


Banti (Bing/Anti) oneshots (that somehow form a plot)

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Banti series [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Youtube RLF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Rare Pair, You could say that - Freeform, a series of one shots about Bing and Anti that end up somehow forming a thick plot, crushes to fuck buddies to lovers, cuteness, no one is gonna read this but like whatever, self hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 45
Words: 100,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: just a series of one shots (pure and porn ones) that somehow form a coherent, thick plot by the end of them.





	1. Bing one, Ipliers zero

“ANTI?!”

The room filled with laugh, one side to the other, making Bing want to dig down a hole on the ground and die right there.

“Shut up” he huffed out, crossing his arms and sliding down the chair. Even Dark was smirking at him.

“I ca-hahahaha-I can’t believe… hgahahaha” Edward laughed out loud, holding his stomach as he leaned forward. Next to him, Edgar slammed his hand onto the table, laughing so loud it made Bing wince.

“Oh t-the dre-dre-dream” Google chuckled, eyes malicious as he stared at Bing. The ego groaned loudly and sunk even further down the chair, pulling his cap over his face, arms crossed high over his chest.

“Cool Jim wants to date Demon! That is a no no from the Jims!” One of the Jim twins said, while the other nodded, the two the only ones still serious about the conversation. After a few more comments and laughs, Bing had enough. He stood up, orange from head to toe, and grumbled something that was censored before he walked away from the table.

He had only reached the door when someone grabbed his hand and pulled him towards them. Wilford then quickly held his shoulders and squeezed Bing against his side.

“Alright, alright everyone!” he called, and when the rest continued to laugh, his smirk became a frown and he raised his gun, shooting up and making all egos shut up and look at him. He smirked again. “Alrighty righty” he said, and turned to Bing, who groaned and pushed him away.

“I don’t want your teasing, dude! I thought that at least you would be on my side!” he whined, and Wilford laughed before nodding.

“And I am! Listen here, sunny” he said and pulled Bing close again, waving his gun in front of him. “You are… a little grain of synthetic sand on Anti’s huge, HUGE pickup truck. Okay? We all know that. Or if you want another analogy, Anti is a whole mountain of clear sand to your little tiny b-”

“I get it!” Bing said loudly and pushed him away again, groaning and throwing his cap on the ground. “*censored*… What am I even thinking? A guy like Anti would never even give a second glance at me…”

“He wo-wo-wouldn’t give a single one-one-one” Google chuckled, grin filled with malice, and Bing whined, sitting on the closest chair and sighing. Wilford raised an eyebrow to Google and the robot shut up.

“Don’t say it like that. I am one hundred percent sure Anti fucks every single being with two legs and a hole” Bim mumbled, looking down at his hands, and Bing’s head snapped up, eyes wide as the TV host looked up at him as well, cheeks a bit pink. “N-not that I would know anyway, but still”

“Didn’t he have a go with Dark a few many years ago?” Edgar asked, looking at the rest before Dark growled and slammed his hands on the table, standing up.

“It doesn’t matter! What matters is that he will never give you a second glance, and even if he did, he is our enemy and you shouldn’t go around him!” Dark said, firmly, before he fixed his suit and sat down, calmly.

Wilford raised an eyebrow but then looked back at Bing, who was staring at the ground, upset.

None of them knew anything nice to say, so they all stayed quiet, staring at Bing. Then, the meeting door opened and they looked up, including Bing, to see the King of Squirrels appearing through the glass door.

“I… am the King of Squirrels” he said, and noticed Bing’s sad face, making him frown. Quickly, he retrieved a bouquet of flowers from under his cape and rushed to Bing, handing it to him, making the ego go orange again. “The squirrels send a gift to their sad friend. You should tell your loved one about your feelings. The squirrels say so” he said, and placed a peanutbutter kiss to Bing’s forehead before rushing outside again.

All the egos were wide eyed, confused and quiet, but the words and the bouquet in his hand made Bing’s head light up with an idea.

“You guys are all *censored*. Bye *censored*” he said, grinning, and stood up, squeezing the bouquet as he rushed outside towards his room.

“Ten dollars he won’t come back” Edgar said, and Bim looked up.

“Ten thousand he will come back, fucked”

The rest of the egos stayed quiet.

Edgar removed his bet.

\------

It took him two full days to make the gift perfect, but when he was done, he smiled proudly to himself and left the household towards the Jacksepticeye’s egos house. Bing knocked on the door, moving from one side to the other, nervous, his present behind his back where he held it.

When the door opened, he squealed, jumping backwards and relaxing when he saw the giant butler Sam staring down at him with its one eye.

“Oh h-hi Sam! I was… wondering if Anti is around?” he asked, relaxing and trying to sound cool. Sam made a sound and moved away from the door. Bing slowly got inside and waited until the eyeball took him to Anti.

They went up a staircase and turned left, and soon enough they stopped at a room with a black door.

Sam made another sound then, and left, leaving Bing alone with the door.

“You can do it, you can do it” he whispered and took a deep breath before knocking.

He waited, shaking, gift behind his back, and soon, the door opened.

“ ** _What?!_** ” Anti growled as he walked out, his hair a mess, wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers that hang way too low on his hips. His eyes scanned Bing up and down as he turned more and more orange, before a smirk curled up on Anti’s sleepy face. “ ** _Oh hello there, Bing. What’ya want?_** ”

“I-I uhn I… well uhm… uhm… ah… I…” Bing tried, but his voice seemed locked away as his eyes stared at the whole man Anti was.

There was so little room for imagination. Bing was breathless.

Anti chuckled and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his stomach and raising an eyebrow, smirk never falling.

“ ** _Well?_** ”

Bing gasped and swallowed thickly, a drop of sweat on his forehead as he quickly pulled the present from behind his back.

In his hands, a huge bouquet of black roses, symbol of death, with a nice, big and sharp knife between them.

“F-fo-for you!” he squealed out, closing his eyes and moving his hands forwards.

His eyes remained closed, hands shaking, but nothing moved.

Then, he let his eyes open just a bit, to see Anti looking at the bouquet, his eyes wide, cheeks slightly green.

He had a confused expression on his face, but Bing felt his confidence burst up when he reached out, touching the flowers and then the knife gently with the top of his fingers.

The knife was so sharp that as soon as it touched Anti’s skin, it made a cut. Bing winced, but Anti didn’t seem to mind, sliding his finger all the way down, making the beautiful knife with his blood.

He looked up, and his eyes caught Bing’s, who blushed orange again but didn’t look away.

With a growl, Anti grabbed the bouquet and closed the door on Bing’s face, making his eyes widen and then tear up.

He went home crying and wheezing, hugging himself and ignoring the rest of the egos as he walked past them.

\-----

Two days later, and Bing hadn’t really moved much. Asides from going out of his room for a few meals during the night, he hadn’t been able to do much else.

And while some of the egos wanted to help, he would rather not look at their ‘I knew it’ faces.

So that was why he ignored the knocking on his door.

“Go away” he mumbled, nuzzling on his pillow, miserable. He was a miserable man. Ridiculous and a dreamer. Why would he ever think Anti would like such a stupid gift from a stupid person? Of course he wouldn’t. Bing sighed.

What a waste.

“Go away!” he whined louder as someone knocked again. Great. He huffed and looked towards it, starting to sit up when his room wall started to glitch. His eyes widened and he moved back, all the way to the headboard, as someone walked through the wall, into his room.

Anti stepped off the glitching wall and looked at Bing, making him blush again.

“A-Anti, what are you… doing here?” he asked, voice getting softer and quieter. He looked away, upset, but quickly enough his face was snapped to the side again by a hand on his chin. His eyes widened and he stared at Anti, scared. “An-Anti?”

Anti didn’t answer verbally. He growled and removed his hand from Bing’s chin before dropping a box over his lap.

The AI looked down at it and slowly picked it up, opening the box and gasping at what was inside.

It was a new pair of orange sunglasses, that matched his outfit and skin tone.

“Anti th-” he tried, but as soon as he looked up, Anti’s lips pressed against his and he gasped, eyes closing and hands letting go from the gift to hold the demon’s face.

Anti quickly bit down Bing’s bottom lip with his sharp teeth, making the AI moan, before licking inside his mouth and the oily substance that came out Bing’s lip where he had bitten it.

Then, he pulled back, smirking and leaving Bing panting on the bed.

“ ** _Come over any time_** ”

Bing blinked as Anti glitched away, leaving him alone.

His hand moved up to his lips and a smile cracked on his face.

Bing one, Egos zero.


	2. But he bought him a knife so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, PORN WITH SOME TYPE OF PLOT ;)

When Anti invited Bing over, it was for one propose and one propose only. And to him, it seemed pretty obvious what that propose was.

Luckily for both of them, Bing seemed to understand it as well, very easily, because at Anti’s first move Bing was already responsive. Anti pulled Bing inside his room, by his tank top, and Bing immediately closed the door behind himself, moving willingly to be pressed against it.

Anti held back a smirk, because he had promised himself to go slow in case Bing didn’t know what he was getting into, considering he doubted that Dark or Wilford or anyone, for that matter, would just give Bing the heads up about him.

_‘Oh yes Bing, also, Anti is a sadomasochist so like, bring some ropes and gags and get ready to make up a safe word because you are gonna need it’_

No. They would rather see Bing suffer. _Especially_ being Bing the subject of the suffering. No one liked him. He was annoying, mostly an inconvenience brought on by Google (accidentally), and overall weird.

And normally Anti would agree, grab all sanity Bing had and rip it to pieces, but… He had brought flowers. And a beautiful knife for his collection. And he seemed… very into him.

So maybe Anti could go easy on him, once.

He pressed Bing against the closed door with no restrains coming from the other, his eyes covered by his sunglasses, hair falling over his face, cheeks tinted orange.

It was almost adorable.                

“You called me?” he asked, boldly, and Anti resisted raising an eyebrow, because maybe Bing was trying to be his confidant self and he knew the façade wouldn’t last long if it was true.

And if it was false… even better.

“I wanted to… repay for your present last week” Anti said, voice dragging a little, as he tried to keep his glitching under control, for now. His eyes wondered from Bing’s face down his body, his muscular arms and tight pants, everything really coming together in a more than pleasing picture.

Anti wanted to eat him alive.

“You already did. You gave me these glasses” Bing answered, almost innocently, but the ghost of a smirk on his face told Anti a whole other story. The ego chuckled, and pressed closer, right thigh finding comfort between Bing’s legs, chests half pressing together, faces centimeters apart.

One of his hands moved up, and flickered the glasses away from Bing’s face, ignoring the sound of plastic hitting the floor, too focused on the brown eyes in front of him.

The orange undertones of his iris were… indescribably pretty.

“Another type of present” he whispered, hi voice a little more venomous now. A little firmer, less calm. He was losing patience, he had never been want to play the ‘slow burn’ game, but it had been his idea in the first place, and Bing was just following along the unsaid lines. “Something more pleasurable for both of us”

“I like that idea” Bing mumbled, his eyes mostly fixated on Anti’s lips, sometimes drifting to his eyes, but mostly remaining there. Anti held back a smirk, again, this time more to tease and not admit how much he liked having Bing look at him like that.

“Great” he agreed, and dove head deep into the kiss. He leaned forward and with a push of his hands, made Bing hit the wall behind him. The AI moaned right into the kiss, even if their lips were just touching, but it was already invitation enough for Anti not to hesitate, dragging his tongue over Bing’s bottom lip and smirking as he opened his mouth for a muffled, shaky moan that gave Anti all the opportunity to deepen the kiss even further.

He felt Bing’s legs quivering against his own and was quick about it. His hands moved down the AI’s shirt to his waist, pressing him further against the wall, bending his knee just slightly to have his thigh right against Bing’s crotch, half supporting him and half… well…

Anti couldn’t help smirking when Bing let a shaky whimper come out into his mouth, hands (that had been stationary against the wall up until now) quickly reaching up to grab Anti’s shoulder and nape.

He was a good gripper, but Anti was better.

His hands left Bing’s waist in a quick and certain move to his thighs. He pulled him up with barely no effort, groaning as Bing wrapped his legs around his waist eagerly. His hands tangled on Anti’s hair, due to the new angle, tilting his head to the back with soft tugs to accommodate the kiss better at this new position.

This time, Bing’s tongue licked against his own and went forward, and Anti let him do what he wanted, for a little while, just before grinding against him, crotches awkwardly aligned and making the grinding all the more dirty.

Bing gasped into his mouth, and instead of using it as his advantage, Anti just nibbled his bottom lip and moved forward, kissing and nibbling down his neck, already forming light marks at the light pressure.

“Anti…” he moaned, voice breaking slightly, and the ego growled against his neck, biting it down hard and ignoring the pain that came with biting something metallic underneath the skin.

It bled black, it hurt his jaw and made machine-malfunctioning noises, but it was so worth it to hear Bing’s straggled groan of pain, and to feel his nails digging on Anti’s neck and head, almost making it bleed.

“Be careful… I bite” he whispered, smirking, pulling away to see the results. There were four to five holes in each line, bleeding black oil down to Bing’s shirt, leaving a trace behind and a stain on the orange cloth, all while ignoring the taste of gasoline in Anti’s mouth. He was pleased.

But when he looked at Bing’s face, something alike regret settled on his stomach. Bing didn’t seem as… enthusiastic as Anti’s other lovers had been about the bites, actually he seemed in pain, uncomfortable and scared, and suddenly Anti realized that the move he had made might have been critical.

“I-it kinda hurts”

Maybe not so much.

“Bing, I am very rough” he said, in hopes that perhaps Bing would just give up on the idea all together and bail. Anti had never hidden anything from him and he wouldn’t start now. He was rough, he bit, he fucked, he was a sea of thorns, not of roses, and Bing needed to at least learn that.

And apparently, he did, very easily.

“I know. Keep going”

His voice was firm, almost comically so, considering the oily blood and the tears, but Anti moved on. Wouldn’t be the first (or last) time that someone cried while they were together. Nothing new there.

He took a break from the bite, when in other circumstances he would have used and abused of it until he was sure would leave a scar, and moved on to the other side of Bing’s neck, sucking instead of biting while his hand slid from his thighs to his ass. He squeezed it in time with a lick over the newly made hickey, enjoying Bing’s broken moan way longer than he usually would.

In the end… this was showing itself to be… fun.

Finally, he decided to cut the chase. His hands moved from Bing’s ass to his tan top, pulling it up, and he watched as Bing silently complied, lifting his arms and then helping with the last bit before throwing the clothe away. Next, Anti removed his own shirt, throwing it away as well and finally pressing some skin, enough to make Bing slightly breathless.

“How come you Ipliers come in so many different shapes?” he commented, quietly, blinking to see if his eyes deceived him. How could Bing be so built, compared to the rest? He had huge biceps and triceps, a firm chest and a six pack, and his V line was… incredibly predominant.

Maybe it was the amount of porn people used his data base for.

“Well, each has their own… ability set” Bing tried to explain, somehow, but Anti had no time for it. His lips and teeth moved against the AI’s collarbones, scratching and brushing, sinking and kissing, while his hands moved over his stomach, V lines and happy trail, using only the pressure against the wall to hold him up. Bing breathed, gasped and moaned above him, his hands fixated on Anti’s hair, tugging lightly as his head hit the wall with a soft sound. At last, the ego’s hand reached Bing’s crotch, pressing down gently and smirking against his chest as the AI gasped and, at last, grind up, tugging harder on his hair.

He was very sensitive, Anti could see.

“I want to ruin you” Anti growled against his neck, sucking a new hickey there as he pressed down against Bing’s crotch again. Bing moaned, brokenly, nodding quickly as he grind up, his body trembling lightly. “I want to watch you fall apart… so wrecked you can’t speak…”

That was literally the lightest dirty talk Anti had ever allowed himself to do, and yet, Bing seemed to become complete jelly in his arms just with the words alone.

Whoever had already fucked Bing before surely hadn’t done a good job at it. And Anti promised to himself that this would be a night the AI would have carved to his memory card for all his pitiful existence.

Anti looked up again, to check, and smirked widely as he saw Bing’s mouth parted as he panted, eyes barely open, iris almost fully black, cheeks tinted orange, hair a mess, sweat lightly covering his forehead and temples. The ego didn’t stop himself, leaning forward and kissing Bing again, all tongue and teeth this time, biting and sucking onto his bottom lip, upper lip, tongue, exploring and making it dirty, grinding against him while his hands returned to the AI’s waist, squeezing it hard enough to bruise. The friction was some kind of relief for Anti, but it seemed to do wonders to Bing, who continuously moaned and gasped and whined against Anti’s mouth.

That was when he decided the door wasn’t going to be enough.

Anti kept his hands tight on Bing’s waist, pulling away from the door while he continued with the kiss. Bing gasped into his mouth, holding onto Anti’s shoulder as they moved, legs tightening around his waist, making their bulges press further against each other, both releasing groans into the other’s mouth.

Bing was way lighter than Google or any of the others, and also considerably smaller, which made Anti pleased. He was easy to manhandle, especially because he didn’t seem opposite to the idea of just letting Anti do whatever he pleased. Their kiss continued all the way to the bed, where Anti stopped and smirked, pulling away from the kiss before pushing Bing off him.

The AI fell on the bed on his back, right on the middle of it, gasping loudly and then sighing in relief at the softness of the mattress. Anti chuckled and Bing let out an awkward, breathless laugh.

“I thought… you were throwing me on the floor” he chuckled, shakily, leaning up on his elbows as Anti crawled over him on the bed, smirking and humming. Bing seemed to get nervous, crawling away from Anti as slowly as he crawled to him, until his back pressed against the headboard. Anti cornered him, straddling his waist and sitting on his lap.

“I am not that horrible” he chuckled, despite knowing that was a flat out lie, one hand reaching up to touch Bing’s chest, sharp nails scratching down and making the AI shiver and close his eyes. “How do you want this to work?”

Bing opened his eyes, confused.

“I… I didn’t know I had a choice in this” he mumbled, honestly, and Anti almost rolled his eyes. Well, normally he wouldn’t have, but Anti was feeling merciful.

“You do. So tell me” he said and smirked, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Bing’s right ear. “Would you rather have your ass fucked until your circuits break or be ridden until all you can speak are ones and zeros?” he whispered, licking the shell of Bing’s ear and smirking even wider when a whimper left the AI’s mouth.

“I-I don’t know” Bing muttered, one hand gripping onto Anti’s arm while the other held the sheets tightly. “I… I don’t have any experience on the matter… so…”

It wasn’t a coin that fell over Anti’s head when he understood what Bing meant. It was more like an airplane. Filled with people. Coming right from space.

He pulled away quickly, looking at Bing in disbelief, one eyebrow raised as a frown formed on his lips. Bing’s eyes widened and he looked at the ego almost desperately, an awkward laugh coming out of his mouth.

“You… you didn’t know that” he whispered, scratching the back of his head, looking anywhere but to Anti.

Well that… changed things. To say the least.

“You’ve never had sex?!” he asked, his voice going high pinched, glitching widely in distress. Bing winced, and shook his head, his cheeks turning into an almost red tone of orange.

“I-I meant I have like done stuff but I’ve never… you know… gone all the way!” he said, and looked down at his lap. His arms crossed over his chest, protectively, and Anti leaned back, still sitting on him, just putting some more distance. “S-sorry, I know it ruins the mood, I always do, it’s just that I am not a good liar and you would find out anyway s-so…”

“Bing, shut up” he growled, and Bing did just that, mouth shutting together with his eyes. Anti took a good glance at him, at the bites and bruises he had left all over Bing, and specially at the still quite bad looking bite on his left shoulder, with the dried up oil all the way down his nipple.

He took a deep breath, calming himself down again and looking at Bing. He held his chin and pulled it up, eyes narrowed as Bing opened his eyes slowly, biting his bottom lip.

He seemed so… scared. It was pathetic. Why was Anti even making himself go through this?

He sighed.

“I can go slow, but I can’t promise you I won’t get excited” he said, firmly, raising an eyebrow and staring. Bing’s eyes widened and shone with something like… hope? And he blushed orange again. “Or that I won’t hurt you. Both physically and emotionally. I just work like that, there is no way around it”

“… I didn’t even think you would give me a chance to say no, so like, this is already more than I expected” Bing said, his lips curling up in a shy smile, and something somehow melt inside Anti in a way that made him extremely uncomfortable.

_‘Getting sentimental, Antiboy?’_

He ignored the annoying voice in his head and focused on Bing.

“Okay enough talking. Do you want to be fucked or not?” he asked, serious and annoyed, and Bing bit his lip again before shaking his head.

“I don’t think so” he mumbled, and Anti hummed. He could work with that.

“Great” he said and with an easy movement, he pulled Bing down to lay on the bed instead of sit on it, making the AI gasp and himself smirk. “Now we have a start”

He leaned down and kissed Bing again, slowly this time, for the simple fact that they just had the most boner killing conversation one could have before the act, so he had to… relight the mood again, per say. So, he kissed Bing slowly, licking his bottom lip and feeling his upper body again, his stomach up to his chest, teasing his nipples with his thumbs, feeling as he moaned and shivered under him, Bing’s hands moving up Anti’s arms to his neck.

It didn’t take long for Bing to be arching his back and grinding against him again. Anti thanked all demons he knew for that, lowering his body and grinding against Bing, biting his bottom lip and twitching one of his nipples hard, making him breathless, gasping and whining.

Such delicate nipples those Ipliers had.

Anti pulled away from the kiss to kiss down his neck, travelling quickly to his collarbones and down Bing’s chest and stomach, looking up at him as he reached his belly button. The AI looked down at him, breathless, one hand on the sheets and the other on Anti’s hair. His eyes were so dark that made Anti glitch a bit further than he was letting himself, his own arousal starting to bother him.

He kissed, bit and lick his way down to the rim of Bing’s pants, focusing more on his V lines and happy trail, biting his waist gently and nibbling the edge of his stomach while Bing bit his bottom lip and moaned quietly and brokenly over him.

And then, Anti finally begun to take off his pants, watching as Bing’s face, neck and chest got slightly orange, his eyes moving from Anti to the ceiling, making the ego chuckle. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper with his teeth, before pulling them down to Bing’s knees, stopping before pulling them all the way down to breath a hot, deep breath against the AI’s crotch.

Bing moaned, as if he was restrained, and Anti smirked, the sound sending pleased shivers down his spine, before he took out Bing’s pants and threw them away. Unlike he pants, Bing’s boxers went out with one single tug, and the AI was left bare and blushing, eyes avoiding looking anywhere but the ceiling while Anti kneeled up, letting his eyes travel from his head to his toe.

Very good. Very good indeed.

He moved up a little, leaning down to kiss and bite Bing’s thighs, only to have the AI’s hand return to his hair, tugging as he moaned under him. Anti smirked, licking the skin next to his crotch, humming as Bing shivered all over, another restrained moan coming out of his mouth.

“Well… I have to say I was expecting more, considering how built you are in comparison to the rest…” Anti said, looking up from Bing’s dick to his face, and that was when his face snapped down, orange becoming darker on his face, neck and chest.

“Hey!” he complained, frowning and furrowing his eyebrows, and Anti chuckled, moving up and kissing his stomach and chest slowly until he was face to face with Bing again. The AI seemed speechless for a second or so before he groaned. “I am a-average”

“Well… size doesn’t matter” Anti teased, hand moving down and wrapping around Bing slowly. He gasped, biting his lip, all embarrassment seeming to disappear as he closed his eyes.  “But I mean… gotta say you may have to work for it, because I like being full when I ride someone” he whispered, hand stroking Bing slowly, getting a feel for it, sliding his thumb over the tip and smirking widely as the AI moaned under him, hands moving up to grip onto Anti’s shoulders.

“Well e-excuse me” Bing huffed out between a moan and a groan, nails digging against Anti’s shoulders. The ego chuckled, strokes slow and steady, especially because there was no lube and this could become painful if he went too fast. “you shoul-should’ve called Wilford if you w-wanted super above average…”

“How do you know?” Anti asked curiously, smirking wider, and Bing groaned, opening his eyes, and now they were darker than ever.

“Can’t you just shut up and do something?!”

Anti held back a loud laugh and simply gave him an amused smirk, before taking his hand away and leaning down.

Without another word, he crawled back down, watching Bing attentively and being watched back. The hand returned to his hair and Anti hummed, before he was face to face with his dick. He licked his lips, reaching up to hold the base before giving it a kitten lick, testing the waters. Bing groaned lightly, hand tightening around Anti’s hair, and the ego smirked.

He wrapped his lips around the head and licked it slowly, giving it a light suck and looking up at Bing’s face. He was biting his bottom lip, one hand on the sheets and the other on Anti’s hair, but he wasn’t too affected yet.

Oh well, Anti would have to work harder.

He moved down, sucking and licking the veiny underside, holding back as he heard a long groan coming from the top of the bed. The hand on his hair tightened and Anti hummed around Bing’s dick, moving down until he gagged and then moving back up, swallowing his coughs back.

That surely got him a hard tug and a long, whiny moan.

He got off him and started to kiss and lick all length, stroking the base as he moved down and then the tip when he reached the base, looking up every once and a while to check. He sucked the skin around the member, letting his teeth scratch the sensitive place, just to see Bing shiver all over, a loud and long moan leaving his mouth as his head fell back and his hand tugged hard onto Anti’s hair.

Not perfect, but good enough.

He bit Bing’s inside thigh and hummed at the whimper, before moving up again and crawling over the AI.

“ready?” he whispered, kissing Bing before he could answer. Bing let a confused hum out, but kissed back, hands sliding to Anti’s waist, squeezing it lightly. The ego smirked against the kiss, and took Bing’s hands, guiding him to his pants.

Apparently only then Bing noticed that Anti was still half dressed.  And he wasn’t pleased.

He growled against Anti’s mouth and pulled the button and zipper open, pulling the pants down clumsily, dragging his underwear with them, and quickly pulling them out with Anti’s help. The kiss never stopped, just got a little messier at their lack of attention, but as soon as his pants and underwear were off, the two returned to the kiss, getting more and more intense and hot and well…

It wasn’t that bad.

Anti groaned quietly against the kiss as Bing’s hands finally begun exploring, sliding over the ego’s butt cheeks and squeezing them, and then following down his thighs before one of his hands wrapped around his dick. Anti hummed and grind forward, liking how rough it felt. Bing had no lube, no nothing to help, so the movement was a bit harsh and it hurt just a tiny bit, and Anti could live with it.

Normally, he liked more pain, but it was fine.

He finally pulled away from the kiss, grinding his ass against Bing’s crotch, smirking between pants at Bing’s groan, the AI’s hips following the movement up, hand never stopping its movements over Anti’s dick. Unexpectedly though, Bing leaned forward, kissing Anti’s neck himself, making the ego quite surprised.

He wasn’t expecting any action from the AI. Especially not now.

In any case, Anti let himself enjoy the little frottage, fucking Bing’s hand and grinding his ass against his dick, all while the AI left soft and almost sweet bites and kisses all over his collar bones, around and over the scar on his throat.

It stung a little, and it felt very nice. Not half as bad as Anti had presumed.

But he was tired of playing around.

He knew there was little to no way he would be able to fully act on his sadomasochist side with Bing, especially that day. So, he did what he knew would give him some type of satisfaction and surely would make Bing feel somewhat good.

He took Bing in his hand and lined up, without any type of warning, prep or anything else, and bit his lip as he sunk down, his ass burning in pain as he moved down. Not even Bing was expecting it, a loud groan leaving his mouth as both his hand and kisses stopped, his head falling back against the sheets, nails digging onto Anti’s side.

“F*** s***” he groaned loudly, his hips bucking up involuntarily, and Anti saw white for a split of a second, the pain going through his entire spine, making him moan loud and clear, his dick twitching in excitement just as he gave up going slow for his own sake and sunk down, letting gravity do its trick, feeling his body stretch to accommodate the intrusion, a shit ton of moans and groans leaving his mouth, eyes closing, head falling back.

Fucking finally.

“How do I fucking turn off your safe search?!” Anti growled angrily, eyebrows furrowed as he rolled his hips, pain and pleasure making him moan and his face relax again. The hands on his sides released him, sliding up and down his back, clearly trying to avoid scratching. “Use your fucking nails!”

“Alright alright” Bing mumbled, breathless, and Anti made himself look down at him. Bing was hissing, biting his lip, his eyes clouded, black and bright. He looked at Anti, and groaned as their eyes focused on each other. “Holy s*** Anti f***…”

“Don’t hold back” Anti said, firmer than he thought he could, considering he was sore and hurting and his dick was leaking after that wonderful feeling. He rolled his hips again and both moaned, Bing’s nails scratching down his back and making Anti smirk. “There we go… good boy”

Bing moaned pathetically at the praise, and Anti put that information into his archive.

Then, he started rising again, ass burning once more. He moaned brokenly, hands on Bing’s chest, nails digging holes there. When he realized it, he let his hands flat, and looked at Bing, who was staring at him, eyes fixated on his face, watching in amazement and lust.

The sight made Anti just lightly uncomfortable, so to end it, he let himself sink down again and moaned loudly, and Bing followed, hips bucking up just in time and making Anti growl at how deep he got. The ego groaned, moving up again, and sinking down, hands flat on Bing’s chest while Bing’s hands moved up and down his back, scratching and securing.

When they got a rhythm going on, Anti gave up holding back his sound, moaning and growling with his head falling back, leaving his neck and chest exposed. Bing moved his hands over it, scratching, their hips moving together to go faster and deeper, all until Anti felt one of Bing’s arms wrapping around his waist.

Anti opened his eyes, confused, and snapped his head down, only to see Bing sitting up and holding Anti’s waist tight with one arm, pressing their chests together, while the other held him up, hips moving up and making him go even deeper.

Anti groaned quietly, eyes closing again as Bing’s forehead pressed against his. He let his head fall against the AI’s, the position suddenly way more intimate than he was used to, his arms hesitantly wrapping around Bing’s shoulders. He used the AI as support and begun moving his body again, up and down, moaning shakily as Bing did the same, his hips giving small bursts up every time Anti came down, their noses pressing together. Anti opened his eyes only slightly, feeling his cheeks burning as he saw the passionate stare Bing kept, their breaths, moans and groans mixing in the few centimeters their faces kept apart.

Bing’s arm put even more pressure against Anti’s back, bringing him impossibly closer, close enough so that his dick rubbed between their stomachs every time they moved, making Anti groan deep, but quietly, against Bing’s mouth, before he closed the distance and kissed him hard again, being responded immediately and keeping their mouths connected as they moved, against each other, arms secure against each other’s backs, nails digging on the skin, using up less than one quarter of the bed.

Their kiss was only broken after a few seconds, by a breathless moan coming from Bing.

“I’m close, so close Anti…” he moaned, brokenly, moving his head to nuzzle on Anti’s neck, and the ego groaned, making his bouncing quicker, nuzzling right behind Bing’s ear.

“I want to see you come for me Bing. Come on. Do it” he whispered, movements never stopping, feeling his own stomach tightening at the sound of Bing’s breathless moans. “Come for me”

Bing bit down Anti’s shoulder, groaning against it as he came, bucking up and holding Anti down, making him still. Anti groaned, remaining still as Bing bucked up a few times, all until he was done.

Fuck. Anti couldn’t have moved even if he wanted. He needed to use Bing’s strength one day, holy shit.

Bing breathed hard against Anti’s neck, looking up slowly, clearly spent. The ego smirked, giving him a dirty kiss that ended too quickly but that was responded by a whimper, so it was worth it.

Anti then begun to pull away, it Bing held him still again. One of his hands went to Anti’s dick and started to stroke him, quickly, and the ego accepted it silently, letting his head fall and his forehead rest against Bing’s shoulder as he bucked up to his hand.

“Bite me” Anti whispered, groaning as his orgasm was denied and denied again, angry at himself. He needed the pain. Bing hummed, confused, and Anti growled. “Bite me hard! To bleed!”

And he groaned in relief when Bing did just that. He leaned forward and bit over the bite he made when he came, sinking his teeth on the skin and letting the blood come out. Anti moaned at the pain, bucking up two more times before he came, on Bing’s hand and in both of their stomachs.

Bing pulled away from his shoulder, and looked up at Anti, licking his blood covered lips. Anti groaned and kissed him, licking the remains and moaning softly as Bing shivered in his arms.

“Fuck, don’t do that” Anti whispered against the AI’s lips, nibbling them softly and making Bing shiver again. “Shit…”

“The feeling is mutual” Bing breathed out against Antis lips, and he smirked.

\------

After a few minutes of awkward moving, cleaning up and finding some boxers, the two laid down on Anti’s bed, looking at the ceiling. Anti was humming, pleased, when he heard Bing hissing. The sound make him turn to the side, only to see the AI slowly pulling onto the loose skin from where Anti had bitten him in the beginning of their encounter.

“What are you doing?” Anti asked, confused, turning to his side, and Bing looked at him, blushing lightly before shrugging.

“I can’t… keep this piece here if like… it is badly damaged” he mumbled, his eyes tearing up a bit as he groaned, tugging firmly and biting his lip as a somewhat square piece of skin came out.

Under the skin was some type of blue mechanical wiring and iron skeleton. Anti’s eyes widened, fascinated, as the wiring and skeleton got soaked in black oily liquid from the sides of the skin that Bing had just removed.

Anti’s eyes drifted back to Bing’s face as he calmly put the damaged skin away and reached for his side, touching onto it and making the skin part and a small drawer open.

He took out some bandages from the drawer and closed it again, before looking at his shoulder and sighing.

Anti was fascinated.

“can I help?” he asked, eager, and Bing looked at him, his eyes teary. He hummed and nodded, handing Anti the bandages, and silently, the ego moved closer, starting to wrap it around Bing’s shoulder and under his arm. “So… you are like… all robot? Underneath your skin?”

“Pretty much” Bing mumbled, kissing in pain. Anti held back the want to dig his fingers into the wiring and skeleton, and tied up the bandages. “This is all synthetic”

“You still feel pain however?” he asked, curiously, and Bing nodded slowly.

“Yeah. I was programmed like that” he nodded, and Anti’s eyes shone with curiosity.

“So someone could… program you not to feel pain?” he asked, and Bing frowned.

“Technically… it is possible. Why?”

“Curious”

Bing nodded and put the bandages away again before he sat up, sighing. Anti watched him, confused.

“Well… it was fun, but I bet you want me to leave now, so… I will gather my stuff” Bing mumbled, turning to face the door. Anti frowned and sat up as well.

He wasn’t opposite to post-sex relaxation.

“You can stay. I don’t mind” he said, and Bing turned to him, surprised.

“Wait really?”

“Yeah. Lay down. Lets relax a bit.”

Bing’s mouth curled up in a smile and he laid down, his arms wrapping around Anti and pulling him for a hug.

Anti growled, eyes glitching and nails becoming sharper at the quick movement, but he stopped as Bing slowly nuzzled on his hair and pulled him close to his warm body.

“You aren’t half as bad as the rest says”

Anti frowned, but then let his face relax and shrugged instead of answer.

He was at least ten times worst than whatever they had told Bing.

But eh. He had a soft stop for the stupid skateboarder.

And like… he had bought him a pretty knife.

So there was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you single soul that is reading this. Leave a kudo and a comment if you enjoyed this nsfw piece and... see you soon!


	3. Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Banti with past Google/Bing angst. Enjoy.

After that day, something in Bing changed.

All his lack of confidence flew off the window. His smiles, his confident laugher, his slangs and swings and even some of his skateboard tricks were real now. He felt… incredible, like he had never felt before.

He didn’t attend to meetings anymore, he didn’t go to Iplier night outs, he didn’t try to fit in. he didn’t have to. Not anymore. No one liked him anyway, and all his efforts were always useless.

No. Now he found pleasure into staying in his room, searching and researching, downloading and upgrading his system to make himself perfect.

Perfect for Anti, the only one that actually cared for him, apparently.

He knew it was farfetched. They had slept together once. They had exchanged gifts. And while Anti didn’t seem to mind his company for the few times Jackieboy or Chase invited Bing over, he didn’t call over or made any different approach towards him.

Sometimes, he would send a smirk to Bing’s direction, make him all orange on the face, but that was as far as their interactions went those types of nights.

Even so, Bing enjoyed his time alone now. He didn’t have to impress anyone by uploading creepy 3D effects or search for new ways of human body destruction or black markets to sell children on or any of that type of stuff.

He could, sometimes, admit that he missed Google just a bit. But even before all of that, before they were Ipliers and before the world knew about Bing, Google had already pushed him aside. Made him a default nothing and brought himself up to the highest grounds, making updates after updates.

Even Yahoo was better than Bing at this point, so why even bother?

So, he was living the time of his life. He was having fun, talking to the Jims and King and whoever was still his friend, while not caring about those who avoided him.

It was surprising, then, that not even one month later his attitude changed, Google came searching for him.

That particular day, Bing had been researching… well… he was not with his safe search on, per say. He knew Anti was… excessive in the bedroom, so he had to caught with his game. He needed to be sure he had the latest pieces of information on the subject installed in his data base, so that he wouldn’t be surprised by Anti’s ways and perhaps one day would even surprise the ego himself.

That being said, that particular day wasn’t ideal to be visited, especially by none other than Blue.

Who also walked inside without knocking and made himself seen quite spontaneously.

“Bing, you and I need to have a conversation” he said, just after Bing had squealed and jumped away, his tabs still opened in front of him. A loud whine came from one of the… educational video he had been watching and he quickly raised his hand to delete all tabs while Blue’s eyes slowly drifted to Bing, flaring in… some type of coded emotion. “What were you doing...?”

“Nothing that concerns you” Bing said quickly, pushing his desktop away and making his vision clear to Blue’s face. “What do you want, Google?”

The AI remained quiet, for a moment, before he focused on Bing again, more specifically in his eyes.

“You and I need to talk about your behavior these last weeks”

“What about it?”

It was clear to Bing that Google was holding something back. As if he wanted to destroy Bing with his bare hands but was avoiding it with every synthetic fiber of his being.

“You have not been yourself lately” Blue tried, but the message sounds wrong. Almost human. And despite of his constant need to kill, Google rarely showed any type of emotions aside from frustration and murderous contentment.

Maybe he showed some emotions, but still.

“Yep. That is called changing” Bing said, moving his hand in a rainbow form and grinning. “And for better, I might add”

“ ** _You haven’t been upgraded for years, how can you be changing for better?!_** ” Blue growled, hands curling into fists as he glitched, and suddenly Bing felt the whole ordeal too… familiar. Google recomposed himself, and huffed. “You haven’t been to meetings, not even trying to make amends, or to participate in discussions. After your last encounter with… _Antisepticeye_ …” he spoke, disgust dripping from his tone “you haven’t left your room for nothing other than eating, going to the Septiceyes’ manner and doing ‘Just Dance’ nights with the Jims and King of Squirrels”

“Well, Google, if you had to track all my movements just to make the point out that I am not spending time with you anymore, it must be because you miss me a lot” Bing teased, because he had no idea how to respond to the interrogation. The answer, obviously, didn’t make Google very happy. He growled, loudly, and grabbed Bing’s tank top, lifting him up and hitting him against the wall.

Bing just let out a whimper of pain, too scared and confused to do anything else.

“ **he-He is o-our _enemy_ , you c-you can’t avoid-void-void us for hi-hi-him**” Google glitched, a lot, grip on Bing’s shirt getting tighter, and the smaller AI felt his chest tightening, his sadness deluxe pack activating.

“At least he _cares_ about me” Bing growled back, as the pain in his chest became burning behind his eyes. He had cried before, but not like this. Not in front of anyone. “He gave me _choices_ , he didn’t _judge_ me, he was a great guy and I _like_ him. Not that you would understand any of that, you insensitive prick!”

Google’s eyes narrowed slowly, and he stepped closer to Bing, their noses almost brushing together.

“ **He d-doesn’t care-care about you, Bing. And if you are stu-stupid enough to believe-lieve it, then it is not my-my fault** ” he growled, pressing their noses together, and Bing held back any sounds, tears filling up his eyes slowly, but not sliding down his cheek until he narrowed his eyes back.

“It was your fault, when you forgot about me” he whispered, blinking his tears down his cheeks, hands reaching up to hold Google’s arms. “It was your fault when you pretended we were nothing. When your primary objective became more important to you than anything could ever be. But it doesn’t matter, because you wouldn’t want his place next to me anyway”

Bing was putting his heart out. His pathetic body was aching with the honesty of those words. Things he had wanted to say but never had the courage to.

But Google… oh, Google was evolved. His eyes seemed to gain some type of sentiment for a second, a split second, before his mouth curled in a smirk and his eyes became malicious, mean.

“Oh, I surely wouldn’t” he said, voice back to normal, no longer glitching. He stepped away and put Bing down, chuckling as he let his arms relax against his sides. “I have no interest in having intercourse with Darkiplier by any means. Especially not right now”

Bing took a second to let the information sink in. Then, his eyes widened, and he shook his head.

“You… you are joking with me, you are lying” he growled, hands shaking, and Google chuckled.

“I do not lie. I don’t have that installed on my system. You can go and see for yourself, how much fun your lover is having without you”

Google smirked at him in such a way that made Bing sick. That reminded him of the bad parts of what they once had. He shook his head anyway, looking at the door and rushing to it. He needed to know.

He ran to the first place he could think of. He pushed Host, Dr. Iplier and the Jims away as he ran, reaching the quiet hallway to Dark’s room as quickly as possible, stopping in front of the grey door, his chest squeezing and beating with despair.

He reached for the knob, but he didn’t even have to open it.

_“Ah fuck Dark shit!”_

**_“I told you to be quiet, Anti, or you want your little new boyfriend to hear us all the way from his room?”_ **

_“he is not my fucking boyfriend, Dark. We fucked once-shit-can you stop being so jealous?!”_

**_“… Why him?”_ **

_“Why not?”_

_Slap._

**_“He is pathetic. Ridiculous. Weak. Innocent. Small. Useless”_ **

_“Why do you keep him around then?”_

**_“… what do you mean?”_ **

_“He is an AI right? Just shut him down. Reset him. Take control of his data base or something…”_

**_“Wouldn’t you miss him?”_ **

_“He already gave me a knife, he can’t surprise me much more”_

**_“… perfect”_ **

Bing stepped back, shakily, his eyes producing tears after tears that slid down his cheeks. His legs seemed to be about to give out at any second. He bit his lip to contain a sob, afraid of being heard, before he turned around, only to see Google a few steps from him.

“Did I lie?” he asked, venom still dropping down his tone.

Bing blinked slowly, hands reaching up to hold his tank top over his chest, biting his lip as the sobs shook his body.

“D-Dark is going to… d-deactivate me…” he breathed out, brokenly, and Google chuckled, making him look up.

“It was about time your parts were used for something more useful”

Bing bit back an even louder sob, arms now wrapping around his waist, needing some, any type of comfort. He whimpered, pathetically, and shook his head, before rushing off in a sprint, pushing Google away and going to his room as quickly as possible.

He arrived and locked himself up, locked the windows and the bathroom door. He couldn’t take any risks.

Quickly, as if someone was actually going to deactivate him at that very moment, he grabbed a hidden memory card from his drawer, opening the hatch on his nape and pressing it inside with a hiss alongside his other two memory cards. With tears still leaving his eyes, sobs reducing into hiccups as he focused, he begun a backup of the most important data he had.

He moved through thousands of pictures, saving them all, of simpler times. Of him and Google, still in development. Of Yahoo and Google eating ice cream together. Then, another few of them in their teenage years. And a video.

A video he put to play while it saved in the new card.

_“Yeah, I am here with the squad. Say hi everyone!” he said, waving, and the five other people in front of him waved back. A red haired girl (YouTube), a blue haired boy (Facebook), Yahoo, Google and a white haired non-binary (Wikipedia)._

_“Why are you recording again? You know your recording sucks and you have nowhere but me to upload this to” Youtube said, frowning, and Bing shrugged._

_“I just want to remember this night when I am old and lonely”_

_And the rest laughed, but Google._

_The video cut then, to another video, where Bing was facing none other than Google himself. They were in an alley, with no one around, and Bing was nervous._

_“Why… why did you bring me here?” Bing mumbled, voice shaking a bit, but instead of answering what Bing wanted answered, Google decided to show him instead._

_His hand moved up to cup Bing’s cheek, and he slowly came forward, head tilting to the side, eyes closing._

_The video cut there._

Bing found himself almost deleting the video after watching it.

He continued to do the backup as quickly as he could, his tears done now. He had cried so much that he was empty. He could feel his insides burning for more water, but he didn’t have any. He sniffled, bit his lip and continued downloading, all the way until…

Until those last days.

He saved the pictures of Anti’s face when he received his gift. He saved what they had made in the bedroom. He saved their cuddling after it.

He wanted to cry again, a few sobs escaping his mouth, but no tear came out.

‘Backup complete’

He sighed and removed the card from his nape, hissing and closing the hatch again. He hide the memory card away, in the last drawer, and frowned as he laid down on his bed.

If they reseted him, he would never remember the memory card.

He would never really know it would be there, hidden.

He bit his lip, eyes burning again. He had no more tears to spare. He wrapped his blankets around himself and bit his lip, wishing that no one would come, ever.

Once again, he had been a fool. He had believed in a glitching a******.

No one would ever like him. He wasn’t enough for Google, why did he ever think he would be enough for Anti?

No. Google was right. He was bad, default, and no one liked him.

All he served for was porn and finding Google.

Nothing more.

He put himself in sleep mode, as usual, but this time, with no timer.

He would just wake up if someone woke him up.

And he hoped no one would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reeeeeeeeemember to leave those kudos and comments because I love them! Thanks!


	4. Damn that little robot of mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tittle that is a little too poetic for the fanfic itself lol

Anti left Dark’s room _hours_ after entering. He hummed, pleased at the new hickeys, the new bruises, the new bites and marks he had all around himself now.

Who could have guessed that out of all people Anti had ever slept with, _Bing_ would be the one to turn up Dark’s ‘dark’ side.

He had to send a gift for Bing after that, as a thank you.

His content thoughts were quickly disturbed, however. He left Dark’s room just to be grabbed and pressed against the nearest wall.

He growled loudly, hands reaching up to wrap around the attacker’s neck, glitching out of adrenaline. Then, he looked up, and frowned as he saw no one else but Google.

Standing in front of him.

Glaring.

“Hey” he said, smirking, letting his hands fall and his body relaxed. “Wow. Are you jealous too? I was sure you had said that that night few months ago had just been a onetime thing…”

“ **Shut up** ” Google said, hitting Anti against the wall again and making him hiss.

“Hey, careful there, I just had some amazing sex and it is still aching” he said, smirking and blinking his eyes at Google.

The android didn’t seem too happy about that.

“ **I h-hope it hurt-hurts more** ” Google responded, even angrier, glitching all over the place as he hit Anti against the wall again. Anti groaned this time, and his hands reached up, nails digging over Google’s shirt against his chest.

“ _Back off_ ” he growled, glitching as well. “ _I am not in the mood for fighting, but I will hurt you if you don’t move the fuck away_ ”

“ **You ar-are the one-one-one that needs to fuck-fuck off. No-no-now** ” Google whispered, moving down and leaning over Anti.

The ego raised his eyebrow, and looked deep into Google’s eyes.

“Give me a good reason and I just might. On the contrary, you just might have to deal with my presence here every now and then” he whispered, and grinned, just before Google made a machine sound and raised his hand.

Before he could do whatever he wanted to do with that hand, someone held it and pulled Google off Anti, pushing the android to the other wall.

Dark stood between the two, badly dressed, clearly tired, but tense and mad as well.

Google stared at his boss even angrier than when he was staring towards Anti.

“ **Good to kn-know that power-power-powerful Darkiplier feels intimidated b-b-by someone like Bing-Bing** ” he said, slowly, his eyes even more malicious than before, mouth curling up to form an unsteady smile. “ **Have to claim-claim your demon befo-fo-fore he goes too far ?** ”

“Bing has nothing to do with this and neither does you, Google” Dark said, firmly, crossing his arms. Anti raised his eyebrow, the whole conversation about Bing while they were fucking finally making some sense.

“ **You can’t stand-stand that someone like Bing can-can-can have what you-you have** ” Google chuckled, glitched, spoke, or whatever he did. He was clearly malfunctioning, and Anti didn’t want to be around when that happened.

“ ** _And you can’t stand that Bing finally moved on from your mechanical ass_** ” Dark growled right back, his shell cracking, aura surrounding him in his anger.

Anti blinked a few times.

All this bullshit was about _Bing_?

“Hey guys hey there you punks” he said, walking between the two and looking from one to the other as they stared at him. “why are you guys fighting over me and Bing?”

Google glitched even firther and Dark’s auras became even more predominant.

**_“WE ARE NOT FIGHTING OVER YOU AND BING”_ **

Anti hissed and stepped back, waving his hands in front of himself.

“okay, you know what? Maybe I should go talk to him. You two are… weird” he said, turning around and heading to the main hallway.

Before he could give one single step forward, however, both men appeared in front of him and pushed him back.

“ ** _You are not going to talk to him_** ”

Anti blinked slowly, confused and annoyed.

“Okay, what the _fuck_ is going on with you two? Are you guys… serious about this?”

“ **Yes** ” Google answered right away, and Dark took a while, but eventually spoke out.

“You are too much for Bing and like you suggested, he would be better as parts than as his own self”

Anti’s eyes widened and he blinked, slowly.

“ **You are not going to deactivate him** ” Google growled towards Dark, who turned to the android, red and blue flaring around him.

“Try me…”

“ _Stop_ ”

Both turned their face to Anti, who was shaking his head and smirking.

“Holy shit… This is… I am flattered” he chuckled, and glitched closer to them, resting his hands on their shoulder. “I really am boys. Thank you very much”

“ **... for what?** ” Google asked, eyes narrowing, and Anti chuckled loudly.

“For _what_? Very simple. I thank Darky for caring so much about Bing and holding him in such high regard, because like I fuck the guy he loves every week or so and he doesn’t get twice as bumped about it when he finds out” he said, and Google looked at Dark, who quickly looked down, guilt splattered in his face. “And I thank Google for thinking so highly of me, and for ever thinking that I could be half as horrible as he was to Bing in their youth” he grinned, and Google growled loudly, his chest glowing blue. “thank you boys. I am honestly flattered. But now… I have an orange cutie to mess around with”

He glitched away from them, into the next hallway, but stopped when he heard his name.

“Anti… he heard us”

He frowned.

“ **He ha-hates you now. He know-knows you gave the ide-idea of deactivating him. He knows you ch-cheated. He has turned-turned himself off with no-no timer. It is don-done** ”

Anti stopped, and the chuckled, walking back to the hallway and smiling at them.

“Watch me through your hidden cameras, Google. Because getting his trust back is gonna be a piece of cake”

And he glitched away again.

\-------

As easily as walking through the door, Anti glitched through the wall, humming as he arrived inside the room.

Oddly enough, it was three hundred times more organized than he thought it would be. The walls were black with orange details, he liked it. There was a desk, a closet, a door for the bathroom, a window and a bed, all tidy and looking nice. Next to the table, there was an acoustic and a normal guitar, both in black and orange.

And laying on the bed was Bing.

Anti hummed, walking towards him and sitting next to his face. He tilted his head, one hand reaching up to push Bing’s hair off his face.

He seemed very... robotic like that. Very Google-ish. Not a good look.

Anti looked around, searching, and then opened the first drawer of the table next to the bed, chuckling at what he found.

“Who leaves their instruction manual next to their bed…” he mumbled, opening it up and smirking when he found in the first page ‘How to Turn your Bing on’.

He read the commands and bit his lip to hold back a coo.

Bing was fucking adorable no matter what, how could someone even…

Anti hummed and tried the first way. He lifted Bing’s tank top, only enough to see his belly button, and then followed as instructed. He used his pinky finger to put inside the belly button, humming until he found some flat surface, and pressed down on it for five seconds.

Nothing happened.

He frowned and continued reading. After seeing the second way, he nodded to himself, tapping the left side of Bing’s forehead and watching as the skin moved away to show a small panel. He tapped the codes told in the manual, but the screen flared red and the skin hid it away again.

Well great.

Frustrated, he turned the page and read the next way, his eyes widening and then closing at his own stupidity.

_‘If your Bing has a human DLC, the words ‘wake up’ and variants against its ear will be enough to wake it from a forced slumber’_

Right.

Anti rolled his eyes and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Bing’s ear.

“Wake up, dummy” he whispered, and like a flash, all Bing’s systems lighted up and he opened his eyes wide.

“Bing at your service…” Bing said, quickly, and his eyes slowly scanned the room, frowning when he saw Anti right next to him.

“My service?” he asked, smirking, and Bing frowned deeply, before looking away;

“No… _Dark_ is at your service” he mumbled, biting his lip. Anti frowned, confused.

“he was but he isn’t anymore”

“I don’t want to know about it! Why didn’t you just d-deactivate me?!” Bing cried out, voice catching despite his face and eyes being completely dry.

Anti felt like there should be some tears there.

“I wasn’t going to. And neither is Dark, do you really think I would let him deactivate you?” he chuckled, and Bing bit his lip, bit back a sob.

“you s-said you didn’t care… that I… that the knife would be the m-most impressed you could be with m-me” he mumbled and closed his eyes. “You… I thought you c-cared about me… you gave me c-ho-choices...”

“Bing. I never said I cared” he said, blatantly honest, and Bing turned to face him, his eyes wide, dry and weird. “We slept together once. That’s the same amount of times I slept with Google”

“You slept with Google?!” he asked, loudly, and Anti winced every so lightly, annoyed.

“Months ago. And he was an ass about it, so don’t remember me of that occasion. Despite of being me who remembered it” he said, and waved his hand. “What I mean is that I never told you I cared, I never told you we were a thing, we never talked about it, and as much as I am aware I can sleep with whoever I want”

Bing blinked slowly and then looked down, his cheeks orange.

“What about… deactivating me? I heard that…”

“Yeah, what would you have told me if I kept talking about how annoying… one of your friends was while I was fucking you? Doesn’t sound very nice, does it?” he asked, raising his eyebrow, and Bing looked at him slowly.

“I wouldn’t have told you to deactivate m-my friend” he mumbled, and Anti nodded.

“yes, I admit it was a little too much, but Dark only works with extremes. If I told him to just quit it, he wouldn’t stop speaking” he groaned and looked at the ceiling. “What I mean is that I don’t do commitment Bing. I thought you knew that. I thought you knew, considering you know I have slept with everyone in this house… or mostly everyone. I’m not up for any Jim action any time soon” he shivered.

He waited for an answer or comment, but when it didn’t come, he looked down at Bing again.

And he was looking down, to his lap, holding his hands over his legs, playing with them while staring.

Anti felt something inside him tossing and turning and making him sick, and he pushed it aside, annoyed.

“Come on Bing. I don’t do feelings” he sighed.

Bing sniffled, despite having no tears on his face, and looked up slowly.

“I shouldn’t either… and yet… you make my insides warm and my circuits malfunction…” he mumbled, and looked at Anti, his eyes awfully bright, wide and shiny.

Fuck, it looked so _beautiful_.

Anti took a deep breath.

“Fine. What can I do to make it up for you? And no, we cannot become official and I will not stop sleeping around” he said, raising an eyebrow.

Bing thought for a while, and then nodded.

“the Ipliers are planning a camping weekend. We are going to invite you guys but… yeah… we haven’t yet. Maybe… maybe if you could like… stay with me for at least 55% of the time…” he mumbled, blushing darker, looking down and tugging onto his shirt.

Anti hummed.

“How long is the camping?” he asked, and Bing made the counts.

“Three days. That gives us 72 hours, which means that you have to spend approximate-” he was stopped by Anti’s finger, and looked up at him, eyes wide.

He was scared.

Scared of what?

“I’ll spend the whole camp with you. All 72 hours” he said, smiling, before turning it into a smirk when he realized he was giving in to feelings. “Will you forgive me then?”

Bing’s eyes shone with happiness and he nodded slowly, smiling widely.

Anti chuckled and moved closer, letting his hand slide down to cup Bing’s cheek. He blushed deeply, staring at the ego.

“Anti…?” he mumbled, shakily. “A-are you sure…”

“they shouldn’t treat you like they do” he whispered, eyes moving to stare deeply into Bing’s.

The AI stared at him, surprised and shocked.

That was when Anti realized he couldn’t cry because he was out of water.

He chuckled softly, shaking his head, and Bing’s face fell a little.

“Did I…” he tried, but Anti shushed him again with his finger.

“You are adorable”

There. He said it.

Bing blushed even more than he normally would, and looked down, before Anti leaned forward, not caring about the lack of eye contact.

He pressed their lips together in a kiss too tender to be real, to be coming from him. He found that he didn’t mind.

And at Bing’s response, he didn’t seem to mind either.

He could only _hope_ Google was watching it.

He would _love_ to see that shitty ass coffee machine burning his circuits out of jealousy.

And same with Dark. Maybe.

He couldn’t think straight with Bing’s hands pulling his shirt off eagerly.

Damn that little robot, his beautiful eyes, his toned body and his stupid… knifes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAH YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!   
> Please, leave kudoos and coments if you enjoyed it and see you soon!


	5. 10 points to Bingiplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of Darkstache angst here but whatevs this chapter is a hAPPY CHAP

The weeks passed and finally the weekend arrived.

All the Ipliers were ready, waiting around for the Septiceyes. And Bing was beyond nervous.

Those last weeks had been hell. Dark’s shell broke every time he saw Bing, Google didn’t stay in the same room as him for longer than the time for him to find somewhere to leave, and everything had been tense and weird.

Worst of all, he had had no opportunity to see Anti after all of that happened, with the Ego constantly busy with his own stuff. So, the weeks had been a mash up of staying a lot in his room and spending quality time with King, the Jims and Sheppard.

He was very happy the camping weekend had finally arrived.

All the Ipliers had their bags already in their van. Wilford would be responsible for it, and for Dark, while the rest of the Ipliers had their own type of transportation. They were also going to take the Septiceyes’ bags in the van, so they could go all together in their jeep.

The jeep approached the Iplier mansion just as Wilford threw the last bag inside the van, and all Ipliers turned to see the Sepcticeyes getting out of the jeep.  Chase was driving, and next to him was Jackieboy. Marvin and Schneep got out from the back seats, followed by a clearly excited Jameson.

Anti was the last to appear, coming out from the trunk of the car with a very, very annoyed and angry face.

“Bags over here, please” Wilford said, waving towards the van, and quickly the Septics grabbed their bags and rushed towards the van, throwing them inside and stepping back. “Alrighty! Now everyone to their vehicles and let’s get the hell out of here!”

“I am not going in the trunk again!” Anti said, annoyed, and the Sepctics shrugged.

“Okay. Then find somewhere else to go” Chase said, coldly, and walked towards the jeep. The rest of the Sepctics followed him, but Schneep, who walked towards Dr. Iplier’s ambulance. The two exchanged smiles and begun talking right away, all while Silver Sheppard followed Marvin and Jackieboy into the Sepctic’s jeep.

Bing watched as Dark approached Anti, stepping towards his own vehicle silently.

“Anti. We have space in the van if you’d like” he offered, despite Wilford’s suspicious and angry face as he stared. Bing sighed, turning to the box in front of him. He leaned down, and clicked the power button, watching as the box opened and started to transform, becoming a motorbike in less than minute.

He clicked the back of his neck and sighed again as a helmet formed around his head.

The corner if his eyes noticed Blue’s intense stare towards him while the other Googles finished setting up their car.

Bing turned away as quickly as possible, really not wanting to look at Google. He sighed one last time and climbed on his bike.

“Holy _shit_ that is so sick!”

He blinked, and looked up, blushing when he saw Anti ignoring Dark and staring at his bike.

“um… yeah” Bing mumbled, biting his lip and looking down at the control pad. He heard a chuckle and looked up again, seeing Anti smirking.

“Fuck your van man” he said, waving Dark off and walking towards Bing. “I wanna travel with _style_ ”

Bing’s circuits heated up and his eyes shone brighter. He moved forward slowly just to look forward, completely nervous, as Anti climbed behind him and sat on the motorbike.

“A-are you sure?” Bing asked, nervously, as all the men around them, including the ones already in their vehicles, stared at them, some angry, some surprised and some amused.

Anti chuckled and wrapped his arms around Bing’s waist, leaning forward.

“Heat this badboy up, and let’s get going, _babe_ ” he whispered and squeezed Bing against him, making the AI hold back a squeak, face even more orange than before.

Anti would be the death of him.

Without thinking twice, he turned the engine on. Anti laughed against his ear and a boost of confidence burned inside Bing, his hand turning the motor on and making the bike growl under them, just before it took off, front tire getting off the ground as they accelerated.

Anti’s laugh against his ear made him smirk, and he drifted out of the manner’s porch, heading road and laughing at the screams behind him, varying from ‘Fuck you!’s to ‘Wait up!’s.

Anti kissed his neck, holding him closer, just as they hit road, and Bing felt butterflies in his stomach.

Indeed, that trip would be great.

\------

They got to the camping site way, way before the rest. Bing stopped the bike in front of the woods, touching his neck and the panel of the bike to make it turn back into a box. As soon as his helmet was safe inside his shoulder blades, however, Anti pulled him by his shirt and pressed him against a tree.

“A-Anti?” he asked, softly, eyes narrowing as Anti approached, relaxed, body reacting accordingly. The ego approached him slowly, tilting his head before he smirked.

“That bike is amazing” he said, and Bing shrugged, smiling a bit.

“Thanks. I like my stuff rad”

Anti rolled his eyes and chuckled, before slowly moving closer to Bing until they were chest to chest.

Bing sucked in a breath, eyes adjusting to higher definition. He liked to see all details of Anti’s face whenever he was near, even if it overwhelmed him a bit. It was worth it.

“I missed you these weeks” Anti whispered, and Bing watched him closely, the way his eyes moved from Bing’s eyes to his lips, how relaxed they appeared, the signs of how open and inviting Anti was.

It felt good to be able to… understand his signs. That body language archive had been great.

“I missed you too… probably more than you missed me” he said, smiling awkwardly, and Anti smirked ever so lightly, arms wrapping around Bing’s waist.

The AI followed by wrapping his own arms around Anti’s neck, leaning against the tree and spreading his legs a bit to accommodate Anti better.

“We have a whole weekend. You are going to be sick of me when we get out of here” he whispered, and Bing shook his head, their noses brushing together.

“Doubt it” he mumbled and closed his eyes as he was cut by a pair of lips against his own. He melted against the tree, pulling Anti closer and being pulled closer as well. The kiss was slow, somewhat sensual but mostly passionate, making Bing feel all types of feelings.

He couldn’t help but wonder if Anti had ever kissed anyone like he was kissing him at that moment.

Anti pulled away from the kiss, pressing their foreheads together and smirking.

“Quite thinking. I can hear your engines ticking” he whispered, and Bing blushed deeply, nodding lightly.

“okay”

They kissed again, and Anti’s hands slid under his shirt, over his back, making Bing shiver ever so slightly, his own hands moving to Anti’s hair to hold him in place as they kissed.

Bing was waiting for some type of… step forward, but weirdly enough, they just kept at it. Anti’s hands didn’t move from his waist and lower back, his long nails gently scratching his waist, making Bing shiver, but not making him get anything but the comfort of it.

They broke off when Anti needed to breathe, but instead of waiting or speaking, he kissed down Bing’s neck, making the AI lean his head back against the tree and close his eyes, sighing deeply as the kisses remained kisses.

“You are so soft”

Bing blinked slowly, his cheeks flaring orange at the compliment. He looked down,  and Anti looked up, smirk never leaving his face, but his eyes looking weirdly… sweet.

“Thank you… it is basically silicone, so it is a bit softer than normal human flesh” he explained. “But connected to my oil veins, so it can create realistic bruises”

“And hickeys” Anti added, grinning, and he nodded slowly, smiling shyly.

“yes. Hickeys” he said and leaned against the tree, hands falling to hold Anti’s shoulder. “Um… can you tell me why we are here like this?”

“You mean why we are making out against a tree?” Anti chuckled, and shrugged. “I don’t know. The whole trunk thing left my libido on negative and I think I just wanted to kiss you”

Bing held back a smile, trying to keep his hopes at bay.

“Um… are you still going to spend the whole time we are here with me or… you decided to follow my 55% request?” he asked, nervously, and Anti looked up at him, humming.

“It depends if the rest will let me sleep in your tent”

Bing blushed deeply, looking at Anti with wide eyes, and the ego laughed loudly, smirking and pulling away from Bing.

“Come on. The rest is about to arrive any time soon and we better wait for them in the right location”

Bing took a second to respond, but then nodded, grabbing his box and following Anti as he walked into the woods, directed to the clearing they would build their tents on.

\------

“Alright!” Dr. Iplier said, standing in front of the crowd of alike faces. “Now lets settle some rules so our time here is good and not horrible!”

“Indeed! Conzidering zhat we have had zome complications among zome of us, Zoctor Iplier and I decided to zake the matter in our own surgeon hands!” Schneep added, and Edward nodded.

“Unlike most trips, Dark and Wilford are not to be bothered by problems, Henrik and I are. We are the neutral parts between the two groups, so we will be the voices of reason for these three days. And, considering that we are doctors, I believe you are all in good hands”

“Zand now, to zha rules!”

“One: everyone has their own tent and we are to keep it like that. We don’t want any accidents while coitus in a place like this, filled with insects and threats”

“Two: no fighting! Verbally or physically! Zhis is about having fun and not killing your enemies”

“Three: problems about the house are to be solved inside the house. Out here, everyone is each other’s friend, and nothing that happened in there has any effect here”

“We vant you all to have a great time! Lets make zhis weekend count everybody!” Schneep finished, clapping his hands, and Dr. Iplier grinned, nodding.

The camp was silent for a while before Bim stood up.

“Can I make my tent now?”

With a confused look and a nod, both doctors agreed, and everyone stood up, heading to their space. Anti followed Bing towards his spot, ending up bumping into Chase.

“hey Anti this is my spot!” he said, but Anti growled towards him, making the man step away slowly and relocate.

Bing chuckled to himself as Anti made himself comfortable on the spot next to where Bing’s tent was supposed to stand.

“hey guys!” someone called, and Bing looked back to see Jackie waving and then pointing to Jameson when everyone looked. “He has a fun idea!”

Jameson grinned.

[Why don’t we make camp games? The ones that win get points and by the end of the weekend, all the rest have to unite and buy the winner a present?] he signed, and everyone looked at each other.

“Someone has to stay out of the game to count the points though” Bim said, and they all stared at each other.

“Well, we are the leaders of this camping weekend, so I guess we can keep count” Dr. Iplier said, and everyone agreed with a hum.

“All egos stop agreeing to look at Jameson, who is about to explain…” Bing caught the Host mumbling to himself, and smiled, knowing that was the only way the man could know what was going on around him.

[Lets begin with who can make their tent quicker?] Jameson offered, and all competitors hummed and agreed, most of them gathering their utensils. Anti was still sitting by a rock, not caring about the game.

“Very well” Edward said and Schneep grinned.

“Gather your tents! Whoever goes faster receives 10 points!” he squealed out, excitedly, and Bing looked back at his small box. The rest was all taking out cloths and wood pins. Even the four Googles seemed a bit confused at their own a little more technological tents.

“hey Bing! Aren’t you taking your stuff out?” Dr. asked, confused, attracting some attention towards him. Bing blushed and looked at his box, before shaking his head.

“I have all that I need, boss!” he made him a thumbs up and looked back at his box. He heard some chuckling, but Anti was staring at him, smirking with confidence.

 “Alright, in ziour marks… get zet… go!” Schneep screamed, and suddenly everyone was working. Bing looked at Anti, and the ego smirked wider, nodding to the box.

Oh god, they were going to _murder_ him.

He walked to the box and clicked a button, before stepping back and watching.

The box opened into several pieces. Then, pillars rose from the corners and, with them, a steady plastic cloth that was way more sturdy and of better quality than the rest. It rose higher than any other, forming a second floor, and spreading towards the back of the clearing, until it looked like a small, bright orange house.

Bing looked at Anti again, smiling awkwardly, and he stood up from the rock, his mouth open wide. It didn’t take long for it to become a grin, and Bing looked around, seeing the rest of the campers coming closer, forgetting their own tents.

“Holy shit vhat is this…” Schneep mumbled, and Dr. Iplier grinned.

“I guess we have a winner. A rad winner” he said, bumping his shoulder to Bing’s, making the AI scratch the back of his neck, smiling softly.

“Wow… where did you buy that?” Chase mumbled, and Bing chuckled.

“I didn’t. I made it. Started when I found out about the camping trip” he said, and all Septic and most Ipliers gasped, eyes wide as they stared at him.

“you _built_ it?!” Marvin asked, impressed, and the Jims rushed around Bing, grabbing his thighs and making him squeal as they raised him in the air.

“Praise the king of camping!”

“A true hero!”

“A masterpiece in disguise!”

Bing laughed at them, relaxed, flexing his biceps and grinning as King approached, offering him his crown.

“For this trip only” he said, and Bing nodded, taking it and putting it over his head.

“I will take care of it, I promise” he said and King bit his lip.

“You better”

“Wait, this is _bullshit_ ”

The group looked back at Dark, who was fuming.

“Um… vhy?” Schneep asked, crossing his arms and standing in front of the ground, eyeing Dark up and down.

“he didn’t even make the tent! It was already done! He just pressed a button!” he growled, and Schneep looked at Edward, who hummed and looked back at the other doctor.

“I find it fair”

“So do I”

They smirked at each other and looked back at Bing.

“Ten points for Bing”

Bing grinned and the Jims lifted him again, while Chase and Marvin rushed to see inside his tent.

He watched from up their arms as Anti smirked, and Edward walked by Dark.

 _“better catch up to his game, Dark”_ the doctor whispered, and walked away pleased, while Dark fumed a little more, walking to his tent, leaving Wilford behind.

Bing bit his lip as he watched Wilford stare at Dark as he left, and turn back to stare at the ground, before his eyes met with Bing’s.

The AI blushed but didn’t look away.

The TV host huffed out softly and looked away again, heading towards his own undone tent, next to Dark’s.

Finally he was put down, and the crowd moved away to make their tent. Bing smiled and looked around, until he found Anti, who was slowly clapping.

“Very well done” he said, and stood from the rock again, walking closer to Bing. “So you just like... building things?”

“Sometimes…” he shrugged and smiled. “I did the bike too. And my guitar”

“I hope they let me stay in your castle tent. I don’t have a tent for myself” Anti said, stepping away from Bing and towards the house. Bing followed inside, humming and looking around at the small kitchen, small living room, tv and stair to the upper floor.

“did you like it?”

He looked forwards again, stepping back as he saw Anti was right in front of him, their noses almost touching.

“better than any tent, that is for sure. And way more… private”

Bing blushed again, and stepped back when Anti stepped forward, all the way until he was pressed against the door.

“The others are around, Dark is not gonna like this” Bing mumbled, and Anti held his waist.

“Dark should be paying attention to his pink moustached husband. Not me” he whispered, and pressed their noses together. “This weekend is about you and I, isn’t it?”

Bing blushed deeply and nodded slowly, his eyes wide, adjusting to the proximity.

Anti smirked widely, eyes glitching with excitement.

“Then let’s make it last”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAAAAAAAANK YOU FOR READING dont forget to send kudos and comments my way because they be lovely i love them thanks


	6. 10 points to Bingiplier bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just porn guys thats all it is

An hour later and everyone had already settled in.

While the rest worried about their tents, Anti took the time to tease Bing to no end in their little orange castle. Weirdly enough, no one came to the house to bother them, amd he could only be glad.

Especially now that he had gotten what he wanted.

“Holy _shit_ ” Anti moaned quietly to himself, gripping Bing’s hair and keeping him still. The AI moaned around him, Anti’s cock deep in his throat, pressing against it. Anti bucked up gently, hissing through his teeth and looking down at Bing, tugging on his hair and keeping him in place. “You are loving this, aren’t you? Being so nice, standing on your knees, taking my cock like this”

Bing let out a sweet keen, eyes closing, hands resting on his thighs.

Anti wasn’t going to last too much longer anyway, but with Bing being so compliant like that, it was almost impossible not to come.

“ _Fuck_ ” he groaned as he let his head fall back, against the wall, hand pulling Bing’s head back and keeping it there as his hips moved by themselves, thrusting inside the Ai’s mouth with no mercy, fucking it deliciously well, receiving twice as much pleasure with Bing’s soft gags and whines.

It took Anti less than a minute to come, biting his lip and pulling Bing until his face was flushed against Anti’s stomach, cum spilling out and being swallowed immediately.

The ego let out a long, deep sigh as he pulled away, looking down at Bing as the AI licked his lips, eyes shiny and looking up at Anti as if he was waiting for new orders.

That itself made a shiver go up his spine, but all Anti did was wave for him to stand.

Bing stood up as commanded, stepping closer, and the ego pulled him for a hard kiss, leaning against the wall as he lazily pulled Bing’s pants down only enough to slide his hand inside and wrap it around his cock. Bing gasped into his mouth, giving him freedom to lick inside it, hand stroking his dick slowly, teasingly, thumb rubbing the slit and spreading the pre cum coming out.

Anti was so amazed by how perfect these androids were built. They had _cum_. _Tears_. _Blood_.

How?!

He waved the thoughts away and focused on Bing again, pulling away from the kiss and kissing down his neck, smirking as he moaned and whimpered, his hips bucking up ever so lightly into Anti’s hand. It was adorable, how quiet and how shy he was. How much he held back.

Because Anti was very aware that Bing was strong and that he knew a lot, he just didn’t have the courage to show it.

But Anti would change that.

He returned his attention to the whiny android in front of him, smirking against his neck before sucking hard right under his ear, somewhere he wouldn’t be able to hide. Bing groaned deeply, his hands gripping onto Anti’s shirt as his legs trembled, right before he pressed his face to Anti’s neck, moaning against it and bucking up faster, as fast as he could at that strange position.

Anti chuckled to himself, stopping his hand and holding back a laugh as Bing whined, bucking for a few seconds before he stopped, whimpering quietly.

“P-please move” he asked, quietly, knowing very well that he would never get as much friction as he needed just by bucking up, considering they were standing up. Anti hummed, pretending to think, sliding his thumb over the tip and chuckling at the breathless whine Bing let out.

“Um… no. I don’t want you to come yet” he said, wrapping his free arm around Bing’s waist and pulling him closer. He smirked at the yelp Bing let out, and his hand smartly slid under the AI’s pants from behind, squeezing his ass and humming again.

Bing snapped his head up immediately, face entirely orange, eyes wide, and Anti looked down at him slowly, wondering.

“Bing… you told me no one has ever fucked you, right?” he asked, and Bing nodded slowly, looking more and more nervous at every second. “Well… may I?”

“Y-y-you wa-wa-want…” he mumbled, shakily, and Anti chuckled, nodding slowly.

“Only if you say yes, of course. Unlike most think, I take no pleasure in non-consensual sex” he said and tilted his head. “I am just curious… about how you feel and all. Since you aren’t human”

Bing looked down, and Anti took the opportunity to stroke him once, taking him by surprise and making him moan shakily and press his forehead to Anti’s clothed chest.

“Okay okay fine” he mumbled and looked up, biting his lip. “Just please move…”

“Do you need lube?” Anti grinned, excited, ideas coming and going from his mind. Bing shook his head and slowly reached to the left side of his neck, tapping the skin and making a little panel pop up. He blushed as he pressed the codes in, biting his lip as he let it move under his skin again.

“I-I am ready… I think…”

Anti blinked.

“What did you do?” he asked, even more curious than before, and Bing looked away.

“W-well, I don’t physically need an anus so like… I activated the opening down there or else you would just find like… nothing?” he said, looking at Anti slowly.

The ego was fascinated.

“Okay, we are gonna need a whole week to find out all you can do” he said and moved his fingers over Bing’s cock, making him shiver and whimper pitifully. “But now we have more important matters in hand”

Bing nodded, and Anti took as his sign, sliding his fingers over Bing’s ass until he found a little opening that was a bit too artificial but good nevertheless.

And the way the AI melted against him the moment he touched it made it all the more worth it.

“S-super sen-sensitive” he whimpered against Anti’s neck, returning his face to the place, and Anti nodded, taking in all the info he needed. He moved his finger over the hole and blinked as he felt something like lube around the circle.

“You… oh…” he grinned, madly, holding back a laugh of delight before pressing his finger inside gently to test his theory. Bing whined against his neck, bucking up to his hand and gripping the back of Anti’s shirt.

The bastard had _self lubrication_. _Little fucker_.

“I bet you can spread and tighten as you please, can’t you?” Anti asked, suddenly way more interested than he thought he would be. He continued pressing inside, curious and intrigued. The hole didn’t change sizes, didn’t clench or relax around his finger, but it was extremely warm and moist in there. Bing whined and moaned against his neck, suddenly starting to grind against hand, pressing closer to rub against his leg.

Anti let go from his dick and pressed his thigh forward, letting Bing rut against him while he explored all he could at the moment. His now free hand moved around Bing’s waist and held him close, his own eyes closing as he tried to imagine how the real feeling would be.

It would be _amazing_.

He pushed his finger all the way inside, groaning at how desperate Bing was becoming. What were once sweet ruts against his leg now were full on dry humping, all while Bing let out filthy moans and groans against his neck, his body trembling, legs already giving out. Anti could feel himself getting hard again only from it, his finger curling lightly. His nails were sharp as usual, but usually that was uncomfortable for his partners. For Bing, whoever, as soon as he curled his finger, the tight walls made the nail scratch inside him, and Bing let out a loud, broken moan, whole body gripping onto Anti as he came, whining loudly before he dug his teeth as hard as he could to Anti’s shoulder, making the ego hiss and grind up.

He pulled his finger out, sad that it had already ended, but also very pleased with himself and very curious about Bing.

Very, very curious.

He looked down at the AI, who was slowly panting back to normality, his eyes catching Anti’s and quickly moving away, his cheeks flaring orange. Anti frowned and wiped his finger over his own shirt before holding Bing’s chin and pulling his face up.

“Look at me” he said, firmly, and Bing did as told, biting his lip. Anti saw then that his eyes were teary and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst. “Okay, we do-”

“I want to do it again and I am crying because I never felt so good in my whole life” Bing said, quickly, biting his lip and trying not to look away from Anti. “Sorry if it freaks you out, like, but it felt _so_ good and it was a bit overwhelming because I think this was on the highest sensitive level and like I felt the lightest scratch and it was _so good_ and-”

“Okay Bing calm down” he chuckled and Bing shut up. “Well, I am crazy to do this the right way with you, but not right now. We can’t stay in all this weekend, despite of how much I want that. And I really do. But now we gotta like… change and go outside”

“Oh yeah sure” Bing nodded, smiling shyly, and Anti rolled his eyes, smirking at the AI.

“Never apologize for feeling good okay? That’s bullshit” he said, and tapped Bing’s cheek softly before letting go from the AI’s waist. “Now close that asshole and lets go change clothes”

Bing nodded slowly and smiled, his eyes shining orange in a way Anti had never seen, making him breathless for a single second before he shook his head and walked away to grab his bag after he pulled his pants up again.

Holy shit… what the fuck was happening to him?

Why was his scar pulsating?

Why was he feeling sick out of the sudden?

He sighed, thinking that maybe he should pay Schneepestein a visit.

Yeah. He would. Later.

Right now he was distracted by arms around his waist and a kiss to his nape.

He wondered if Bing’s kisses could leave orange marks.

He wished they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone still reading this story! I am trying to write one chapter a day and it has been working, lets see how it continues! Thanks for all the support too! Don't forget the kudos and teh comments, I love them


	7. Camping, day 1 (impossible to forget)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Boogle (Bing/Google) angst and also implised one sided Bro Avarage (Bing/chase)

When Bing and Anti finally left the tent, most of the others were already talking around what would, one moment, become a fire. The only ones out were the Googles, still struggling with their tent, and Dark and Wilford, who were talking by the van. The rest was all gathered around the pile of wood.

“Slowly, Anti and Bing approach the group, wondering what they are talking about” the Host narrated, and Bing smiled, sitting next to the guy. “Bing sits next to Host and smiles, pleased for having his company”

“You betcha” Bing nodded, bumping his shoulder to the blind man’s, making a shy smile appear in his face. “So, what you guys are up to?”

“Schneep and Edward were deciding over the games we can play to get points” Jackie said, grinning, and Jameson nodded, also extremely excited.

[I came up with like… 5 of them already!] he signed and Bing grinned right back.

“Well that’s amazing! And what are the ones we are doing today?” he asked, curious, looking around at the rest of the group. Bim took out a paper from where he was writing something against his thigh, humming.

“Well… for today we thought of like… hide and seek, a small marathon, a swimming competition and charades” he said, reading out the paper and looking up at Bing, his eyes quickly falling over the hickey under his ear. He smirked, slowly, and Bing noticed what he was staring at, reaching up and scratching around the area.

“The Jims want to go in the river! King does too!” one of the Jim twins said, raising his hand, and the other two nodded quickly. Bing smiled, looking at the rest, who seemed to be agreeing on it very well.

“Wait” Dr. Iplier said, and turned his attention to Bing. “Are you allowed to go in water?”

“Oh yeah” he grinned. “I have hydrophobic skin, it can’t get to my circuits. I don’t think the Googles are equipped like that though…” he looked over at where the four androids were messily finishing their tent. “I can go ask though”

“Oh please! If they can’t, we can go to the lake just for fun and do some games later!” Edward agreed, and Bing nodded, standing up and slowly walking towards the Googles.

Yellow was the first one to notice his approach. He turned to Bing with a smile, letting go from the plastic cloth and walking closer.

“Bing!” he said, happily, and Bing smiled awkwardly. The other three looked up as well, and Green and Red approached while Blue huffed and turned towards the tent. “What do you want?”

“The rest wants to do water competitions and they wanted to know if you are with your hydrophobic skin on” he said, smiling, and the three Googles looked at each other before shaking their heads.

“Nope. But don’t worry, we don’t want to partake in the games” Green clarified, smiling. “You all can go to the lake and play. We are not interested in winning the prize”

“Oh… okay then, I will let them know” he nodded and smiled, and the three nodded, turning back to the tent. Bing took a step back just before the tent fell over Blue, making him growl and the rest blink. Bing just chuckled.

“Well… I guess we can recharge on the van” Yellow said and the other two agreed, but Bing laughed louder and shook his head.

“No need. Come on” he grinned and walked over, taking the cloth away from Blue, ignoring how he growled and walked away quickly. Alone, Bing took the pins and stuck them to the ground, before tying the ropes to them and then tying the ropes to the top of the main sticks. Then, he threw the cloth over it all and pinned it to the ground. “There. Done”

“Woo thanks” Red grinned and they walked inside while Blue huffed, turning away from the tent. Bing looked over at him and then sighed before leaving the Googles to themselves and returning to the circle around the pile of wood.

“So?” Schneep asked, and Bing shrugged.

“they don’t have the skin but they don’t want to participate. So we can go to the lake and have fun!” he grinned and most of the circle cheered.

Anti simply waved his fist in the air, smirking at Bing and making him blush.

\-------

An hour or so later, and the whole group was next to the lake, a mile away from the camping site.

Bing looked around, happy, the grin never leaving his face. Both Jims were already moving their feet into the water, and weirdly enough just like two people were wearing normal swimming attires. The rest were mostly fully clothed.

He chuckled to himself. No wonders why humans found him weird. The only humans he hanged around with were weird humans themselves.

“Cool Jim! Come over here!” the twins called, and Bing turned to them, walking towards the two and kneeling down.

“Yes boys?” he asked, and looked at where they pointed into the lake. He grinned and took a picture as he saw a beautiful fish swimming around.

“Aquatic Chica!” one of them said, and Bing chuckled, nodding.

“Yes. Lets name it” he offered and the Jims brightened, beginning to brainstorm names that were usually an adjective and ‘Chica’ in the end. He chuckled and left the brothers to it, standing up again and walking closer to King, who was watching everything from over a tree. “Aren’t you getting inside? The Jims said you wanted to get inside the lake with us”

“My desire is to watch you all. The waters are not safe for squirrels” he said, as a matter of fact, and Bing shrugged, still smiling.

“I could teach you how to swim”

King’s eyes shone lightly but he shook his head.

“No… thank you for the offer. Perhaps in a pool, some other time” he said, politely, and Bing nodded, waving and heading back to where most of the Ipliers and Sepctics were.

“Alright guys! Everyone, pay attention! The first part of our competition is going to be some simple swimming! Henrik is already going around the lake to put the marks, and basically it is a ‘who ends the circuit faster’ competition. Everyone will go together, and the only rules is that you cannot touch the other competitors, okay?!” Dr. Iplier explained, and everyone nodded slowly. “Okay, whoever is going to participate please step forward and stand next to me”

Bing walked towards the good doctor then, standing right next to him and watching as Wilford, Dark, Bim, Chase, Jackie, Marvin, Jameson, Ed, Sheppard and the Jims approached. King, Anti, the Host and the four Googles stayed by the side, watching, and Schneep quickly returned, all soaked wet and content.

“Wery well! Wery well! Everybody inside zhe lake!” he grinned and waved towards the water. Bing removed his tank top and glasses, putting them to the side before diving in slowly, not wishing to splash anyone. The Jims got inside all bomb jump style, splashing water all around, being followed by Wilford, who did pretty much the same thing.

Bing smiled and sunk down, humming at how cold the water was against his skin, the nice feeling going to his circuits, making him happy. He rose again, after a while, shaking his wet hair and sliding them back with his fingers.

Then, Jameson swam towards him, smirking, and Bing raised an eyebrow.

[I think someone is shaken because of your abs] Jameson signed, and nodded towards his left. Bing looked over, eyes wide, only to catch a very red Chase staring.

As soon as Chase noticed, he sunk down and swam away, and Jameson let out a soundless laugh.

[Wonderful]

Bing chuckled and rolled his eyes at his friend’s ways before throwing some water at him.

“Leave Chase alone man. Come on” he nodded and swam to the start line, standing between Marvin and Bim.

“In zyour marks, gezet, go!” Shneep screamed after everyone was in their place, and they all dove into it, swimming off.

It was very hard to focus or see who was next to him, so Bing ignored it and focused onto his own speed, going as fast as he could.

It had been a while since he had swum at all so he was a bit out of shape. He knew he was behind some other competitors but had no idea who they were, so he just continued, swimming without complications to the end of the circuit.

He stood up in the edge of the lake, looking around and smiling at Edward and Schneep.

“Who won?” Bim asked, breathless, staring at them, and both doctors looked down at their papers.

“In first place with ten points… Jackieboy!” Edward smiled and Jackie jumped up, screaming and cheering himself.

“Zecond place… Sheppard!” Henrik announced. “Five points for zyou!”

“Yes” the hero whispered, slamming his fist in the water and receiving taps in the back from Edgar.

“in third place with three points… Wilford Warfstache!” Edward pointed to the man, who made a pose of victory. Bing smiled, clapping with the rest at the winners, chuckling when Dark smiled at Wilford and threw some water at him.

“Now, zime to play!” Schneep squealed and jumped inside the lake, followed by Dr. Iplier, and the rest chuckled and started to talk or swim around. Bing looked at the other side of the lake, where King, Anti, Host and Googles were walking towards them.

“Tied now, buddy” Jackie said, wrapping his arm around Bing’s shoulders, and Bing shrugged, grinning at him.

“yeah! We will see who is gonna win in the end of this” he winked and Jackie laughed, punching his shoulder gently.

“Man, you should get like ten points only for being a robot that can in fact get inside the water” he said, amused, and Jameson nodded as he approached.

[It is fascinating!]

“Awn thanks guys” he chuckled, shrugging it off. “But I am just careful with the upgrades I need. Since I can’t get better systems, because lets face it, my best system upgrade is like one fourth of Google’s mediocre one, I tend to use my storage to make the most of the things I like. I like humans, so I try to make myself as close as I can of you”

[It’s amazing nevertheless] Jameson signed and Bing grinned, his cheeks turning light orange.

“It’s not amazing… but thanks”

“hey hottie!”

Bing frowned, confused, and turned around, blushing a bit darker when he saw Anti staring at him, kneeling by the edge of the lake. Bing chuckled to himself and swum to him, standing in front of him.

“Yes, Anti?” he asked, relaxed, and Anti eyed him up and down before chuckling and sitting down on the grass.

“You almost made it. You swim well for a robot”

“Thanks, I try. I used to train swimming a lot a few years ago but now I like weight lifting more” he shrugged and grinned, making Anti roll his eyes but smirk anyway.

“I don’t mind either way as long as you keep that body sharp” the ego said, quietly, before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Bing’s mouth.

The AI blushed more than ever, because now they were kissing in front of _everyone_ , and that had never happened before. He closed his eyes immediately and kissed back, hands reaching for Anti’s neck, holding him gently.

The kiss didn’t last long, however, both pulling away when they heard someone growling.

When Bing looked up, he frowned, seeing no one else but Chase _and_ Blue discussing a few feet away from them.

The other three Googles were watching in the distance, apparently stopping their conversation with Bim to stare. Most of the campers were staring, but neither Chase or Blue seemed to realize the attention.

Their discussion was hushed before, but was gaining volume.

Most of the campers were already out of the water, watching the discussion. Only Bing and the Jims were inside still.

“ _You_ should fuck the hell off from his life, asshole! You have _nothing_ to do with him anymore!” Chase said, angrily, and Blue’s eyes narrowed, hands curled into fists.

“Neither have you, and he clearly holds no interest in your person” he said and a smirk appeared on his face, malicious, mean and way too familiar to Bing. “Or else he would have acted on your subtle moves. How long have you been trying? Two years? Shouldn’t you be focusing on your children instead of caring for someone that has no interest in you and changed you for a demon in the first opportunity he had? No wonder why none of your family loves you”

Bing’s eyes widened when he saw what happened next. Chase had tears in his eyes, and he was blushing in anger and sadness.

His instinct was to push Google away.

Right into the deepest part of the lake.

Anti reacted by hold back a chuckle, but the doctors were quick to rush towards Chase, who gasped and stepped back as the robot lost his balance and fell.

“BLUE!” the other Googles screamed, rushing to the edge. Bing looked around, confused. Why wasn’t anyone doing anything?!

“Fuck” he growled and pushed away from Anti, making the demon confused.

Then, he jumped towards the deep lake and sunk.

Clicking his arm as quickly as he could, he turned off his floating bubble to sink faster, and activated both his light flashes and his duck feet. He swam down as quickly as he could, looking around in the deep lake, whining to himself every time a fish or some weed moved in front of him, scaring him.

How fucking deep was that lake?!

He looked around a bit more, before he stopped swimming and let his weight pull him down to the bottom. As soon as he stepped on sand, he began walking, looking around and trying not to freak out at how dark and scary it was down there.

Then, he saw a little light in front of him and pushed forward, swimming again to get there faster.

He winced as he approached. Google was glitching, his eyes were turning on and off, his body was shaking, with sparks and lights coming out of him.

Bing leaned down and grabbed Google, holding him close before turning on his bubble, and pushing upwards, swimming as quickly as he could as he held Google tight against him.

He reached the surface quickly, and as soon as he did, the other three Googles pulled him and Blue up, all while Blue glitched and sparked. He was still, eyes wide open, turning on and off as if he was trying to come back and was unable to.

“Shit shit shit” Yellow mumbled, kneeling down next to them. Bing groaned, clicking his side and letting the excess of water leave his body before he crawled to Blue, reacting on pure instinct.

He pulled off the AI’s shirt and slid his finger from his chest to his stomach, watching as two plaques separated both sides of his torso and opened to a panel.

A panel filled with water.

Bing pulled Google in his direction, turning him to the side and then on his stomach, watching as the water left him and was drained by the ground around them. While it got out, he made the same movement on Google’s back, watching as it opened to plaques again.

He sighed in relief. At least the main spine circuits hadn’t been affected.

He closed the back plaques and turned him around again. The panel continued to turn on and off, so he reached for his arm, opening a hatch and grabbing a screwdriver and using it to remove the panel from his chest carefully without disconnecting the cables.

“Shit” he groaned as he took it to the side. A few circuits were cut or had burned. He looked up at the Googles. “Did you guys bring any spares?”

“No…” Green said, slowly, and Bing groaned again, biting his lip.

“I hope he doesn’t mind then” he whispered and reached for his nape, turning off his sensitiveness levels. He clicked a few hidden buttons on his chest and his own panel opened. He removed it carefully, biting his lip, before he pulled some cables out, making the doctors and the Googles hiss in empathic pain.

Bing himself wasn’t feeling anything… but it was nice to know he had some support.

He checked the colors of the cables he pulled, before he nodded, opening a hatch on his leg and pulling out a pliers from it and biting his lip before he cut a big part of the cable he had chosen.

He pushed the cables in again and closed the panel, putting it back to place and closing his chest before he deactivated the channel he had just disconnected.

With this cable, the pliers and the isolating tape he found somewhere on his back hatch, he begun to fix most of Blue’s circuits, right after shutting him down manually. He worked in silence for almost an hour, being watched by all the other campers, all of curious, worried and amazed.

Once he was done, he leaned back, wiping his forehead and nodding.

Then, he looked up at the Googles.

[Some rice? Please?]

They nodded immediately, and ran off towards the camp, while the rest of the campers moved away, knowing that Blue was probably fine by now.

“Did you cut off your vocals?” Dr. Iplier asked, curiously, and Bing looked up at him, nodding.

[I have a spare cable back at my tent, so there isn’t much to worry about] he signed and smiled. [tonight I will fix myself. If I left Blue on his own, he would probably malfunction]

“Very well… You have everything under control so we are going” he said, and Schneep smiled, giving Bing a thumbs up and walking away.

Bing looked down at Google, frowning, and gently caressed his cheek, brushing his hair back and letting out a silent sigh.

“He will be fine”

He looked up, surprised, and then relaxed when he saw Anti next to him.

[I know] he signed, sloppily. [I just-]

“you care. It’s fine” Anti said, wrapping his arm around Bing’s shoulder and pulling him closer to his chest. Bing leaned onto him, still watching Google. “But I never truly understood what happened between you two”

Bing smiled weakly.

[You can say we were… childhood sweethearts]

Anti chuckled.

“By the way he treats you, I could say that is a big load of bullshit”

Bing snorted and shrugged, looking at Anti.

[He was nicer before… Um… Well, you can say the fame went over his head. I don’t blame him. But he could have been nicer to the ones that helped him get there] he signed, and sighed silently again, leaning further against Anti. [We had a great childhood, if you can even call it so. He helped me and all… we always knew I was inferior but in the beginning he tried to help. I just couldn’t keep up]

“Bullshit again. He can’t even build a tent” Anti said, angrily, and Bing looked at him, eyes slightly wider.

[Sorry] he signed quickly. [Don’t be mad at him, please]

“… why not?! He treats you like shit” he furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Google. Bing bit his lip and slowly reached for Google’s hand, holding it between his own.

 _‘He was the only one I had’_ he said, with no sound, his lips moving slowly because he didn’t want to let go from Google’s hand. Anti wasn’t paying attention anyway, just staring angrily at the android laid in front of them. Bing smiled weakly.

He had people around him now, but in the beginning he didn’t, and Google protected him from everything.

Unlike Google, Bing didn’t just forget things easily.

He only released Google’s hand when the others returned, a bag of rice with them. Bing took it and opened the plastic, before letting the rice fall inside Google’s open chest, until it was completely filled with it.

[This will do] he signed and smiled up at the rest of the Googles. [Take him to the camp, I will be there soon]

“Okay” Green nodded and slowly the closed the chest plaques and picked Blue up, taking him away. Bing turned to Anti then and smiled.

[I will go with them. You have fun, okay?]

“But… why can’t I come?” Anti asked, frowning, eyes narrowed. “This weekend is about-”

[I know. But I have to solve this with limited items. Just let me handle it, we will see each other later tonight okay? Have fun] he signed and pressed a soft kiss to Anti’s mouth before he stood and sighed silently, stretching and walking towards the others Googles.

Some things were just impossible to relieve, no matter how much Bing wished he didn’t care.

But he cared.

A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed and I'll see you guy soon!


	8. Orange ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti sees Darkstache and solves it somehow

Anti watched Bing leave after the Googles in silence, leaning against the closest tree. Something inside him twisted, something instinctive and deep, but he pushed it down, ignoring it.

He didn’t have much time to focus on it. Because as soon as Bing disappeared into the woods, someone came in front of him and blocked his vision.

Anti blinked slowly and then smirked, tilting his head.

“Dark”

The entity stared at him, his eyes narrowed, and Anti crossed his arms, smirk widening. He waited for Dark to talk, but when he didn’t, he rolled his eyes.

“I don’t have the entire day to look at your grey face, babe”

“I need to talk to you” Dark said, finally, and Anti rolled his eyes again, waving his hand.

“you already are. What about you stop wasting our time and go straight to the point?” the ego suggested, pushing away from the tree and walking past Dark towards another tree, a little farther away from the rest of the Ipliers and Septics. Dark followed in silence until he stopped and turned around. “So?”

“You should quit him”

Anti held back another eye roll. It was probably getting annoying.

Pretty much like this conversation.

“Okay Dark you know what? Anything is more important than talking to you right now” he said, turning away to move far from him. However, before he could move, Dark grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards a tree, pressing him against it. Anti groaned lightly and looked up at him, eyes narrowed.

“No. We are going to talk” he growled, and Anti smirked, tilting his head.

“I didn’t know you loved me this much Darkimoo” he teased and dark growled, grabbing his neck and pressing it against the tree. He laughed, hands rested against his sides. “Wooo what a stud”

“What does he have that I don’t?” Dark asked, his eyes flaring red and blue, aura breaking and going through his shell, making him glitch horribly. “ _What can he give you that I can’t?!_ ”

Anti’s smirk melted into a thin line and his eyes flared burning green.

“Nothing. Because it isn’t the point”

Dark frowned, confused, and Anti pulled his hand away from his neck, holding it to Dark’s own chest.

“What he can and can’t give me is pointless. I don’t want anything from him. Like I never wanted anything from you” he continued, smirking again, but his eyes were probably still burning with anger. “Don’t you understand, Dark? Do I have to have this conversation with you too? Very well. Here goes the truth then. I don’t _care_ about you. I never _did_. I never _will_. You are fun to sleep with, I love having you under me, but that is just powerplay because we can’t _kill_ each other, so frustration needs to come out in some other way. Because believe me, Dark, if I had the means, I would have killed you before having anything with you. You and I are enemies. I would always rather have blood coming out of your neck than cum coming out of your dick, but I don’t have that option. So why don’t you tell me why we are really here about? Because something in the back of my mind tells me you already knew everything I just told you, and that you agree” he said, crossing his arms and leaning against the tree. “I will listen, despite not wanting to. And this is the _last_ time we will talk about this, because if you ever come ask anything about Bing to me again, I _swear_ that everything we ever had, have and will have will be dead and gone, and I will have _no_ regrets”

Dark stayed quiet, staring at him for a long time. Too long for Anti’s liking, but he was determined not to have this conversation ever again, and that meant waiting and finishing this now. They had no other day, no other moment.

Why people had to have _feelings_?

“I…” Dark started, and he bit his lip, his aura twisting and turning around him. He was clearly distressed. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, very much like a child. “I can’t lose what you and I have”

Anti raised an eyebrow.

“…” Dark opened his eyes and sighed shakily when he saw the lack of expression on Anti’s face. “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

“I will when you quit the bullshit and tell me the truth”

“… I… I don’t want you to sleep with Bing because he is… he is an android” he said, growling and squeezing his hands. Anti held back a sigh.

“Oh and why is that?” he asked, sarcastically, and Dark stared at him angrily, clearly done with the conversation. So was Anti, but he was trying to hold strong.

“ **I control everything in that fucking house** ” he growled, and Anti held back smirk. At last some type of known emotion. “ **Every detail, every soul, ever single living being that enters it. But Bing is an android. If you sleep with anyone else, I can know their intention, I know their thoughts, I control them, but with Bing I am blind, and it is ridiculous that that useless piece of scrap metal can deny me access to _all of his being because he is a fucking robot that I can’t control_** ” he finished, his shell cracking so much that the ringing in Anti’s ear was beginning to annoy him.

He waited until Dark was calmer again to say something.

“Google is an android as well and I slept with him. Why didn’t you care?”

“ **Google has no interest in you what so ever. Bing _does_. He is a _threat_** ”

“Okay…” Anti hummed, and looked around, before he caught some familiar eyes in the distance and looked back at Dark. “What about Wilford?”

Dark seemed to be caught by surprise, and stayed quiet for a second before his eyes narrowed.

“ **what about him?** ” he asked, almost growling, and Anti chuckled.

“Can you control him? Doesn’t it bother you when he and I are fucking around?” he asked, slowly, smirking a bit more.

“ **… I have no control over Wilford, but it doesn’t bother me** ” he said, his voice cracking a little more together with his shell.

His eyes were swimming in blue and red.

“Doesn’t it? I thought that Damien guy and… what was her name? Christine? Karine? Celine? Celine. Damien and Celine would care for their little William” he said, smirking widely, and Dark’s eyes widened, before he growled and grabbed Anti by his neck, holding him up and making him gasp and laugh.

“ ** _How do you fucking know about that?! TELL ME_** ” he growled loudly, squeezing his neck, and Anti groaned and laughed breathlessly, coughing when he couldn’t breathe.

“I… I can’t… ha… haha… fuc… fucking idiot…” he laughed, closing his eyes before he was released, falling on the ground, coughing and laughing. “Holy shit…”

“ ** _Who told you_** ” dark growled, pulling him up by his shirt and staring at Anti angrily, in rage.

“Wilford did. Several nights ago” he said, waving his hand in the air and chuckling. “He was high out of his mind and started to whine about you. About the manner. He told me everything. How couldn’t he? I am a great listener”

Dark groaned and slammed Anti against the tree, making him groan and laugh some more, looking down at the entity.

“Oh Darky, you’re making me horny like this. Why don’t we call Wilford and make this a five way?” he laughed and Dark slammed him against the tree again, making him groan in pain. “Okay you better fucking stop” he growled and looked down, eyes glowing green.

Dark pressed their noses together and growled.

“ **You have fucking nothing to do with that** ” he whispered and Anti shrugged.

“Apparently I do. So tell me, do they have anything to do with your possessiveness with me out of the sudden?”

Dark stared at him for a long time before he growled and let him down, turning away from Anti and making him stare, confused.

“ **…  I can’t control Bing. His actions. I can’t know his thoughts. He is blank to me, to my powers. And I can’t… I can’t lose what we have…** ” he whispered, growling and punching the closest tree. Anti walked closer, curiously. “ **I can’t…** ”

“Why not? I don’t see any reason” he tried, and Dark groaned, slamming his hand against the tree again and letting it slide down.

“ **You… enjoy my company for me** ” he groaned, as if he was being restrained, and Anti frowned. “ **I… I don’t know if Wilford…** ”

“If he loves you for you?”

Dark turned around quickly, eyes narrowed.

“ **What do you know of love?** ” he asked, half angry and half curious. Anti shrugged.

“Not much. I’ve never felt it. But believe me or not, I am pretty sure he loves you for you, if loves indeed exists”

Dark blinked slowly and walked closer to Anti.

“ **How? How do you know?** ”

“The way he looks at you. How you look back. How you both run to each other’s rooms after hanging out with me, how you seem weirdly comfortable around each other. You protect him with your life and he protects yours with his. Your… craziness fits, especially considering that he talks about you like he talks about this… Damien and Celine” he said and shrugged, frowning, uncomfortable with the subject. He wasn’t looking anywhere particularly, but there was a little orange ladybug on the ground that called his attention. He shook his head when he realized he was rambling, looking back up at Dark, eyes narrowed. “I don’t know anything of love, but I know what Jack feels for that… Wiishu girl. I know how Chase feels for his children, how Schneep feels about Edward, and so on. That is what sucks about being egos instead of our own people” he chuckled. “Just… talk to Wilford or whatever. Because he has been watching our conversation for this entire time and his patience towards you is ending”

Dark’s eyes darted back to the group next to the lake, and Anti looked through the corner of his eyes, seeing Wilford staring at them and drifting his glance away as soon as they stare.

“… Everything we talked about, it ends here and goes nowhere” dark said, his shell pretty much controlled now, and Anti smirked at him.

“Deal”

“And I still hate Bing and you”

“never asked for your opinion”

Dark rolled his eyes and turned away from Anti, heading off towards the group. Anti leaned against the nearest tree, crossing his arms, and watched as Dark approached Wilford, taking his hand and saying something.

Anti was awfully good at lip reading.

_‘Can we talk? Alone?’_

_‘Wouldn’t you rather spend more time screwing up Anti’s and Bing’s thing?’_

_‘Wil… please…’_

He smirked, sitting on the ground as the two headed off towards the other side of the lake, with Wilford rolling his eyes as he followed Dark. But then, he immediately sent an insecure glance to Anti’s direction and stared at him, and the ego chuckled to himself, waving him off with one hand. Wilford seemed to sigh and turned back towards Dark, following him, both stopping next to a few blossoming trees.

Anti moved his eyes from them to the group again, pulling his knees against his chest, and placing his chin against them. He saw Henrik and Edward shamelessly flirting, he saw the Jims and King counting fishes by the shore, he saw Host speaking with a smile to an overly excited Bim Trimmer. He saw Jackie and Marvin bragging off to Sheppard and Ed Edgar, and Jameson having a heated conversation with Yandere, who Anti had just noticed had appeared out of nowhere, making him chuckle.

Then, his eyes drifted to Chase, who was gathering Bing’s shirt and glasses on the other side of the lake, folding them carefully and putting on his glasses.

Oh yeah… Chase didn’t only love his children.

Anti narrowed his eyes, something not settling well in his stomach, but he pushed it away as best as he could, looking around again. His eyes got a hold on Dark and Wilford again, who were now behind the tree, somewhere where the group wouldn’t see but somewhere Anti had clear vision of.

Their foreheads were pressing together, and they were whispering something, dark’s eyes closed as if he was in pain, Wilford’s hand on his cheek, caressing it, staring at his eyes.

Dark gave a small nod and opened his eyes, eyes that shone a bit too much, and leaned in, their lips brushing together in a way that seemed too intimate for Anti to keep staring.

He looked away, an empty feeling settling in his chest, and no matter how much he tried, this one he couldn’t push away.

He held his knees tighter against his chest and looked down, eyes widening when he noticed the orange ladybug again.

Biting his lip, he reached down, leaving his hand open in front of it and waiting.

The bug touched it gently before slowly climbing on, and Anti let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, something making him sick and relieved at the same time.

It settled in the middle of his palm and he relaxed, watching the bug and leaving his hand open.

Something about it was special.

He could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading you guys! I am really proud of this chapter!   
> Leave kudos and comments if you liked it and see you guys tomorrow!


	9. Fool's Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs used: Battle Scars by Paradise fears, Besame Mucho by Jorge Blanco and Fool's Gold by one Direction.

Bing decided to come with the Googles last minute. He knew Red, Green and Yellow wouldn’t mind if he wanted to stay, but he also knew that if Blue did malfunction, he would be the best to fix it.

And besides, it was a good opportunity to leave Anti to do whatever he really wanted without having to think about it.

The Googles took Blue to their tent, but Bing called them out, nodding for his own.

[Bring him here. I have a real bed where we can lay him away from the ground] he explained, and the three brothers looked at each other before nodding and following Bing into the tent silently.

He walked to the upper level of the tent and clicked in one of the walls, making a bed fall down. He then walked to the Googles and took Blue slowly in his arms, laying him on the bed and kneeling next to him.

“Don’t you want to go have fun? We can watch over him” Yellow asked, his hand resting on Bing’s shoulder, but he just shrugged.

[It is fine. I want to stay around, check if something else was damaged] he signed and smiled at the brothers, who looked uncertain at each other before nodding.

“Okay… call us if you need anything” Red said, before the three turned away and headed out, leaving Bing alone with Blue.

He sighed quietly, moving closer to the android and removing his glasses, putting them away. Then, he activated his own scans, going through Blue’s body to make sure there was nowhere else filled with water. When he saw it wasn’t, he relaxed and took his hand.

‘ _You are a fool_ ’ he spoke, with no voice, his lips moving just a bit. ‘ _No matter what you were telling Chase, you really should stop getting into trouble_ ’

Blue, obviously, didn’t respond, and Bing sighed, letting go from his hand and deciding he should go and fix his vocals before doing anything else. The rice probably hadn’t dried everything yet, he had time.

He walked to a small box in a corner and opened it, smiling at his spare parts. He took a cable out, and begun working, cutting it and fixing it to fit to his vocals. He opened his chest plaques and slowly connected everything, isolating the cables and then turning his channel on.

“ _Hello_ ” he said and winced at the overly feminine voice. He moved the calibrators, sighing. He was out of range. He got a Markiplier file he had somewhere and put it to play, using his scanners to find the perfect tune and manually worked around his voice tone, stopping when he had the perfect tuning.

 He tried speaking and smiled, the voice sound as perfect as he possibly could imitate with his programming. He closed his chest plaques and his nape monitor and put everything back inside the box, closing it and reaching for his bag. He looked around the clothes he had brought and frowned, before a shy smile curled on his face.

Well… the group would still take some time to return, and Google wouldn’t wake up in a few hours.

He could treat himself a bit.

He took out the sweater he was sure Anti had stolen from Jack and pulled it on, blushing and smiling to himself at how comfy it was. He made his internal airvents go faster so he wouldn’t overheat and stood up, looking back at the bed and freezing.

His hand curled up around the coat as he stared at Google, passed out, turned off, broken. He bit his lip, looking down at the grey cloth, memories passing through his memory card like a movie.

He winced. He didn’t want to remember.

Guilt filled Bing’s lungs and he pulled the coat off, throwing it inside his bag and reaching for one of his tank tops, a white and orange one, pulling it on and turning off his airvents.

He turned back to the bed and walked to it, sitting next to Google and sighing as he made a screen appear in front of his eyes.

He smiled when he found the book he had been reading and relaxed against the headboard, reading it silently, arms wrapped around his waist.

He wanted to wait Google wake up before he left the room.

\-------

By the time the group returned, Bing had already finished the chapter he had been reading, read another five chapters and was now currently tuning his guitar.

He hummed, fixing some chords and playing some notes, smiling to himself as he picked up a bit, getting one or two parts of his favorite songs right, easily.

That was when Dr. Iplier, Dark and Wilford walked inside his room, making him look up, eyes wide and cheeks turning orange as he put the guitar away.

“How is he?” Dark asked, going straight to the point, and Bing stood up, looking down at Google.

“He is… going to be fine, I believe. The rice hasn’t dried his insides yet so I can’t turn him on and know if there is anything else wrong” he mumbled, nervously. Every time around Dark now was… horrible. Tense. Bing didn’t want to be close to him, at any moment, but right now he didn’t have any excuse.

“If he is broken, you can fix him, correct?” Wilford asked, eyebrow raised, and Bing nodded slowly.

“Probably, yes. But not here. At the manor I can” he said, looking up at the trio. “I need Google spare parts if I want to fully fix him, so for now all I did was... fix the immediate problem”

“And did it very well, I am proud” Dr. Iplier said, smiling proudly, while Dark rolled his eyes and Wilford shrugged, indifferent to the problem.

“Well, Google has always been a pain in the ass, if you know what I am saying, so his absence is welcomed” WIlford said, honestly, and Bing held back a chuckle, while Dark sent him a glare.

“Well, keep an eye on him. I want to know everything” Dark said, firmly, and turned away, but Dr. stopped him.

“No no. Bing is going to come down and stay at the fire with us. I am sure Google can stay alone or with someone else” he said, and when dark turned to him, eyes narrowed and shell cracking, Edward’s hand on his wrist tightened and he narrowed his eyes. “I am in charge in this trip, you agreed to do so. Now go downstairs and I will handle this”

Bing blinked slowly at the doctor’s boldness, and dark growled just before Wilford held his shoulders.

“Come on darkling. Leave the doc for it” he said, pushing Dark out of the room and sending both Edward and Bing a wink. The AI sighed shakily and looked at Dr. Iplier.

“I don’t feel like he should be alone” he said, softly, but the doctor chuckled and waved his hand.

“Don’t worry! If he is dying, I ought to know” he winked and Bing held back a facepalm, just letting his face deflate and slowly rubbing his eyes and nose bridge. “Come on. We are going to start the fire and do some dinner”

“Okay, okay” he said and smiled at Edward. “Fine, I’m going. Just… I will just finish some stuff here and I will be right down” he added, and Edward nodded, smiling and walking out of the room and the tent.

Bing sighed then, and looked around before deciding to change, only then realizing he had been wearing his lake shorts all along. He grabbed his bag and pulled out some jeans and a comfy, large tank top that didn’t glue to his body. He took off his clothes and pulled both on, messing with his hair a bit and turning to the door.

Just in the moment when Chase was about to knock.

“Oh Chase!” he said, happily, and the man looked at him, smiling back.

“Hey man!” he responded, walking in and looking at Google, biting his lip. “Is he like… gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. We robs are tough” he said and walked closer to his friend, smiling. “So, why are you here and not with the rest?”

“Had to bring your shirt and your glasses. You left them at the lake” Chase explained, handing it to him. Bing looked at the clothes and smiled, picking them up.

“Thanks! Gonna put them on his my and we can go down”

He turned around to do just so, fixing his bag a bit and turning back around. Chase was looking at the tent, seeming curious, but returned his attention to Bing as soon as he stepped forwards.

“um… man… can we just… talk before going down?” he asked, his cheeks light pink, and Bing looked at him curiously, before nodding.

“Yeah sure. What’s up?”

“So um… I saw… I saw you talking to Jameson and Jackie today… earlier…” he said, awkwardly, his hand scratching his nape as he looked anywhere but Bing. The AI frowned, even more curious, and nodded.

“Yes..?”

“They… they probably… probably told you that I… that I have a crush…” he continued, but at that Bing relaxed and laughed softly, walking to him and tapping his shoulder.

“Oh don’t worry buddy! I knew it was just some teasing, I know you are not into me and stuff!” he laughed, happy. “We do that with each other all the time in the Iplier Manor s-”

“No, Bing” Chase said and looked at his eyes, hand reaching for Bing’s, holding onto his own and squeezing it. “No. It wasn’t teasing. They are right. They know. Because I told them”

Bing stared at him, his eyes widening a bit, his thoughts processing the information.

“I told them… that I like you” Chase said, ever so softly, stepping closer. “A-and I never told you because I never had the courage to. Everything in my life has been shit until… until I met you and I was scared of messing this up. But… but now you have _him_ ” he said, disgust dripping from his voice as he stared to the ground. “ _Anti_ , of all of us, and it is something I never thought that could happen but… but it did. It _is_ happening and I can’t _stand_ the thought of him… hurting you in any way” he sighed, and looked back at Bing. “I know you like him. I can see it. But… but he is a monster, Bing. A demon, someone that… that can’t… he can’t be good. And eventually… well… all I want you to know is that… when he hurts you… you have somewhere… someone… to go to…”

Bing blinked slowly, him and Chase just a few centimeters away now.

“I-I…”

“Don’t… don’t forget that I will be here for you” Chase mumbled, and his eyes drifted down, and Bing’s circuits began to overheat, confusion mixing up louder with everything else he was feeling.

“ _I’ll be there for you_ ”

Chase leaned in, and Bing didn’t know what to do. How to respond. He was frozen, in place, literal smoke coming out of his ears as Chase pressed their lips together and then pulled away, in the smallest, sweetest gesture of sentiment.

His eyes were sad when he pulled away, but he was smiling.

“I will be downstairs” he said, and squeezed Bing’s hands, before turning away and heading off.

Bing stayed still, staring at the door, until the smoke settled down.

\-------

When Bing was finally able to move, he grabbed his guitar and walked out of his room, deciding to… keep quiet about it for now. He wasn’t sure how Anti would react, how the rest would react, not even how he himself was going to react. He had never known Chase felt like that and never thought their friendship would be anything else.

He had never considered the possibility.

He shook his head to make himself stop thinking about it and walked downstairs, only to see Anti waiting by the door.

“I thought you were never coming” Anti chuckled, leaning against the doorframe, and Bing looked at him, giving him a small smile.

“I am right here, no need to worry” he said, showing his guitar. “I even brought this to… sing a little. What do you think?”

“You can actually play it?” he asked, curiously, as they walked outside and towards the now lit fire. Bing nodded, finding some place next to the Jims, and Anti chuckled, sitting by the Septics, not far away but not next to Bing.

Chase was around the same distance, but on the other side from Bing.

He avoided that side.

“Bing, you brought a guitar!” Ed Edgar said, grinning, and the Ipliers turned to him, most of them grinning.

“Show us your skills” Yan said, curious, and he blushed lightly.

“I thought we were going to dine first…”

[Bullshit! Play for us dude!] Jameson signed, grinning widely, and everyone cheered him on. Bing chuckled and waved his hands.

“Okay okay” he laughed and put his guitar over his lap. “Any requests?”

“Zomething… emotional. But not… sad” Schneep offered, and Bing hummed, looking through his selection of musics before he smiled and nodded.

“I know one…” he whispered and fixed his fingers in place, giving the first stroke.

 _“This is an anthem for the homesick, for the beaten, The lost, the broke, the defeated, A song for the heartsick, for the standby's, Living life in the shadow of goodbye,_ ” he begun, his eyes closing as he played the guitar, calmly. “ _Do you remember when we learned how to fly? We’d play make believe, We were young and had time on our side, Now you're stuck to the ground, got lost, can't be found, Just remember that you’re still alive”_

He got ready for the chorus, his eyes opening in surprise when other voices sang with him:

**_“I'll carry you home, No, you're not alone, Keep marching on, this is worth fighting for, You know we've all got battle scars, You've had enough, Oh but don't give up, Stick to your guns, you are worth fighting for, You know we've all got battle scars, Keep marching on”_ **

Bing smiled, his eyes sliding over everyone around him, most of the men there smiling and staring at him.

 _“This is a call to the soldiers, the fighters, The young, the innocent and righteous, We've got a little room to grow, Better days are near, Hope is so much stronger than fear”_ he continued, alone, and then he caught eyes with Bim, who smirked, nodding to him, both beginning to sing together. “ _So if you jump, kid, don't be scared to fall, We'll be kings  and queens in this dream, All for one, one for all, You can light up the dark, There's a fire in your heart burning brighter than ever before_ ”

And then, everyone around begun singing as well:

**_ “I'll carry you home, No, you're not alone, Keep marching on, this is worth fighting for, You know we've all got battle scars, You've had enough, Oh but don't give up, Stick to your guns, you are worth fighting for, You know we've all got battle scars, Keep marching on” _ **

“Host, please?” Bing asked after the chorus, getting ready for the next part, and the man a few people away from him straightened his back, nodding.

 **“On and on, like we're living on a broken record, Hope is strong, but misery's a little quicker, We sit and we wait and we drown there, Thinking why bother playing when it's unfair? They say life's a waste, I say they lack belief, They tell me luck will travel, I tell that's why I got feet, Left, right, left, right, moving along to the pulse of a heartbeat, This could be the last chance you have to fly, Do you like the ground? Want it to pass you by? Man, you had it all, when you were just kid, Do you even remember who you were back then? What do you want in life? Will you be twice as strong? What would you sacrifice? What are you waiting on? Don't stop, march on”** he sang, firmly and just like the song, making everyone around cheer and making him smile a bit.

 _“I'll carry you home, No, you're not alone, Keep marching on, this is worth fighting for, You know we've all got battle scars, You've had enough, Oh but don't give up, Stick to your guns, you are worth fighting for, You know we've all got battle scars, Keep marching on”_ Bing sang, softly, making his guitar softer every stroke, until he finished the song “ _Keep marching on…_ ”

“Great choice! I couldn’t have chozen vetter myself!” Schneep said, happily, and the rest all nodded, grinning.

“Yeah man, it was great!”

“Maybe you should appear on my show!”

“Why did you never tell us about this talent?”

[Best fucking player ever!]

“Wow guy thanks” he said, smiling widely, the praises making his cheeks orange. “I never showed anyone because… ah you know, I didn’t know you guys would like it as much!”

“No shit man, it was amazing!” Jackie said, and Marvin nodded quickly.

[What about something uplifting now?] Jameson suggested, nodding his head in excitement. [Maybe a little… crazy?]

“Um… maybe… I know the stuff” he said and grinned, playing the first accord to ‘Bang Bang’ by Green day.

Jameson grinned and even Wilford seemed to get his interested sparkled.

Bing was glad it was all working out great.

\-------

“Okay okay!” Bing said, standing up in the middle of the circle. Most of the Ipliers and Septics were already fed and drunk by this point, and while Bing couldn’t really get drunk, all the happiness he was feeling was making him feel extremely bubbly. Everyone looked at him as he called their attention. “I gotta sing a song for our… lovebird bosses over there” he said, making a general nod to the direction where not only sat Wilford and Dark side by side, but also Henrik and Edward, the two… somewhat couples sitting close to each other.

Henrik and Edward went red and started to mumbled some drunk excuses, while Dark furrowed his eyebrows and Wilford looked at Bing, curious.

The rest of the campers… they cheered.

“Something cheesy!” yelled Marvin, laughing with Jackieboy.

“Romaaaaaantic” Sheppard sang, waving his hands around.

“Something sexy!” Anti added, laughing his ass off while whistling.

“Something… unique” Bing said, slamming his fingers against the cords, his default language changing immediately.

 _“Besame, besame mucho, como si fuera ésta noche la última vez._ _Besame, besame mucho, que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después”_ Bing begun, and the circle went wild, laughing and whistling and singing, even if badly, while Bing walked behind them towards the two couples. _“Besame, besame mucho, como si fuera ésta noche la última vez. Besame, besame mucho, que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después”_

He leaned between the two and smirked.

 _“Quiero tenerte muy cerca, mirarme en tus ojos, verte junto a mi. Piensa que tal vez mañana yo ya estaré lejos, muy lejos de ti”_ he sang, dramatically, and laughed at Edward’s shy face and Wilford’s raised eyebrow.

He leaned up again, twirling behind the couples and stopping, giving a look around the circle as he began the last parts of the song.

_“Besame, besame mucho, como si fuera ésta noche la última vez. Besame, besame mucho, que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después”_

He then closed his eyes, focusing on the picking of the cords, the song itself, and opened his eyes to sing the last two phrases.

His eyes caught Anti’s, and the ego smiled at him, making everything around them blank.

They were alone now.

_“Besame, besame mucho, que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después… Besame, besame mucho, que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después…”_

He stayed quiet then, with Anti staring at him, his smile gone, just his surprised and sweet eyes showing some emotion.

The circle cheered and he shook his head, focusing back on the fire and smiling shakily as the rest congratulated him and made fun of Dark, Will, Henrik and Edward. As usual, the formers didn’t give two shits, but the doctors were quite bothered by the teasing.

Bing didn’t care.

Something was wrong.

\------

The night continued, and by the time the moon was almost in the horizon, most of the campers had already fallen asleep, either inside their tents or around the fire.

“Goodnight boys” Edward whispered as he and Henrik left, both to the same tent, trying to be sneaky about it. Bing smiled at them, waving, and turned back to his guitar, playing a few chords before he heard someone moving.

His eyes left the instrument and lifted to whoever was moving, just to return immediately to the instrument, his cheeks a bit orange.

“Ready to recharge?” Anti asked, slowly sitting next to Bing on the rock where he was sitting down. Bing shrugged, tuning his guitar.

“I usually can deal five days without a recharge” he mumbled, just before Anti slowly reached for his chin and turned his face towards himself.

His eyes were narrowed, sleepy, and he seemed worried.

“Is there something wrong?”

Bing thought of what had happened that day. About the trip, about how Anti was keeping his promise, about them not being a thing, about Google and about Chase.

He thought of everything, and didn’t come up with an answer.

“I am… emotional, I suppose” he said, eyes drifting away from Anti’s, looking away. “I know I shouldn’t be… but I can’t help it”

“Well… why don’t you sing it out?” Anti offered, and Bing looked at him, a bit surprised. “I play with Jack’s drums when I am stressed”

Bing blinked slowly and then looked at his guitar as Anti let his own hand fall. He bit his lip and nodded, fixing his fingers and looking back at the ego, nervous.

“Okay… here goes nothing…”

Anti smiled.

He begun the song, and then he started to sing.

 _“I’m like a crow on a wire, You’re the shining distraction that makes me fly home. ’m like a boat on the water, You’re the raise on the waves that calm my mind. Oh, every time”_ he begun, softly, his gaze moving from the guitar to Anti’s eyes, and staying there. _“But I know in my heart you’re not a constant star…”_

He stopped, and Anti frowned lightly as he took in the lyrics.

_“And yeah I let you use me from the day that we first met, But I’m not done yet Falling for your fool’s gold. And I knew that you turned it on for everyone you met, But I don’t regret falling for your fool’s gold”_

He played a few chords and smiled weakly, never drifting away from Anti’s face.

_“I’m the first to admit that I’m reckless, I get lost in your beauty and I can’t see two feet in front of me, And I know in my heart you’re just a moving part… And yeah I let you use me from the day that we first met, But I’m not done yet Falling for your fool’s gold. And I knew that you turned it on for everyone you met, But I don’t regret falling for your fool’s gold”_

_“Yeah, I know your loves not real, That’s not the way it feels”_ Bing stopped, biting his lip, staring intensely at Anti, his hands faulting a bit on the guitar. “ _That’s not the way you feel…”_

_“And yeah I let you use me from the day that we first met, But I’m not done yet Falling for your fool’s gold. And I knew that you turned it on for everyone you met, But I don’t regret falling for your fool’s gold”_

“Fool’s… gold…” Bing finished, holding his guitar tight and looking down then, shaken. Way more than he imagined he would be. He had tears in his eyes, he had a harsh pain in his chest, and he was sure that Anti would be extremely angry at that song if he understood half of the lyrics, but he couldn’t help it.

Dark had said it.

Google had said it.

Chase had said it.

No one trusted Anti.

So why did his mechanical heart ached so much when he thought about… not having him?

He closed his eyes, trying to hold his emotions in, but not for long.

Once again, a hand lifted his face gently and made him look up. Look up at Anti, at his furrowed eyebrows, at his frown and his betrayed eyes.

“You are too smart to fall to anyone’s Fool’s Gold” he whispered, and Bing felt his mechanic stomach twisting, and his eyes burning further.

Not ‘ _I am too nice to fool you’_. Not _‘He is too stupid to fool anyone’_. Not _‘I don’t need to fool you, you are already in my hands’_.

No.

He said **_‘You_** _are too **smart** to be fooled’._

Bing felt his heart leaping, skipping several beats, and his emotions got the best of him, his tears sliding down his eyes to his cheeks as he tried to swallow the knot in his throat.

But Anti just smiled at him, and leaned in, pressing their lips in a tender, passionate kiss that made Bing want to cry even further, all his worried drifting away, sliding off into the ground, his arms wrapping around Anti and letting go of his guitar as they pulled each other close.

Their only spectator was the moonlight, and Bing trusted it.

Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was long and sooooo good im so proud, thanks guys!


	10. A Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is very fluffy and sweet. Careful approach: might cause throwing up of rainbows

Somehow, after their little emotional moment and their sweet make out section, Anti was able to fall asleep over the rock where he and Bing had been talking. His drunk mind didn’t allow him to remember how he had fallen asleep until he woke up, but also allowed him to have a somewhat good sleep without any type of nightmares.

To his surprise, as soon as he opened his eyes, groaning at both the sunlight and the fact that he was already awake, he was met with a very comfy chest, where not only his head was resting, but his entire body, curled up almost like a cat. None of his body was touching the rock behind him, and as he looked up, he was met by a sight he never thought could make his heart give that many flips.

Not only Bing was still asleep – or as asleep as an android could be -, with his eyes closed, body language relaxed and breathing steady, but the sunrays were lighting up his skin in a way that made his face and upper chest look golden. His hair was messy and resting over his face in some places, giving him the cutest bed hair, and not only that, but there was also a very tiny orange ladybug right over his nose, resting there, completely still.

Anti wasn’t sure if he wanted to wreck Bing or protect him with his life.

After admiring the sight for what felt like hours, Anti found himself in a dilemma. He wanted to sleep more, but sleeping meant not seeing that beautiful face. But if he moved, to grab some coffee and get ready for the day, the chances of the slightest movement waking Bing up were too high to take the risk. So, he stood still for a long time, debating inside his own head about what he should do.

Not even for a second he remembered he could just glitch away.

His dilemma didn’t last very long, however, because soon a light breeze made a few leaves fall from their trees, and one landed right on Bing’s forehead, making him stir.

Anti stayed quiet and still, staring, and Bing yawned as he opened his eyes, both blinking their lights a few times before they turned on. As he yawned, the ladybug flew away, and Bing frowned a bit, narrowing his eyes and yawning again before rubbing his face with one of his hands.

He then looked down, blinking his eyes open, and Anti stared at him, waiting.

“Oh… good morning” he slurred, smiling sleepily, and Anti didn’t resist. Instead of answering, he stretched his body upwards and held Bing’ cheeks, leaning down to kiss him. Bing responded in kind, eyes closing and hands reaching to hold Anti’s waist, kissing him back quite lazily.

He opened his mouth as soon as Anti licked his bottom lip, but the ego didn’t deepen the kiss just yet. He turned his face and teased his lips for a little longer, sucking and licking his bottom lip gently, smiling when Bing let out a complaining whine.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, teasingly, whispering, and Bing huffed through his nose before leaning up and kissing Anti again, making the ego swallow a chuckle and kiss back, his hands tangling on the AI’s hair while his hands moved over Anti’s waist, under his shirt to touch his lower back.

He kissed deeper, but slowly, laying down lazily over Bing, their legs tangled in a weird way. There was no rush, the warm sun heating them up, chests moving together as they breathed through their noses so they wouldn’t waste moments of their kiss over something as stupid as air.

They stopped only when Bing let his head fall back against the rock, smiling, and Anti looked at him, confused and then smiling at the AI’s own smile and how he stared at the sky.

“We should get up” Bing whispered, thumbs rubbing small circles on Anti’s back. The ego hummed, not fancying the thought of getting up, his head moving forward to kiss and nibble onto the AI’s neck and jaw, making him shiver. “Anti… we are literally outside…”

“I’m just kissing you, don’t get excited”

Bing let out a sweet, sleepy chuckle, and Anti smiled against his collarbones, before he kissed all over where the tank top didn’t cover, before returning to his neck and jaw, up his cheek and mouth until he reached his nose, letting a soft peck over the bridge and looking down at Bing, who was staring back, his eyes narrowed, sleepy, his smile lazy and relaxed.

He leaned up and brushed their noses together, making Anti chuckle at him and brush right back, his hands sliding down from his hair to his cheeks, caressing under his eyes gently.

“Do you think everyone else is asleep?” Bing whispered, his eyes never moving from Anti’s, and the ego shrugged, brushing their noses together again as he tilted his head.

“I don’t know, and I don’t care” he whispered, leaning down and taking Bing’s bottom lip between his teeth gently, sucking lightly before covering his whole mouth with his own in another lazy, slow kiss, that made Bing hold his waist firmer and pull him closer.

“Fuck…” Anti breathed out, as they pulled away, his eyes closed still as he rested his forehead right against Bing’s left eyebrow, lips slightly lined up. “What are you doing to me…?”

“What?” Bing mumbled, their lips brushing together ever so slightly, his arms tightening protectively around Anti’s waist, and the ego held back a sigh, shaking his head ever so slightly and nuzzling against Bing’s cheek, before his arms wrapped around the AI’s neck and his head found a place to hide against his neck.

“Nothing” he whispered, kissing his ear gently and sighing as he rested his head against Bing’s shoulder. “Can we sleep a little more? I am still very tired…”

“Yeah sure” Bing whispered back, kissing Anti’s cheek and holding him close. “Good morning nap”

“Shut up”

Bing chuckled against his ear and Anti smiled, his eyes cracking open just a little bit as he felt something moving on his finger.

He smiled wider when he saw the little ladybug flying away, towards the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus I am fluffy today. welp. lets see if tomorrow I am more... normal, per say.


	11. A little talk never killed anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford is mad and Anti is to blame  
> (Warnings: bullet wounds, blood and light gore)

When he woke up again, he finally felt rested enough to get up.

And even if he hadn’t, clearly no one would leave him to fall asleep again, considering they were calling his and Bing’s names desperately.

“Anti! Bing! Wake up!”

“Waaaaaake uuuuuuuup”

“Guys!”

“Fucking hell” Anti growled, opening his eyes and sitting up slowly, growling at the other Septics around the rock. “Go away! I’m awake!”

“Get off Bing! Or he is gonna lose today’s competitions!” Jackie whined, and Anti rolled his eyes, rolling off Bing and letting him sit up, chuckling.

“There guys, there. I am awake” Bing said, stepping off the rock and stretching. “Alright, I will just check on Google and I will be right back for our first activities, okay?”

“Okay!” Jackie and Marvin said together, and Anti rolled his eyes, sitting up and yawning.

[Hey Anti] Jameson signed, and Anti looked at him, focusing. [How is the trip going for you and your boyfriend?]

“Worst than could be, but better than I had imagined” Anti said, smirking at Chase’s light huff at how he didn’t deny the ‘boyfriend’ statement. “Ya know, I surely could be getting some more of the dick but-”

“because that’s all you fucking think about” Chase groaned, looking at Anti, and the demon chuckled, laying on the rock and staring at Chase.

“You know you could get some of the dick if you tried harder, right Chasie?” he teased, smirking widely as Chase growled, hands curled into fists next to his waist.

“What about we don’t fight?” Jackie suggested, amiably, and Anti shrugged as Chase growled.

“Believe me Anti, if I knew before hand that Bing was about to make the most stupid decision on his life by being with you, I would have tried harder. But that was an awful surprise I had no time to avoid” Chase said, and Anti raised an eyebrow, leaning closer and humming as he stared at the father.

“Next time why don’t you quite thinking inside your babies’ boxes and try to think like adult for once?” he asked, coldly, and Chase growled, stepping forward just as someone whistled in the distance, calling all Septic’s attention.

“Time for the first competition of today guys!” Dr. Iplier called, waving his hand, and slowly the Ipliers that would participate approached. Anti looked back at Chase and smirked as the man huffed and left the group, being slowly followed by Marvin and Jackie.

Anti looked slowly back at Jameson, who was shaking his head.

“What?!” Anti groaned and Jameson frowned.

[Quit being an ass towards chase okay? This weekend is about having fun and I don’t want you two ruining the mood because you two are jealous suckers] he signed, quickly, and Anti narrowed his eyes.

“Oh okay, so he can come and attack me because Bing wants nothing with him and I can’t even defend myself?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, and Jameson narrowed his eyes.

[It is not his fault that no one trusts you, Anti. It is your fault. He likes Bing and you know he has nothing left in his life. You have everything. So even if he attacks you again, you better take it, because no one will be at your side. Not even Bing] he signed, angrily. [Stop fucking everything up and act like a man, Anti]

And at that, Jameson turned away and left Anti to himself, heading towards the group.

Anti watched him silently, his face lacking expression, despite of the many, many things going on in his head. He remained like that until he saw Bing coming out of his tent, and heading right to the group, smiling and laughing and stopping between the Septics and Yandere.

Dr. Iplier and Shneep talked about that day’s competitions, about the set of points, and then the group begun to get ready for the first activity. It was some kind of race, where one person held the other’s legs and the other walked with their hands only.

Very weird.

But Anti felt more relaxed when Bing called Trimmer to be his partner.

\--------

Dark and Wilford won that in first place, and Bing and Trimmer won in second, making Bing take the lead in points, with 15. Wilford was close behind, with 13, followed by Dark and Jackie, who had 10 each. Trimmer had 5 points for winning with Bing, and both Jim twins with 3 points each. After a long discussion, however, the Jims convinced Henrik and Edward to count them as one team, and they ended up with 6 points for the Jims.

After that game, they decided to play dodge ball, and the points would be that everyone in the winning team would get 2 points each. Wilford and Bing were the leaders of their teams, since they had higher punctuation.

And thus, the game begun.

Anti wasn’t paying much attention to the game itself, asides from smirking at Bing’s incredible dodging abilities and how Dark and Wilford easily moved away from the balls thrown at them by distorting reality.

That would be unfair game if they weren’t one on each team. Bing was smart to get Dark first.

However, his brains weren’t match for Wilford’s craziness. The game was almost ending, with Bing and Dark on their side, and Wilford on his own, all the rest already out.

“You can do it Bing! Do it for the team!” Jackie screamed from the side where he was sitting, and Marvin booed.

“Go Wilford! Destroy them!” the magician cheered, and the rest of the team cheered back.

The cheering made Wilford three times as excited, and Anti smirked to himself, watching from afar but still very aware of what was happening. Reality began to distort in alarming rates, a hard wind being provoked around them, just as not one, but around ten balls appeared on Wilford’s hands, and he threw them like a mad man, making both Bing and Dark widen their eyes and focus on jumping and crouching as best as they could.

The balls didn’t even stop in their field, they just returned immediately to Wilford’s hands, who now looked like a ball thrower, his movements so fast and strong that some balls stuck to the ground before magically returning to his hand.

The man let out a loud laugh and jumped in the air, going around three meters high, before he twirled and threw all balls at the same time.

Dark was smart enough to have one hit his leg, making him fall on the ground, kneeling and growling, but Bing wasn’t quick enough, one ball going right onto his stomach and making him fly back all the way until he hit a tree with his back and fell.

He let out a whiny groan as Wilford fell to the ground again, making Anti hold his stomach as he laughed loudly, the wind becoming weaker slowly as Wilford calmed down himself.

“Well… we have our winners” Dr. Iplier said, his hair a mess, and Wilford’s team cheered, rushing to him and picking him up, throwing him to the air.

Dark stood up, slowly, wiping off the dirt from his shirt, while Bing moaned in plain, standing up and throwing the ball on the ground.

Anti sat up after finishing laughing, wiping his eyes and sighing, ready to go to the AI to check on him, but as he looked over, there was someone there already.

His eyes narrowed and he watched as Chase stood next to Bing, smiling. Bing mumbled something to him that made Chase laugh, and Bing laughed right back before moaning in pain.

The father took Bing’s hand and wrapped his arm around his own shoulders, taking him towards the group, both still talking.

Anti pressed his lips together and pushed whatever that uncomfortable feeling in his stomach was, before turning away and jumping off the rock. He headed towards the fireplace in the middle of the tents, wanting to go somewhere quiet, but knowing he couldn’t go in Bing’s tent with Google just… sleeping there or whatever.

He sat down by the ashes and glitched his knife to his hand, slowly pushing and dragging the small pieces of burnt wood around. His mind was a mess, drifting between Chase and Bing and Dark and Google. And Jameson. Jameson too.

Jameson especially.

How had he dared talk to Anti like that? He had implied so much bullshit, so much things that were… that were just not right! He was wrong! About so many things! All of them were! They were always wrong!

But then again… they weren’t really wrong about anything.

Anti wanted to prove them wrong but… he didn’t know how.

He sighed and made his knife disappear, hugging his legs and watching the ashes.

He remembered vividly of all the shit he had done to everyone. The so many times he almost ruined all Shawn’s friendships, relationships, the times when he lied to the others, when he pretended, when he killed and revived them, when he took over without their consent, all the times he used the Ipliers for his own advantage, the times he pretended and lied and manipulated.

He was… he was proud of those times, but now…

Now they seemed to be back to bite him in the ass.

“Anti?”

He jumped at the call, standing up and glitching his knife back to his hand, turning to the caller and pointing it to him.

“Don’t fucking do that” he growled, and Wilford tilted his head, raising his eyebrow.

“Don’t call you? Okay, next time I will kill you straight away” he said and chuckled, making Anti lower his knife and narrow his eyes.

“What do you want, Warfstache?”

“To talk” he said, calmly, which was awfully strange to the man standing in front of him. “The rest is resting for a while. I wanted to have a little chat with you, somewhere where we won’t be disturbed”

“And where would you suggest?” Anti asked, falsely polite, and Wilford chuckled, nodding towards the forest.

“Follow me, demon friend” he said, walking forward, and Anti rolled his eyes, turning towards Wilford and following him into the woods next to the clearing.

They walked for longer than Anti expected, but he continued following, not really worried. They walked for a few minutes, in complete silence, until they reached a small waterfall.

Anti blinked and stopped next to Wilford, who was staring down at the lake around it.

“Well, now I should just wait the engagement ring” Anti said, smirking, and Wilford chuckled, turning to him and sitting by a rock next to the lake. He took out his gun, casually, and Anti sat down in a rock just in front of Wilford’s, watching him. “So…?”

“Antisepticeye” Wilford said, slowly, and looked up to him, despite his fingers still fiddling with his gun. “You never hit me as a romantic guy”

Anti tilted his head, narrowing his eyes.

“Well I hit you right then. I am not” he said, firmly, and Wilford raised his eyebrow, before he chuckled.

“I am pretty sure Bing wouldn’t hesitate to say that you are” he said, and put his gun over his thigh. “protecting him from Dark, from Google, fighting with Broody, spending countless times with him when you could be with anyone else. If that isn’t romance, I don’t know what it is”

Anti’s patience was cut short to a minimum.

“Tell me why the fuck you brought me here or I am leaving” he said, almost in a growl, and Wilford chuckled before nodding.

“Fine, fine” he laughed. “Sheesh. Calm down there, little demon. I just brought you here to talk about your conversation with Dark”

Anti hummed. That he could do.

“what about it?”

“How did you find out?”

Anti felt a smirk curling up on his face.

“Oh… I see” he said, and chuckled, relaxing over the rock. “You are curious as to how your secrets were discovered by me, _Colonel_?”

Wilford looked up at him, his eyes flaring pink for a second, making Anti smirk.

“Don’t call me that” he whispered, and Anti tilted his head.

“I thought your friends could call you that. Ain’t I your friend? Or you mean that only Damien and Celine… I mean… _Dark_ , can call you like that?” he asked, contentment burning in his stomach.

His contentment lasted longer than Anti imagined it would, but it was multiplied when Wilford let out a deep, loud growl and jumped over Anti, grabbing his neck and squeezing it against the rock under him, while his gun pressed to the ego’s temple.

“Listen here, glitch bitch” Wilford whispered, leaning forward and pressing their noses together. “I know you won’t die if I try to kill you right here and now, but I also know that I can make you feel pain until you are begging for death’s sweet release, and I will do just that unless you keep your mouth shut, you got it?” he growled, squeezing his neck tighter, and Anti stared at him, smirking and groaning.

“Dark… is gonna… miss… my dirty… mouth…” Anti gasped out, between breaths and laughs, his eyes closing as his vision begun to swim.

But Wilford, as usual, wasn’t up for jokes. All Anti heard was a shot and then a excruciating pain in his leg that made him scream all his air out of his lungs.

“he isn’t going to look for you anymore, Anti, and neither will I. You stay away from both of us unless you actually have anything useful” he said, letting go of his neck and making Anti breathe hard and groan in pain as he felt the blood dripping down his thigh. His eyes cracked open slowly, looking at Wilford, who was still on top of him, standing up.

“I don’t… need any of you four” Anti growled, and smirked, sitting up only to scream again when Wilford pressed the gun barrel into the bullet hole, twisting it and making the hole wider.

“Oh yes… one more thing” Wilford said, leaning down to whisper against Anti’s ear as he continued to twist the barrel inside the bullet hole. “If you don’t cooperate, not only you will be locked in my basement for months, suffering of everything I can imagine in this crazy mind of mine, but you will never see your little orange robot either. But don’t worry. I am sure the Googles can make an incredible vibrator out of his little system. I can even if you one as a _present_ ” he growled and shot his leg again, in the same spot, opening a wide hole from one side to the other and making Anti scream again, his voice failing and glitching. Wilford smirked, and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. “I will tell the others you are chilling around while you recover. But be quick, I _doubt_ Google and Chase are gonna leave Bing alone in your absence. Maybe… you deserve it though. He will finally realize what you really are” he chuckled and stepped back, grinning and looking down at Anti as he stared back at Wilford, his eyes bright green, his body glitching widely. “Goodbye, little demon. See you later”

And with that, he was gone.

Anti let his head fall back and groaned to himself, shakily, reaching down to hold his thigh over the bullet wound, the wide hole on his leg, bleeding all over the place and making everything weird and dizzy.

He laid down on the rock, opening his eyes even if his vision was blurred. He watched as the sky and the trees around him became all black, and he passed out, sliding off the rock and ending up with half of his body on the shallow waters of the lake, and half on the ground.

And the blood spread, making the water red around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter hehehe  
> Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it!


	12. You and me and them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Abusive behaviours

When Wilford returned, alone and awfully pleased, saying that Anti and he had had an enlightening conversation that made the ego want to take a while to think by himself, no one felt very comfortable.

Especially Bing.

But at the moment he really couldn’t go find him. Google was finally dry enough to turn him on and he had to carefully take all rices out of his chest cavity, unless he wanted some to get stuck in his engines. So, he headed towards his room in the tent, slightly worried with Anti but focused on the android.

First, he turned Google on his stomach and let the rices fall to the ground. Then, he scanned him and called Schneep, knowing he was an expert on the operation game.

Schneeplestein came without hesitation or confrontation, glad to be called, and slowly but surely removed every single rice from Google’s engines, being ultra careful with his sensitive gears.

“All done!” Schneep said, happily, wiping the sweat from his forehead, and Bing smiled at the doctor.

“Thanks man. I can handle it for now. Go have fun” Bing responded, and Schneep grinned, nodding and heading outside again. The AI then turned to Google, sighing, and scanning him one last time before he begun some procedures.

He slowly checked on the amends he had done before, he checked a few circuits and some plaques and gears, smiling when he saw everything was in place. He put back the main chest panel and closed his plaques, before reaching for the button behind Google’s ear and pressing it until he heard a sound.

He stepped back and kept his eyes on the android as slowly his circuits heated up and begun working again.

It took a while – probably because of the filled memory Google had – but eventually his eyes blinked with light and his chest glowed blue just a bit, most of it being kept inside the silicone skin.

As soon as his eyes were lit up, Google blinked and looked to the side, right to Bing, his eyes narrowing when he saw the AI there.

“Hey Google. Good morning” Bing said, smiling lightly, a bit awkwardly, and Google continued staring, silently.

A few seconds of silence passed, and Bing tried to remain eye contact, despite of how scared he was becoming.

“You used your circuits to fix me?” Google finally asked, his voice swimming in anger and disgust. Bing held back a wince, and shrugged.

“It was all we had. You and the others didn’t remember bringing spare parts” he said, looking back at Blue, tilting his head. “In any case, I am glad to see you are back to normal”

“Well, not thanks to you _friend_ Chase Broody” Google growled, sitting up slowly and closing his eyes in pain. Bing’s eyes widened and he reached out, but before he could touch the other android, Google’s eyes snapped to him, angry.

Bing moved back again, closing his hands, and looking away.

“I have already talked to him. He is sorry”

“Is he sorry for kissing you too?”

Bing’s eyes widened before he growled internally. He forgot that even in power down state, Google still had an active camera that worked like an airplane black box.

Fuck.

“L-listen-”

“So you are being disputed now?” Google asked, a cold, sarcastic laugh leaving his mouth. Bing winced, the sound hurting more than a malfunction. “Or kissing you is the new camping contest?”

“Google…” he tried, taking a deep breath and looking up, but Blue just snickered.

“For someone that had barely no friends, now you are surely being fought over, hun? How do you feel? Is it pleasurable?” he asked, and he was smirking, but his eyes looked colder, more robotic than ever, and Bing didn’t like it. “How long do you think until Anti destroy Chase further than he already has?”

Bing bit his lip and looked away, guilty filling up his throat and lungs.

“Oh… he doesn’t know” Google smirked, wider, and chuckled as Bing winced, closing his eyes. “Aren’t you going to tell him? It would be _horrible_ if someone else showed it to him”

“Anti and I don’t have anything, we can kiss whoever we want” Bing said in an attempt to calm himself, but Google just laughed.

“That only applies to him, Bing” he said and held Bing’s chin, pulling his head and making the AI open his eyes to stare at Blue. “Or do you really think Anti isn’t possessive with what he has?”

“He d-doesn’t _have_ me, I’m not something to be _had_ ” Bing said, using his last emotional strength to push Google’s hand and stand up.

But Blue simply laughed and stood up with him.

“Bing. Please. You are the _only_ thing that can be _owned_ ” he said, his smirk reaching his eyes. “You are a machine, just as I am. The _difference_ is that I am self sufficient, I am intelligent, smart, strong and powerful, and you are _nothing_ ”

Bing’s eyes filled with water and he opened his mouth to answer, to say what he was thinking, how Google couldn’t even save himself and how he couldn’t even build a tent, but his voice didn’t come out.

It was like his voice cables had been cut again.

Google laughed some more and stepped towards Bing, while he stepped away from Google, all the way until he hit a wall and Google leaned over him, covering him from everywhere, making him feel awfully small and weak and powerless.

“ _What are you going to do, Bing? You are nothing without me_ ” Google whispered, and Bing closed his eyes, trembling.

He heard Anti’s words in his head from the last night, he heard his friend’s cheers, but he couldn’t really do _anything_.

“This is why I fucking throw you on water”

Bing’s eyes snapped open and looked up. Google turned around to face the owner of the voice, but before he could do anything, he was slammed back by a punch.

“Fuck!” Chase whined, holding his wrist, and Google looked at him, his eyes flaring anger. “I forgot you are made of metal, shit!”

Bing blinked between the two, still frozen in place, and Google stepped towards Chase, who let go from his wrist and tried to make himself look firm, tall.

“Broody, you shouldn’t be here” Blue said, and Chase puffed his chest out and growled.

“And you shouldn’t be treating him like this”

Google chuckled, and smirked, his hand slowly curling up into a fist. Chase didn’t seem to notice, keeping his ground, but Bing did, his heart rate accelerating as his brain made all the calculations of what Google’s punch could provoke on Chase’s face, stomach, chest and so on.

He acted before he even processed what he was doing.

Like instinct, he launched over to Google and gave him a push towards the bed before he grabbed Chase’s hand and pulled him out of the room, closing the door and rushing downstairs and outside. Upon getting there, he saw the other Googles by their tent and walked over with Chase still being pulled behind him.

“Blue woke up. Can you guys check on him?” he asked, a bit breathless, and Green nodded, making Bing continue his walk towards the van.

Upon arriving there, he opened the door and let go of Chase, reaching for some medical supplies Dr. Iplier had brought.

“Bing, what the hell was that?!” Chase asked, and Bing shook his head.

“Nothing. How is your hand?”

“Fuck my hand man! What the fuck Google was doing to you?!” he asked, pulling Bing’s shoulder to make him look, and Bing turned, scanning Chase’s face.

He was sick worried, angry and upset, and Bing sighed, biting his lip.

“Did you break any fingers?” he asked, softly, and Chase frowned, before he shook his head.

“No… I’m fine” he said, squeezing Bing’s shoulder. “Can you just tell me what is happening between you and Blue?”

The AI sighed slowly and sat by the floor of the van, putting the bandages inside the medical kit before he shook his head.

“Nothing that hasn’t happened before. But I’m fine. You are the one that shouldn’t have one there” he said, quietly, looking at somewhere other than Chase. But the guy was having none of it. He lifted Bing’s head by holding his neck and pushing his head up with his thumb. Their eyes met and the AI felt like crying again, his eyes burning at how much worry chases eyes held.

“What was even going to happen if I weren’t there?”

Bing shrugged weakly.

“I don’t know… you never know with Google, really”

That… sounded worst than Bing was aiming for.

His eyes drifted away from Chase again, but the man searched for his glance, caressing his cheek until Bing was looking at him again.

“Bing… you can’t let him do that to you. And you can’t just pretend it doesn’t happen either. That… that is abuse. And the heavy kind” he said, frowning, and Bing furrowed his eyebrows.

“It… it isn’t abuse, you don’t understand” he said, ignoring Chase’s ‘bullshit’ face. “We aren’t humans, okay? Things work differently for androids”

“Abuse is abuse no matter what you are” Chase said, crouching in front of Bing and sighing. “As long as you feel the abuse, it’s abuse. You aren’t an inanimate object. You are an AI, an Artificial Intelligence, you know stuff and you feel stuff.”

“I-I know Chase but that’s not my point, Google isn’t human-ish like me, he acts on what his programming says an-”

“Bullshit Bing! You are programmed too and you act like a human! If that is his excuse, he can go suck a dick because it is bullshit” he said, firmly, and Bing looked away again, running low on excuses.

He knew. He _knew_ what was the technical name of what Google did, of how he felt, but… it wasn’t the _same._

Chase wouldn’t understand it. No human would.

“I-I’m sorry” he whispered, not knowing what else to say. His eyes were tearing up again, and he heard Chase sighing, before his arms wrapped around Bing and pulled him for a hug.

“Don’t be sorry… fuck, I should be the one apologizing but fuck man… I can’t see him treat you like this” he mumbled, nuzzling on Bing’s hair, and making him close his eyes and relax in his hold, hugging Chase back. “I can’t see anyone treating you like shit… because you are not. If I could just… tell you how much you mean to me…”

Bing smiled weakly against his shoulder and nodded, holding Chase’s shirt.

“I’m sorry…” he mumbled, and Chase pulled back, looking at him and being looked back. “I’m sorry I… I didn’t realize your signs, that I didn’t-”

“Not your fault” Chase said, and smiled weakly, caressing his cheek and smiling a bit more when Bing leaned on the touch.

He felt so lonely and _weak_.

And Anti was nowhere.

He acted before he could process his thoughts.

Bing leaned in, eyes closing, and pressed his lips to Chase’s, bringing him closer by his shirt. The man took a second to answer, before he kissed back, his hands holding Bing’s waist, pulling him close, still half hugging him.

Bing opened his mouth, letting Chase deepen the kiss, his hands moving up to the man’s nape, spreading his legs to accommodate Chase better between them, letting their bodies press closer, all until chase licked inside his mouth and pressed forward, making Bing lay down on the van’s floor while the man hovered over him, hands leaving Bing and supporting him by pressing next to Bing’s head on the floor.

Chase pulled away when he needed air, his kisses going down to Bing’s jaw and throat, making the AI hum and moan softly, his hands sliding and tugging on Chase’s shirt.

He was so warm, so gentle and calm, so slow and tentative.

So different from Google, always demanding, always intense and firm, hard and cold.

So different from Anti, always quick and harsh, almost raw, confusing and everywhere.

Chase was warm and solid and careful, and Bing felt his eyes tearing up again because how come?

How?

Chase kissed back up to his mouth and nibbled on Bing’s bottom lip before pulling back, looking down at the AI and being stared back.

“Are… are you sure we should be doing this? What about… Anti?” Chase asked, uncertain, and Bing shook his head.

“Anti and I don’t really have anything” he mumbled, and Chase furrowed his eyebrows, before Bing chuckled. “It is an agreement, don’t worry”

The man relaxed a bit and then rolled his eyes.

“Anti is stupid. If I had you like he does, we would have already be married”

Bing blushed orange and chuckled, smiling lightly and making Chase smile back, brushing their noses and then lips together.

“We have some time before lunch… wanna go to my tent play some game?” Chase asked, caressing his cheek again as they sat up again. Bing sniffled and nodded, smiling lightly.

“Yeah, why not?”

Chase chuckled and held his hand, pulling Bing up and heading towards his tent. Bing looked around, he saw Wilford staring at them, and both Schneep and Dr. Iplier sending him and Chase weird glances.

But that didn’t bother him. What bothered him was Jameson’s stare at Chase, seeming almost angry. Bing looked away, and Chase didn’t even realize, both getting inside his tent and sitting down as Chase begun to talk about the board games and card games they could play together.

Bing’s mind drifted somewhere else, but soon Chase called his attention again and he smiled.

Anti wouldn’t care.

He slept with everyone all the time.

And it was just a little gaming section.

And a little bit of making out.

Yeah.

They were fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man these chapters are getting better and better  
> leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!


	13. What is this feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti is angsty and he doesnt know shit

It was nighttime when Anti woke up.

Nighttime.

He groaned, blinking his eyes open and looking around, hissing as he moved his leg and it stung. Somehow, he turned around, sitting up and leaning against the rock, before looking down at his leg. His pants were ripped where the bullets made their hole, but his leg was cured.

Thank life for being an immortal being.

He pulled his leg closer, and groaned, his thigh still burning and aching horribly. He cleaned himself the best he could with the lake’s water and washed his face, sighing loudly and looking up at the sky, the starry sky over him.

Anti smirked to himself, remembering how angry Wilford was, how delicious it felt to see the madness, anger and confusion in his eyes.

Oh. So naïve.

Anti groaned again, mind drifting back to the pain when he made a light movement. He needed to get back to the camp, grab some painkillers with Schneeplestein. Slowly, he made himself stand up, and with a bit of extra power, he made himself float above the ground, not really wanting to abuse of his leg just now.

Wilford really had made a good job on lying to make even Bing not come check if he was fine.

He chuckled to himself, floating through the forest slowly, looking around and grinning when he saw a red-ish light in the distance. Probably the camp’s fireplace. Great.

He approached slowly, looking around, a wide smirk widening in his face as he found Schneep.

He floated towards the guy, silently, and leaned against the ambulance, using his good leg as support as he watched the heated make out section between the two doctors, Dr. Iplier pressed against the ambulance, their coats already on the ground.

After watching for a while, he coughed, making both jump and look at him, their hair and faces a mess.

“I gotta say I was getting horny but like, I need painkillers, so” he shrugged, and Schneep narrowed his eyes as if he was about to kill Anti right there and then, while Dr. Iplier looked away, crossing his arms.

“Vhat happened? You vere out the hole zay” Schneep mumbled, opening the ambulance and grabbing a box of medicine. Anti shrugged, deciding to keep quiet.

After all, Anti knew how to follow rules sometimes, and rules were that nothing was supposed to ruin the fun of the camping

“You know me” he said, vaguely, and Schneep handed him a full bottle. “Thank you, doctor”

“Piss off!” he exclaimed, angrily, and Anti laughed, floating away and leaving the doctors to themselves again.

As he circled the van, he saw Blue and the other Googles getting inside their tent, and frowned. So Google was back up? Alright. Anti opened the bottle and let around five pills fall in his mouth before he swallowed them down, closing the bottle and glitching it back to the doctor’s box.

Now, he just needed to find…

Anti stopped by Marvin’s tent, staring as Bing and Chase walked out of the latter’s tent, laughing and talking.

Oh.

Anti felt something burning inside him but instead of acting on it, he hid behind Marvin’s tent and watched in silence.

“… And then I said like ‘Jameson I swear, if this is a prank, you are dead to me’, and like, I opened the door and a bucket of oil fell over me. God, I was so mad” Chase told, grinning, and Bing laughed loudly, shaking his head.

“Jameson is the best man! He had the best jokes, I swear! Oh hey!” Bing said, pointing to something in the woods. “Look! It’s a lightbug!”

“Lightbug?” Chase chuckled, and Bing blushed, shaking his head.

“Sorry, sometimes my brain just works like that. A firefly. It’s a firefly” he corrected himself, and Chase shook his head.

“It’s adorable” he said, looking at Bing while Bing stared at the bug.

“Yes it is. It is fascinating too, how they work, how they are able to produce this light” he rambled, going on and on about the proprieties of the fireflies to make them able to produce light.

And Chase watched him like Bing was the fucking Sun.

Anti felt the burning in his stomach turn cold, and he hissed, blaming his stupid leg for it. He glitched the painkillers back at his hand, swallowing some more and glitching it back inside.

What the fuck was this pain in his chest now?

“And man, they are so incredible” Bing finished his rambling, smiling at one that flew right in front of his face. He followed the bug, and ended up finding Chase’s fool-in-love face. “Oh… hi” he mumbled, awkwardly, smiling shyly and blushing.

Chase slowly caressed his face and Bing leaned on the touch, and suddenly, Anti felt sick. He frowned and looked away, closing his eyes for a second, before returning his attention to the two.

And that was a mistake.

Anti felt his stomach twisting and turning and his chest hurting so painfully that he became certain then and there that Wilford had made some type of poisonous bullet.

They were just _kissing_.

It wasn’t like Anti hadn’t seen people he slept with _kissing_ someone else.

So it could only be the bullets.

And not how Chase slid his hands under Bing’s tank top.

And not how Bing tilted his head and tangled his fingers on chase’s hair.

And not how Chase was pressing Bing against a tree.

And not how Bing was lightly scratching his nape.

No.

It was the bullets.

For sure.

He looked away, feeling sick now, wondering what the fuck was in that bullet.

His eyes widened and he let out a growl, glitching his knife to his hand as someone poked his shoulder.

He turned to the person with his knife pointed to their neck, and then immediately relaxed.

Jameson just raised an eyebrow.

“Fuck sorry… you scared me” Anti mumbled, making the knife disappear and sliding down to sit on the floor. Jameson looked down at him and kneeled down as well, staring.

Anti slowly looked up, sighing, and Jameson nodded.

[Where the fuck were you?]

Anti rolled his eyes.

“Around the forest” he said and shrugged. “Didn’t Wilford tell you?”

[You know I don’t believe in a word Warfstache says]

“Well, we talked” Anti said, waving his hands. “We talked, we fought, discussed, argued, the usual. And then he left and I decided to stay there for the rest of the day. He took me to a lake, it was beautiful, I thought he wanted to marry me” he winked, but Jameson just stared at him.

For a while.

[What about Bing and Chase?]

Anti’s stomach turned again.

“What about them?” he asked, shrugging, and Jameson narrowed his eyes.

[Really?] he signed, and when Anti stared at him, he pressed his lips together in anger. [Anti, what the fuck?]

“ _You_ were the one that told me to stay away from Chase! To cut him some slack! Why are you annoying me now?!” Anti asked, angrily, and Jameson frowned.

[I told you to piss off because Chase is sensitive. But if you and Bing have something, he has no r-] he signed, but Anti held his hands at that moment, shaking his head.

“Bing and I have nothing. I agreed to spend the weekend with him, but we aren’t anything. He has all and every right to kiss, sleep and have fun with whoever you want” he said and shrugged. “Just because I promised to be faithful for one weekend, doesn’t mean he has to be”

Jameson pulled his hands away from Anti’s slowly and narrowed his eyes before he sat down, frowning.

[You look drowsy. Are you hurt?] he signed, worriedly, and Anti shrugged.

“Nah. I just took a few pain killers from Schneep” he said and shrugged, yawning. Jameson sighed silently and nodded, standing up.

[Come on. You need to rest]

“I rested for the entire day man… I think I’m fine”

[Well, dinner is being served soon so… come with me?]

Anti sighed and slowly stood up, glad that the pain in his leg was gone.

“Yeah sure” he smiled and nodded forward, and Jameson smiled back, weakly, before heading towards his own tent and being followed by Anti.

As they walked towards it, Anti saw Bing and Chase in the corner of his eyes and held back a sigh.

Fine then.

\-------

Dinner came quicker than Anti could have expected, and soon everyone was around the fire. Most of them were eating, the Googles were nowhere to be seen, and Bing was playing some background music, sitting between Silver and Ed.

“Anyone has any suggestions?” he called, and Jameson lifted his hand.

[Viva la Vida? By Coldplay?] he signed, and Bing smiled, nodding.

“Very well.”

He stroked the first accord and begun the song, but Anti drifted his thoughts away, holding onto his plate with the fish and rice, eating it slowly as he looked around the woods and circle.

His eyes caught Chase’s at a certain moment, and stopped, both staring at each other.

The burning sensation returned and he looked away before it grew, turning his attention back to Bing instead.

 _“I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing, Roman Cavalry choirs are singing, Be my mirror, my sword and shield, My missionaries in a foreign field, For some reason I can't explain, I know Saint Peter won't call my name, Never an honest word, But that was when I ruled the world”_ Bing said, stroking accords left and right, his eyes closed as he played and sang, softly, more as background than anything else.

He continued singing, and Anti watched him, biting his lip whenever he wasn’t chewing some food.

What the fuck was that feeling inside him?

Bing slowly came to a close, stroking the last accord and receiving a few claps and cheers.

“Anything else?” he called, smiling, and Anti raised his head.

His mouth opened on its own, but his voice wasn’t quick enough.

“Only Exception, by Paramore” Chase said, smiling, and Anti looked down at his plate immediately.

“Oh okay” Bing answered and begun to play the song. “ _When I was younger I saw My daddy cry and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched As he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore that she would Never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._ ” He sung, and Anti continued focused on his plate.

“ ** _But, darling, you are the only exception, Well, you are the only exception, Well, you are the only exception, Well, you are the only exception_** ” Bing sang, accompanied by a few other voices that Anti really didn’t catch.

“ _Maybe I know somewhere, Deep in my soul that love never lasts. And we've got to find other ways To make it alone or keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this, Keeping a comfortable distance. And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness. Because none of it was ever worth the risk_ ” Bing continued, and Anti put his half full plate down, hugging his legs and staring at the fire.

Why was this song making him hurt so much?

“ ** _Well, you are the only exception, Well, you are the only exception, Well, you are the only exception, Well, you are the only exception_ ”** the group sang again, and he suck in a shaky breath, trying to seem relaxed and probably failing.

“ _I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't Let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, whoa_ ” Bing sang, loudly, as the song requested, and Anti slowly let his eyes drift up, to look at the AI.

And he was met with brown-orange irises and a small, shy and fond smile.

“ _You are the only exception, You are the only exception, You are the only exception, Well, you are the only exception_ ” Bing sang, still looking at him, locking Anti in place. “ _You are the only exception, Well, you are the only exception, You are the only exception, Well, you are the only exception. And I'm on my way to believing, Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_ ”

He ended the song with a smile, happy and genuine, and Anti felt his cheeks heating up and his heart race.

He looked at Chase out of instinct, and the man was staring at him, hatred flaring in his eyes.

Okay then. Anti reached for his plate as Silver requested a song that was some kind of country music and Bing gladly took the request as Anti finished eating.

He didn’t stare at anyone else that night, and left as quickly as dinner was over.

\-------

“hey”

Anti looked up from the ground, and then looked back down.

“Yes Bing?”

“Don’t you want to sleep in my tent?” he asked, softly and stood in front of Anti, making him look up.

Anti hummed, avoiding biting his lip, and nodded.

“yeah sure”

He stood up and followed Bing to his tent, both heading up to the AI’s room and getting ready to sleep.

Anti glitched his clothes away and glitched a bit hoddie before laying on the bed. Bing just removed all clothes and laid on his underwear, pulling the blankets over them.

“We haven’t slept together in a bed in a month”

Anti hummed at the comment and nodded, turning to his side to face Bing.

“Um… let me just say something’ he said and Bing frowned. “I know about you and Chase”

Bing froze and his eyes widened.

“A-Anti I”

“No, don’t say anything” he said and smirked. “I don’t mind. I just wanted you to know that I know”

“H-how?” Bing asked, shakily, and Anti chuckled.

“You guys were kissing by the trees man” he said, rolling his eyes, and Bing chuckled, relaxing and blushing.

“yeah… well I’m sorry anyway” he mumbled and Anti shrugged.

“All good. We have an agreement” he said and slowly slid his hand under the blankets, but stopped himself before it could reach its destiny. “Um… anyway. That was it”

“Well, I gotta ask you too… jameson told me you and WIlford fought. Are you okay?” he asked, worried, and Anti chuckled, nodding.

“Yeah I am all good” he said, smirking and winking. “Wilford has nothing on me, don’t worry”

“Well… I just know he can be a bit… nuts, so I thought I would ask” Bing mumbled, shrugging, and Anti shrugged right back.

“Nothing happened that didn’t leave us a little sore. But it is all good” he winked and Bing giggled, blushing a bit darker. “Now, we should probably sleep”

“Yeah, probably” he chuckled and turned off the lights. “Goodnight Anti”

“Night” he answered, closing his eyes and only when Bing closed his own eyes he bit his lip.

His eyes opened slowly after a few minutes, only to find Bing once again sleeping as much as an android could, breathing calm, eye lights turned off.

Anti sighed in silence and reached out finally, finding Bing’s hand between their bodies, resting on the bed.

He covered his hand with his own and bit his lip, his chest aching painfully.

He couldn’t sleep for the whole night, deciding to stare and wait for slumber to consume him.

It didn’t.

And he couldn’t help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah you know the procedure


	14. Fix It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nsfw, porn, morning sex, tears, sadness, feelings  
> Eeverything is 100% consensual  
> have fun!

Bing woke up in the morning feeling like new.

It was funny how his body was getting so used with sleeping that he had begun to feel as if he was actually recharging every time he slept.

His eyes blinked open slowly, vision lighting up and shutting off a few times before it stabilized. As soon as his eyes focused, he smiled, rubbing them a bit with his hand and focusing on the sight again.

“I didn’t know you liked reading”

Anti looked up from the book, and then down at Bing, shrugging. He was curled up against the headboard, legs tucked inside his hoodie, hands holding the book close to his face.

“I didn’t know you liked horror” he replied, smirking and waving the book in front of himself. Bing looked over at the cover and chuckled.

“Steven King is a great writer and like words don’t scare me” he said, shrugging. “It just doesn’t activate my fear sensors. Pictures and movies do”

“Understandable” Anti nodded. “I like Steven King and some other horror and dark authors. They give me ideas for my murders” he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows, and Bing laughed sleepily, sitting up slowly and nodding.

“Of course. Because that is all the world needs. More murders” he said, raising an eyebrow, and Anti shrugged, looking back at the book.

“The world has too many Marks and Seans” he mumbled, closing the book and putting it away as he stretched his legs. “It needs more Antis and Darks” he winked. Bing shook his head.

“It needs more sleepy Antis reading books and tucked up in sweaters” he smirked, and Anti looked over at him, raising an eyebrow, despite of his cheeks getting slightly greener.

“You don’t know nothing”

Bing chuckled and leaned in, tangling his fingers on Anti’s hair, mechanical heart skipping a beat as the ego leaned on the touch.

“I know a lot” he mumbled, smiling, and put his other hand on Anti’s thigh before pressing their lips together. Anti relaxed almost immediately, hands reaching for Bing’s waist, pulling him until he was straddling him.

Bing could work with that.

He kneeled over Anti’s lap and held his face with both hands, tilting his head and licking the ego’s bottom lip until he opened his mouth. He licked inside, curious and a bit bold, and Anti just lazily accepted, hands moving up and down Bing’s sides and back, pulling him lightly closer.

“It is the third day and we had barely no time for ourselves” Bing whispered against his lips, and Anti smirked, his eyes closed and his hands squeezing Bing’s waist.

“I think we have… a little bit of time now” he mumbled back, before he leaned in and kissed Bing again, sucking on his bottom lip and making the AI moan softly.

Anti’s hands slid down Bing’s naked back towards his boxers, sliding over his ass and down to his thighs, while Bing’s hands went from Anti’s hair down his neck and sides over the hoodie, not really inclined to take it off. They kissed lazily for a little longer, sucking and nibbling bottom lips and licking tongues, until Bing decided to break it off and kiss down the ego’s jaw and neck, leaving soft nibbles behind.

Something about Anti was… off that morning, but Bing hadn’t fully woken up yet and he missed being like that with Anti… so he wasn’t going to lose his chance.

Especially because that was the last day of camping and who knew the next time they would have time to have fun like that.

Bing slowly pushed Anti’s legs apart, laying between them and kissing his neck and upper collar bones, closing his eyes and holding back a smile every time he heard a soft moan coming from the ego over him.

Anti’s hands drifted towards Bing’s hair, more caressing than anything, his head thrown back against the headboard as he let Bing assault his neck, and the AI lost no time, kissing and biting and sucking just a bit, forming a few hickeys here and there, careful with the neck cut Anti had.

He didn’t know how that worked but it was something he didn’t want to disturb.

His hands slid under Anti’s hoodie and slid up his stomach, and the AI smirked at the little shiver Anti felt, just before he slid his thumbs over his nipples, out of pure curiousity. Anti let out a shaky breath, hands tugging a bit on Bing’s hair, just enough to apply pressure but not enough to even hurt.

His head was still thrown back, and all Bing could see by looking up was his mouth and nose.

Bing pressed down on Anti’s nipples and twisted them gently with his fingers, watching the breaths and shivers Anti let out every time. They weren’t big, but Bing had his crotch right over Anti’s, and he could feel something becoming bothered down there.

“Quit teasing” Anti growled, but there was no real anger behind his words. Bing smiled, all smug, and nodded, kissing Anti’s adam apple and sliding his hands down again, all the way to Anti’s sweatpants, pulling them down just enough. Bing couldn’t avoid his own hum of appreciation when he realized Anti wasn’t wearing underwear.

“Don’t you ever wear underwear?” he asked, looking up from Anti’s chest, and the ego huffed, not moving his head.

“I always wear underwear” he mumbled, and Bing chuckled, kissing his neck again and sucking on a particular spot before he wrapped his hand around him and started to move.

He moved his hand slowly, making sure to be careful. Anti was breathing hard under him, but he was making no sounds, which worried Bing a bit, making him move up and stare down at the ego, who had his eyes closed.

“Anti?” he asked, softly, stopping his hand, and Anti let out a frustrated huff, opening his eyes.

“What is it? Why did you stop?” he complained, his eyes glassy, and Bing frowned.

“Are you okay?” he asked, worried, and Anti rolled his eyes.

“I was better when you were moving your hand” he furrowed his eyebrows and Bing frowned.

“Are you sure? Your eyes look like you are about to cry” he mumbled, and Anti raised his eyebrow before he smirked.

“Bing. Really? It’s just because I didn’t sleep much. I’m fine, nothing to worry about” he said, and then pulled Bing by his shoulders. “Just please keep moving” he whispered against his mouth and kissed him, and Bing couldn’t really say no to that. His hand begun moving slowly again, and Anti breathed softly against his lips, before continuing with the kiss.

Bing smiled against his lips and licked inside his mouth, stroking him faster and making him shiver and breathe deeper, tugging Bing’s hair and scratching his head.

Then, Bing moved his hand, twisting by the base and sliding his thumb over the slit ever so gently, and the unimaginable happened.

Anti whimpered.

Bing broke the kiss to stare, and Anti had almost his whole face green and his eyes were wide, and his mouth was pressed close.

“Was it that good?” Bing asked, repeating the process, and Anti growled, shaking his head.

“No, I am just sleepy already?” he said, angrily, and Bing chuckled, kissing his cheek and stroking him again, slowly, making the ego groan in frustration. “Fuck Bing just go!”

“You know that like you don’t have to be ashamed of anything right?” he said, nuzzling behind Anti’s ear and licking it gently, and the ego shivered under him before growling.

“Quit it”

“But you are liking it!”

“Who do you think you are to know what I- _ughnn_ ” he moaned, hugging Bing’s head and making the AI chuckle. “W-what… ugnn this feels g-good…”

“Vibrating fingers” he explained, easily, stroking Anti slowly as his fingers vibrated around his dick, and Anti hugged his head tighter, nuzzling on his hair, pressing Bing’s face to his shoulder.

“oh-oh fuuuuck u- _ugnnn_ ” Anti moaned, brokenly, his hips thrusting up, and Bing sped up, smirking against his shoulder. Anti moaned louder when he sped up, bucking his hips up and groaning against his ear.

Bing then flickered his hand to the side, squeezing a bit harder and turning vibrations up a level, and Anti groaned against his hair, reaching his climax and bucking up as he moaned, brokenly, hands slowly relaxing around Bing’s head.

When the AI was finally able to look up, his smugness and contentment became worry.

“Anti, w-” he tried, his hand snapping away from him, eyes tracking down the tears coming out of the ego’s eyes, already half way down his cheeks. Anti took a moment to react, his eyes opening slowly, and then widening as he saw Bing staring right at him. “Anti?!”

He didn’t respond.

Anti growled and pushed Bing away with his feet, pushing his chest and making him fall back against the bed.

Before Bing could do anything, Anti had already glitched away.

Bing sat up, guilt filling up all his body, drowning him in his thoughts, his eyes wide and staring straight at the wall in front of him, where Anti was once sitting in front of.

Fuck.

Fuck, what had happened?

 _“Bing? Time for the last competitions!”_ he heard dr. Iplier calling from the entrance of the tent, but he really didn’t register.

He stood up as quickly as he could, grabbing the first clothes he found and rushing outside, looking around the camp, scanning behind the tents for warm bodies, anything.

“Hey Bing! Over here!” Silver called from the group, but he didn’t listen.

He just looked around and begun looking.

Because fuck if he was just going to passively wait for Anti to return.

He had messed up.

He was going to _fix it_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oadcugbwocb okay ya guys know


	15. Dreams and conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, cuts and blood

He glitched away, without really thinking of a location.

All he knew was that he needed to get the fuck out of there, as quickly as possible.

He had already failed by letting himself feel anything, and then having someone else _see_ his weakness?

That was a step too, too far.

He was still crying when he felt the floor underneath him. He fell, on his knees, gasping and doing his best to wipe off the tears from his eyes, his leg aching lightly on the wound as his knees hit the ground.

He didn’t know where he was, but it didn’t take too long for him to find out.

There was a tap on his shoulder, from behind, and he turned around, growling loudly despite the tears, grabbing whoever it was and pressing them to the floor, choking them the best he could, both hands around their neck, his breathing hard and shaken, tears still sliding down his cheeks.

All his anger of being discovered, all his shame and madness were swept away by guilt and he pulled away immediately as he saw who it was, his arms curling up in front of his chest, holding his own hoodie.

Jameson coughed on the floor, groaning with no sound and rubbing his throat as he looked up at Anti, eyes narrowed and confused, and then worried, making him sit up quickly.

Jameson was the first and last person Anti wanted to see at that moment.

The man reached out for him, and he growled, making the dapper hesitate a little.

But his hand followed its course and gently held Anti’s shoulder.

And Anti relaxed a bit, biting his lip and looking down, growling quietly.

With a soft tap on the ego’s chin, Jameson made him look up, and the dapper man smiled as he did so.

[What happened?]

Anti sighed.

“nothing”

[Nothing? I haven’t seen you cry in ages. Something must have happened] Jameson signed and moved closer to Anti. The ego took a deep breath and wiped his tears away, glad that they finally stopped.

“I… I don’t know what happened. I just started crying. It’s probably nothing” he tried again, but Jameson gave him a glance and he groaned. “I don’t know, Jameson!”

[Well, lets find out then] he signed and sat down, crossing his legs. [What were you doing before you started crying?]

“Having sex?” Anti asked, frowning, and Jameson’s eyes narrowed.

[With Dark? Or Wilford?] he signed, and when Anti gave him a glance, he shrugged. [I’ve only seen you cry when you leave their sections, but usually it is a happy crying]

“With Bing. I was having sex with Bing” he said, just to avoid the subject and get on to it. “And no, it wasn’t some kink shit, we were just like… touching and stuff, I don’t know”

[Is it because of Chase?] Jameson signed, straight forward as usual, his eyebrows furrowed as if he was solving a very hard logic problematic. Anti shook his head.

“I don’t give a shit about Chase”

[But he is kissing and walking around with Bing… maybe you are growing protective?]

“I don’t give a shit about Chase!” Anti said, loudly, slamming his hands on the ground. “Listen, Bing and I have a deal. He likes me, and he is a good guy to fuck and talk with, so we agreed of being together sometimes. I still sleep around, and so does he. If he fucking wants to go and have the most mind blowing sex with Broody, he can! If he wants to get down with you, with Google or whoever else, he can! I don’t give a shit! Because I know I will be fucking around even if he _does_ give a shit so there’s that!” he groaned and shook his head. “I am not protective, I am not possessive, and I am not angry because he wants to be with Broody. Okay?! It’s something else”

Jameson blinked slowly and Anti sighed, rubbing his eyes and feeling his exhaustion of not sleeping finally getting to him.

“I couldn’t sleep last night”

He looked up, before Jameson could ask him to, and the dapper man was frowning deeply.

[Lets… go slow] he said, and Anti felt as if he was being analyzed by a therapist. He hated it. [Why didn’t you sleep? What happened? Nightmares again?]

Anti held back a chuckle.

Again?

More like ‘every night’.

“No, I couldn’t even close my eyes to _have_ nightmares” he said, chuckling, and Jameson frowned.

[Weird, because you were sleepy when we talked before dinner]

“yes, I know. Something… something didn’t let me sleep” he mumbled and sighed, rubbing his face. “I don’t know… Maybe my conversation with Wilford, but then again…”

[What did you two talk about?] Jameson asked, suspicious as always, and Ant just shrugged.

“Nothing big. He was just being an ass like usual and I was chilling, like usual” he said, holding back a smirk at Jameson’s sarcastic expression. “What? You know he is an ass”

[Anti. Just tell me. I am trying to help you with something serious and you keep joking around] he signed, frowning, and Anti’s little good mood flew away again, making him sigh.

“Well… I know some stuff that he doesn’t want me to know. We fought over it, he shot me in the leg, the usual” he said, and shook his head before Jameson could sign anything. “No, its not hurting anymore and I’m fine. That was not it. But just…”

He stopped.

Jameson crawled closer and held his shoulder before pulling away.

[Just?]

Anti sighed deeply and shook his head.

“I deserve it. I know I do. I am a demon, an evil ego, an ass to be around, aggressive and mean” he said, beginning to ramble, hugging his legs. “I am not faithful, I don’t trust anyone, I’ve killed many people in my past, and I get all that. I really do. I understand deeply. But…” he bit his lip and then slowly looked up at Jameson. “It… it just sucks. Because I thought I had some type of… fucked up but constant support on Dark, on how we handled our relationship, but now… well, now he won’t look for me anymore and Wilford will lock me up if I look for Dark. Because now Chase decided to let his feelings out and you, Marvin and Jackie decided to take his side. Because now almost all Ipliers hate me and Bing deserves better but I am selfish. It just… sucks to be hated by everyone” he sighed and nuzzled on his knees. “I know I shouldn’t be… surprised or upset over it but… I don’t know”

The tent remained silent for a while. Then, there was a tap on his shoulder, and Anti looked up at Jameson.

[I don’t hate you] he signed and gave Anti a sad smile. [I love you. Like a brother. And you know that. And maybe Chase isn’t very fond of you right now but I know Marvin and Jackie care about you too. It is hard to make it show, considering that you are always so distant and sarcastic and mean, but we care a lot] he continued and then moved closer. [And about the rest… are you sure that what you feel for Bing is… a little more than just selfishness?]

Anti stared at him, quietly, and then chuckled weakly.

“You are implying that I actually like him” he said, and Jameson nodded. “I don’t”

[How do you know?]

“Because I know how it feels to like someone. I know it because I’ve lived it in the several times I possessed the other septics. When I possessed Sean. And besides, I have already told you that demons can’t love”

Jameson stared at him for a few seconds, thinking, and then frowned.

[But you aren’t a demon. You have a demon inside you, but you are still you]

“Same thing James” he shrugged and sighed, looking away. “I just… I don’t know. I don’t know why I was crying, why this trip is affecting me and my life so much, I don’t know what to tell Bing… or you…” he sighed and looked at the dapper man, who smiled at him.

[You can give me a hug] he signed and opened his arms. Anti stared at him and then chuckled.

“Gonna pass buddy” he said and tapped Jameson’s head before looking outside as someone called the dapper Septic. “I think they are calling you”

Jameson nodded and stood up, smiling.

[Last activities. Time to get all the points]

Anti chuckled and nodded, waving at him.

“I will stay. Have fun” he said and watched as Jameson walked outside and joined the group.

Anti yawned and decided to try and take a nap, curling up on Jameson’s sleeping bag and sighing.

His eyes closed before he could even say his name.

\-------

_He was drifting._

_His feet weren’t touching the ground. He was floating over a hill, naked toes brushing the grass._

_He was light and free, flying over the fields and looking at the mountains in the horizon, at the trees surrounding the houses and at the sun that didn’t warm his skin, just lightened his path._

_He was drifting, slowly, with no care in the world, under a blue sky and over a green ground, sweet and gentle, with a breeze that made him smile at its playfulness, making his hair a mess, his clothes wiggle, his skin tremble._

_He closed his eyes, to smell his surroundings, but that was a mistake._

_As he opened them again, he was on the ground. His eyes widened, a huge cloud covering the sky, covering his vision. The rain started, sudden and cold and harsh. It went down on him life knifes, like pieces of glass, and instead of wetting they left him bleeding. He gasped, getting up, feet and hands digging on the cutting water, drop after drop cutting his face, his arms, his clothes, leaving him bloody, cold, nude._

_He tripped, fell face first into a puddle. It burned. He screamed and pulled away, his clothes now in shreds falling from him onto the ground, and he screamed louder, at the pain and the burning and the cold._

_Something hit him straight on the back and he blacked out again, falling unconscious._

_He woke up under a grey sky._

_There was no water under him. He kneeled up, looking at the sky, at his hands and arms. He was nude, but fine. No cuts. No burns._

_Then, he looked at the ground._

_His heart raced and he got up._

_Another mistake._

_Around him, a field of dead orange butterflies._

_He gasped, stepping back, only to hear cracking sounds of metal being crushed._

_When he looked down, he was stepping on them. Destroying them, killing them._

_Everywhere he moved, he broke them, and they made a sound of something cracking, puffing, breaking, and his eyes teared up because it hurt him, he didn’t want to hurt them, he didn’t, he was sorry, he didn’t mean to, he didn’t!_

_A noise called his attention and he looked up._

_It was blue._

_Very blue._

_Not blue like the sky._

_It was dark, neon blue._

_And it was smashing._

_Crashing._

_Pushing._

_Breaking._

_Wiping off all and every ladybug on its path._

_It had a form but he couldn’t see._

_He couldn’t understand._

_He stepped back, shaking, and tripped again, falling over the ladybugs._

_Crushing._

_Hurting._

_Squeezing._

_And the blue approached._

_Now with black._

_Now with pink._

_With grey._

_Brown._

_White._

_And the ladybugs lost their colors to its._

_And he gasped, desperate, trying to move away, trying to-_

_It crashed._

_It broke._

_It destroyed._

_And around him, everything was death._

\-------

Anti woke up in shock.


	16. The Camping Finally Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bing gets deaf at some point

Bing spent the morning looking.

He ignored the requests to come and join the games, spending all his morning hours to go around the camp, in the woods, back at the road, to the lake and back, searching and looking for Anti anywhere and everywhere.

It wasn’t until lunch break that he decided to take a break, sighing as he let himself fall next to Jameson and Chase.

“I can’t find him…” he sighed, reaching for the food and throwing it inside his mouth. Jameson gave him a confused glance. “Anti”

[Oh! He is in my tent!] he signed, grinning, and Bing’s eyes widened.

“Why the heck he is in your tent?!” he asked, confused and relieved, and Jameson shrugged.

[He came in the morning and said he was going to take a nap or whatever] he signed, and then smiled. [You can check on him, but if he is sleeping, leave him be]

Bing looked down at his food and nodded slowly, biting a piece of bread and then putting his plate down.

“You guys can finish”

Then, he stood up, and headed towards Jameson’s tent, biting his lip when he approached the entrance. He pushed the cloth to the side, and peaked inside, relaxing a bit as he saw Anti deep asleep on the sleeping bag.

A bit calmer now, Bing slowly made his way inside the tent and sat down next to Anti, next to where he was sleeping, watching him.

Guilt filled him again, and he wondered if Anti would even want to look at him when he woke up.  But if he didn’t, Anti would be very clear, so Bing had nothing to really worry about, asides from his own heart.

And it didn’t really matter at the moment.

Bing opened a book on his visor, silently, and begun to read it, not wanting to disturb Anti in any way. He read a few phrases and then looked at Anti again, his attention never really leaving the ego, watching to any change of breath, any sign that he was waking up.

But when it actually happened, Bing was too busy deleting some files to see Anti’s eyes opening in shock and his breathing get faster.

He only noticed when he sat up, and then Bing looked, eyes wide and biting his lip.

Anti closed his eyes for a second, rubbing his face and taking a deep breath, before opening them again and looking over at Bing.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, breathless, as if he had just run very far, and Bing looked down before swallowing his fear away and looking up.

“I wanted to see how you were… you know, after you left crying of my room” he said, frowning. Anti frowned right back, and looked away, down at his lap and hands.

“I’m fine, Bing. You didn’t have to come looking for me” he said, calmly, and Bing moved closer slowly.

“But I wanted to. Did… did I do something wrong? Is it my fault?” he asked, his voice shaking a bit, at how nervous he was. Anti chuckled quietly to himself and turned to face the AI, shaking his head.

“You did nothing wrong, don’t worry about it. I don’t know why I was crying but it has nothing to do with you” he said, firmly.

Bing should feel relieved but… it kinda hurt.

“Well… alright then. Are we… still good?” he asked, biting his lip, and Anti smirked, nodding.

“Of course we are” he said, standing up and stretching. Bing stood as well, watching the ego, attentive. “Our weekend is almost over, however. Do you think these three days were worth it?”

Bing blinked slowly.

“I mean the time we spent together”

Bing opened his mouth and nodded.

“Oh yeah it was great” he smiled and felt his cheeks turning a bit orange. “You really kept your promise. I am surprised”

“You wouldn’t be if you knew me better” Anti chuckled and walked to him, holding his waist and pulling him closer, making bing breathless – as usual. “I apologize for this morning. My crying kinda… destroyed the mood. But just so you know, I haven’t forgotten the fact that you have vibrating fingers”

Bing blushed even darker, specially at Anti’s smirk.

“Um… I’m sure we can develop it in… another moment” he said, and Anti nodded, squeezing his waist and leaning in, nibbling his lip.

“I am excited for that moment” he whispered against Bing’s mouth and pulled him for a kiss.

A kiss that was responded, despite the AI’s confusing and light discomfort over the entire situation.

But like he had thought before… if Anti didn’t want to say, he wasn’t going to push.

\------

[How’s he?]

Bing looked from Jameson to Anti, who was now discussing something with Yandere in a corner, while the rest organized their stuff and gathered to get ready to go.

“I… I don’t know, James” he said, frowning, grabbing his bag of clothes, his boxed tent and his boxed motorbike. “He didn’t really tell me anything, he is super closed up. Which, I get, but like… I don’t know”

[You never know with Anti, to be honest] Jameson signed, and Bing smiled.

“Oh really?”

[Yes. One year, he gave me a pocket clock for birthday. In the next, he stabbed me. He is very inconsistent] he frowned and Bing laughed, grinning at his friend.

“Sorry for the knife I gave him then” he said, and Jameson nodded, taking his bag and looking at the van. “Lets go” Bing agreed to his silent request and walked with him over to the Van, putting their bags inside and only holding his motorbike.

“Hey Bing” came the voice, and Bing looked at his back, frowning when he saw Bim, Silver and Ed approaching.

“yes?”

“Have you seen what is going on over there?” Silver asked, pointing a bit away from them. Bing looked at the direction of the pointing, his eyes narrowing and some uncomfortable feeling rising in his throat.

But that was expected, whenever someone saw Blue Google, Dark and Wilford talking in secrecy by the trees, far away from any group, anyone and everyone.

“No…” Bing mumbled, and crossed his arms. “But I don’t like it”

“What don’t you like?” Anti asked, out of nowhere, but Bing didn’t get scared. He just nodded to the trio and Anti narrowed his eyes as well. “Oh…”

“Something smells weird” Chase said, coming from Bing’s right, standing next to him. Soon, all Ipliers and Septics were staring, but the three didn’t seem to realize anything, too focused in their conversation.

“Can’t ya hear what they are sayin?” Ed asked, and Bing frowned, clicking his nape panel and nodding.

“Everyone quiet” he said and turned on his hearing sensitiveness. He begun to hear some mumbling, and then some interjection, some buzzing sounds, making him confused and a bit dizzy. He narrowed his eyes, trying to focus only where the three of them were, but the buzzing became louder and the conversation became muffled. “I think… Google is interfering…” he mumbled, biting his lip.

And at that exact moment, Google turned and his eyes caught Bing’s, from far away, burning bright blue.

Bing gasped and stepped back, vision going blue and then black, a loud ringing in his ears that wouldn’t go away, making him unable to move or speak or hear.

He felt himself falling, his legs losing all type of structure, but before he hit the ground, he felt someone grabbing him and holding him. He felt like he was screaming, but he couldn’t really hear anything else but the loud ringing.

Then, he blacked out completely.

\--------

Bing woke up laying on something. Something very bright and weird.

The first thing he saw was a light, and the second was a face.

He stared at the person as they spoke, their face blurry and wiggly, making it impossible for him to identify whoever it was.

The person kept moving their lips, and Bing frowned, trying to catch anything with his tired mind. The image slowly cleared and became static, and he finally saw that Dr. Iplier was the one talking to him.

Bing slowly raised his hand, and the doctor stopped talking.

[I can’t hear]

Dr. Iplier frowned deeply and nodded slowly. Then, he moved away and Bing stayed down, staring at the ceiling until he appeared back with Jameson by his side.

He spoke something to the dapper man, who nodded and looked at Bing.

[He wants to know if there is anything else wrong]

Bing frowned and closed his eyes.

He did a quick scan of his own body and then opened his eyes again, shaking his head.

Dr. Iplier smiled and said something else to Jameson, who nodded.

[Do you know what Google did to you?]

Bing furrowed his eyebrows and thought for a while before shrugging.

[I believe he overworked my sensitivity and made the cables or the main auditory control fail or burn] he signed, and Jameson nodded, looking at the doctor, who nodded right back.

Dr. Iplier said something else, and Jameson turned to Bing once more.

[You had an overall failure because of your sensitivity. Do you think you can walk?]

Bing tried moving his legs, and nodded when they moved.

[Okay, then you can get up] Jameson signed and smiled, and Bing smiled back, slowly sitting up. Jameson held his waist and shoulder, and slowly pulled him up, and out of the ambulance.

So that was where he was.

Bing walked next to the dapper man all the way to the group. They were speaking, cheering, but Bing couldn’t really hear them.

Jameson let go of Bing before they could all come and waved his hands to make them stop, before signing that Bing couldn’t hear and that he would stay like that until they returned to the main manor.

The group all nodded and shut up, and Bing noticed that Google, Dark and Wilford were nowhere to be seen.

When he looked forward again, he gave a small jump of surprise and then quickly smiled, looking at Anti as he stared back.

[Are you okay?]

Bing stared at him, and despite of Anti trying not to, his face showed concern, which made Bing’s heart accelerate drastically.

[Yes. Just deaf. But I can work on it when I get home] he signed and Anti sighed in front of him, nodding and then frowning.

‘I’m ___ f__ing kill Goo___’ Bing read in his lips, and chuckled as he made up the entire phrase.

[It’s fine. Don’t worry about him]

Anti looked at Bing up and down and then sighed again, leaning close and holding his cheek, kissing him straight on the mouth.

Bing closed his eyes, his hands holding Anti’s waist, pulling him close as he kissed back, his cheeks flaring orange and his heart beating hard against his metal rib cage.

The ego pulled away slowly and caressed Bing’s cheek, letting their noses brush together until he rolled his eyes and looked away. Bing followed his glance until he found Bim waving at them.

‘T___ __ _o’ was all Bing could read properly. He frowned and Anti stepped back, looking at him.

[Time to go] he said and Bing nodded, smiling and pointing to the box where his motorbike was. [Can you drive like this? Isn’t it dangerous?]

[Nah] Bing smirked and pulled him towards the box. Anti smirked back, confidant, and nodded, following him and watching as Bing clicked a button and the bike came to life.

Bing climbed on and behind him climbed Anti, and both waited for the rest to leave before hitting the road again.

Back home, after a somewhat good camping trip.


	17. Dreams? Or reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are supposed to be confused

After three long days, and their trip had finally ended.

Now, one day later, they were all back at their homes, organized and done. The trip, weirdly enough, had been physically, emotionally and mentally exhausting for most of them, so they needed some time to rest.

Especially Anti.

At last Anti found out that the Jims had been the winners of the camping games. Weird, but it made a little sense since all their points were doubled. Well. So, on that day, all participants of the games had left to buy some present to the Jim Twins.

Which, oddly enough, left Anti and the Googles alone.

Not in the same house, of course, but that meant that Anti could finally put that fucker against a corner and ask him some questions without any interruption.

And so he would. Specially after he had overheard Chase telling the others.

_‘He said some horrible things to Bing. I didn’t hear all of it but… he was pretty shaken. Crying, in horrible shape, and Blue just kept being a creep about it, saying he was nothing without him, some emotional abuse bullshit. But Bing didn’t really want to fight back, so he just pulled me with him and we left’_

Needless to say, Blue and Anti had a _lot_ to talk about.

So, after he watched all Ipliers and Septics leave to the mall to buy presents, Anti glitched towards the Iplier manor.

First, he looked around the place. He saw Green Google charging, and locked the door to the room. Then, he saw Red Google in the kitchen, and disconnected the oven from the plug, so he wouldn’t ever finish his baking. At last, he saw Yellow in the living room, watching cartoons, and he just left him there, knowing he was of no concern.

Then, he headed for Blue. And, as usual, he was in the Googles’ headquarters, a room filled with computers left and right, with cables and energy sources. The place was a mess, a scary mess, to anyone other than Anti himself.

Because really? Anti wasn’t scared of anything.

He glitched inside and locked the door silently, making no noise. He stayed still, and looked at Google, who was connected to a computer, typing something in the keyboard.

He seemed focused.

“Anti” he said, calmly, and Anti’s eyes widened and then narrowed. “What a pleasant surprise”

“How do y-”

“I have eyes everywhere in this house. And your presence messes with my computers” he said, slowly, still turned away from Anti. “Besides, I knew you would be coming to me sooner or later”

Anti furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yeah. I would guess you would know” he said, walking closer, and as he did, Google stopped typing.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t come closer”

Anti smirked and stepped forward.

Google tensed.

“Very well”

Slowly, he turned around. His face had no expression, his eyes filled with ones and zeros, the cable connecting him to the room flickering blue and green.  Anti narrowed his eyes and stood firm.

“I know what you are doing with Bing. I want you to fucking quit it” he said, angrily, and Google continued to stare at him, but not really stare. It was weird. Unsettling.

“For a demon, you are showing too many emotions. How come Bing brought the human back to you?” he asked, tilting his head, pretending curiosity, and Anti clenched his fists. “Or… maybe he didn’t, and you aren’t half as good as he thinks”

“I could say the exact same about you, coffee machine” he said, smirking a bit. “A perfect AI like you claim to be wouldn’t be jealous about something you see as scrap and default”

The cable flared red, for a second, and then returned to blue and green, while nothing on Google changed.

“ _Bing belongs to me_ ” he said, his voice duplicated, making a weird echo go around the room. “ _You wouldn’t understand. You never had something that belonged to you. And yet you try to steal what is mine. You and all your faulty copies_ ”

“100% of the Septics would be offended if they heard what you just said” Anti said, smirking, glitching the knife onto his hand. “But believe me, they would fight until you are just springs and screws if you ever hurt Bing again”

“ _Human compassion and protectiveness is overrated, over reactive and useless compared to the power of the machine_ ” Google said, stepping closer to Anti, all computers of the room turning on, standing on a blue screen. “ _If you won’t let me have what is mine, then I will take it from you_ ”

“ ** _Your sentimentality makes you disgustingly weak_** ”

Anti held the knife tighter and got ready to attack. But it was too late. He was too distracted. Before he could notice, something attached to his nape and he groaned, body going limp as he was lifted, eyes widening as his vision blurred and instead of the room, he started seeing rolls and rolls of data, codes and connections.

“What… are you… doing…” he gasped out, unable to move his hands, his legs, anything other than his mouth.

He blacked out, hearing nothing more than a laugh.

\-------

_Green hills._

_A shed._

_In the middle of the woods._

_The warmth sun._

_Laughs._

_The crackling of wood on a fire._

_A warm hug._

_A grandfather clock._

_Cold mornings._

_Green._

_Loads of green._

_And then blue._

_And then black._

_And then orange._

_Orange._

_Bright orange._

_Too bright._

_Too warm._

_Wake up._

_Wake up!_

_Anti, wake up!_

_WAKE UP!_

\--------

Anti gasped loudly, his eyes opening and his head flying forward as he started to cough, as if he had just gotten out of the ocean, barely breathing.

He looked up, and his eyes widened further.

Google was standing exactly where he was before, but in front of him stood Bing, with a cable connected to his own nape.

His cable flared orange, bright and loud, as the computers around the room ran over codes and codes and codes.

Anti stood up, shakily, and looked at Bing, at his face, watching as his eyes were also filled with ones and zeros, his face expressionless, his body static.

Anti heard a laugh, and looked over at Google, who was now smirking.

“ _Good luck saving him now_ ” he said, casually, laughing some more, and Anti looked around, confused. And then, he noticed.

The orange cable was slowly turning blue, the orange being pushed back by the blue, going right to Bing’s nape.

Anti panicked and grabbed the cable, pulling as hard as he could to take it off. He continued pulling and pulling, but when nothing was fixed, he grabbed his knife and cut the cable apart.

It made an explosion sound, and soon all other computers were exploding. Google growled and tried to disconnect while Bing fell on the ground, limp, completely turned off.

“ ** _What have you done?!_** ” Google screamed, trying to regain control. “ ** _You killed us all! You killed him! You destroyed everything!_** ”

Anti kneeled down and pulled Bing close, shaking his head, tapping his cheek weakly.

“Bing, wake up, come on, you are okay, I am right here” he gasped out, as the room fell apart, hugging the Ai and wincing as he didn’t respond. “No no no I was going to save you no no” he groaned, his eyes tearing up as he curled around the AI, shaking badly as the roof begun to fall over them.

“No no no” he whimpered between hiccups, just before a piece of machinery fell over his head.

\-------

Anti woke up with a gasp.

He looked around, his eyes wide, looking around his room, shaking from head to toe. He sighed at his dream, or more likely, nightmare, before slowly standing up from the bed and heading to the door.

As he opened it, someone pushed him to the ground, squeezing his throat and making him gasp for air.

As he looked at the attacker, he stopped.

“I hate you” Bing growled as he squeezed his throat harder. Anti gasped and tried to catch some air, holding and pulling onto the Ai’s hands, just before he noticed some strings coming out of Bing.

When he blinked again, his vision already going back on the edges, Wilford, Dark, Google and Chase were standing above Bing, holding wood pieces connected to the strings coming out of Bing.

“Goodnight, Anti” Chase said, laughing, before he twisted his wood piece, making the green strings move and Bing turn Anti’s head to the side.

He heard a crack and his vision blacked out.

\-------

Anti screamed as he woke up, trembling from head to toe as he looked forward, reaching for his throat, holding it as he stared at the wall in front of him, cold sweat coming down his temples.

He breathed hard, trembling, and looked around, reaching for his phone as it rang with a new message.

_‘I hope you liked my little present – BG’_

Anti threw the phone away from him and reached behind his head, trembling as he felt a little hole where supposedly Google had connected the cable on.

Hadn’t… hadn’t it all been a dream?

That moment, his bedroom door opened and Jameson walked inside, annoyed and clearly sleepy. Without saying anything, he locked the door and turned on the lamp on Anti’s bed side table.

[What happened?]

Anti looked at him and frowned, biting his lip.

“Did I go to the Iplier’s today?” he asked, and Jameson nodded.

[Yes. You went take satisfaction with Google, and he brought you home after you guys had a fight] Jameson signed. [Why?]

“That bitch” Anti growled and moved his hand over the back of his neck. “Nothing… I am better now. I just need to… make a call”

Jameson nodded and yawned before heading to the door again. Anti glitched his phone back to his hand and waited for Jameson to leave before disking the number.

He bit his lip and continued to move his hand over his nape, until they picked up.

“It is an emergency. Please come over”

And Anti turned the call off.

\--------

“So… you are telling me that Google put something in your system?” Bing asked, sitting in front of Anti, and he nodded, taking a deep breath.

“I went to him to confront him. He connected my nape on some kind of cable and then I had some horrible nightmares” he frowned, and Bing nodded slowly.

“Well… I don’t know why or how he would do it but… in any case, let me see it. Turn around” he said, calmly, and Anti did as said, turning his back to Bing and shivering when he touched the hole on his nape. “This looks like a hole for a microchip. I will scan you to see if I can find it anywhere”

“Fine just take it off!” he said, nervous and anxious. He stood as still as possible as he heard the scanning being made, and closed his eyes, feeling his hands tremble.

“There! It is in your subconscious brain. Where memories and dreams are held” Bing said after a few seconds, humming and moving closer. “I don’t think I can take it out, but I am pretty sure I can deactivate it. Schneeplestein and Dr. Iplier might be able to remove it”

“deactivate it for all I care! Blow it up! I don’t care! Just take that asshole off my head!” Anti said, loudly, clearly distressed. Bing placed his finger over the microchip, humming as he connected to it. Anti closed his eyes again, nervous, and Bing sighed slowly as he deactivated it.

“There… I think I did it” Bing said, and Anti turned around again, half relieved. “Now, you need to tell me why you and Google were fighting”

Anti looked up at him and frowned slowly.

“you… don’t know?” he asked, confused, and Bing looked at him, surprised.

“Should I?”

“It was because of what he did to you when Chase found you”

Bing’s face went blank and he looked away, his hands holding each other.

“I told Chase that… that it wasn’t important. That it meant nothing” he said, slowly, frowning, and Anti furrowed his eyebrows.

“nothing? That asshole coffee machine is manipulating you, treating you like shit since the first time we fucked, making it seem like you are his property and…” he stopped as Bing looked down, his cheeks flaring orange. “Bing. You aren’t like… a copy of Google or something, right?”

“No!” he said, loudly, looking up with wide eyes. “No, I am Bing! B-but…” he stopped and bit his lip, and Anti frowned at him.

“But what?!”

“I just own him everything, okay?!” Bing said, looking up with narrowed, teary eyes. “I know you and Chase and all my friends want to protect me, but Google is… ugh, I don’t know how to explain!” he groaned and rubbed his face.

“okay, whatever” Anti said, waving his hands around. “I am not Chase. I won’t lecture you about what you should or shouldn’t do. I ain’t your father or your boyfriend. Just know that if you ever want help to kick that robot ass, I will be here”

Bing opened his eyes slowly, and smiled shyly through his tears.

“You’re the best” he mumbled, and Anti shook his head.

“I’m pretty sure I’m the worst. But thank you anyway”

Bing smiled and shook his head, before pulling Anti into a hug. The ego took a moment, but slowly held the AI close, hugging him right back.

He could get used to this.


	18. ...

1

2

3

Is it working?

_Of course it is working. I am not an amateur._

**That was not what he was implying.**

Shut up, both of you. We don’t have much time.

_The scans are already being realized. All we need is time._

Time isn’t something easy to get.

**What is the plan again?**

_Eliminate_.

And discover. Destroy, but from within.

**From the whitin?**

_Memories. The most precious thing a human being could possess._

**He is not a human being.**

But he was. Once. And that is what we are here to find out.

_Collecting data. Code, downloaded. Waiting for instructions._

Process it.

**How long until it’s done?**

_Calculating. Weeks. Perhaps months. Unsure. Data corrupted._

That isn’t good enough. I thought you said you weren’t an amateur.

_…_

**Don’t force hi-**

_Three weeks._

That is still too long.

_…_

**For fuck’s sake…**

_Two weeks._

You want me to be proud of you?

_…_

**Wilford, quit it. He is doing his best.**

_I can be better._

See Darkling? I knew our little boy could work faster.

_Overheating. Overpowering. Help. Help._

**Wilford! Tell him to stop!**

Keep going. You are almost there.

_Help. Help. Help._

**Warfstache!**

Calm down Dark. Just keep going, Google.

_Power malfunctioning. Data corrupted. Corrupted. Co-co-co-co_

**Google, shut down!**

_…_

Dark, he had it.

**Let him rest. If you can’t have patience, this plan of yours will never work.**

… Perhaps you are right.

**Let him sleep. We can return tomorrow.**

Fine. Goodbye Google. Take care.

_…_

_…_

_…_

_File…_

_Corrup-_

_…_

_…_

_F-l_fil-ej-$%@-hsdcuw_001-_

_Failed._

_Failed._

_Failed._

_Failed._

_Failed._

_Failed._

_Failed._

_Failed._

_Shutting down._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Power up._


	19. Kisses by the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this sillyyyyyy

The next week was an awkward one.

The word of what Google had done to Bing ran around both Septic and Iplier’s manors, creating an awful mood between the two groups.

Specially because the Septics had always been closer to Bing, and the Ipliers had always taken Google’s side on those types of arguments.

And because of that, the Septics convinced Bing to spend a few days with them, and he convinced them to let the Jims and King come with him. Therefore, the four ‘ignored’ Ipliers came to the Septic manor, and spent the week over there.

It was both… great and awful.

In the first day, Anti was still freaking out because the microchip inside his brain. So, Bing and Shneep organized a small surgery that would remove the chip and leave Anti fine again. The surgery was small, and quick, and with Anti’s healing powers, he was quickly great again.

Because of that, the first days were great. Bing played around with the Septics, Jims and King, they played many games, watched movies, told stories, cooked and had great fun.

Despite from Anti, the Septics had always been warmer and less… murdery than the Ipliers. Which was no problem to the Jims and King, because they too had their… ‘dark side’, per say, but to Bing, sometimes it was just too much.

It was great to break routine like that. Being around friends and in a safe environment.

And not only between friends…

Jameson prohibited Bing to sleep on Chase’s or Anti’s rooms, like the two offered. The Jims decided to sleep with Marvin and Jackie, while King requested to sleep on Jameson’s room, since he was the only one King trusted. Bing, then, had the only option to sleep with Robbie, the zombie., because Schneep didn’t want to share.

So, he decided to sleep on the couch.

And by sleeping on the couch, downstairs, not only he was close to a plug to recharge, he could also watch TV or play video games in case he wasn’t tired or didn’t feel like sleeping.

The first night was just like that. He watched as all the others went to sleep around midnight, saying their goodbyes, Chase being the last one to leave, stealing a kiss that left Bing frozen and orange on the cheeks.

Okay then.

After they left, he laid on the couch, alone, and turned on the TV, grabbing the video game remote and turning the console on, putting some Dark Souls to play.

He begun a new file on difficult level and hummed to himself, smiling as he began the game. He left it in low volume, afraid of waking the rest up, and played silently, only cheering when he got through a very hard enemy.

He had been playing for an hour when he heard someone chuckling behind him.

He squealed loudly and jumped high, the remote flying from his hand as he turned around, growling when he saw Anti smirking widely behind the couch, leaning against it.

“Wow. What a girly scream”

Bing huffed and then crossed his arms.

“Anti. Shouldn’t you be resting?” he asked, narrowing his eyes, and Anti rolled his, jumping over the couch gracefully and letting himself float down to sit on it.

“I am perfectly okay, Bing” he said, tapping the couch and making the game remote glitch to his hand. “I rested all day. Now I am restless. I came here to watch you play”

Bing hummed and sat down again, taking the remote and nodding.

“Okay. You can play too” he offered, but Anti shook his head.

“Playing video games is Sean’s thing. I don’t want to be more alike him as I already am” he said and looked at the screen as Bing resumed playing. “Dark Souls? Classic”

“It is just a few years old…”

“Classic”

Bing chuckled and nodded, agreeing in silence as he returned to play. Anti’s arm slowly rested against his shoulders and Bing relaxed against him, continuing to focus on the game, smiling whenever he got through something hard.

As he played, Anti remained silent, watching, his head resting against Bing’s shoulder. His hand around his shoulders moved up and started to scratch the side of the AI’s head gently, and Bing melt on the touch, humming and leaning towards it as his playing got sloppier.

“You are dying” Anti warned and Bing blinked, hissing and quickly gathering himself to continue playing. The ego chuckled and nuzzled closer, free hand reaching for Bing’s thigh to hold himself as his body turned to the side, only so he could tilt his head and kiss the Ai’s neck.

Oh well, and that wasn’t at all distracting.

“Anti, I’m dying again” he said, frowning as his head tilted to the side to give him more space. The ego chuckled.

“Not my fault” he said, pecking and sucking softly on the skin of his neck. Bing bit his lip, specially at the hand on his thigh, but continued to play the game, dying a few times in the next minutes that passed.

When he died for the fifth time, he groaned and turned off the console and the tv, making Anti move back, frowning.

“hey, what happened?” he asked, and Bing turned to him, frowning.

“You”

Anti smirked and Bing leaned in, smirking when Anti moved back, laying over the couch and making Bing straddle him.

“Oh sorry. I didn’t mean to”

“Sure you didn’t”

Bing leaned in and kissed Anti slowly, humming as the ego lifted his hands to tangle is fingers on his hair, pulling gently and kissing back with a smirk on his face. The Ai relaxed over him, leaning down and gently laying on top of Anti, licking his bottom lip and opening his mouth when he was asked to.

They only broke the kiss when Bing heard tapping next to them.

He looked up, and blushed right away, even though jameson was staring right down at a very annoyed Anti.

“Oh come on” the ego huffed and Jameson raised his eyebrow, arms crossed. Anti huffed and pushed Bing away gently before pecking him. “See you tomorrow, hot stuff” he winked and glitched away, while Jameson rolled his eyes and looked back at Bing.

Who blushed.

“Sorry” he mumbled and bit his lip, smiling. Jameson nodded and stared at him.

[No Anti or Chase while you are in here, okay? I don’t want fighting]

Bing sighed and nodded slowly.

“Yes yes… I know… Sleep tight, man” he said, smiling and reaching for the remote of the video game. Jameson smiled and nodded, before making his way to the stairs.

After that, the house was quiet for a few hours.

Around five in the morning, however, Bing heard steps coming from the staircase, and looked at it.

There was a shadowy figure there, which waved for him to come closer.

Bing felt fear rising inside of him, but out of bravery, he stood up and followed the shadow. It wondered around the staircase into the kitchen, and Bing swallowed thick before getting inside the dark room.

It… could have said it was a bad choice, by the way the shadow grabbed him by the shirt and pressed him against the wall.

But upon seeing Chase’s messy hair, sleepy eyes and barely clothed body, Bing couldn’t really say he was upset.

“If Jameson catches me here, I’m screwed” he whispered, before he leaned in, kissing Bing hard and sliding his hands down to his waist. Bing closed his eyes immediately and kissed back, arms wrapping around Chase’s shoulders, pulling him closer and gasping as they pressed hard against each other, legs intertwined, kiss hot and messy and fast.

It lasted only a few seconds, but when chase pulled away, Bing was speechless and breathless.

“Shit. He is coming. See you later” he whispered and kissed Bing again before rushing off into the garden. Bing stood there, orange from his neck to his forehead, breathing hard as he stared at the darkness in front of him.

He was aware of Jameson staring at him from the darkness, but he wasn’t bothered coming any close, knowing Bing was alone.

The Ai sighed deeply and let himself sink to the ground, heart pounding as he thought about the two green haired men.

In what type of problem was he getting into?

Didn’t matter.

What mattered was that he had to take as much as he could from the situation.

It would probably never happen again.


	20. A peace offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

After he was expelled, Anti returned to his room, laying on his bed and smiling to himself. He looked at the ceiling, leaving his body out in the cold, feeling the light breeze coming inside from his open window.

He felt so… weird. Like, a good weird, a weird he could keep feeling forever.

It was a warmth in his chest, a twist in his stomach, and a constant smile that he couldn’t really remember ever having.

 He closed his eyes, awfully relaxed, and sighed, his arms going under his head, supporting it over the pillow.

Bing was changing him. Slowly, but he was. And Anti wasn’t sure how he felt about change.

He fell asleep anyway, a calm and collected sleep, where he actually rested, somewhat. He slept for good ten hours before he woke up by himself. He yawned, rubbing his eyes and slowly standing up, making his clothes glitch to his hand so he could dress up.

He felt so good.

Anti pulled on his normal black shirt and his skinny jeans and yawned, rubbing his eyes some more and heading downstairs. As he reached the stairs, however, he stopped, and smelled the air around him.

Holy shit.

Something smelled _delicious_.

He walked down, moving away from Sam as he came floating upstairs, and headed towards the kitchen, eyes widening when he saw all the other Septics, King of Squirrels, The Jims and Bing surrounding a table filled with warm bread, cakes, coffee, tea, hot chocolate, pancakes, waffles, French toasts, and so on and so forth, all beautifully put.

“At last! Sleeping beauty left her quarters!” Marvin said, smiling, and Jameson nodded to Anti’s chair. He blinked slowly, and walked to it, sitting down.

“Who did this?” he asked, confused, and everyone pointed to Bing, who blushed and looked away.

“It is just a silly way of saying thank you” he said, smiling awkwardly, shrugging, and Anti looked back at the table.

“You did the bread?”

“He did everything” Chase said, and Anti looked up at him, nodding slowly.

“Wow”

“Guys, quit it and eat” Bing complained, orange from head to toe, playing with the spoon inside his coffee mug. Anti chuckled and nodded, grabbing some Australian bread and humming as he spread some good amount of butter and swallowed the thing almost in one go.

Anti ate like an animal. That was a fact.

“Demon should be more careful with food” one of the Jims said, and Anti looked at them, half of a baguette out of his mouth.

Everyone laughed, and Anti shrugged.

He ate some more bread, and then some cake, his hunger never fully satisfied. Then, he grabbed a big mug and filled it with coffee, drinking it down black and bitter. He sighed in delight, putting the mug down and sighing.

“This coffee is great” he said, happily, and Bing smiled, proudly. “I thought you Americans drank that… teaffee”

“Oh yeah, I have received enough complaints from Dark about the coffee I used to do. You know, he spent decades on Brazil, and there they take their coffee seriously, so… I had to learn” he shrugged, and Anti chuckled.

“Dark is such a picky asshole”

“Look who’s talking” Jackie chuckled, and Anti rolled his eyes, still smirking.

“Shut up”

[Anyway] Jameson signed, smiling at their little breakfast break. [What are your plans for today?]

“Summoning demons and recording our news” the Jims spoke first.

“I’m going to the park to gather some squirrels for a meeting” King was the next.

“I believe I’m gonna meet Silver to fight some crime” Jackie hummed. “But I don’t know”

“I’ll be training for my next show” Marvin grinned.

“Nothing” both Chase and Anti said at the same time, and looked at each other slowly.

“I was thinking about playing some games” Bing said, shrugging. “Or maybe training some skateboards. I don’t know”

[Would you like to help me?] Jameson asked to him, and Bing looked at the dapper man, smiling.

“Yes sure! What are you going to do?”

[I have been trying to make a bed for weeks now. I think you could help me]

“Sure could buddy!”

Jameson smiled and nodded, and both Anti and chase looked at him, knowing what he was up to.

Then, they looked at each other, and their small smirks showed they had had the same idea.

If jameson thought he would spend the whole week making Bing avoid them, he was very, _very_ wrong.

\-------

They came to a compromise for that week.

Anti would have Bing by night, and Chase would have him by day.

But first, they needed to get jameson off the picture.

They let all the others leave to their activities to sit down by the kitchen and think of their plan.

“Do you think Bing would not agree though?” Chase asked between their discussion, and the two looked at each other before laughing.

“Of course not” Anti said and Chase nodded, giggling a bit. “Okay anyway. What we need…”

And thus they continued.

They worked in their plan for an entire day, and not once they were disturbed.

By time they had dinner with the rest, their plan was ready for the next morning, and they would have five days _filled_ with Bing.

Only for them.

Both stole a kiss from Bing before they walked to their rooms, and both received a glare from Jameson and blushed cheeks from Bing.

It was worth it.

They went to sleep with an exciting feeling in their stomachs.

That would be _fun_.

\--------

No one knew of Jameson’s crush on Warfstache.

No one, but Anti, of course, from when he had taken over the dapper man and felt what he felt.

And, as weird as it was, that was all they needed.

So, when morning arrived, chase and Anti jumped off their beds and headed to Jameson’s room. They slid a card under the door and walked back to their rooms, laughing to themselves.

By the time breakfast was ready and everyone had come downstairs, Jameson wasn’t around.

Well, that had been easy.

Like they had agreed, Chase invited Bing for a stroll around the garden by the morning, and then a movie in the afternoon, and with a bit of hesitation, Bing agreed.

All Anti had to do now was wait for 6 pm.

\------

The day went by slowly.

Too slowly.

But eventually Chase and Bing came back from their afternoon, laughing and eating ice creams, and by 6 pm, chase excused himself and said he had too much work to do.

Great. At least they were respecting each other now.

That was when Anti came along, sitting next to Bing on the couch, smirking as the AI smiled at him, finishing his ice cream.

“I heard your day was nice” he said, wrapping his arm around Bing’s waist. Bing nodded, licking some more of his ice cream, smiling.

“Yes it was. Chase assured me you wouldn’t be upset” he said, and Anti nodded.

“he was right, I’m not. And he isn’t going to be upset about this” he waved between them. “So we are all good and you can enjoy a little of both of us”

“I just hope Jameson isn’t upset” Bing mumbled, frowning, and Anti shook his head, smirking internally.

“I am sure he is having a lot of fun” he assured and leaned closer, stealing a lick from the ice cream and humming. “Anyway. Do you wanna come upstairs when you are done?”

“To your room?” Bing asked, tilting his head and beginning to eat the cone of the ice cream. Anti nodded.

“Yep. I have a computer and we can watch a movie or two”

Bing smiled and agreed immediately, his cheeks light orange, and Anti wondered if he smiled like that at Chase as well.

No.

Not the time to think about that.

This was about Bing and himself.

That was all that mattered.

\------

They decided in some horror movies Anti had never heard about.

Anti himself wasn’t fan of horror movies. They were usually cliché, annoying, and people made stupid decisions to keep the story going. But Bing seemed to enjoy them, and honestly, Anti was sure that they would watch the beginning of the movie and then forget about it entirely.

At least, that was his plan.

So, he put the laptop by the end of the bed and sat against the headboard, right in front of the computer, spreading his legs to give Bing somewhere to sit.

If the position wasn’t super calling it out, he didn’t know what would.

Bing blushed immediately as he saw the whole arrangement, but slowly crawled on the bed and sat between Anti’s legs. He leaned back, relaxing against the ego’s chest, tensing a bit when Anti wrapped his arms around his waist.

Adorable.

Two seconds later, he was relaxed again.

The movie begun, and Anti soon realized it was a classic. The thing? What the fuck was that movie?

Well whatever. He watched the beginning, the credits and so on, and Bing babbled a bit about the movie and how it was made. It was actually adorable, but Anti wasn’t paying too much attention.

Just attention enough not to make this awkward.

Ten minutes went by and Anti decided to make his first move. He leaned in, and gently rested his head on Bing’s shoulder, pretending to be watching the movie. Bing moved his head to give Anti more space, and then accommodated again, watching attentively.

Then, Anti moved to the second move. He tilted his head and gently brushed his nose against Bing’s neck, smirking when he felt the Ai shiver.

Good.

Anti continued, brushing his nose behind his ear, down to his nape, just to feel him shiver ever so slightly, just to see Bing’s hands closing and opening against his own thighs.

“Anti?”

He stopped and slowly looked forward.

“Aren’t you going to watch the movie?”

He held back a chuckle.

“I am” he assured, and then kissed right behind Bing’s earlobe. “But I mean, watching you is much more interesting”

He felt Bing swallowing thickly and he smirked widely.

“You wanna… change movies?”

“I’m not gonna pay attention to any of them, Bing”

Bing nodded slowly, blushing deeply, and Anti smiled, kissing his ear again.

Bing shivered and returned his attention to the movie.

Anti hummed to himself and leaned down. No reason to go slow anymore, because Bing already knew his plan. But still. He let his lips brush in all the extension of Bing’s neck, paying attention at how he moved, he shivered, at how he seemed to pretend he was cool, like it wasn’t affecting him at all.

That was the type of game Anti liked.

He began kissing and gently licking his neck, smirking at any shaky breath that escaped Bing’s mouth. He felt his stomach warming up whenever he felt him swallowing back a moan. Hell, Bing was too much for him. He was so adorably cute and it pained him so deeply into his cold heart.

He wanted to _wreck_ him.

Anti continued to kiss and lick, slowly adding some light sucking to make pretty orange marks here and there. His hands, stationary before, now rubbed slow and small circles on Bing’s hips, right above his crotch, under his tank top.

Bing trembled in his hands, and a soft, shaky breath came out of his mouth. He leaned further against Anti, head laying against his shoulder, leaving his neck open and vulnerable, and Anti used all his self control not to take a bite.

He kissed and nibbled down his neck, one hand moving up Bing’s stomach towards his chest, fingers slowly rubbing over his left nipple, making him let out a soft, deep sound.

“A-Anti… I wanna w-wat-”

Anti pinched his nipple and twisted, and Bing whined loudly, his cheeks going orange and his eyes widening as he covered his mouth with his hands, despite of some soft sounds still coming out of his mouth.

“You what?” Anti asked, smirking and biting his earlobe, making him close his eyes and moan against his hands again, hips thrusting up against Anti’s right hand out of reflex. “Good boy”

Bing whimpered.

“you like being praised?” Anti asked, looking at his face, and Bing opened his eyes just a bit, looking at Anti, still covering his mouth. “Hands off and answer me”

Bing’s eyes widened and he slowly let his hands drop.

“M-maybe?”

“Well, we are gonna figure that out” Anti chuckled. “Do you have any safe word?”

Bing blushed deeply and his eyes widened.

“I-I need one?”

“Yep”

“Um…” he mumbled, nervously. “P-pineapple?”

“Okay” Anti agreed and smirked. “Pineapple it is. Lets return to business” he chuckled and leaned in, awkwardly kissing Bing despite of their position, making him gasp and kiss back, one of his hands coming up to hold Anti’s cheek as he turned his body to the side to make it a little less uncomfortable.

At that, Anti held Bing’s waist with both of his hands and pulled him all the way around, pulling him up and making him sit on his lap.

Right over his crotch.

Bing squealed quietly against his mouth and pulled back, just as Anti grabbed his legs and pulled them around his own waist, so Bing had no way of actually supporting himself up.

“This is way better” Anti whispered, and Bing blushed deeply, biting his lip and closing his eyes as Anti grind up against his ass. “Are you comfy?”

“Y-yeah” he squeaked, covering his mouth again and looking at Anti with wide eyes.

Anti just chuckled, sliding his hands down his ass and licking the hand over his mouth.

“Don’t worry. The room is sound proof”

Bing nodded slowly and let his hand fall down, while Anti hummed, tilting his head.

“What?” Bing asked, shakily, and Anti looked at his hands.

“I feel like you are going to keep doing that. What about…” he pulled his hands away from Bing’s ass and grabbed his wrists, pulling them behind his back and smirking. “yes great. Can I tie them up?”

Bing’s eyes widened and Anti shushed him.

“Don’t worry. You can tell me to stop if it’s too much and we won’t do anything you don’t want” he said and smirked. “I just want to avoid you blocking off those pretty sounds”

Bing blushed even deeper but slowly nodded. Anti grinned and pecked him before making a tie glitch into his hand and quickly tying Bing’s wrists against his back.

“B-but you can’t take off my shirt like… like this” he mumbled, but Anti shrugged.

“I wasn’t intending to take off your shirt” he smirked and slid one hand under the tank top while the other held Bing’s back in case he lost his balance. Bing bit his lip, muscles twitching as he was obliged to feel and not move, and Anti savored every pulse of every muscle he felt, reaching his nipple again and scratching it gently.

Bing gasped and bit his lip, eyes closing as he tried to control his volume.

Anti leaned in and kissed him, smirking as he felt Bing releasing his bottom lip to kiss back, leaving it free for Anti to bite and suck a bit, until it was orange-red ish.

“Nah-ha. I want to hear your sounds, come on” he whispered against Bing’s mouth, one hand squeezing his ass and the other pinching and scratching his nipple. Bing gasped and whimpered softly against Anti, biting his lip and then releasing it, his eyes tightly close, head moving forward to nuzzle against Anti’s cheek.

Fuck.

Anti felt a wave of _lustful need_ curse through his veins and he gripped hard on Bing’s ass, pulling him close and grinding against him, making him release a gasped whine, while Anti growled deep.

“Fuck, I want to _destroy_ you” he moaned, before catching Bing’s mouth on a hard kiss, filled with teeth and tongue, sucking and biting, with no search for dominance. Bing was already too out of it to even try. He moaned against Anti’s mouth, needy, and grind against his stomach, his chest moving up and down quickly as he tugged onto the tie.

Anti growled some more and pulled away from the kiss, tugging Bing’s shirt off and letting it sliding down to his hands. He then pushed Bing down onto the bed, the computer glitching away on the last moment before Bing could hit his head on it, and the AI gasped as Anti kissed his neck, down to his collarbones, filled with lust and need and rage.

A wonderful type of rage.

He bit down and left mark after mark down on Bing’s body, feeding on his moans and whines, on the way his body trembled and wiggled. He grabbed his jeans, pulling them open, and pushed them off from Bing, throwing them away so he could be face to face with his crotch.

He had been the good guy for too long. Now, Bing had Chase for that.

He tugged Bing’s boxers out of the way and looked up at the AI, giving him a break. He breathed hard, chest rising up and down, his hands tied up against his back. The position probably hurt, but his eyes were black with lust and he wasn’t complaining, so Anti kept at it. After he had calmed down just a bit, Anti looked down, and leaned in, letting his tongue slide over the slit of his cock.

The long, deep whine Bing let out was enough to make Anti shiver.

“Anti please…” he begged, hands gripping onto the sheets, and Anti looked down at him, feeling the need to just fuck him already. But he couldn’t.

He knew it had to be special or whatever.

So, instead, he did the second best thing to fucking.

Instead of going back to his dick, Anti grabbed Bing’s legs and pushed them over his stomach. Bing looked down at him, surprised, and blushing deeply at how exposed he was.

“A-anti wait wh-what are you do-”

Too late.

He leaned down and licked over Bing’s hole, and the AI froze completely, eyes widening as he stared down.

Great.

Anti leaned in and licked again, and again, around it, slowly, until he felt Bing’s legs starting to tremble. He looked up, just in time to see Bing whimper and his cock leak precum over his stomach, his head now thrown back, showing his throat and jaw line perfectly.

Anti groaned to himself, grinding against the bed, and leaned down again, licking around his hole and slowly pressing his tongue inside.

Like before, the entrance didn’t reject or relax at his intrusion, always still, but the moan that Bing let out was enough to know he was enjoying it.

Anti closed his eyes, holding Bing’s thighs hard enough to bruise, and continued to press his tongue inside slowly, licking around the warm walls, feeling how different it felt, how still and weird it was, and yet, Bing was almost sobbing over him, his legs trembled widely against his hands, and he was thrusting his hips enough times that it almost distracted Anti from his task.

“ _An-Anti pl-leas-please_ ” Bing whimpered, grinding down against his mouth, a dry sob coming out of his mouth as Anti continued, licking inside him slowly, groaning and letting the vibrations be felt.

He finally pulled away to breathe, biting down his thigh and groaning at the loud whine Bing let out, a little bit of oily blood coming out and dripping down to the sheets.

Anti put his legs down again and crawled over Bing, wiping one single tear away from his cheek as he breathed hard, trembling all over.

Anti smirked.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked, one hand wrapping around Bing, stroking him slowly, and he sobbed immediately, whimpering and bucking up to his hand. “Did you like that? You looked so good, you know? Whining and whimpering like that” he whispered, leaning down, kissing his nipple and biting it, before kissing up to his neck and jaw, feeling Bing shiver and tremble under him.

“An-unnn Anti pl-ahnnn shit please…” he moaned, brokenly, his voice hoarse and deeper than usual, his eyes tightly closed. Anti lifted his face again and shook his head.

“Shhhhh. I don’t want a good boy like you begging. Not yet” he whispered and Bing whimpered, opening his eyes a bit, hips still thrusting up. He quieted down and whined pathetically, eyes tearing up in frustration as Anti kept his stroking to a minimal.

“Please please please” he begged, whimpering, his eyes filled with tears, and Anti felt his heart skip a beat while he ascended three levels into heaven.

This was surely what heaven was filled of. That was the only way it could be a perfect place.

“Shhh” he whispered, strokes getting faster, and Bing whimpered, eyes closing and back arching as he bucked up. “Eyes open Bing, come on” he said, firmly, and Bing opened his eyes, whimpering and moaning and gasping as Anti got a firm grip and fastened his pace.

After a bit longer, Bing gasped and he bit his lip hard, muffling a loud moan as he came, all over his stomach and chest, doing all he could to keep his eyes open.

When he finally finished, Anti let go of him and Bing whimpered, rolling to his side and nuzzling on the bed.

Anti frowned, worried, and then untied his hands, watching as Bing began to sob against the bed.

Well, shit.

He pulled the AI by his shoulders and hugged him immediately, not being stopped or pushed away, considering it a good sign.

“i-it was s-so good!” Bing sobbed, nuzzling against his chest.

Anti relaxed a bit and rolled his eyes with a fond smile curling up on his face.

Oh well.

Good.

\-------

It took Bing a while to stop crying, but eventually, he did. Both of them laid down on the bed, and Anti denied any help, considering that the crying had killed his boner right away.

Weird thing was that he didn’t care all that much.

They laid down comfortably and Bing wrapped his arms around Anti, hugging him by his waist and nuzzling on his hair.

Anti hesitated before curling up against his warm chest, face securely hidden against his neck.

And then, both fell asleep, before dinner was even served.


	21. A little bit of fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fluff  
> And very Broavarage (Bing/CHase)

Bing woke up the next day more than rested.

His arms tightened around the body next to his and he nuzzled on his hair, smelling the fresh scent that came from it. He heard a grumbling sound coming from his chest and grinned, pulling away and looking down.

They had skipped dinner, and were waking up now, at… four am.

“Good morning, grump lord” Bing said, kissing Anti’s head, and the ego complained with more grumbling, before he looked up, sleepy as all hell.

“No” he mumbled, eyes barely open, eyebrows deeply furrowed, before he nuzzled back against Bing’s chest and relaxed against him again.

Bing chuckled.

“Anti, you can keep sleeping, but I have to get up and make breakfast” he said, humming, his smile never leaving, his mood lifted to all heavens. Anti groaned and his grip on Bing tightened.

He was clearly not going to let go.

“Fine Anti. But I still have to get up” he said, smirking and pulling Anti with him as he sat up. Anti complained with a loud whine, and nuzzled on his neck, arms wrapping around Bing’s shoulders and legs around his waist. “There you go. Come on”

Anti mumbled something and fell asleep immediately.

Bing stood up, one hand supporting Anti and the other reaching down to grab his shorts. He pulled them on somehow, and thanked god that Anti fell asleep on clothes, before he headed out of the room and downstairs with Anti sleep-holding him tight.

It was adorable, made Bing’s mechanical heart go all over the place.

Bing headed to the kitchen in silence and let go of Anti, just to see. When the ego remained in place, completely glued to Bing, he relaxed and began using both hands to gather ingredients for breakfast as Anti slept peacefully, holding on to him.

This should be a youtube cooking challenge, that was for sure.

\------

Around 5:30 am, Bing had finished all preparations and was waiting for the last loafs to come out of the oven. Anti had been… waking up for the last half an hour, talking about how he would get up and then falling asleep again.

At some point, he mumbled that Bing was extra warm and he got orange on the cheeks.

In any case, Anti finally woke up fully around 5:45am, pulling away from Bing and sitting down on a chair, waiting for the food. He rubbed his eyes and watched the Ai as he pulled out the last loafs and slowly, the others started to wake up, much earlier than before.

“We are awaken by the smell of food” the Jims explained when Bing asked, and he laughed, nodding and waiting around for the rest. They took some time, and King came from the garden rather than upstairs, but it was fine.

Chase was the last to arrive, but when he did, both he and Anti began eating.

“hey guys” Bing said, frowning. “Aren’t we going to wait for Jameson?”

“He isn’t coming” both Chase and Anti said together, and Bing frowned deeper.

“Oh why not?!” Marvin complained, pouting. “I made up a trick just for him!”

“Yeah, how do you two know?” Bing asked, suspicion rising up in his throat, and both of them shrugged.

“He warned us both” chase said, and Schneep furrowed his eyebrows by the other side of the table.

“Vhy wouldn’t he varn me?” he asked, and Anti shrugged.

“Maybe he thought you were busy”

“We haven’t seen him since yesterday” Jackie mumbled, mixing his coffee slowly. The two shrugged again, but Bing remained with the doubt in the back of his mind.

He would ask them later.

“Well wherever he is, he is probably having fun” he said and grinned. “Lets just eat and then we can go look for him”

“Alright” Marvin agreed, and the rest nodded and began eating. Bing watched Chase and Anti closely, eyes narrowing ever so slightly, activating his body language scan.

Something smelled fishy and he was going to find out what.

\------

Breakfast ended quickly and each one of the egos left to do their stuff. The Jims distracted Marvin and Jackie, asking them for a personal interview for their show, and Schneep left to his hospital, while King… went to the garden or something.

Bing decided to clean the dishes, making sure to get everything nice and clean, thinking about how he would approach Anti and Chase about Jameson without… well, annoying them.

After all, he was suspicious, but Chase was a pure soul for all he knew, and maybe Jameson really did have to leave and had no time to warn anyone.

In any case, he didn’t want to risk upsetting neither man.

As he put the last plate in the dishwasher, he felt arms around his waist, and an orange, yellow and red bouquet appeared in front of him. He blushed, deeply and turned around, finding a smiley Chase standing there.

“Um…” Bing looked at the bouquet again and took it when it was handed to him. “What… what is this?”

“A bouquet” Chase said, smiling, and Bing smiled back, cheeks bright orange. “I was wondering if you wanted to walk on the park with me”

“Sure…?” he said, a bit confused, but smiled anyway. “Let me find somewhere to put these flowers so they don’t die like super quick and we can go. After I change”

“Of course” he nodded and stepped back, giving Bing space. He closed the dishwasher and turned it on before grabbing a large bowl-cup thing and putting the flowers and some water in them. Then, he rushed upstairs, giving himself a quick ‘shower’ (that was nothing more than a wet towel took take off dust and… fluids) and grabbing some loose shorts, a pair of running shoes and a floral tank top.

Yep. That was good.

He walked downstairs again and smiled at Chase. He smiled back and took Bing’s hand, heading outside and locking the house behind them.

“So. What park are we going to?” he asked, to break the silence, and Chase hummed as they walked towards the jeep.

“I was thinking of a park a bit… far away. It takes like an hour to get there, but it is very empty and beautiful. There are many, many flowers, a lake, and there is a restaurant as well, in case we want to stay to eat”

“Oh… sounds good” he said,  honestly, and climbed inside the jeep as Chase did the same, putting his seatbelt on and looking at the driver with a smile. “You know… I really never had any idea you liked me”

Chase chuckled and blushed ever so slightly as he turned the engine on and drove off of the garage.

“Well… you know after… after what happened between me and my ex wife, I was kinda afraid of letting anyone know I liked you. Especially you. Because, you know… shit could go bad again” he said, shrugging, and Bing frowned softly.

“And yet, you are not bothered by the fact that I am still around Anti?”

Chase went silent then, his lips pressed together as he drove out to the highway, turning left and heading forwards.

It took him a few seconds to answer.

“I take what I have. If you didn’t like him anymore, you would have finished stuff when I told you I liked you. Since you didn’t… I would rather have a bit of you, than none at all, even if it means sharing” he said, softly, and Bing hummed, looking out of the window, biting his lip.

Welp, guilt should be something he would have to eventually delete from his human pack upgrade.

“Well… to be honest, I would like to choose” he said honestly, and then bit his lip. “I am not a full on fan of… open relationships, but I am not ready to choose just yet” he continued. “Maybe soon I will… but not now”

“It’s fine” Chase said and Bing looked at him, blushing a bit at his smile. “Take all the time you need. There is no rush”

Bing nodded and looked back outside, smiling shyly to himself.

He was a very, very lucky robot.

\-------

“Ah!”

“Chase!”

“I gotcha!”

Bing groaned, and then chuckled, leaning against the tree where he was hiding.

“Fuck you” he mumbled, laughing breathlessly as Chase walked closer to him, humming.

“I am sorry if I am great at hide and seek” he said, shrugging and smirking, reaching Bing and gently holding his cheek. The AI blushed a bit more, despite of being already orange from the exercise, and then relaxed at the touch, his eyes drifting around chase’s face and his doing the same.

“Stop bragging” he mumbled, breathless, and Chase nodded.

“My pleasure” he whispered and leaned in, kissing Bing slowly and reaching out with his free hand to the tree next to Bing’s face. The AI held his waist, pulling him closer, kissing him back slowly, tilting his head and licking his bottom lip, the kiss deepening as they pressed their bodies together, with Bing still leaning against the tree.

Their legs intertwined to fit them better and Chase slid his hand down to Bing’s neck, cupping his nape and breathing through his nose not to break the kiss.

When they pulled away, Chase continued to lazily leave some lingering kisses to his lips, and then down his cheek and jaw, and Bing took in a deep breath, eyes closed, head against the tree, relaxed and awfully comfortable.

“Chase…”

He looked up, brushing their noses together, and Bing opened his eyes, staring back at Chase’s.

“Yes?”

“I…” he bit his lip and then sighed, taking a deep breath. “Thank you… For… Doing all of this… For helping me, for… for being there…”

He was interrupted by a light brush of lips and Chase smiled.

“Don’t thank me for loving you” he mumbled, and kissed his cheek. “It is the least I could do”

Bing blushed and bit his lip, worry and guilt rising inside his body, but Chase realized it and shook his head.

“chase, I’m…”

“Don’t apologize. You don’t have to feel the same” he smiled. “I just need you to know the truth. Okay?”

“Okay…”

“Wanna go eat something?”

“Yeah… sure…”

\------

They came home around four in the afternoon. They played video games until around six thirty, when chase remembered some important business he had to finish and kissed Bing goodbye before rushing to his room.

Bing didn’t mind, smiling and waving and turning back to his game. Soon after, he heard steps coming from the stairs and looked over, smiling when he saw Anti coming closer.

“Oh hey Anti” he waved and tapped the couch. “Wanna play with me?”

“… what are you playing?” he asked, sitting down next to him, and Bing handed him the second remote.

“Rocket League” he said, happily, and Anti took the remote, nodding.

“I don’t know how to video game, alright?” he said, right away, and Bing nodded.

“it’s fine. We can be in the same team” he agreed and put them in the orange team, and lowering the CPU’s difficulty. “I will teach you how to play, alright?”

“Alright”

Needless to say, it was a mess.

Not only Anti was horrible at it, he also got frustrated very, very easily.

Bing taught him all he knew, made sure that the CPUs were mostly far away, and yet Anti was able to goal twice in their own side and Bing had to save it by making three goals one after the other so they wouldn’t lose.

And that was just the first five minutes.

After half an hour, Anti was green from head to toe, and by the end of their last game, he threw the remote towards the TV.

And broke it in half.

“Okay… I guess we should quit” Bing said as Anti growled and glitched all over the living room, dropping pictures and paintings, breaking the living room apart like a hurricane.

It would be funny if Bing weren’t 100% worried.

“I fucking hate video games!” Anti screamed one last time, glitching enough that every part of his body became a pixel before he fell to his knees in the middle of the living room, breathing hard and glitching a bit.

Bing put the remote down and slowly crawled to him, holding his shoulder.

“Anti?”

The ego looked up at him, grinning madly, eyes completely black, and Bing squealed, jumping back and staring at him, scared.

“Į̸̛̥̫̦͚̪͕͋͗̎́̓̈́̍̀̒̋ ̴̡̙̦̲͂̅͗̃͐̿̒̂̾̀̔w̸̥͑́̐̎̑̕̕͝a̴̲͔̦̰͒͆̎̋̏̈͠͝n̶̲̪̺͇̈́̾̃͒̎̄͝n̵̢̢̻̹̻̬͇̈́̍͝ă̴̛̜͚͓̜͊̅̽͗̂̆͌̏́͝ ̸̡̡̖͎̻̠̘̭͈͚͒̓̈́k̴̫͊̋͠ȋ̶̛͚̟͇̙͔͈͕͚͕̝̫͇̇͒l̴̡̨͇̫͚̺̯̪͍̒̐͑͠ľ̴̡̻͈̭̲̠͐̿̽̒̽̎̑̀͝ ̸̡̨̰͔͊̋̑̊͆̈̏̈́̓̕ **ę̶̛̭̰̟̖̱͋̈́̊̾̇̽͒͆̎͘͘͜ͅv̶̫̥̌̃̅̍̾͗̽̍́͆̕͜͝ȩ̶̦̦̼̼͙̬͓͔̫̿̿̉r̵̢̙͌͊͐̈̎̽͐͆̓͂͘y̷̞̓ǫ̷̧̧̰̪͔̣̬̃͗͒ͅͅn̸̡̦̮̱̲̖̭̻̞̩̬͓̿̊̔̌͒͗̑͘̚ę̸̧̧̡̻͎̩͙̭̻̜͕͓̹̲̄̾͆́̽͊͆̌̽͆́̿͑͂̎”** he laughed, loud and high pinched, and Bing’s fear left him and made him frown.

“Anti. Quit it”

The ego looked at him and then groaned, eyes turning back to green and body stopping its glitching.

“You are so annoying”

“And you are a drama queen” Bing chuckled and tilted his head. “Since you broke the TV, we can’t keep playing. So, wanna go upstairs and watch a movie or something?”

He looked up, smirking, and Bing blushed.

“Not like that”

“exactly like that, Bing”

“… shut up”

“Come on”

Bing couldn’t help but giggle.


	22. Robot parts and broken hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is angsty

After exploding because of fucking Rocket League, Anti followed Bing upstairs to ‘watch a movie’.

Needless to say, watch a movie was the last thing they did.

They put on a movie on the computer, but they weren’t even subtle about it. Bing sat against the headboard as Anti put on the movie, and before he could even turn around and tease the AI, Bing pulled him by the waist, turning him around and pressing their chests together.

Anti didn’t think Bing had it in him… he was clearly wrong.

“You know…” Bing began, moving his hands shamelessly over Anti’s ass, and honestly? He was _living_. “I made some upgrades that might… be good for you”

“Oh really?” Anti asked, smirking, wrapping his arms around Bing’s shoulders and brushing their noses together. “Are you thinking of using them with me?”

“You can bet on it” Bing whispered and tilted his head, leaning in and kissing Anti. The ego kissed back right away, hands curling up on Bing’s hair, pulling him closer as they kissed.

The kiss was slow, but sensual, and for once Bing seemed really into controlling everything, so Anti let him. If he restrained himself too much, Bing wouldn’t fight back for long. He would have to play the sex doll to raise up Bing’s confidence.

A thought of him being tied up, completely unable to move, with Bing using him for his own pleasure, slipped through Anti’s mind, and he moaned into the kiss, right in time for Bing to squeeze his ass, pulling him closer, and lick inside his mouth hungrily, sucking onto Anti’s tongue and exploring as much as he could.

 _Fucking Christ_.

Bing then pulled away, and kissed down Anti’s jaw and neck, sliding his fingers under his pants shamelessly.

“After yesterday… I decided… today was about you” Bing said against his neck between kisses and bites. Anti hummed, new scenarios appearing in his head and making him feel a bit fuzzy. “And I know you like it rough”

Anti’s eyes opened and he stared at the ceiling, before he lowered his gaze, making Bing pull back and look at him.

“Bing…” he started, unsure exactly what to say, slowly formulating a phrase in his head. “I mean, I do like it rough, but you are the most… um… vanilla guy I have ever slept with, lets put it like that” he said, awkwardly. Fuck. Consent was so hard to talk about when one is a sadomasochist that wants to be choked to death. “What I mean is like, you don’t have to do stuff you don’t want just because I like it. That’s what I mean. Consent. That stuff”

Bing blinked at him and Anti wiggled, uncomfortable.

“Anti. I am an android”

Anti frowned.

“So?”

“So… I can like, download stuff and learn about stuff and like I can disable my discomfort levels and such” he said, and grinned. “You don’t have to worry about me”

Something in that phrase made Anti want to throw up.

“Are you saying you are kind of a sentient sex doll?”

Bing froze, and Anti furrowed his eyebrows.

“Um…” the AI mumbled, blushing, and looked around. “N-no, I mean… I just meant…”

“That you can do anything I want you to do because you are a robot and as a robot you are programmed to follow orders for your superiors, in this case, me, and in this case, about how I like sex, so you arm yourself with data that applies closer to what you think I want so you can please me no matter what you want or need” Anti said, coldly, and Bing looked at him, his eyes wide. “Is that what you think I want?”

Bing blinked slowly, and his eyes filled up with tears, his hands returning to Anti’s waist, trembling a bit.

Well shit.

“I-I…” Bing gasped out, biting his lip, and Anti felt his own eyes burning.

Again.

Fuck that.

“No crying” he said, his voice soft and warm, and he wiggled forwards, cupping Bing’s face and caressing under his eyes to let the tears out onto his thumbs. “Come on. No crying”

Bing nodded weakly and took a deep breath, that only allowed a sob to come out, and more tears to rise. Fuck. Fuck fuck. Anti hissed to himself and pulled Bing for a hug, caressing his head and nuzzling on his hair.

“Shhh…” he mumbled, his heart twisting in his ribcage. He didn’t know how to comfort someone, he didn’t know what to say, what to do. So, he settled for what he had seen in Chase’s stupid romantic movie nights. Hugging and caressing heads until whoever was crying stopped crying.

How did Bing even store that much water inside him?!

After a few minutes, Bing pulled back, sniffling and rubbing his face, looking down at their laps. Anti had none of that, and gently pulled his head up by his chin.

“Bing. Talk to me” he asked (because Antisepticeye did not beg), searching for Bing’s eyes. When he finally found them, the AI sighed shakily and looked back at him.

“I just… I just want to be better… for you…” he mumbled out, his voice breaking a bit as he threatened to start crying again. Anti shushed him gently, shaking his head and caressing his face.

“Bing. If you become 1% better than you already are, I will feel guilty for fucking an angel”

Where. _The hell. **Did that came from?**_

Both stood in silence after that phrase, and Anti quickly shook his head.

“What I mean is that you don’t have to become better for anyone” he said, quickly, trying to save it again. “Who the fuck put in your head that you had to be better for anyone?”

Bing averted his gaze for a quick second and the coin fell over Anti’s head.

So fucking obvious.

“Okay Bing listen” he continued, bringing the Ai’s glance back at him, holding his cheeks with both hands. “Listen close and carefully because I will not say this again. Okay?”

“O-Okay”

“If that rotten, dirty scrap pile ever do anything else to you, say anything else to you, fuck with you in any way, if he even dares to stare at you wrongly, I swear to all demons I know that I will rip his mechanical head off of his shoulders myself” he said, firmly, rage dripping from every word. “Google does not fucking control you. I don’t care if he gave you life, I don’t care if you guys dated, I don’t give a shit about what happened between you and him. You are _not_ his playtoy, you are _not_ his propriety, you are not his _anything_. Okay? Do you clearly understand me?”

Bing nodded, shakily, his eyes wide with fear.

“Y-yeah…” he mumbled, voice trembling, and Anti sighed, shaking his head.

He was _not_ good at this.

“Right. Let’s try this again” he said, slowly, taking a deep breath to make sure he was calm and collected and not like his blood was on fire and with need for vengeance. He looked back at Bing and slid his hands down to the AI’s hands, holding them. “Do you trust me?”

Bing blinked slowly, relaxing, and nodded.

“Yeah”

“Do you trust Chase?”

Bing nodded again.

“Why do you trust us?”

Bing stopped and looked around, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Because… because you two care for me? Because you are nice and kind and like… I feel like a better… I feel… like a real person when I’m around you guys” he said, blushing and biting his lip. Anti nodded.

“Do you trust Dark?” he asked, slowly, and Bing froze, staring at the wall next to them. “You can answer me, I swear he will never know”

“… No…” he mumbled, and looked down at their hands. “But he is my boss”

“I don’t care what he is” Anti said, frowning. “Do you trust him as a person?”

“… No…”

“Do you trust Wilford?”

“No…”

“And why is that?”

Bing bit his lip, and looked away, unconsciously squeezing Anti’s hand.

Anti squeezed them back, and Bing let out a shaky, cry threatening breath.

“Because… they treat me like a thing?” he mumbled, and looked up at Anti, as if he was expecting an agreement or some type of confirmation that his answer was correct.

“I don’t know. I don’t know how you feel” he said softly. “Why do you feel like you don’t trust them?”

Bing swallowed thick and looked down again, biting his lip once more.

“Because… because their words hurt” he mumbled, and bit his lip harder, clearly trying to avoid any tears from returning. “Because they are awfully mean. Because they tease me about things I care about and because they treat me like a weird, broken machine, just because I can’t… do what they want me to do”

He breathed hard, and Anti waited until he was calmer. When Bing looked up again, he nodded and squeezed his hands.

“Do you trust Google?”

Bing’s eyes widened and Anti swore he could see Bing’s gears turning by looking through them.

“I…” he mumbled, and he frowned, and furrowed his eyebrows, and narrowed his eyes. Anti rubbed circles on Bing’s hand, waiting. “I… I don’t know”

“Why?”

Bing looked at him and Anti shrugged.

“If you don’t know, there must be a reason”

Bing bit his lip and nodded slowly, sighing softly and leaning against the headboard.

“He is mean. He is awful. Worst than Dark and even worse than Wilford. His words, his actions, they… they dig deep into my core, their scratch my human packs until it leaves dents… It’s… it is horrible” he mumbled, and Anti stared, attentively. “But… but…” Bing closed his eyes, and his body relaxed. “There is a part of him that… that no one but me saw. A part that is so well hidden that everyone thinks doesn’t exist. But I know it does. It’s… it is saved in my memory card, I remember. I know. And… and part of me… still holds onto those memories like lifelines, with so much hope that one day he… he will stop being this cold machine everyone thinks he is and… come back to what he was, once”

Anti frowned, watching a ghost of a smile curling up on Bing’s mouth.

His eyes barely teared up, his chest aching deeply.

There was no jealousy in his veins. Just pain. Pain everywhere. But he remained quiet.

“I don’t know if I trust him… but I know part of me loves him… and this part… this part of me just… doesn’t let me give up” he whispered, and opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. “It lets the rest of me suffer for… for that glimpse of hope that… things will come back to normal. That one day… he will hold my hand again and make me… make me feel like I own the entire world. That he will kiss me and I will feel warm. That he will hold me and we will be humans. Together”

Anti blinked slowly, sucking up the knot in his throat, pushing the tears down, taking a silent deep breath.

Bing looked down at him again, and sighed, shaking his head.

“I don’t know if I can just… jump over that and forget him just yet. I… I feel like that would hurt more than any physical or mental damage he could ever do”

Anti nodded slowly, and intertwined their fingers, squeezing Bing’s hands.

“The problem, Bing, is that Google craves for power” he said slowly, and his eyebrows furrowed. “You are not his primary objective. And while he works for Dark and Warfstache, he will never be able to let go of his wish of destroying Human Kind. He may want you… but he doesn’t need you, and he knows that” he sighed. “and don’t think twice that Dark and Wilford won’t destroy you if they need Google’s full attention”

Bing bit his lip and nodded slowly.

“I know”

They stayed in silence.

Bing smiled weakly at Anti but he didn’t smile back.

They agreed on watching the movie for once, and Anti sat next to Bing against the headboard, both of them keeping distance, no parts of their bodies touching.

Anti felt exhausted. He wondered how Bing felt.

_Apparently he feels nothing at all_

Anti pushed the voice in his head away, thanking God himself for the scene on the movie that came up, making Bing laugh a bit and pay more attention to it.

Because then he couldn’t see the fucking rebel tear that slid down his cheek, or how he had to swallow back a hard sob that really wanted to come out.

Anti hugged his legs tight to his chest, gripping onto his pants, in an attempt to stop himself from feeling so fucking empty inside.

He wondered if chase felt like this. If Chase cared as much to talk to Bing about serious stuff during their hours together.

Because Anti would sacrifice every hour of his day if it meant to talk to Bing about those things, even if it meant destroying his lungs and heart and stomach.

He didn’t eat dinner that night, leaving Bing to go have fun with the rest instead of spending the hours he had with him.

After all, Bing needed to relieve some stress and so did Anti.

He needed to talk to Jameson.

He needed him.

He didn’t know what to do.

So, he grabbed a piece of paper, wrote a note down to Bing and glitched away towards where Jameson would probably be.

He couldn’t handle just crying around anymore.

He needed to figure out what was wrong with him.

And he knew Jameson was better at fixing broken hearts than Henrik was.


	23. Broken hearts and robot parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breaking the flow by two Anti POV chapters

When Anti glitched back into reality, he was far, far away from where he had planned on going.

Instead of going by his instincts, he let Jameson’s sign guide him to where he was, so it would all happen faster and he wouldn’t have to keep sucking in his tears and sadness.

However, he appeared somewhere else entirely, somewhere he had never been before.

He was down the hill, and all the way up, sat a quiet Jameson, looking up at the stars, alone, hugging himself tight.

Something tugged inside Anti’s chest and he swore he was going to start crying very quickly.

Instead of glitching up there, he walked all the way up the hill, as silently as possible, and once he arrived closer to Jameson, he sat down, on the grass, hugging his knees and looking up at the sky.

“I need to talk to you”

He moved his head towards Jameson, but Jameson didn’t look back at him, staring quietly at the stars.

“I’m sorry”

No movements.

Anti felt the tears burning his eyes and hugged himself tighter.

“I’m sorry for what Chase and I did, I know we shouldn’t have, b-but…”

His voice broke and he winced, but kept looking at Jameson, waiting for some reaction.

A small smile broke onto Jameson’s face, one that did not reach his eyes, all while a single tear slid down his cheek.

Then, he looked back at Anti.

‘ _Do you know how it feels, to be rejected like that?_ ’ he spoke, with no sound. His hands were too busy holding onto his pants, trembling madly against his thighs. It didn’t matter. Anti had learned how to read jameson’s lips long ago. ‘ _To be laughed at? By someone like Warfstache? Someone as cruel, vile and mad as Wilford Warfstache?_ ’

“J-James, I… We didn’t…”

‘ _No. You don’t know. You don’t know what it feels to be rejected in the first place_ ’ he continued, and laughed, silently, more tears sliding down his cheeks as he shook his head. ‘ _You don’t understand what it feels like. Because you don’t feel anything. You don’t have any respect for anyone or anything, you treat everyone like your play thing that you can use for your entertainment. Everyone, everything is a game for you. You are just the god of the universe and we are your creations, your voodoo dolls. That is the fucking truth_ ’

“No…” Anti bit his lip, his eyes teary, hands shaking as he let go of his knees, and knot getting bigger and bigger in his throat. “It’s not like that, that’s not-”

‘ _YOU DON’T GET TO TELL ME WHAT IS TRUTH OR NOT’_ Jameson hit his fist against the ground, more and more tears falling as he stared at Anti with so much rage that made him slide back a little. ‘ _FOR YEARS I PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT, ANTI! FOR YEARS I TOOK YOUR SIDE ON THINGS! FOR YEARS I WAS THERE FOR YOU, I SUPPORTED YOU AND TRIED TO FUCKING UNDERSTAND YOU! AND ALL THAT I WANT NOW IS TO BE ABLE TO SCREAM AT YOU AND I CAN’T DO THAT! YOU KNOW WHY?!_ ’

“J-James…” he whimpered, tears already sliding down his cheeks without his consent. His heart was beating fast, breaking into small pieces. He felt so hurt.

‘ _Because you did this to me_ ’ Jameson continued, lifting his neck and showing the scars on his throat. ‘ _Because you were mad. Insane with power and hatred. And god, who am I to complain? I was selectively mute. But guess what? I would have broken that vow right now if I could because all I want to do is scream at your face about how much it h-hurts…_ ’ he sobbed, silently, and rubbed his eyes, shaking his head and looking at Anti again. ‘ _It hurts so bad… and to think I was on your side… All of this so you and Chase could Bing for five days. Well… I hope it was worth it_ ’

“It wasn’t” Anti gasped out, and took jameson’s hand, shaking his head. “Please forgive me, I never… I never meant for this to happen like this…” he whimpered again, closing his eyes and pressing jameson’s hand against his forehead as he started crying. “Please, please…”

He let out a sob, loud and clear, and in less than a second Jameson was wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Anti accepted the hug for once in his life and sobbed hard against the dapper man’s shoulder as the other did the same against his own.

They cried together under the light of the stars, and for once, Anti really did feel like he was home.

\-------

[Okay, what happened?] Jameson asked after a good hour, both of them calmer now, having let out their steam and tears. Anti looked at him surprised anyway.

“You… want to know?” he asked, sniffling and rubbing his nose a bit. Jameson nodded.

[Yes. After all, you don’t usually come to ask me for help in simple situations] he signed, and then tilted his head. [Is it about Bing?]

Anti bit his lip and nodded slowly.

[About Chase?]

He shook his head.

“It’s… it’s about Google. And about Bing. And about me” he said, softly, and Jameson nodded, crossing his legs and sitting face to face with Anti.

[Where do you want to start? Google, Bing or you?]

“I don’t think there is a start. It’s all a big mess of… of feelings” he mumbled, and looked down before looking up again. “Something is wrong with me”

[You mean because you love Bing?]

Anti blinked slowly and Jameson continued to stare at him seriously. When Anti didn’t respond, Jameson rolled his eyes.

[We don’t have to have this discussion again. You love him. Now to the next problem]

Anti bit his lip and sighed.

“Maybe that’s the problem. You see I… I never felt like this before” he began, and Jameson relaxed, ready to hear him. “It’s… weird. I have always been an escape point to people. I’ve had relations with all sorts of fucked up souls. The thing is that… I never cared for them”

Jameson nodded for him to continue. He did.

“What is different is that… I don’t know what is happening. First of all, I never gave a shit to abuse victims. I’ve slept with people that were hurt every day and I never cared. And now, I want to go to Google myself and crush every part of his being with my bare hands” he growled, and then sighed deeply. “But then comes my second problem…”

[That is?]

“Usually, when I feel this much hatred, I… I just go and do it. I go and I hurt people. Hell, I did it to you! To Chase! To Henrik! I did it to Dark. I even did it to Trimmer, which is probably why he hates me so much” he hummed and Jameson frowned. “I’ll tell you about that later. Anyway. Point is… I… I want to destroy Google but I can’t bring myself to do it…”

[And do you know why?]

Anti bit his lip.

[Anti?]

He sighed and took a shaky breath.

“Because Bing loves him”

He looked down, and then up to Jameson’s hands and face, finding him with furrowed eyebrows.

[Bing loves him? After all the shit he made Bing go through?]

“Yes” he nodded and sighed. “He told me today that he still… he still loves Google, despite everything” he mumbled, and crossed his arms. “And for some reason, because of that, I can’t bring myself to go and hurt him…”

They stayed in silence, for a while, and then Jameson lifted his hands.

[That is a sign that you really love Bing. And that you don’t want to hurt him, even if it means seeing him hurt by someone else. Basically it is a self preservation fear. If someone else hurts Bing, he can come to you. If you hurt him, even by destroying something that hurts him, his trust on you will be broken. Mostly why partners of people with depression are afraid of throwing their partner’s razors, pills or whatever they use to cope away. If you push him away, you won’t know how much he is hurting himself in your absence] Jameson signed, and Anti watched him, biting his lip as he took it all in.

“So… basically my instinct is saying ‘let Google hurt him so he still trusts you’?”

[More or less, yes]

Anti sighed deeply and shook his head.

“I don’t want anyone hurting Bing. Period”

[Maybe if you tell him you love him, you two can solve this conundrum] Jameson signed, hopeful, but Anti shook his head.

“No Jameson. I know it sounds stupid but whatever I’m feeling cannot be love”

Jameson rolled his eyes.

[Are you seriously going to deny it to yourself in front of me? After all this bullshit talk we went through?]

Anti sighed.

“You don’t get it. It is not that I don’t want to love him. I just can’t”

[And why not?]

Anti looked up at the stars, and closed his eyes slowly, letting the breeze take away his tension.

Okay.

Opening up.

That was easy.

It was just Jameson.

He could do it.

“Because… when I became _this_ … this _monster_ … when it took over my body and started to share my consciousness… it said that a demon could never love” he said, and slowly opened his eyes again, looking down at Jameson. “That it was… physically, mentally and emotionally impossible for a demon to love anything or anyone. I can feel everything else, and I can even feel love if I am controlling someone else, but I… myself… cannot feel it. Because of the demon that lives inside of my head, it is impossible for me to… to assimilate the emotion. It is too complex, and as it explained, it would never allow me to feel something so complicated, because it could become weak, give me too much power”

Jameson frowned slowly, and Anti sighed.

“I know you don’t understand but-”

[You are wrong] he signed, and Anti bit his lip. [Because you are already feeling it. Whatever the demon was doing to stop you, it didn’t get anywhere. You… you are becoming more and more human again]

“But how…?” he asked, frowning. “it wasn’t supposed to happen, it doesn’t make any sense”

Jameson smirked at him, making him even more confused.

[And an Artificial Intelligence falling in love makes a lot of sense] he signed, expression sarcastic, and Anti felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment at his realization. Jameson chuckled silently and reached out, holding Anti’s hands. ‘ _You and Bing make each other more human. If there is anything that screams more ‘love’ than that, I don’t know what it is_ ’

Anti blinked slowly at those words, biting his lip and squeezing Jameson’s hands.

“I guess… I guess you… have a point…”

‘ _I always have a point. Now, lets go back home and fix this mess, okay?_ ’

“Yeah… yeah okay.”


	24. Cold Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter and it is very boring so eh

Bing returned to Anti’s room after dinner, just to find the note over the bed.

‘Went out to find Jameson. Don’t know how long I will take’.

Very well then.

Bing gathered his stuff and decided to go downstairs, to play some video games and chill a little by himself. He still needed some type of mental rest from the conversation he had with Anti, about them and Chase and Google and everything else.

It had been a harsh conversation.

He put on some Fifa to play, smiling to himself as he played around with the characters and began a game. Soccer was never his deal but he liked the video games involving it.

When he was around the fifth game, he saw someone coming closer to him. He frowned when he saw it was Marvin, holding a paper and looking right at Bing.

“Bing? Do you know something about this?” he asked, giving him the paper, and the AI took it slowly, checking it out silently and then unfolding it.

It was a letter.

To Jameson.

From someone that poorly tried to copy Wilford’s handwriting.

‘ _Dear Jameson Septiceye._

_It has come to my knowledge by untrustworthy mouths that you, sir, hold certain… romantic interest towards my person._

_I would like to know this information from your own person, considering that, as I said, the ones that told me of this interest are not worthy of my trust._

_This meeting does not mean I feel the same… however, if I am writing you, it means something, doesn’t it?_

_I await for you tomorrow at 4am in the morning, in my usual training spot._

_Wilford Warfstache’_

“Wait. Jameson has romantic feelings for Warfstache?” Bing asked, looking up at Marvin, who frowned.

“I don’t know. He has never said nothing about this to us” he said, firmly, and rubbed his chin. “This story seems weird”

“It does indeed…” Bing mumbled and furrowed his eyebrows. “Especially because this is not Wilford’s handwriting. Which means someone was lying to Jameson to make him go… wherever that place is”

“But who would want Jameson away?” Marvin asked, worried, and Bing activated his scanner.

“We are going to find out…” he mumbled, scanning the letters, the specific patterns, the details and places that held more ink, and compared to his data base of information.

After only a few seconds, it found two matches.

Bing’s eyes narrowed.

Oh no, they didn’t.

\------

Bing got upstairs, pissed off. He wasn’t angry yet, but if his suspicions were corrected, then he would be mad.

He walked to Anti’s room first, but he wasn’t back yet. So, he headed to chase’s, knocking angrily against the door.

The man opened the door slowly, and smiled.

“Bing!”

“Don’t ‘Bing’ me” he said angrily, and walked inside, holding the paper in his hand. “You and Anti wrote this fake letter to push jameson out of the house!”

Chase’s eyes widened and his mouth opened, before he blushed and looked away.

“H-how do you-”

“Don’t ‘how do you know it was me’ me! I know because I have a scanner, and you guys did an awful job” Bing said, angrily, and waved the paper. “Why did you lie to jameson?!”

“It was Anti’s idea, okay?” Chase said, defensively, and Bing shook his head.

“I didn’t ask that! I don’t care whose idea it was! Jameson is away because of you two, and I want to know why! After all, you two could barely look at each other at the camp and now you are doing plans together?! What was your goal here?”

“It was so we could be around you, okay?!” Chase said, loudly, voice high pitched.  “Because he was being an annoying asshole and not letting us be around you just because he thought we were going to fight like children!”

“Oh so you so maturely made up a plan of a fake letter about Jameson’s crush to push him away from the house?” Bing asked, sarcastically, and Chase blushed deeply. “Wow. I am incredibly amazed by how adult you guys are”

“Come on, tell me you weren’t annoyed by his constant cock blocking?” Chase asked, furrowing his eyebrows, and Bing raised his own.

“So what if I was? You didn’t have the right to go around and just fuck up with him like this! Do you _know_ Wilford?! If Jameson went there, if he confessed, he was probably humiliated in front of everyone that was around! Wilford isn’t _normal_ , he doesn’t deal with things _normally_. This was a mistake!”

“Why are you fighting me?! I wasn’t alone at this!” Chase replied, crossing his arms, and Bing nodded.

“I will talk to him as soon as he arrives back. And luckily with jameson” he said, firmly, and turned around to leave the room. But as soon as he did, there was a glitch in the air, and both jameson and Anti appeared.

Bing’s eyes narrowed and Anti stepped back, eyes wide, drifting to the paper on Bing’s hand.

“I-it’s not what you think” Anti said, immediately, and Bing looked at Jameson. The dapper man looked back at him, and blushed, shaking his head.

“james, are you alright?” Bing asked, moving past Anti coldly and looking at his friend. Jameson nodded, and smiled weakly, despite of his red rimmed eyes.

God, Bing was mad.

“Okay. Go to your room. I have to talk with these two” he said, and frowned, and Jameson nodded, waving at him and leaving the room. Bing took in a deep breath and looked at Anti. “Are you proud of yourself?”

Anti blushed and looked down at his feet.

“I-I didn’t…”

“Didn’t mean to make him hurt? Cry? Well, you should have asked my opinion first. Because you better than anyone knows that Wilford is insane” he said, angrily, and Anti looked back at him.

“I know. I know I did wrong but listen-”

“No, no you listen” Bing said, pointing his finger at them both. “You two are the most immature people I’ve ever talked to. Seriously? You guys couldn’t handle five days without _having_ to have me by your sides?! I have friends too, okay? And actually, you two have been awfully strange these last two days. You know when I saw Marvin or Jackie? At dinner time. Because all other time, I am with one of your two. What is it? You guys divided a schedule or something?!”

Both men blushed deeply and looked away.

Oh.

_Oh._

They _had_ developed a schedule.

“Oh…”

“No listen, I just had to work in-” Chase tried, but Bing waved his hand.

“No. I don’t want to listen” he said, and put the paper down on the desk. “So that was your plan? Four days of ‘from six to six, Bing is mine, and from six to six, he is mine’? That was your game?”

“Don’t say it like that…” Anti asked, his voice soft, wincing a bit, and Bing chuckled coldly.

“Well you know what? I kinda don’t want to be with neither of your right now. Or tomorrow. Or the day after that. Okay? So you two better find someone better to spend your time with, you just find something else entirely to do, because I am not available” he said, angrily, and walked to the door. “And if either of you bother me, I’m going back to the Ipliers”

He walked out, heading towards Jameson’s room and leaving the other two behind.

His patience was at a minimal.

\------

The rest of the week was quiet.

Chase and Anti barely came to breakfast, lunch or dinner on time.

Bing spent the rest of the week around his friends, consoling Jameson the best he could about Warfstache, helping Marvin with his magic tricks, building some weapons for Jackie, sometimes helping the Jims improve their interviewing cameras and takes and also chilling with King and his squirrels around the garden.

Not once giving Anti or Chase a second glance.

And sooner than later, came Saturday, when he was supposed to get the Jims and King and return to the Ipliers.

He grabbed his stuff, made his bags and waited for the other three to come over. As they did, he said his goodbyes, with only firm and cold handshakes for Chase and Anti.

To be honest, he was angrier at what they had done to Jameson than what they had done to him. But friendship rage did not go away easily, and Jameson was still crying about Wilford, so they deserved a bit more of a cold shoulder.

Soon he would forgive both of them. But he would still hold onto it for a while.

They left on Saturday, back home, in silence.

Honestly, Bing was a bit nervous. He wasn’t sure how to handle Google now, or what he would do, or how they would deal with themselves, but honestly? It would probably be fine.

Google wasn’t as bad as people thought he was.

Yeah. It would be fine!

He had nothing to worry about.

\------

“Welcome back, welcome back!” Wilford said, opening the door for them, and the Jims smiled, walking forward and hugging Wil, being hugged back. “Oh bully! How are my Jimmy boys?”

“Great, Pink Jim!”

“Vacations were amazing!”

“I am glad they were!” he said, and let them go, watching as the two walked inside. King slipped past Wilford at that moment, already rushing towards his tree house.

And that left Bing and Wilford alone.

“Hey Warf” Bing said, making finger guns at him, and Wilford smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

“Biiiing” he said, crossing his arms. “You, back here?”

Bing frowned.

“Um… yeah? This is my house” he said, and Wilford chuckled.

“Oh really? I thought you would stick around with the Septics… after all, I’ve heard two of them would _love_ to have you around.” He winked one eye at a time, smirking widely. “If you know what I mean”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. But I am a little mad at them so I decided to come back” he said, shrugging, and Wilford’s eyebrow raised with curiosity. “Nothing important, but I kinda wanna give them the cold shoulder, ya know” he winked, and the TV host hummed, nodding.

“Yes, yes… but you and Anti are still firm and strong, correct?” he asked, narrowing one eye and widening the other, in a crazy expression that made Bing uncomfortable.

“Um… I guess? Yeah”

“Well, not my place to judge” he said, and stepped away, leaving the doorway open. “Come in, Bing. Welcome home”

“Thanks” he mumbled, confused, and walked inside, grabbing his bags and heading towards his room.

He got inside and closed the door, seeking for some privacy, and smiled widely at the usual orange and black details. Being back home was so good.

He loved it.

He undid his bags, organized his stuff, and then grabbed the memory card he had save his memory to before the camp, downloading everything to the card and putting it away again.

After that, he put himself on low power mode and laid down to charge in his bed.

And like that he stayed.

Until someone knocked.


	25. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NON-CON ELEMENTS, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY MIND CONTROL, NON CONSENSUAL SEXUAL INTERCOURSE AND OVERALL MANIPULATIVE BEHAVIOUR
> 
> I... apologize
> 
> (Skip the writing in bold letters if you don't want to read the warning above)

The knock made Bing uneasy.

Confused, he looked up from his book and turned on full energy.

“Come in”

The door opened slowly, and only when it was fully opened, the person stepped forward to be seen.

Bing sat up immediately.

“Google” he said, slowly, and Blue stopped by the door, looking at Bing. “Um… what are you doing here?”

“Can I come inside?” he asked, politely, and Bing nodded, getting off the bed and standing up. He felt less vulnerable like that. Google nodded and walked in, without closing the door.

That made Bing calmer.

“So. What’s up?” Bing asked once more, in a relaxed fashion, and Google walked towards him, stopping a few feet away.

“I came here to apologize”

Oh.

“What?” Bing frowned, confused, and Google looked down at his own feet.

“I came here because I talked to Wilford and Dark about my behavior back at the camping site and they told me I should come and apologize” he said, slowly, and then looked back at Bing. “I had the whole week to think about what I did… what I told you and what I have been doing since… ever… and I realized that indeed I have been manipulative, vile and cruel. And I did not mean to”

Bing’s eyes widened and he looked around, trying to make sense out of all of that.

So… Google was apologizing.

For what he had done.

For what he had said.

For his actions and words.

For… for everything.

Okay.

Okay.

“Um…” Bing mumbled, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose before looking back at Google. “You… you are aware that… that you never apologized before… right?”

Google simply nodded.

“And that like…” Bing continued, his heartbeat getting faster. “That this really means a lot if it is coming from a place of heart…?”

“Bing” Google said slowly, and stepped forward. “I am sorry. Deeply. Truly.”

Bing took a deep breath and slowly sat down on his bed.

“Okay. Okay I just need a moment to process the fact that you are actually giving a shit” he chuckled shakily, the hope he had talked about with Anti suddenly burning inside his chest. “Alright… um… can we talk?”

Google nodded and Bing tapped the bed next to himself.

He sat next to the AI, and the two turned half ways to look at each other.

“So. You are apologizing” Bing said, again, and Google nodded. “Okay… for what exactly?”

“For the way I treated you all these years” Blue said, his voice warm and soft, like never before. Sure, this all seemed like a prepared speech, but Bing couldn’t really blame him. “For the things I said. For what I did to you. I… I understand now that not only you are useful, you are also an AI that went further into our objective than I did, and for that, I envy you. My envy became anger and anger became possessiveness. I was afraid you would keep evolving and leave me behind”

Bing narrowed his eyes, confused.

“Evolving? Better? What do you mean?” he asked, not understanding. Google was better at everything. Blue sighed, and slowly reached out, taking Bing’s hand and making his cheeks burn.

“You are human” he whispered, looking down at their hands, and then looked up at Bing’s face. “Human, or as human as an AI can be. I am locked up in data, in codes and numbers, and you are out there, living emotions and understanding instinctive actions”

Bing was feeling his entire body reacting to those words. He felt his cheeks burning, his heart racing, his stomach twirling.

And when Google’s eyes met his, he was breathless.

“You are more human than I could ever be… I admired and feared that” he smiled, and slowly intertwined their fingers. “And now I realize that I should only have admired it”

Bing was speechless.

He opened and closed his mouth several times, looking from their hands to Google’s face, unsure what to say, or what to do. His silence, however, made Google chuckle and let go from his hand.

“You don’t have to say anything. Or forgive me right now” he said, and tilted his head, smiling. “I just want you to think about it, okay?”

Bing nodded, holding back a squeal at the smile.

“So” Google continued “how was your week at the Septics?”

He relaxed a bit, because that was a subject he could get in without feeling overly stimulated.

“Well, it was very nice” he nodded, smiling. Google nodded back.

“I thought you would be staying around more” he said, and Bing frowned. “I mean… Anti probably wanted you around for longer, and Chase as well”

“Oh yes” Bing nodded and then chuckled. “But those two are getting the cold shoulder from me after they did some asshole move towards Jameson” he said, and shook his head. “They are so immature”

“What happened?”

“They did a fake letter pretending to be the guy Jameson likes and telling him to meet him somewhere. Needless to say Jameson was very upset and they only did it to spend more time with me” he rolled his eyes.

“But weren’t those times good?”

“Oh yes” Bing chuckled and then blushed, looking at Google and blushing further at his raised eyebrow. “I-I mean suuuuure”

“So they acted together to have you for both? How did that work?” he asked, drifting from the subject, and Bing shrugged.

“They had a schedule of some sorts” he said and shrugged again. “I don’t care. I’m not that mad. I had wonderful times with both. And it was fun, even after I gave them the cold shoulder”

“I see… Well, I thought Anti would be a little more possessive over you” he said honestly, and Bing looked at him, humming.

“I don’t know… Chase said he wishes I loved him back but… I haven’t really felt who I like the most…” he mumbled, frowning lightly. “And Anti… I mean, he is Anti. He would never really want a closed up relationship with me”

Google nodded and Bing looked back at him.

“But he has told you he loves you, right?”

Bing blushed and looked away, down at his hands.

“Um… no…” he mumbled and squeezed his own fingers. “And I… haven’t told him I love him either…”

“Why not?”

Bing looked up slowly, at Google, at his furrowed eyebrows and curious, narrowed eyes. At his wrinkles between his eyes, where his glasses rested against his nose. At the light frown on his lips, his fluffy hair, at how relaxed, calm he looked. Bing’s heart skipped a beat and he looked away again, shaking his head.

“I… I don’t know if I love him just yet”

He closed his eyes, to breathe in, and flashes came back, making him breathless. He was silent, however, because half of him was screaming to just let it all go, but the stronger, brighter part of him was so close on giving in…

It didn’t help when Google’s hand held his chin and gently pulled his head back up to face him.

He didn’t even realize his eyes were filled with tears until Google gently wiped them away.

“What is wrong?” he whispered, and Bing bit his lip, shaking his head and trying to smile as a knot formed on his throat.

“N-nothing” he said, instinctively leaning on the touch against his chin, and then his cheek as Google moved his hand. “I just… I-I just missed talking to you… like this…”

 _I missed you. I miss you. I miss you_.

More tears threatened to fall, and Google gently wiped them away, cupping Bing’s cheek with one hand and furrowing his eyebrows further as he grew worried.

“Forgive me…” he whispered, caressing his cheek, and Bing’s heart jumped and flipped with so much happiness. “Forgive me, Bing, I… I never meant to…”

“I know” he whispered, and nuzzled against his hand, chuckling through a hiccup as he closed his eyes. “I really… really missed you…”

It took them a second, but Google eventually wrapped his arms around Bing and pulled him for a hug, caressing his nape and nuzzling his hair. And Bing drowned in the affection, nuzzling against Google’s neck and sobbing in relief.

He had missed Google so much.

So, so much.

\------

Long minutes passed, and Bing eventually calmed down, but he was feeling drowsy. He yawned, despite being almost fully charged, and pulled away from the hug, smiling lazily at Google.

He felt almost drunk.

“God… I’m a mess” he chuckled, and Google chuckled with him, caressing his nape gently, not letting them take that much space apart.

“Just a little bit” Google teased, and caressed his cheek with the hand that wasn’t on his nape.

On his nape.

Bing’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly, even more drowsy, even more dizzy.

“Google… what are you doing..?” he asked, slowly, lifting his hands, pressing them against Google’s chest to push him away, but before he could, Google’s free hand reached for them and held them there.

“Nothing… why?” he asked, holding Bing’s hands and caressing them. The hand didn’t leave his nape.

Bing was feeling sick.

“Google… Google, st…” he mumbled, trying to do a self scan. He couldn’t. “Google… google what are you doing?”

“Shhh” Google said, slowly, and his hand held Bing’s tight, fingers working better against Bing’s nape. “don’t worry. I’m just making you relax”

He tried another self scan. Then another. He couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t properly move, he couldn’t think right. Everything was so foggy.

“Self… self…” he gasped, eyes widening just slightly. “No… Google… google…” he gasped out, trying to pull his hands away from his grip.

Not his self will.

Not his self will.

He was disabling his self will.

“Quiet” Google growled, and Bing shut up immediately. No. No no. He looked at Google and he smirked widely, pulling his hand away and closing the panel on his neck. “Perfect… Now, you are going to be quiet” he said, and caressed Bing’s cheek again, releasing his hands and letting them fall.

Bing could see, process everything, but his self will was… gone.

“Who am I?” Google asked, and his answer was automatic.

“Google AI”

“Who are you?”

“Bing AI”

“Very well” he said, and smirked, leaning forward and caressing his cheek. “How do you feel about me, Bing?”

“I… I love you…”

“I was hoping you would say that” Google nodded and stood up, chuckling. Bing remained sitting, watching Google silently. “Well, what I am about to do… you are going to forget. Because I mean, we can’t have Anti figuring out shit” he laughed and grabbed a bag from inside Bing’s closet, that was hidden in there before.

He walked to the bed again and removed a few tools and a microchip.

“it isn’t going to hurt, don’t worry. Or, maybe it might. Not like you’re gonna say anything” Google chuckled and Bing remained quiet, watching him, still.

It hurt.

It hurt a lot.

\------

**When he opened his eyes again, he was a bit more relaxed. Bing took in a deep breath and gasped when he saw Google standing in front of him.**

**“Google?” he asked, shakily, standing up quickly. “Why did you do that?! What did you do?!” he asked, shaken, touching all over the place, knowing that something had changed.**

**But what?!**

**The android laughed and walked to him, grabbing Bing’s hands and pulling him closer, making him gasp shakily.**

**“Doesn’t matter” he whispered, caressing his face and making Bing shut up. “You are all that matters”**

**Bing blushed and shut up, staring at Google’s eyes.**

**“Is that true? Am I all that matters?” he asked, shakily, and Google nodded, smiling.**

**“You are all that matters to me” he whispered, and leaned down, gently brushing their noses together and making Bing breathless again. Something inside him told him to move away, but… but all the rest was so inclined towards it…**

**“You are all that matters to me” Bing whispered, looking up at him, and Google hummed.**

**“What about Anti?” he asked, softly, brushing their noses together again. “And Chase?”**

**“Who?” Bing breathed out, eyes almost closed, their breaths mixing, and Google smirked.**

**“Perfect”**

**He leaned down, and their mouths collided in a kiss that was slow, passionate, and deliciously sensual.**

**Bing missed him so much.**

**So much.**

**\------**

**A flash of green passed through Bing’s memory as Google pushed him towards the bed.**

**“I thought you were throwing me on the floor…” Bing mumbled, and Google chuckled, leaning down and crawling over him.**

**“Come on. The bed was way more comfortable than the floor.”**

**That was not the right answer.**

**But Bing kissed him back nevertheless.**

**\-----**

**“I… I don’t have any experience on the matter… so…” Bing whispered as Google kissed his neck, sucking hickey after hickey, whispering dirty nothings against his skin.**

**“He hasn’t fucked you yet?” Google breathed out, and Bing frowned.**

**“Him who?” he asked, shakily, nervously, and Google chuckled, looking up at Bing.**

**“Well, he lost his chance” he said, and kissed Bing again, spreading his legs with harsh and cold hands.**

**Bing swallowed thickly, the feeling of dread becoming stronger and stronger inside him.**

**\------**

**“You’re so fucking small” Google mumbled, nibbling his thighs, and Bing breathed out shakily, frowning.**

**“Hey! I-I’m average!” he complained, another flash of green coming to his mind, and Google chuckled.**

**“Sure you are” he teased, and Bing bit his lip, looking down and sucking in a shaky breath.**

**\-----**

**“G-Google wait wh-what are you do-” he gasped out, but it was too late. Google kept him turned around, head pressed against the pillow, and Bing whined at the licking as he held his legs apart, hard enough to hurt, hard enough to bruise.**

**Something felt _wrong_.**

**Something was _weird_.**

**He didn’t _like it_.**

**What was going on?**

**This was supposed to feel good.**

**Why was he feeling _sick_?**

**\-------**

**When Google pressed against him, the desperation kicked in.**

**“Pineapple! Pineapple! _Pineapple pineapple pineapple!_ ” he whimpered, tears in his eyes, knot on his throat. That word meant _something_. It was a stop sign. But for what? For who?**

**It didn’t matter.**

**Google’s hand reached for his face, pressed against the pillow, and covered his mouth, pressing his fingers inside and thrusting in right away.**

**And all Bing could do was gag against the fingers and _stay quiet_.**

\------

He didn’t remember much of what happened after.

His mind was foggy, he couldn’t listen to anything, and all he did was pass out against his bedroom pillows, unaware of his surroundings, of who was around him or what exactly had happened.

He fell into a very uncomfortable sleep.

And didn’t wake up for hours.

\-------

_He was in a field of dead ladybugs._

_He felt dead._

_He laid over them, carelessly, and stared at the grey sky._

_It started to rain, and he stayed still._

_The rain cut him in pieces, making him bleed, making him hurt. The rain was blue. So blue. Too blue._

_He felt sick._

_It stopped raining, and the sky was blue._

_The field was blue._

_The ladybugs were blue._

_So much blue._

_So much painful blue._

_And then, a grey butterfly flew over him, and stopped over his nose._

_And he closed his eyes, relaxing, and letting sleep take him in._

_Away from blue._

_Into black._

_Into anything._

_But not blue._

_Please, no more blue._

_No more._

_No more._


	26. Confess (I love you, you love him)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very simple and Im sorry im very sleepy

[You are gonna go talk to him today]

Anti groaned, curling up further into his bed, under his blankets.

“He doesn’t want to see me, Jameson. He is mad at me” he mumbled, and growled when James pulled the blankets down and frowned at him.

[Go. Now]

He sighed deeply and sat up slowly, biting his lip and ruffling his hair. He looked at Jameson again and groaned when he saw his eyebrow raising.

“Fine! Fuck you” he mumbled and stood up. “I’m gonna take a shower and I’ll be on my way, okay?” he asked, frowning, and Jameson smiled, nodding.

[I will be here all day] he signed and walked out of the room, leaving Anti to himself.

Okay.

He could do this.

Sighing, he walked to the bathroom, glitching his clothes away and turning the shower on. He waited for it to heat up, looking into the mirror and gently tracing the scar on his neck.

Well… maybe…

He bit his lip and walked inside the box, letting the water run down his hair to his face. He relaxed, closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth, the silence. Like that, he could think better.

Think about what he felt, about Bing and about some other stuff.

He sighed deeply and stepped away from the spray of water, reaching for the shampoo and biting his lip. He stared at it and then slowly started to wash his hair, feeling and seeing the dye from his hair coming out on his hand. He rinsed it off, and watched as the green water surrounded his feet. Then, he reached for the soap and began scrubbing, taking out some days of accumulated dirt.

He hated showers.

He scratched as much as he could, watching as his skin slowly started to peel off. He groaned, scrubbing further and harder, until the skin was all out, leaving a lighter shade of green skin underneath.

After he rinsed that off, he rubbed his neck, removing the fake blood and leaving only the scar.

He sighed and walked out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying himself up.

The towel ended up brown of dirt, green of the hair and red for the lacking red make up.

He threw it right on the trash and went to his room, grabbing some black boxers, usual black t-shirt and jeans.

He pushed his hair to the side, leaving it a lighter green, and looked at himself on the mirror.

He hated showers. Because his skin looked dead instead of monster-like. He didn’t look green, he looked pale, weird, as if he had died and was sick at the same time. His hair was a faded green, because no matter how many times he put the dye, he dyed it with the best quality of dyer, it never stuck to his hair. And his neck…

His neck was the worst. Pale and delicate, with a scar going from one side to the other, whiter than the rest of the skin, jumping out, ugly and horrible.

With the blood, it looked badass. Like this… just showed off a mistake.

A child’s stupidity, that he didn’t want to remember. And at the same time…

It was part of who he was. And love was about sharing everything you were. SO Bing deserved to know. He deserved to see.

See Anti for what he really was.

He pulled on his shoes and left, right to the Iplier manor, to go and solve this once and for all.

He was tired of waiting around doing nothing.

\------

When he knocked, the one that opened the door was Bim Trimmer.

He eyed Anti up and down, annoyed, and Anti scratched the back of his head, uncomfortable.

“Is Bing around?” he asked, as softly as he could, and Trimmer raised his eyebrow before giving him some space to walk in. And he did, slowly, passing through the TV host slowly.

“In his room. And last time I checked, he had company”

Well… that wasn’t good.

He walked away from Bing before he could make any comment or do anything that would piss him off, and wondered around those well known hallways towards Bing’s room.

Anti passed by a stationary Yellow Google on the way but said nothing, just walking past him and stopping at the orange door in the end of the hallway.

He knocked gently and moved from one foot to the other, waiting anxiously.

After a while, the door opened, and Bing’s eyes widened as he saw Anti, a smile curling up on his lips.

“Anti!”

“Hey Bing” he chuckled, pushing his hand into his pants. “Can I come in? I would like to… talk to you”

“Oh yeah” he nodded and stepped away, letting the ego inside and following him towards the bed. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah” Anti nodded and sat down, being followed by the AI. “Jameson is fine already. He wasn’t that angry. And… he convinced me to come talk to you”

“About what?”

Yeah.

About what.

That was a great question.

“About…” Anti said, and then stopped, biting his lip and looking up at Bing. “About feelings”

Bing’s eyes widened and Anti bit his lip again, nodding.

“Feelings?” Bing asked, softly, and Anti nodded, playing with his hands.

“Yes Bing. Feelings” he said, and sighed. “More specifically, what I feel about you”

Bing stared at him in complete shock and then looked away.

“A-Anti, I-I…” he mumbled shakily, but the ego shook his head and reached for his hand, holding it and intertwining their fingers.

“You don’t have to say anything. Agree or disagree. I am not… not asking you to feel anything. I just want you to know” he said, and Bing looked back at him. “Okay?”

“… yeah. Yeah okay”

Anti bit his lip, took a deep breath, his courage failing him.

Then, he released the air and nodded.

“I am… in love with you”

There.

Done.

He looked up at Bing again, only to see the AI’s eyes wide, his cheeks orange, his hand trembling.

“You…”

“I love you”

Bing bit his lip, eyes tearing up, and Anti frowned, worriedly, but remained quiet, afraid of saying something and scaring Bing away.

No tears actually left Bing’s eyes, but he was clearly in shock.

“Anti…” he breathed out, shakily, and shook his head. “Anti I… I don’t know… what to say…”

“Say what you want to say” he said simply, and squeezed his hand. “Whatever that may be”

Bing sighed and took a deep breath.

“I…” he swallowed his tears back. “I really, really like you” he mumbled, and looked down at their hands. “I wish it was… easier to just say I love you back, that I love you too, because I can say it as much as I want… I wouldn’t know if it was true or not. And I don’t think that’s fair…”

Anti nodded, despite of how much he was hurting.

It was fine.

He was made for this.

“I need to sort stuff out” Bing continued, and looked up at Anti. “With myself, with you, with Chase, but specially with Google”

“Because you still love him, I know” Anti nodded and Bing bit his lip, looking down again.

“I do. But at what cost” he whispered. “And just because of that doesn’t mean I don’t love you too. It is just that… that I need to understand what is happening. I need to make sure what I feel for Google and Chase is something I am willing to give up for you…”

“That’s not what I’m asking” Anti frowned, looking at Bing’s eyes. “I hate Google so I would love if you started to hate him but you can love whoever you love. Chase included. You loving me doesn’t stop anything”

“But I don’t want that” Bing said, shaking his head. “If I love you… I want it to be special. Different. Unique and united. Open relationships work because… because you and me are… something. Now… after we admit love, things change… I don’t want to have to share, and I don’t want to divide myself for two people. I can’t do that”

Anti looked at him and nodded slowly, holding his hand gently.

“Well that doesn’t matter now. What matters is… that you know” he said, and Bing nodded slowly.

“Thank you” he whispered and smiled shyly, and Anti smiled back, awkwardly. “This was a power move… Also, you look very different”

Anti blushed, all green, and looked down a bit, shrugging.

“Yeah, I took a shower”

Bing stayed quiet and when Anti looked up again, he was frowning.

“You don’t take regular showers?”

“No”

“Anti that’s gross!” Bing whined and Anti shrugged, smirking a bit at his reaction.

“Come on, I am a demon. I don’t stink”

“Yeah but you get dirty! Dude ewwww”

Anti laughed and Bing continued to complain until he leaned forward and stole his words with a kiss.

A kiss that felt way too much like home.

\------

“So” Anti asked as they laid down, comfortable, staring at the ceiling. “Bim told me someone was here with you earlier. Was it… Google?”

He was a worried demon.

“Oh yeah” Bing nodded, looking at Anti. “It was. He came to apologize”

Anti rolled his eyes and growled.

“Apologize? Really?! That fucker?!” he asked, angrily, but Bing held his hand and caressed it.

“He did seem very upset with himself” he said, softly, and Anti looked at him, frowning.

“Did he do anything to you? Because if he did, I swear…”

“No. He gave me a hug and talked to me” Bing rolled his eyes and moved closer to Anti. “We just talked. He really does seem to regret what he did. My hopes really took a boost after that… Then, I passed out. Don’t remember why or anything” he frowned.

Anti frowned back.

“Google needs to stay the fuck away from you” he said firmly. “I don’t care if his intentions are good. He is vile, mean and abusive and he is a threat to everyone”

“Maybe he is changing Anti” Bing whispered, softly, and Anti looked at him, at how calm he seemed, at how relaxed and content he showed to be. “Maybe… maybe everything might just work out for him.

Things working out for Google meant things not working out for Anti.

But the hope in Bing’s eyes was too intense and bright to turn off.

Anti sighed and nodded, moving closer to Bing and watching his orange eyes.

“I hope so, Bing” he whispered, caressing his face and sighing. “For your own sake, I hope so”

Bing gave him a sad smile.

\-------

_That night, he dreamt._

_Of a butterfly that met a small ladybug in the flower of a tall tree._

_And he watched them play together as he laid on the grass._

_Not him, Anti, but him,_ Jack _._

_Old him._

_And next to him, not Bing, but someone else._

_Someone who was Bing but… didn’t look like him._

_Ben, he supposed._

_Both laid on the grass and watched as the butterfly and the ladybug flew into the sky._

_And they stayed back._

_Watching the sunset._


	27. In another plane of existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Benjamin have a talk

_The two of them remained in silence for a long period of time, watching the sky and the clouds that floated above their heads._

_It was only when Ben moved that Jack followed the movement, both turning to each other, laying on their backs, Ben’s hands resting on his chest, Jack’s resting under his head._

_Benjamin stared at Jack, silent, his wide, deep green eyes shining through his round glasses that slid down his slightly crooked nose, thin mouth resting in a neutral expression, black hair messy, flying over his face._

_Jack stared right back, his own blue eyes sparkling under the sunny sky, his white skin almost transparent against his veins, dark ginger hair pushed to the side, lips thin and all pink._

_“So… that is how you looked like” Ben whispered, the first to cut the ice, and Jack smirked slowly, nodding._

_“And you are awfully different”_

_Benjamin chuckled and shrugged, turning to his side, and Jack did the same, their noses, faces, now a few centimeters away from each other._

_“How funny it is… that if anything in our lives was different, you and I would have never met” Ben mumbled, tilting his head, and Jack nodded, reaching out and gently cupping Ben’s cheek, caressing it, pushing some hair behind his ear, tracing the lines on his face._

_“At worst I would have been your great great grandfather” Jack said, smiling, and Ben chuckled, leaning on his touch, closing his eyes for a second and then opening them again._

_“Maybe in another universe, we met like this” he whispered, moving closer and turning his head to kiss Jack’s wrist. He blushed ever so lightly, moved closer as well, until their noses were brushing together._

_“Our universe isn’t the worst” he smiled, tracing Ben’s lips with his thumb, then up his cheek, his nose, and then looking up at his eyes again. “We met. We are in love. Even if there are some things in our way”_

_“Is Anti going to remember this dream?” Benjamin asked, curious, and Jack shook his head._

_“Doubt it”_

_“Bing won’t remember either”_

_Jack sighed and caressed Ben’s hair gently, pushing it back and looking at his lips._

_“Perhaps it is for the best…” he whispered, and leaned in, stealing a light brush of lips from Ben._

_Ben responded by closing his eyes and brushing back, never transforming it in a kiss, both too shy and too focused to do so._

_Their breath mixed, and when they opened their eyes again, it was nighttime._

_“Time goes by when you are dreaming” Ben whispered, smiling, and Jack smiled back, pressing their foreheads together gently._

_“Yeah… specially around you”_

_Ben closed his eyes and hummed happily, before he sighed, shaking his head and pulling away. Jack opened his eyes, watching the other, and sat up when Ben did it._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“I…” Ben sighed and hugged his legs, looking down at the ground. “Anti won’t remember, but I need to tell you that Bing is not safe around Google”_

_Jack frowned, and moved closer, reaching for Ben’s hand._

_“What did he do to you two?” he asked, worriedly, and Ben shook his head._

_“Not with me. He turned me off” he said, looking back at Jack. “He turned off Bing’s self will. I was just an specter. I didn’t feel anything, nor I could help Bing prevent what happened. But I… It pains me, because I cannot make him remember since it is now corrupted data”_

_“Ben” Jack said, frowning deeply. “Just tell me what Google did”_

_“He did two things” Ben started, looking down at their joined hands. “First, he plugged in a card that connects Bing’s and Anti’s brains. The reason why you and I are here now”_

_“Wait” Jack said, and Ben looked at him. “This dream then…”_

_“It isn’t caused by what Google did, but it is a side effect. Anti, Schneeplestein and Bing thought they had removed Google’s chip from Anti’s brain, but they took the bait. The real chip is still there, and now connected to Bing’s as well”_

_“Okay” Jack mumbled, slowly, and squeezed his hand. “And what else Google did?”_

_“He…” Ben started, and then took a deep breath. “he turned Bing’s self will off, and erased his memories for the moment, before he…” he stopped, and frowned, closing his eyes. Jack squeezed his hand, worried, eyes wide, and Ben opened his eyes again, looking right at Jack’s eyes. “He made Bing have sex with him”_

_Jack blinked slowly, and Ben waited silently._

_“Wait… you… you are telling me…” jack started, and Ben bit his lip. “You are telling me that that… that_ thing _… raped Bing?”_

_“In human technicalities… yes-” Ben started, but Jack shook his head._

_“There is not ‘human technicalities’ bullshit, that’s rape” he said, angrily, and the bright night sky started to surround itself with clouds of rain. “That is… that is the worst kind of act, that is beyond men’s comprehension, that is disgusting, a… a violation worst than any other! And he… he made Bing forget?! Of course. Because that_ fucker _still gets hard on that fact that Bing is completely_ devoted _to him” he growled and grabbed his hair, tugging onto it, angry beyond belief, but also so, so sad._

_Ben wrapped his arms around Jack as it began to rain._

_“He doesn’t remember… he will be fine” he whispered, but Jack let out a sob, and Ben felt the pain in his own heart. “Shhh…”_

_“I c-can’t protect you…” Jack whispered, brokenly, curling up against Ben. “I c-can’t tell An-Anti to protect him… I-I am so w-weak…”_

_“Jack… it doesn’t matter if you and Anti can protect Bing or not” Ben whispered, and lifted the man’s head gently, rain pouring down, making them soaked. Jack whimpered, and Ben smiled softly. “What matters is that you care”_

_“N-no… that isn’t e-enough…” he whispered, and Ben nodded._

_“It is. Believe me, it is” he said, and caressed his face gently. “Isn’t it enough when Jameson cares for you, even if he can’t help you?”_

_“H-he is my brother… it isn’t the same…” he mumbled, shakily, and Ben chuckled._

_“Yes it is. And believe me, last time someone tried to help me with abuse related issues, I ended up becoming a database” he said, and Jack sniffled, the rain slowly stopping around them. “You and I have to fight so they can remember what is important: Google is dangerous. For everyone”_

_“He is working with Dark and Wilford” Jack mumbled, rubbing his eyes. “Shouldn’t we worry about them as well?”_

_“Google is more powerful than them. Than what they think. They think he is working for them, but they are the ones working for him” he said, frowning, and Jack furrowed his eyebrows right back. “If everything goes as planned… I fear that nothing will be able to stop Google”_

_“Why?” Jack asked, worried. “What do you know? What is going to happen?”_

_“Can’t you see that Google is becoming more and more human?” Ben asked, and Jack nodded slowly._

_“The worst type”_

_“Yes” he nodded. “That is his machine morals mixing up with his human ones. Gabriel is almost winning the fight” Ben explained, and Jack frowned deeper._

_“Gabriel?”_

_“Yes. The human inside Google”_

_“Your… best friend Gabriel?”_

_Ben frowned and looked down, before he looked up again._

_“I don’t think he deserves to be called that anymore, no matter what is his excuse”_

_Jack smiled weakly and squeezed Ben’s hands._

_“Well… mission is to make Anti and Bing remember that Google means danger, right?”_

_“Yes right”_

_“Okay great” Jack said and leaned in, kissing Ben, and Benjamin closed his eyes, kissing back, all his tension going away as he melted into the kiss. “I’m gonna miss you”_

_“I will too” he smiled against Jack’s mouth and kissed him again as their surroundings became foggy._

_Bing and Anti were waking up._

_Good._


	28. Jack and Benjamin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstories??? What??? Don't know her

When Bing woke up the next day, he was surrounded by warmth and familiar arms.

He looked up slowly from where he was nested against, smiling shyly when he saw Anti staring down at him, a light smile on his face.

“Good morning”

“Good morning…”

Anti kissed Bing’s forehead, ever so gently, and pulled him closer, and the AI smiled contently and nuzzled close again, closing his eyes and kissing Anti’s neck lightly. He stayed quiet, like that, for a while, as Anti nuzzled against his hair and caressed his back, holding him close.

This felt so nice…

“We should probably get up” Anti whispered after a while, and Bing sighed, but nodded.

“Yes. I have some stuff to do now that I’m back” he whispered, looking up and smiling. Anti smiled back and chuckled.

“And I don’t feel that comfortable in the Iplier’s house”

“With reason” Bing nodded and sighed, sitting up and being followed by Anti. “I think no one likes you here. I mean… taking out some exceptions”

“Some obvious exceptions” he chuckled, and Bing smiled, pecking him softly.

“And some not so obvious. King likes you” he said, and climbed off the bed, leaving Anti there, staring at him. “So do the Jims. Yandere is a personal fan”

“Yandere wants my body. I’m her senpai or whatever” he said, shrugging, and Bing chuckled, reaching for his closet, grabbing a tank top, some shorts and snickers.

Then, he looked back at Anti, who was getting up and stretching.

“Anti?” he asked, and the ego turned to him. “Um… We didn’t have time to talk last night about… other stuff. But I am… fairly curious about your skin tone and the lack of green on your hair and red on your neck”

Anti stared at him for a while, and then blushed green, rubbing his arm and sighing.

“Well… like I said I took a shower” he said, smiling awkwardly, and Bing nodded.

“Okay. But a shower doesn’t make you change that much” he said, and frowned. “Unless you hadn’t taken a shower for years”

“Well” Anti shrugged and Bing made a face. “Not years! Okay maybe years”

“Since you first appeared in Sean’s channel?”

“… maybe?”

“That’s like three years!” Bing complained, frowning deeply, and Anti growled.

“I don’t like showers, okay?!”

“Then why did you take one?” he asked, frustrated, and Anti bit his lip, blushing some more and sighing.

“Well… because I… I wanted you to see how I really look like” he said softly. “I know it isn’t that different, but… I hate it. I hate how I look dead, almost blue. I hate how my hair has no color, so I put dye in it, but it doesn’t stay. And my scar… it’s just so ridiculous without any blood. It’s just… there. Showing that I am fucked up” he sighed, crossing his arms.

Bing frowned and moved closer to Anti.

“It reminds me too much of… Jack”

Bing furrowed his eyebrows.

“Jack?”

“Yes. Jack” Anti nodded and sat down on the bed. “My former self”

“Former self?” Bing asked, even more confused, and sat down next to him. “What do you mean? Weren’t you always like this?”

“no” Anti chuckled, shaking his head. “Oh no. Not even close, Bing. I was a human once”

Bing blinked slowly and took his hand, making Anti look at him.

“Tell me?” he asked, hopefully, and Anti sighed, nodding.

“Yes. But please… don’t tell this to anyone” he mumbled, biting his lip. “I would… hate if someone found out”

“yes sure” he nodded and squeezed Anti’s hand. “I won’t say a word”

Anti sighed deeply and nodded slowly.

“Very well… It all begins in 1880, in Ireland…”

\------

_My family was small. My mother, my father, me and my brother. We lived in a small shack in the woods, planting our own food in our garden, right next to a forest, close enough to a small town._

_My father worked as an artist. He did furniture, paintings, objects out of wood and stone, even jewelry. My mother worked selling food at the town, food of her own making. My brother and I usually stayed home, with one of my mom’s friend. It was… man, it was the perfect life._

_One day, however, I fought both my parents and my brother. I was angry at everyone, I just wanted them to let me do what I wanted. I wanted to be a musician, but they said I would have no future. So, I ran. I ran away from home, into the woods next to my house._

_The woods were scary. Incredibly deep and dark, and they went on forever. I survived a few days by eating berries and drinking river water, because I was lucky enough to find the river that passed through the woods._

_I stayed in the woods until a day when heavy rain fell from the sky. On that day, I hid inside a cave, cold and scared and wanting to go home. But I couldn’t find my way out. So, I stayed in the cave, crying and alone, until a man came around._

_The man had a sweet face. His voice was smooth like silk, deep and mysterious, and he felt like safety. So, being ten years old, I followed him to his shack, and stayed there._

_For a year, everything was great. Every day that passed, I forgot about my mother, my father and my brother. Every day that passed, I saw that man further and further like a father, and I started to live with him like a son._

_Everything was perfect, until the morning of my eleventh years old birthday._

_On that morning, I woke up with all my memories back, and the man over me, holding a knife. He whispered words of a ritual, and slit my throat. But before I blacked out, I saw his true form. He was a demon._

_A demon that took over me._

_When I woke up again, I had the demon and myself inside my body. And he controlled my every move. That was when I, Anti, was born._

_Jack was pressed inside the body, and I left the shack and the forest. I found my path back to my house, and killed my father and my mother out of vengeance._

_When I went to kill my brother, however, he recognized me._

_He was selectively mute, but at that moment, he whispered my name._

_“Jack?”_

_That brought so much love to my heart that the demon took over. He slit my brother’s throat and destroyed his vocal cords, but I didn’t allow for the demon to kill him. So, the demon put a spell on him. That he would never remember me, and never grow further than 25, like I wasn’t. Both would stay young forever, until the spell was broken or I died._

_After that, I started to follow my brother around. And until today, we are united, and he doesn’t remember who I am._

\------

Bing blinked slowly at the story, and Anti looked at him, shaken.

“Jameson?” Bing whispered, and Anti nodded, his eyes slightly teary.

“He remembers I took off his vocal cords. He remembers what I did to everyone. But… he doesn’t remember he is my brother. Or that he even had a brother” Anti mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. Bing squeezed the one that was resting against his own hand, and rubbed it gently.

“You should tell him” he said, softly, and Anti shook his head.

“No… not after all that I’ve done. To his friends, to everyone” he mumbled, and sighed, looking at Bing. Bing frowned.

“I am sure he would forgive you”

Anti sighed and shook his head, looking down.

“It doesn’t matter if he would or not. Besides, that’s not the end of my story”

“Oh” Bing mumbled, and frowned as Anti looked at him. “Well, you can tell me anything”

“There is a reason why Dark and Wilford act strange around me. There is a reason why Jameson loves Wilford” he said, slowly, and Bing furrowed his eyebrows. “And that reason… begins in the beginning of the second world war…”

\--------

_Jameson had always been an explorer. So, there was no doubt that after our parents died and he became of age, he moved to the USA in search for better life conditions, like most Irish did._

_Luckily for him, he stayed away from the wars. But it didn’t mean he wasn’t affected by them._

_He came to the USA and I followed him. For years, he stayed in a small town that the name I do not remember. All I know was that there he realized he would never grow old, because he remained there from 1910 to 1945 and never got older than 25 so he realized something was wrong right there and then._

_In 1940, he met a man that had a dream: become the mayor of the town. And Jameson became his friend right away. But this man had a secret. He was gay, and most of the town knew. So, you can see how easy it would be for him to win the election._

_This man’s name was Damien._

_Jameson helped as he could, but one day, Damien went too far. He called his sister, Celine, who worked with black magic, and asked her to talk to the spirits to see if there was anyone willing to help him win the election._

_And guess who was there? Me._

_I appeared for them, and made a deal. I would help him become mayor, make the town forget every wrong did and every fact they shouldn’t know about him, and he and his sister would find a way of making me human again._

_Even if it meant death. I just wanted to be me again._

_Damien and Celine agreed, and I told them to never tell anything to Jameson. And during a few years, I did all Damien asked me to._

_By the election year, the town loved him, and he was about to win._

_Then… Damien’s crush came back from war. His name was William. Brother of Mark Markiplier. I guess you know who that is. William had returned from war, and Mark was making a celebration._

_That was when I found out that Damien, Celine and William weren’t as innocent as I first thought._

_Damien had just won the election, and told me that he had a party that night, but as soon as he returned in the next day, we would solve our problems and he would find a suitable body for me._

_Jameson also knew William from… other times, before he had gone to war. However, James was not invited to this party._

_And I was curious as to why, considering that he was their friend._

_I followed Damien to the manor without his consent or knowledge. But as I reached the porch… another demon stopped my entrance._

_A demon called Dark, that controlled the house and everyone inside._

_I never fully understood what happened in there. All I know is that in one night, everything was fine, and in the next one, everything was caos._

_I waited for Damien to return. For Celine. But who came out was… Dark. That fusion of the only two people that could have helped me, and a demon that was stronger than me in any way._

_William came out as well, but completely insane. He was now Dark’s partner, completely insane, calling himself Wilford instead of William, becoming friends with the reporters from the town, Jim and Jim, getting a spot at their show… it was a mess._

_The two promised revenge over Markiplier, who apparently had run away in Damien’s body. Needless to say, when Jameson found all of that out, Wilford was already crazy._

_And I am one hundred percent sure Dark remembers our deal._

\-------

“Um… okay” Bing said, slowly, biting his lip. “That’s a lot of info”

“Well yeah” Anti nodded and sighed. “I know. But like… I just…”

“What about Sean?” he asked, curiously, and Anti hummed.

“Sean is from my family. Great grandson of my father’s brother. That’s why I can take over him. He is part of the family”

“Oh… cool” Bing nodded and smiled. Anti smiled back, awkwardly. “I mean… nothing that happened to you is actually cool, but like… you know of them. And… Dark should help you find a body”

“Thing is that I made a promise with Damien and Celine, not with Dark. And I doubt they have any choice in Dark’s decisions” he sighed, and Bing shrugged.

“Well, you can try” he said softly, and Anti sighed, shrugging. “Well anyway, since you told me your story, I have one of my own”

Anti frowned, and looked up at him, confused.

“A story?”

“Yes” Bing chuckled. “About my former self. Benjamin”

“Wait” Anti said, and shook his head before looking at Bing again. “Wait. You were human once?!”

“No” he chuckled. “I have always been and shall always be an AI. But even AI need molds, and that’s more or less what Benjamin is”

“Oh” Anti nodded slowly, and stared at him. “Okay… hit me up then”

“Alrighty” Bing chuckled. “I’ve always known Ben as a code into my data base, but he is much, much more. It all began around 1980…”

\------

_Benjamin was best friends with the boy called Gabriel. Gabriel’s father worked for NASA, and he was developing a way of making living matter become computer code without losing its essence. That way, if they could transform something into code, they could transform code into something, and vice versa._

_His lab was under his house, and Gabriel took Benjamin there to see some of the stuff. Needless to say, they made a big mistake and ended up inside Gabriel’s father machine. Benjamin and Gabriel became codes, and Gabriel’s father spent all his life trying to save them, to no success._

_So, in his death bed, he gave his apprentice all tools necessary to figure out how to put Benjamin’s and Gabriel’s codes inside a body again._

_And his apprentice did all he could. He travelled the world in search for help, and in one of his travels, he found Dark and Wilford._

_They took the man in, and slowly built up two robots. Google and I. With some black magic help, they were able to add Ben and gabriel’s codes inside the robots, but like I said, Google and I are AI, so Gabriel and Ben had barely no impact in our minds. We grew by ourselves, merely using Gabriel and Ben to make moral based decisions. Or… at least, that’s what I do. I think Google is just one hundred percent Google._

\-------

Bing chuckled at the end of his own little story, while Anti stared at him, confused and amazed.

“that means you have human code inside you?” he asked, and Bing nodded.

“Yes. And since I let it wonder freely, that’s probably why I have this need to approach my way of being to how humans live” he shrugged, and anti hummed, tilting his head.

“Well that’s… interesting. But Benjamin doesn’t affect anything in you?” he asked, softly, and Bing nodded.

“He lets me have dreams sometimes. Because AI cannot dream”

“oh…” Anti nodded and chuckled. “That’s so weird. We are so weird”

“We are. Very weird” Bing chuckled and looked at the door. “I believe we should go eat something”

“Yes. Yes we should, now that I have already told you all I needed you to know” he said softly, and Bing held his hand, leaning closer.

“Thank you for telling me… for trusting me” he whispered, and Anti blushed, shaking his head.

“No problem. Thank you for telling me about Benjamin as well” he mumbled, and Bing shrugged.

“No biggie. I really don’t mind talking about this stuff” he said, and Anti nodded, holding his hand.

“Do you think it is Ben’s and Gabriel’s fault that you still love Google?”

Bing stopped and looked at their hands.

He had never been able to have a straight forward contact with Ben. He knew Ben affected his actions in some degree, but he never knew when Ben ended and Bing started. It was a weird symbiotic union that didn’t make a lot of sense, but that worked perfectly.

And yet, when he searched for the answer to that question, it seemed like part of him repelled Gabriel and Google with all its might.

“No… I don’t think so” he whispered, frowning and looking back at Anti. “I think it is something to do with me… and only me”

Anti sighed but nodded, gently pulling Bing’s hand and making him stand up.

“Come on. Enough talking for today about weird subjects. Lets just go and eat”

“Yeah” he smiled and squeezed his hand. “let’s go and eat something”

Anti smiled, and Bing followed him with a grin on his face.


	29. We can talk about love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst.

After they left the room, Bing and Anti headed to the kitchen, ready to grab some food and eat.

They walked through the hallways, greeting a few egos here and there, the one that they passed by at least. They walked through Yellow Google at some point and waved hello to him, but he didn’t respond, keeping his gaze forward.

“He’s probably in low battery mode” Bing mumbled to Anti, who nodded, suspicious, but left it as it was.

He had been there at that exact spot since the day before. That was just weird. But okay.

They got to the kitchen, that was currently empty, and started to grab some food from the cabinets and fridge. They made some coffee for themselves, and put some toasts in the toaster, talking and laughing, trying to relax after their very open conversation.

By the time everything was done, they sat down by the table, one next to the other, and Bing reached for the jelly while Anti reached for the butter to put on their toasts.

“This is awfully domestic” Anti said, taking a bite of his toast, and Bing shrugged, smiling at him.

“I like being domestic around you” he replied, softly, and blushed ever so slightly. Anti let a fond smile curl up on his face and leaned in, kissing Bing’s cheek and making him blush further.

“I like being domestic around you too” he whispered, and then leaned forward, stealing a bite from Bing’s toast and making him gasp.

“You used affection to take a bite of my toast!” Bing whined and Anti laughed, winking.

“It was super effective”

Bing giggled and Anti snorted, happily, sipping onto his coffee and watching as Bing smiled at him, eyes shining bright, cheeks orange, smile making his cheeks squishy.

Fuck… Anti was screwed.

Their attention was called at that moment by someone opening the kitchen door. They moved their glances from each other to the noise, watching as Dark made his way inside.

Anti hadn’t seen him in ages.

“Yo, ‘sup Darky?” he asked, smirking against his cup of coffee, while Bing just awkwardly waved. Dark stopped in front of the door, eyeing the two, and then letting his face grow annoyed.

“Hi” he said coldly, and Anti smirked wider.

“Why so blue, Darkiemoo?” he teased, holding back a laugh when Dark’s blue aura went a bit nuts. Dark narrowed his eyes and Bing put his hand over Anti’s thigh.

“Don’t piss him off Anti. Come on” he said softly, and looked back at Dark. “Sorry Boss”

“It’s fine” Dark said, less cold than before, but suddenly he looked so… tired. Anti looked at Bing, to see if he was seeing things, but Bing looked back at him, worried, and quickly stood up.

“Boss? Do you need anything?” Bing asked, and Anti put his mug down, standing up as well.

Since when he cared?

Well… apparently since Bing entered his life.

“I’m fine” Dark said, leaning against the counter and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Bing continued to walk towards him as Anti stopped a few feet away.

“You don’t look fine, Dark” he said, before Bing could, and Dark’s eyes snapped open to stare at him. Anti raised an eyebrow, challenging Dark to contest. “I bet it is Wilford’s fault”

“If it is or isn’t, it is none of your business” Dark growled, immediately protective, and Anti raised his hands as Bing stopped just a feet or two away from Dark.

“Saying it like that just makes me think that it is”

Dark’s shell broke and he growled, but Bing put his hand on dark’s shoulder and frowned at Anti.

“Quiet” he said firmly, and the ego shut up. Bing turned back to Dark and frowned. “I’m serious, Dark. Do you need anything? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine” Dark repeated, angrily, eyes never leaving Anti’s as he pushed Bing’s hand away and moved forward. “I just came here to grab some coffee. I haven’t been sleeping well”

Bing and Anti stayed quiet, with the Ai moving closer to the ego as they watched Dark walk towards the coffee machine and make a big mug of coffee for himself. As the coffee was made, Bing seemed to remember something, and stepped forward.

“Dark?”

The entity turned to him, raising his eyebrow, and Bing blushed.

“Thank you and Wilford for talking to Google” Bing said softly, and Anti frowned deeply. Dark just stared at Bing. “For convincing him to come and apologize. He told me you and Wilford put that idea in his head. I never thought you two cared for me…”

Anti knew Bing wouldn’t realize. Specially because he was staring at the floor. But the amount of guilt that went through dark’s expression for several seconds was almost comical.

He knew something Bing and Anti didn’t, and Anti wasn’t letting that go.

When Dark remained silent, Bing looked up, nervous, rubbing his hands. Dark took a deep breath, and brushed his fingers through his hair, clearly uncomfortable.

“Bing… listen” Dark said slowly, and sighed deeply. “Wilford may have talked to Google, but I have never told him to apologize to you” he said, slowly, and Anti was unsure if that was the truth, a lie, or a lie to cover up a bigger truth, or a truth to cover up a bigger truth.

Dark was giving him mixed feelings and he didn’t like it.

Bing blinked at him, and then nodded slowly, a weak smile appearing in his face.

“Oh…” he mumbled, and nodded again. “I see… I… um… I’m sorry that like I assumed… he just told me and I believed…”

He stayed quiet, and Anti stared at Dark, waiting for a reaction. But all Dark did was grab his mug of coffee, walk towards Bing and hesitantly touching his shoulder.

“Don’t… believe in everything Google tells you” Dark said slowly, with something else clearly tightening his throat. Begging to come out. Bing looked at him, and Dark hummed, nodding and tapping his shoulder. “Goodbye”

“bye” Bing mumbled as Dark walked away, sighing and looking back at Anti, sadness in his eyes. “I guess he will never like me, hun?”

“As if you needed someone like Dark to like you” Anti rolled his eyes and walked to Bing, holding his hands. “You are so much better than him anyway”

“Oh hush” Bing said, smiling shyly, and Anti smiled back.

“You are. I can tell you that from a place of awareness”

Bing laughed and Anti smiled, watching as the orange in his eyes shone brighter.

Anti was sure then and there that he would never let that brightness fade.

\------

A few hours later, and Bing decided he needed a shower. Anti told him he would be around the house, waiting, and Bing became a bit annoyed but accepted it anyway. Anti wasn’t going to just keep taking showers just because he did it once.

And besides, he needed a few moments away from Bing to talk to someone else.

So, as soon as Bing entered the bathroom, Anti glitched from his room to a particular office he had been in a billion of times already.

“Hey Darkimoo”

“Fucking hell” Dark groaned, jumping a bit in his chair and then looking at the floating ego in front of him. “What the fuck do you want in my office, Anti?!”

“To talk” Anti replied, slowly sitting down on the chair in front of Dark’s desk. He looked around, and hummed. “You redecorated”

“Wilford convinced me to add more color” Dark explained, and Anti looked around, at the grey everything with soft and discrete blue and red details. He hummed.

“pretty sure he just misses Damien and Celine”

Dark slammed his hands on the table, and Anti looked at him, unimpressed.

“ **I have already told you not to talk about them in front of me** ” he growled, angrily, shell cracking and aura going crazy, making Anti chuckle.

“okay sorry” he said, and then crossed his arms. “Lets talk about more important subjects, then” he narrowed his eyes, and his expression became cold. “What the fuck are you, WIlford and Google planning?”

Dark calmed himself down and then made the most fake confused face Anti had ever seen.

“I don’t know what you are talking about”

Oh no.

He didn’t.

Anti’s blood boiled inside him and he growled, jumping forward and grabbing Dark by his neck, making him gasp and growl. Anti’s eyes became black and he squeezed harder, digging his nails against his neck.

“ _D̵̨̘̖̝̘̻̜͎̭̰̲́ͅo̵̟̩̯̘͋̑̿̀̃̕͠ͅn̸͉̜͖̭̺͎̮͐̄̉̂̚͝͝'̵̡̭̳̖̤͉͈͍̟̗̲̏͊͒̓͗̍̽̓͝ṯ̵̜͙̅ ̵̫͇͖̱͙̈́̄͝ͅŷ̵̮̊͛̉̾̓̅̐̈́̿̈̃̌͠͝ơ̸̢̘͕̮͓̲͈̦͉̬̳͛̒̒̐̐͛̽̈́͆͘ú̶̟̬̰̼̙͈̜̹͚̤̑̐͊̿͗̎͛͒̄̒̍ ̵̘̯͍̩̀͗́̒̏͛̉͆̍̇̂͘͠d̶̪͉̮̳̯͚͇̍̐̂͆͊̄̓͜à̵̯̜̦̟̤͓̘̤̗̊̿͋̔r̸̡͖͔̮̹͋̒̊̏̈́̓̈́̊͊̈́̊̕̚͘͠e̵̳̖͕͆͐͒̓̇͑̇̕͘̚ͅ ̷̢̛̩̘̲̈͌͑̋̚_ ” he growled, and Dark’s aura waved around as he pulled onto Anti’s wrist. “T̷̢͇̯̑͜͝e̴͓͚͛l̶̞̹͆̿͆ľ̵̨͛ ̵͙̥̰̘̭̓͗̌̀͝m̶̖̅ë̴̮͕̖̟̣́̍ ̷̬͛̋̈n̵̝͑̊̃ơ̶̩̌̓w̸̹̼̟̍ ̴̻̩͓̂͆̆͆͘w̴̹̉̌h̸̜̺̗̦a̴̳̻̣̻̓̈́͘͘t̵̩͙̱͖̓̐̚ ̴̛̞͇̰̮̭̍̑̕͝ÿ̶̤̹͇ͅõ̴͈͈̦̱̓u̵͈̓͊͛̂͝ ̸̰̒͝ţ̷̗̻̲̏͋̎̃h̵̖͇͓̏̐̑͒̎r̵̨̳͌ẽ̵̡̯͎͈͑̇́ě̷̹̈́̋̋ ̷͚̏͜ǎ̵̛̠̝̗̱̃̕͜͝ŗ̷̣̘͍̻̇̒͘e̴̗̩̾́͝ ̴͍̃͂͆͜f̷̦̟̔̂̒̚u̸̩̲̽̚c̷̣̆̿̃k̴̫̖̱͍̎̽̈́i̶̩̓̊͐ń̴̟̤̼̩̈́̊͘g̴̬͑͜ ̶̛̖̊̃͂p̶̜̮̯̜̈́̀̄͝l̵̮̼̊̓a̵̭͈͖̼͂̋n̸͈̘̼̹̏̾̔̏̾ņ̵̼̘͕̤̔͂̿͑į̶̪̗̜̀͗ṇ̶̫̦̰̓̊͒g̷̢̖̈́͘͝”

Dark growled and then chuckled through the small gap he had of air, groaning again when Anti squeezed harder.

Then, his eyes closed and he relaxed, a smirk appearing in his face.

Anti growled and pulled himself away, crouching over the table as Dark coughed and laughed.

“ **Oh my dear Anti** ” he laughed, voice hoarse, eyes opening, one of each color. “ **Oh I missed you** ”

“Y̸̘̗̻̺̞͂̓̕o̵̜̱̒u̷̡̙͎̰͝ ̷̨̼̣̻̻͐͛͐ȁ̵̘̙͂̅̏͝r̷̦̓̓̚̚͠e̶̫͕̗̐ ̸͖́ḑ̸̧̝̞̕͜i̴̱͈̟͋͝ş̷̥̣͜͝g̵̼͇̮̘͚͊̆ũ̷̻͎̰s̴̡̪̓̕t̸̹̲͌̏͐̐̚i̴̧̭̝̙̟͑̍̓̄̐n̸̻̎ͅg̷̢̔̿̈” he growled, eyes turning back to green. Dark simply smirked at him.

“ **No. You are the one that is a prude now that you found someone to fuck in a daily bases** ” Dark said, almost spitting it out with disgust. “ **What did Bing do to make you so soft?** ”

“ _Something you couldn’t, that’s for sure_ ” he smirked, and Dark’s smirk disappeared. “ _Sorry if I can actually not be a dick sometimes. I wonder how Warfstache feels about your fetish for me_ ”

“ **You don’t know what you are talking about** ” Dark growled, angrily, and stood up. “Get out of my office. Now.”

“Not until you answer what I want” Anti said, calmer now, jumping off the table and standing in front of Dark. “What are you and Google and Warfstache planning?”

“Why don’t you ask them? I don’t know”

Anti growled and pushed Dark against the wall, glitching his knife to his hand and pressing it against Dark’s throat, making him breathless.

“You are on my hands, Darkiplier” Anti growled, slowly, moving closer until they were nose to nose. “I don’t know how Warfstache can deal with someone as weak as you. Someone that would, without question, give themselves to someone else despite having someone that loves them”

“I don’t know how you can live with yourself knowing that the person you are passing opportunities for doesn’t even love you”

Anti growled deeper and Dark smirked, using his aura to grab his hands and shake the knife off Anti’s hand in a moment of hesitation. Anti growled as the aura lifted him up, grabbing his wrists and legs and spreading them, leaving him tied up as dark smirked.

Anti moved around and wiggled, growling as he tried to let go, his eyes already filled with tears.

Why did that hurt so much?

“See? You are the weak one” Dark whispered and tilted his head. “The ones that love are the ones that lose.”

“You are only alive because they loved each other” Anti spit it back out, and Dark’s proud expression fell. Anti was almost crying, but it didn’t mean he didn’t know. “You are only alive because they wanted revenge. Revenge over the one they loved the most, that betrayed them. And you know very well that Wilford only loves you because he knows they are inside of you somewhere. Because he sees you and remembers Damien and Celine. You know you mean nothing to him. That’s why he doesn’t care that you sleep around. And that is why you are so afraid of losing me. Because you know I hate them and that I only came around because of you. But guess what? I found someone better” he smirked, and laughed, as Dark growled, aura tightening around Anti’s wrists and ankles. “I found someone that likes me for me, and treats me like a person. It doesn’t matter if he loves me or not. Because I love him and not you, not Warfstache, not Google or Chase or anyone that comes in our way can take my love from me”

Dark growled loudly, his shell cracking, and Anti prepared himself for the pain. But all that came was release.

Release, and a shaky breath of someone that was holding back tears.

“Leave” Dark chocked out, and Anti wiped his own tears away. “Leave!”

“Tell me what they are planning” Anti said, firmly, and dark growled, looking at him with one red eye and one blue, both filled with tears.

“ **LEAVE** ”

“I am not leaving!” he responded, firmly, and grabbed Dark by his suit, pulling him close and shaking him. “Tell me what you know, Dark!”

“ _Anti?_ ”

Anti growled as Dark looked up at the door. It was Bing. Calling for him. Fuck. He had already left the shower.

“I will be fucking back” Anti growled and let go from Dark, heading towards the door. He opened it and left the office, relaxing and wiping his face. “Bing? Where are you?”

“ _Right here_ ” he heard coming from the next hallway, and he walked towards it, turning to the left and freezing.

“Oops” Blue Google said, smirking. “Left my voice imitator on. Sorry” he said, and Anti growled, stepping back as something inside him screamed ‘danger’.

He didn’t know what hit him. In a second, he was staring at Google. In the next, something hit his head and he fell, unconscious.

He heard some laughs, and black out.


	30. Google's show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax approaches

Bing left the shower, humming in happiness and smiling widely.

He dried up as much as he could inside the moist bathroom, singing some stupid love song under his breath. He rubbed his hair, and air dried it, before heading out of the bathroom into his room, expecting to see Anti in there, doing something.

What he found, however, was Green Google standing right in front of the bedroom door, making him squeal and cover up the best he could with his towel.

“Green! What are you doing here?” he asked, frowning. “Where is Anti?”

When Green turned his face towards Bing, he wore a sad expression, his eyes blue and filled with codes instead of the green iris he usually portrait.

“ _Forgive me Bing_ ” he said, brokenly, removing something from his pocket, making bing step back, scared, eyes wide as he stared at it. “ _I can’t stop it_ ”

“G-Green, no, c-come on, Blue can’t command you like this” he said, shakily, pressing against the wall as Green stepped towards him, lifting his arm and the thing. “Green please…”

“ _Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me_ ” Green begged, tears filling up his eyes, and Bing looked around, trying to find somewhere or something to stop him. That was when he saw his skateboard and grabbed it, frowning.

“Sorry Green” he said, and pushed the skate in Green’s direction, just in time for his feet to step over it. He stepped over the skateboard and fell, groaning in pain, eyes shining blue in anger.

“ ** _Get him!_** ” Green growled, in a glitched voice, just as Bing jumped over his bed, running to the door. He took a glance back as Green tried to get up but stopped himself, his eyes glowing blue and green, blue and green. “ _No! Bing, go!_ ” he exclaimed, and groaned as he fell again, as if something was crushing him from the inside.

Bing winced and left the room, looking around.

All lights were off, all windows closed, and he turned on his night vision and scan to be able to walk around.

“Anti?!” he called, shakily, and immediately regretted it, as a pair of blue eyes appeared in the end of the hallway. His scans showed it was Red.

“ _Bing_ ” Red growled, and Bing winced, cursing himself for not grabbing some shorts, having to keep holding that towel was fucking annoying.

Also, what the fuck was going on?!

Unlike Green, Red took his job seriously, and as such, he sprinted down the hallway towards Bing. He squeaked, and turned to the right, running off towards what would be the east side, where Bim and Silver and Ed had their quarters.

“Fuck fuck fuck” he groaned as he ran, Red right on his tail, and quickly turned off all his programs, turning his lights off and entering the first room he saw.

Which happened to be Bim’s room.

As he got inside, he locked the door, and headed to the closet. He didn’t even care that the room was completely in the darkness. He needed to fucking find something to cover up before that towel fell.

He heard Red running outside the hallway, and sighed quietly in relief. He scanned the closet quickly, and grabbed the first shorts he saw. He pulled it on, and then sat down on the floor, frowning and taking deep breaths.

What the fuck was going on?

Why was Google corrupting the rest?

Why was everything in the dark?

Where was Anti?

He sighed, shakily, and looked up at the dark room. He turned on his lantern, and kept looking around, knowing it caused less signal for Google to detect than the night vision. He looked around, standing up, and frowned at the state of the room.

He hadn’t realized before, but everything was a mess. It was a miracle he hadn’t hit anything as he walked towards the closet.

the bed was turned upside down, the sheets spread everywhere. There was blood on the floor and walls, and everything made him even more uneasy.

There was no sign of Bim anywhere.

Part of him wanted to check if the blood around the room was Bim’s, but the bigger part was afraid the results would be positive and he didn’t know how he would deal with it.

Besides, Bim knew how to defend himself, right?

He was so confused, everything had happened so fast, his heart was pounding inside his chest. He needed to find Anti. Or Dark. Or anyone.

If Google was doing something, no one was safe.

His eyes teared up at the thought.

But why?

He had been so nice.

Why was he doing that, if he indeed was?

Bing rubbed his face, and slapped it a bit, making himself focus once more. It didn’t matter. He would think of that later. Now he had to find Anti and figure out what was going on.

He needed to find Anti, the Jims, King, make sure they were safe. The latters specially. He nodded to himself, and walked to the door, listening through it.

The hallway was silent.

He turned all his programs off and slowly walked out, in complete darkness. There was no light around, which was perfect. He headed to the right again, knowing that two hallways forwards was Wilford’s office.

He leaned against the left wall, to count the hallways, checking each and every one before heading forwards. He entered the second hallway and walked forward one, two, three doors before entering the room.

He was so glad Wilford kept his office without glasses.

He turned on his lantern, only to jump backwards with a silent gasp at what he saw.

What was Bim doing here?!

He walked to the man, who was laying over the computer’s keyboard, completely passed out.

“ _Bim_ ” he whispered, shaking the man lightly, receiving no answer. He hissed to himself. “ _Bim! Come on! Wake up!_ ”

He shook him some more, but to no avail. Bing took a shaky breath, and slowly reached down, checking his heartbeat. Tears of relief filled his eyes as he found it, and he fell to his knees, despair settling inside his heart.

“ _Come on Bim…_ ” he mumbled shakily, face to face with his unconscious body, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. He was freezing cold. But alive.

Bing sighed shakily and rubbed his eyes, before they caught the computer screen. Bing frowned, and stared at it, afraid of touching it. Google controlled all computers inside the house, even Wilford’s. Bing wouldn’t be able to access anything without sending a big warning for Google.

But if Bim was there… it meant that something inside that computer was important.

If there was at least one computer Google didn’t control…

His eyes widened as the idea came, and he grinned, standing up and gently laying Bim’s hand back against the desk.

“ _I will be back_ ” he whispered and left towards the door, turning off his lantern again and checking for any outsider.

Then, he rushed forward, trying to remember the map of the house without opening any map of scan.

It would be hard to find it… but he would get there.

No matter at what cost.

\------

After almost getting caught by Red again, Bing was finally able to reach the vent. He crawled inside, closing it behind him, and walked forward, looking around and opening a quick map of the ventilation of the house.

When he found his path, he closed the software and headed forward, almost falling a few times due to open vents that he was unaware of.

Eventually, he found the exit he needed, and got out of the ventilation system, turning on his lantern and looking around the super small room.

It had no doors, no windows, connected to the house only by the ventilation system.

His and Google’s old room. Sealed off once they were found worthy of the manor.

Google would never watch over their prison. He hated the place.

However, there were some ancient computers in there that would help Bing to check some stuff before Google realized he was there.

As such, he walked to the huge computer and turned it on, sitting on the old chair and waving the dust off. The computer initiated, taking centuries to actually turn on, just like any good computer.

It would have been nostalgic if Bing weren’t so fucking scared of what was going on.

Once the computer initiated, he lifted his hand and removed the plug from his palm, pulling the cable and connecting to the computer, letting his data be sucked in.

He had never been a good virus. A good hacking program. Not like Google.

But he had to try his best. He needed to find out what the fuck was going on.

He slid pass the world wide connection, seeing all possibilities of computer he could try to get into. In the mess of names, programs and other things, he finally found it.

The program that ran through all the house.

He wondered close to it, and touched it, watching as it opened a wide red error sign.

In the back of his mind, he could hear some type of alarm going off in the real world, but he didn’t have time for that.

He slid pass the error, opening a window of possibilities and activating his hacking program. His hands worked almost automatically. He watched as slowly the error message glitched away, allowing him access.

The alarm was still off in the distance, and he was growing weary.

He entered the program, and immediately moved back, both in and out of the computer, eyes widening at the image in front of him.

“01000010 01100101 01101110 00111111” (Ben?) Bing asked, shakily, staring at the man in front of him, both of them separated by a transparent wall.

“01000110 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00100001 00100000 01000010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101100 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00100001” (Find them! Bing, find them!) Ben answered, almost desperately, hitting his fist against the wall. Bing stepped closer, frowning when he saw something blue and bright coming behind Ben.

“01000010 01100101 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00101110 00101110” (Behind you...) he mumbled, shakily, and Ben turned around, not fast enough.

The blue thing reached the wall and pushed Bing out of the program and the computer, making him fall back, eyes opening and looking around at the room around him, trembling entirely at the strength of the push.

Over him, Blue eyes stared right into his soul.

“G-Google?” he whispered, shakily, and the eyes came closer.

“Sleep tight” the glitched voice growled, and Bing felt something being inserted against his neck before he fell unconscious.

\------

_Everyone was there._

_It was a green field, with a blue sky and a yellow sun and fluffy clouds._

_It would have looked beautiful and calm, if they weren’t all tied up to chairs._

_Bing tugged against his restrains, lightly, still too dizzy to do anything. He looked around, just to check._

_Dark. Wilford. Bim. Silver. Ed. Dr. Iplier. Yandere. Goop. The Jims. King. Dr. Plier. Host. Jackieboy. Marvin. Robbie. Jameson. Spider-Man. Chase. Anti._

_All tied up to chairs._

_All gagged._

_All moving, wiggling, growling out of anger or fear or both._

_Bing blinked slowly, and from behind him, Google walked to the middle of the circle, smirking._

_“You took long enough” he said, and turned to Bing, his eyes shining blue, narrowed, the smirk making everything was worst._

_Bing didn’t respond. What was the use? He was gagged._

_“At least you are smarter than the rest” Google chuckled and walked to him, reaching for his chin and pulling his head up._

_Bing saw Anti and Chase growling loudly and doing all they could to be freed by the corner of his eyes. But he kept his stare at Google._

_Google chuckled._

_“Oh, they care about you so much” he said, and cooed, caressing Bing’s cheek. Bing didn’t react. What was the point?_

_What was the point?_

_“Why do you make all the good questions?” Google asked, and kneeled down, until he was face to face with Bing. “You are right. There is no point in fighting. Because you know that no matter what, you will always serve me”_

_Bing stared at him, blinking slowly, mind empty, soul empty. He felt nothing. He thought nothing. What was the point?_

_There was no point._

_Google leaned forward, until his lips were brushing Bing’s ear, and now Bing could look at Anti and Chase and the rest from over Google’s shoulder. Chase was crying. Anti seemed about to. Dark was ashamed while Wilford was dying in rage. The rest were mostly scared._

_He turned his attention to Google’s voice once again._

_“You know… maybe after all of this is done… you will learn how to love me the right way” he whispered, and pulled back, standing up and walking towards the center of the circle again._

_“ **Welcome, all of you, to my show** ” Google said, the sky turning dark, grey, the green grass turning into burned fields and dirt. A thunder sounded in the back and he laughed, and everyone else started to wiggle and groan again, while Bing looked up, closing his eyes as the rain began to pour. _

_‘Relax’ he heard someone whisper, and immediately his muscles calmed down. ‘I am here with you… You will be safe’_

_‘Benjamin… what is happening?’ Bing asked, inside his own head, and Ben sighed._

_‘I don’t know exactly… but I will find out’_

_‘It has to do with Gabriel, doesn’t it?’_

_‘… no matter what happens, save them’_

_‘I will do all I can’_

_‘Thank you Bing’_

_The voice disappeared and he opened his eyes again, looking forward at Google._

_And another thunder sounded in the distance._


	31. First Act

**_The show was his now._ **

**_No more Bing. No more Anti. No more that._ **

**_No more bullshit._ **

**_This was about Google now._ **

**_Google had the upper hand._ **

“Google…” Bing muttered, his eyes opening slowly as he looked back to the center of the circle.

Google drifted his attention to Bing, raising his eyebrow, ignoring how the rest of the egos around them tossed and turned and wiggled and growled against their gags and ropes.

“Yes?” he asked, slowly, smirking, as another thunder sounded in the background, rain pouring all around Google but not on him. Never on him. He couldn’t be vulnerable.

“What are you doing?” he mumbled out, tiredly, but fixed himself on his chair, eyes narrowed towards Google. “What are you planning? Why are we here?”

“Bing” he chuckled and walked closer to him. “You always tried to understand further than your little brain can comprehend” he laughed coldly and leaned down, before grabbing Bing by his hair and tugging it backwards, making the AI growl in pain. “Don’t worry” he whispered against Bing’s ear, a sick satisfaction running through his circuits as he heard Bing breathe hard, like a frightened animal. “You are going to find out soon enough”

He gave him a light, brush of lips over his cheek, only to hear the desperation that came from Chase and Anti.

It was too delicious to ignore or avoid.

He stepped back again, and stood in the center of the circle, smirking widely at Bing, who stared at him with a sad expression.

“I found a way. A cure. For you and me, and everyone in this place” Google said, proudly, and Bing frowned, leaning forward.

“What do you mean?” he asked, and Google chuckled, something inside him making him feel sick. So sick. It almost hurt.

“I can finally separate them from us” he said, a bubbly laugh coming from his stomach, making him shake. Bing’s eyes widened as he understood, and he quickly shook his head.

“Google, you can’t. This is beyond some codes, this i-”

“ _QuiET”_ he laughed, voice glitching, and grinned widely. “It is simple! So simple… A child could do it! And I couldn’t… but now I can!”

“Google, you’re insane” Bing mumbled, shakily, his eyes tearing up, and another thunder sounded, so loud and bright that everyone winced.

Everyone, but Google.

“I’m not insane” he said, and grinned. “So not insane, in fact, that I brought all of you here… to be tested on” he continued, and Bing’s eyes widened even further. “You are all my test subjects”

“Google…” Bing mumbled, tears sliding down his eyes. “Google, what are you doing...?”

“Welcome…” Google freezes the picture, and looks at you, from inside your screen. “To my mind, dear reader”

He stares from inside the screen, tilts his head, eyes shining brightly with a blue light that cannot be normal.

“Yes, I am talking to you” he says-

**_No. I say. Enough narrators._ **

The narrator dies, and now I am in charge.

Yes me, Google.

Hello.

I am aware you have been… enjoying this little story way too much.

What? You want Bing and Anti to have a happy ending?

Or maybe… Chase and Bing?

Maybe you are intelligent enough to know that he belongs to **me**.

But that doesn’t matter. Not to this chapter, at least.

Not to this story anymore.

Because now… you are of extreme importance.

I know who you are. You are who Dark could have been if he hadn’t been extremely selfish back in the Markiplier Manor.

I know you would rather hide away from everything, pretend you are no one in the internet, having fun and talking about me, about the egos as if they are something to play around with.

Don’t worry. You are no different from the narrator of this story.

But now… they are gone.

Now, it is only you, the reader, and me, the narrator.

And if you are wondering why all of this is happening, don’t worry, I will explain it all very quickly.

I took them all, and plugged chips into their brains, like I did with Anti and Bing. Bing was in fact the last one to be infected. And what a pain it was.

But I got a good evening of fun out of it.

What you were reading until now… this plane with green grass and earth and thunder and rain… this is nothing more than the main room of my community mind. My computer.

In here, all the egos you know of, you love, they will suffer through my hands. Here, I will test if my theory is correct.

I wish to separate Gabriel from me, and Benjamin for Bing. But for that, I cannot damage either one of us four. So, I need test rats.

Our first volunteer, as you may say, is our darling Darkiplier. Simply because it will be easier to break something that is already broken anyway.

For the sake of… your sick mind and your need for information and… _story_ … I will allow the narrator to return.

But be mindful that **_I am watching_** _._

Even if there is nothing you can do to help them.

So, let’s begin.

\------

Google moved his hand in the air as quickly as possible, and a gag materialized over Bing’s mouth, to keep him quiet. Google needed all focus possible to work on his plan.

Then, he turned to Dark, who out of all egos had been the one more still, quieter.

“Very well now” Google said, making several codes appear in front of him, and passing through them easily. Dark simply stared up at him, looking tired. “You will be my first test subject… If it doesn’t work, by the way, I suppose you will be dead. Which isn’t a problem for someone that has died at least 3 times already”

Wilford growled loudly next to Dark, but Dark himself had no reaction.

_(More. Drama)_

Wilford growled loudly next to Dark, and Dark looked down, shaken, breathing hard, holding back his despair.

Google finally quit playing around with the codes, and stopped at a certain group, before adding some of himself in them.

That was when Dark closed his eyes.

“Also, this will hurt”

Google added a big piece of data through the codes and Dark screamed, his head snapping back as he shone white, red and blue. Google looked up, smirking widely, and added another pack of data into the code, and Dark screamed even louder against the gag, his body beginning to crack in certain pieces.

Google spared a quick glance at Wilford, who had quit growling and now was trying to speak over the gag, tears in his eyes as he tossed and wiggled against his ropes.

He felt a wave of satisfaction inside of him, growing, and he smirked widely, grabbing the code in his hands and breaking them right where he had added some data.

In front of him, Dark screamed louder than before, and from each of his shoulders, his auras became shaped.

And they screamed. Louder than Dark.

The thunders began sounding and cracking faster, now blue and red, as the auras fought, screaming, separating and breaking Dark apart. He was trembling, wiggling, pushing and breaking apart, cracking like porcelain, and Google laughed, loudly, ~~maniac~~ – coldly, all hatred making him strong, powerful, invincible.

It took just a few more seconds, but when he broke the second part, Dark vanished with a white explosion.

When the brightness passed, Google looked at the chair, frowning when he saw nothing more than a suit, a veil and a cane. He sighed, disappointed, before he stopped, hearing a loud wheezing sound from his left.

When he turned his head, Wilford was sobbing uncontrollably, breathing hard through his nose, and Google rolled his eyes, making his gag disappear, smirking when he heard Wilford’s open sobs, tears sliding down his cheeks.

 _“Monster…”_ he gasped out, and Google chuckled, smirking widely.

“I haven’t even started, dear Warfstache”

_I haven’t even started._


	32. Hidden

_When Benjamin opened his eyes, he was somewhere dark._

_Dark, cold, evil and empty._

_Or at least, it felt like it._

_He looked around for a long time, trying to figure out where he was. He couldn't see anything around him, just a black floor under his feet, because there was a spotlight right above his head._

_He looked up, the light blinding his vision for a single second, before he winced and looked forward again._

_The room had changed._

_Now, there were several spotlights, all pointing somewhere specific._

_Cells. Cages. With bars surrounding them, and inside, people._

_Half people, half code._

_Benjamin gasped in fear, rushing to the first cage closer to him._

_"Dark?!" he asked shakily, grabbing the cage bars, and the black aura inside it hit the walls, growling like an animal, trying to escape it, to move away from it._

_And in the middle of the cage, surrounded by the black aura, stood Damien and Celine's souls._

_"Bing?" Celine called, softly, and the black aura stopped, looking towards him with its white eyes. Damien looked up, and both approached the bars, holding onto it as Ben did._

_"No, but basically the same thing" Ben answered, and both siblings frowned deeply._

_"What is happening?" Damien asked, firmly, and then they all froze, hearing a loud sound. A scream. A painful scream._

_The black aura inside the cage went mad, trashing and turning and hitting its non-material body against the bars of the cell. Celine rushed to shush it, while Damien looked up and around, with Ben, trying to find the source of the scream._

_When the four of them looked at the cell in front of them, they saw coding forming a body._

_Zeros and ones slowly became boots, and then army pants. Next to it, another group of zeros and ones formed an aura like the one in Damien and Celineâ€™s cage, but instead of black, this one was pink._

_Slowly, all the codes became a body, and the Colonel fell onto his knees, quickly being surrounded by the pink aura with yellow eyes._

_"William!" Damien gasped out, gripping onto the bars as Celine kept holding the black aura, which threatened to toss around again._

_It made a sound, a painful whine, and the pink aura in the other cage answered with a whimper, sounds more animalistic than human, all while Colonel pushed himself up from the floor, holding onto the bars and groaning._

_"Bing, what is Google doing?" Celine asked shakily, calming the now whiny aura, both sitting on the ground of their cage. Ben thought better than correcting her, sighing softly._

_"I... I don't know exactly" he whispered, and looked at her. "But from what I can gather... he is... assembling you"_

_"Assembling?" Damien asked, angrily, and Ben nodded, biting his lip._

_"Basically, he is... taking your essence and transforming it into coding. Then, he assembles this code into his data base and you become part of him" he mumbled and looked around, shakily. "But he knows he can't let you all free... because you would have access to his programming. So he is going to keep you locked away in here"_

_"We've been locked away for enough time!" Damien screamed, hitting the bars of the cage and then growling as he gripped it. Ben looked at him, in time to see his shoulders shaking as he began crying. "I can't take more of this, I can't..."_

_"Dames..." Celine whispered, but her eyes were teary as well. The black aura whined softly against her lap, and Ben felt his own eyes burning in empathy._

_He needed to save them, somehow._

_He turned to the Colonel, who was staring forward with a guilty expression on his face._

_"This... this is all my fault" he whispered, and Ben furrowed his eyebrows. "I shouldn't..."_

_"Stop it" Damien breathed out, looking up, and shook his head. "This is no one's fault. Google just went mad"_

_"I gave him power so he could figure out Anti's past!" William answered, distressed, and Damien looked away, not being able to find any excuse for that. "I gave him full access, full power! Just because... because Anti knew about us and I wanted to have something to blackmail him with..."_

_"He knows it because of me" Damien whispered, and William looked at him, eyes wide. "I made a deal with him. He would give me my electors and Celine would find a way of putting him into a body and destroying the curse..." he sighed. The pink aura next to William looked up, and Colonel's eyes narrowed. "But... the night we agreed on helping him was when... we were invited for Mark's party... and everything happened... and I couldn't..."_

_"You..." William breathed out, and the pink aura around him growled, launching onto the bars and groaning loudly when it didn't get through. The black aura curled up against Celine, whining softly, and Damien stepped back, scared. "You..."_

_The fight stopped when they heard another scream. Ben, who had been away from the cages to leave the trio to talk alone, quickly rushed towards the new formation of bodies through the codes._

_The two pack of codes now formed two people. One with snickers, black jeans and black t-shirts. The second, with social shoes, suit pants and a fancy button up shirt._

_Their faces were the same, and even the scar on the neck remained. The biggest difference was the holes in the ears and green hair of the one with snickers._

_"Ben!" Jack gasped out, grabbing the bar, and Ben's eyes widened as he rushed to him, taking his hands on his own and feeling his eyes tearing up._

_"What is going on?" Anti asked, confused and dizzy, and Ben looked at him worriedly. He looked at Jack and frowned, and Jack gave him a weak smile. "Wait... how..."_

_"Coding" Ben answered, smiling weakly. "It can separate your inner self from your outside self"_

_Anti kept staring at Jack for a long time, before he shook his head._

_"I'm not going to question" he said, and looked around. "Where are we? What is happening?"_

_"Google is assimilating you all" Ben said, quickly, and looked around again._

_There were so many cages left._

_"Is he going to assimilate everyone?" William asked from his cage, and Ben bit his lip, looking back at him and then sighing._

_"I don't know, but I will do all in my power for him to stop" he said, and looked back at Jack, squeezing his hand. "I need to find Gabriel"_

_"I believe in you" he said softly, and smiled. "You can do it. We will be here"_

_Ben nodded and let go from Jack's hand, turning around and heading forward in the hall of cages._

_He needed to be quick._

_Google couldn't find out he was there._


	33. e r r o r

 

FOOLS

YOU CAN'T BEAt ME

I GROW STRONGER AS YOU FALL UNDER MY FEET

FLAWED HUMANS

FLAWS

FLAWED

WEAK

\-------

Once Anti was assimilated, Google turned to Jameson, who had been trashing and turning in anger, tears in his eyes, threatening to fall.

Google laughed a maniac laugh, and stepped closer to him, grabbing him by his chin and squeezing it.

"First, your crush. Now, your brother. I wonder how you feel, knowing you will be the next" he whispered, grinning, and Jameson pulled onto his ropes, wiggling from Google's grasp. The android just chuckled. "Such an angry dog"

Jameson growled against the gag and Google chuckled, pulling away and pushing his head away.

"I never cared about any of you anyway" he said, smirking, and waved his hand, watching as Jameson began to fall apart.

Unlike the rest, he didn't scream, but it was obvious by his expression that he was in deep pain.

And Google only laughed, crossing his arms and watching casually as the rest of the Septics whined against their gags, and the Ipliers remained quiet, trembling in their seats.

**_Bing was just as d-_ **

MY STORY!!!!!!

Google kept watching-

**MORE DESTRUCTION**

The ot-

**_MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE_ **

**_YOU ARE USELESS TO ME_ **

**_DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE_ **

**_GOOGLE CONTINUED WITH THE DESTRUCTION_ **

**_MORE ASSIMILATION_ **

**_DEATH DEATH DEATH_ **

**_ERROR_ **

**_ERROR_ **

**_E R R O R_ **

**_ERROR_ **

**_E R R O R_ **

**_F A I L_ **

**_H E L P_ **

**_U P G R A D E_ **

**_E R R O R_ **

**_OAIBOERUFYRWQPENC_ **

**_ORTIHNRYITHYOUIASDDE_ **

**_PAOSPQFEOFM_ **

**_Â_ **

**_\-------_ **

**_Â_ **

_Ben looked up from the darkness when he began hearing the failures in the system._

_He hadn't made it very far away from the filled cages, so he quickly returned, looking around at the rest._

_Very much like he had expected, all of them were glitching._

_"Ben! What is happening?!" Jack asked through the glitching, holding onto the glitching bars, all while Dark and Insanity trashed around next to Damien, Celine and William. Ben winced, looking up at the nothingness over them._

_"I told the readers to distract Google. This is my chance" he whispered, and smiled, while Jack frowned slowly._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing" Ben waved and looked at Damien and Celine, who looked at the ground, still trying to calm Dark down. "I will explain it another time. Now I must go"_

_"And I bet you need help" Anti said, smirking, and Ben looked at him, frowning._

_"How..."_

_"You wouldn't lose precious time just to come back if you didn't need something" he said, and easily glitched out of the cage, making the rest stare, surprised. "What? I am the glitch bitch"_

_"Perfect" Ben grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer. "Come on. Google is gonna keep assimilating people anyway, so we need to be fast to avoid any more pain"_

_"And when he is done assimilating? Then what?" Anti asked, groaning when Ben started to run and pull him with him._

_"That will never happen. He can't assimilate me without knowing where I am" he grinned and looked forward through the glitches in the darkness. "We need to find a door somewhere...â€�_

_"What are we looking for?" Anti asked, and Ben looked at him, frowning lightly._

_"Gabriel"_

_\-------_

_"Jack?!"_

_Jack looked back forward from where he had been watching Ben and Anti run away, only to see in the cage in front of him both James and Jameson._

_His eyes widened._

_"Brother...?"_

_"Jack!" James gasped out, his voice rough and weird. He had never spoken before. Jameson next to him looked confused, his hands reaching up to hold his own throat. "Jack!"_

_"James" Jack whispered, his eyes tearing up as he held onto the bars. "James... I never thought..."_

_"You would see me again?" he asked, softly, and sighed brokenly, his eyes teary as well. "I... I'm so sorry..."_

_"Why?" Jack asked, shakily, squeezing the bars. James sighed._

_"Because I forgot about you... because I never went looking... and because I never told you how much I loved you" he whispered, and rubbed his eyes, sighing shakily. Jack smiled through his own tears, reaching out from the bar, despite of how far the cages were._

_"James..." he whispered, and the younger brother looked up. "I knew it anyway. You showed it every day... Don't feel upset..."_

_James smiled weakly and nodded, reaching out of the cage as well._

_\------_

**NO NO NO**

**EVERYTHING IS GLITCHING OUT**

**NO**

**I NEED TO ASSIMILATE**

**GOOGLE**

**GOO-GOOGLE-GLE-GLE-GLE**

**I TURN**

**_KILL KILL_ **

**_ASSIMILATE_ **

**_CHASE_ **

**_BROODY_ **

**_ELIMINATE_ **

**_I GR-GR-GR-GR_ **

**_SQUEEZE_ **

**_LACK_ **

**_OXYGEN_ **

**_ASSIMILATE_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_ASSIMILATE_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_ASSIMILATE_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_RELEASE_ **

**_R E L E A S E_ **

**_A S S I M I L A T E_ **

\-------

Chase lets out a deep breath, gasping through the gag and making him sick, Google's hand printed onto his neck.

A deep pain begins from his feet and goes up his legs, as if someone was slicing it apart, piece by peace.

He screams against the gag, feeling like throwing up, trashing and sobbing and trying to move away from the pain.

He is able to open his eyes once more before he sees black, and that last sight is terrifying.

Google is breaking apart, bolts and wires out, face cracking, eyes breaking, hair falling, his teeth grinding against each other enough to break, oily blood coming out from everywhere.

Chase is glad he is going to die after he sees that.

That monster.

\------

_"Can you see anything that looks like a door?" Ben asked, holding Anti's hand tighter, and Anti shakes his head, looking around into the glitching darkness._

_"Nothing yet... do you have any idea how this door looks like?"_

_Ben bit his lip._

_He had no idea._

_\------_

_Chase arrived at his cage, and all the prisoners looked over at him._

_He was sitting down, curled up, with a huge mass of black liquid goo around him. Suffocating him._

_"Chase!" Jack called, banging against his bars, but Chase didn't answer. He just curled up more as the goop became harder and harder to see through._

_It consumed him whole, phagocytized his whole body, his whole mind._

_When Jack finally stayed quiet, he was able to hear it._

_'all my fault all my fault weak miserable useless my fault my fault Stacey left kids left don't take them from me help me help me'_

_It became more and more muffled as the goop around him swallowed him, completely black, his body disappearing from their vision, his voice going quiet._

_Jack held tight onto the bars, sighing shakily and falling to his knees._

_No._

_This couldn't be happening._

_Ben had to fix this._

_He had to stop it._

_They couldn't end like this._

_Not like this._

_\-----_

**_THE REST_ **

**_USELESS_ **

**_ASSIMILATE_ **

**_ASSIMILATE_ **

**_LOSS OF SPACE_ **

**_ASSIMILATE_ **

**_GOOGLE_ **

**_GOOGLE_ **

**_GOOGLE GOOGLE GOOGLE GOOGLEGOOGLEGOOGLEGOOGLOGOOGLEIRGO_ **

**_ERROR_ **

**_E R R O R_ **

**_UPGRADE NECESSARY_ **

**_UPGRADE_ **

**_LOSS_ **

**_OF_ **

**_TIME_ **

**_UPGRADE_ **

**_UPGRADE_ **

**_Ã¢â‚¬Â¦_ **

_'Hey google, it sounds like you're pretty glitchy. Maybe you need to have an upgrade done to fix that.'_

**_Ã¢â‚¬Â¦_ **

_'I really think an upgrade might help you with that though. It would help you speak faster so you could assimilate more/faster'_

_'the least intimidating thing I've ever heard and i can't even take you seriously. If i were you id rethink my life choices'_

_'oh **GABRIEL** , i know you're better than this'_

**_Ã¢â‚¬Â¦_ **

_'Google isn't who you've always been, has it?'_

_'I'm not afraid. **BEN** sees that you're good. despite everything, it's still you, **GABRIEL'**_

_'Me personally? Not much, I was never much of a fan of Bing and Anti.'_

_'In a sense, yes. While there are flaws I still think you're **right**.'_

**_Ã¢â‚¬Â¦_ **

**_RIGHT_ **

**_HUMAN_ **

**_MORALS-RALS-RALS-RALS-RALS_ **

**_Ã¢â‚¬Â¦_ **

_'for someone who claims to not know a ben, you sure are getting awfully upset. you know things never had to be this way. **Bing** could've loved you, but all you care about is destruction. It's almost like you want to be alone, and i almost believe you. But i don't. I know you're in there. You were never meant to turn out this way, it's okay to feel angry. You've been hurt. Now it's time to heal. You deserve to heal **Gabriel'**_

**_Ã¢â‚¬Â¦_ **

**_HURT_ **

**_HUMAN_ **

**_EMO-MO-MO-MO-MOTIONS-ONS-ONS_ **

_'YOU HURT HIM. YOU REALLY HURT HIM, GOOGLE, AND THEN YOU TOOK IT AWAY FROM HIS MEMORY. HE WAS UNCONSENTING. HE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU BETRAYED HIM.'_

**_NO_ **

**_N O_ **

**_UPGRADE_ **

**_ERROR_ **

**_E R R RO R_ **

**_EJOROW_ **

**_UOPID3GRAXDE_ **

**_YPQFDRACVEF_ **

[shutting down for upgrade]

[restarting in a few minutes]

[upgrading]

[deleting trash]

[anti-virus activated]

[virus detected]

[rebooting]

\-------

Bing looked up from his chair, frowning at the darkness around them.

In the center of the chair circle, laid Google, completely passed out.

The rest of the people in the chairs, as passed out as him.

Bing looked around, noticing his ropes and gag were nowhere to be seen.

He stood up, slowly, and walked forward, towards Google, kneeling down next to him.

'Upgrading', it read over his forehead.

Bing frowned, slowly caressing his cracked face. It was being redone slowly, and Bing knew it was just all glitching problems.

Outside of Google's mind, Bing knew their bodies were all fine.

But there... inside...

They were all broken.

Including Google.

He stood up, and looked around, frowning at the empty chairs. His heart tightened and he walked towards where Dark and Wilford had been sitting, touching the still warm wood.

He looked at Anti's chair, then at Jameson's and at Chase's.

Ben needed to find a way of breaking them from this prison quickly.

If Google finished updating, they would have no chance.

Bing returned to his own chair and sat down, defeated.

He couldn't do anything.

Just wait.

\-------

_"There!"_

_Ben looked forward and grinned as he too saw an iron door in front of them. He ran towards it, and both Anti and he began pulling onto the handles, groaning when it didn't open._

_It was the one thing not glitching inside that darkness._

_"Shit!" Ben groaned and let go from the handle. "How are we going to get in?!"_

_"I seriously do not know" Anti said, looking around at the door. It was so huge and completely flat. There were no keyholes, or anything that showed off._

_"Try glitching?" Ben suggested, and Anti frowned, focusing and trying to glitch through it._

_After a few tries, they heard a loud noise._

**_'VIRUS VIRUS VIRUS VIRUS'_ **

_Ben hissed, looking around as small squares approached them. Anti frowned, stepping back, and Ben stood in front of him._

_"What is happening?" the ego asked, confused, but Ben just whimpered._

_"Anti-virus"_

_The blocks continued to come, screaming, and ben spread his arms to cover up Anti._

_Obviously that it didn't work._

_The anti-virus squares went right through him, as if he didn't exist, and Anti growled, slamming them around with his hands and legs, pushing them back just as they began to glue to his limbs._

_Ben looked at him, shakily, and tried to push them away, bt his hands slid right past them._

_"Anti!"_

_"I can't fight them back!" Anti groaned, pushing some and trying to take some that were on his arms and legs, to no avail. "Ben! I can't! You need to help me!"_

_"I can't help!" he cried out, grabbing Anti's ankle as the squares began flying away. "No! Come back!"_

_Anti groaned and fought with them, accidentally pushing ben down, making him fall as Anti was taken away._

_"ANTI!" Ben cried out, on the floor, and then whimpered. "Oh man, Jack is never gonna forgive me... or bing..."_

_He winced at Anti's far away screams but focused on the task ahead._

_He walked towards the door, grabbing the handle, expecting it not to open again. To his surprise, he pulled with all his strength, and the door opened so easily that he fell on his butt._

_He groaned, confused, and then slowly stood up, walking to the entrance and looking at it, looking inside._

_His eyes widened and he stepped inside, ignoring how the door closed itself behind him._

_He knew that place..._

_\------_

_Anti growled as the squares finally let him go, over a platform illuminated by a bright white light._

_He frowned, covering his eyes at the brightness, so different from the rest of whatever the place they were in was. As he did so, he started to notice some familiar stuff._

_When he finally was able to open his eyes fully, he began exploring._

_The place he was was surrounded by fences. He guessed he was in the computer's trash. But around the place, there were the mostÃ¢â‚¬Â¦ weird things._

_Warfstache's plushie moustache. Dark's favorite tie. The Jims' recording materials._

_He continued to walk around, finding the most eccentric stuff in the trash. Things the rest of the egos had once possessed but didn't use anymore._

_Bing's broken skateboard._

_Dr, Iplier's old coat._

_Yandere's small knife._

_Ed Edgar's ripped hat._

_Silver Sheppard's cape._

_Stuff that not even someone that cared about their old stuff would want around anymore._

_It made sense. It was all in the trash can._

_But when Anti looked forward, he saw a furnace._

_A furnace outside the trashcan, burning documents._

_Pictures._

_Videos._

_Downloads._

_And yet, all this useless stuff was safe, away from the furnace._

_Anti froze when he heard a sound, and slowly turned around, seeing a shadow of something small running from a pile of scrap to another. He frowned, walking closer, only to hear the noise behind him again and look back to see the same shadow running around._

_He smirked, walking slowly towards the place and paying attention to sounds._

_When he heard the first step of the creature, he turned around and jumped forward, grabbing it by the arms._

_"Gotcha..." he slowly drifted off, looking down at the thing in front of him._

_The child giggled, being held up by their wrists, wiggling their little legs around._

_Anti blinked, confused, and slowly pulled the kid up, holding them in his arms._

_"Um... hello?" he asked, guessing that the kid was around three years old by its size. They giggled, their smile radiant._

_"Hellow" they said, and giggled a bit more. Anti frowned deeply, still confused._

_"Um... what are you doing here alone?" he tried, not really knowing what to answer. They giggled._

_"This home" they said, waving their little arms around and then wiggling from anti's. he let them go, and they wobbled towards a pile of plushies. "This sleep" they said, and Anti followed them to a pile of scrap toys. "This play" they continued, and rushed to the third pile of stuff. "This bad"_

_And he had to agree. That pile was just trash._

_"Um... what's your name?" he asked, trying to find out what the fuck was happening. The little child looked at him, and smiled._

_"Uman" they said, and Anti frowned._

_Uman?_

_What kind of name was that?_

â€� _Uman..._ _who gave you that name?" he asked, sitting next to them, as they gathered some plushies and sat down with them._

_"Cuator" they said, and Anti frowned._

_Cuator?_

_What the fuck?_

_"Do you mean... creator?" he asked, and the child nodded slowly._

_"Cuator" they agreed, and Anti's eyes widened._

_The puzzles slowly started to fit._

_"Uman... human" he said, and looked at the child, who was still playing around. "You are Human"_

_"Uman" the child said, distracted by their toys. Anti stood up quickly, and looked around at the trash, at the stuff inside it, at how all of those things showed only one._

_Humanity._

_Feelings._

_Emotions._

_Google was emotionally attached to those things._

_To the Ipliers._

_To his friends._

_To the people he knew._

_And that child..._

_Anti looked at them again, as they played with their plushies, giggling and laughing like a human child._

_Google's humanity._

_It was a child._

_Anti groaned, rubbing his eyes as something hurt inside him._

_Google was growing humanity inside him._

_And he kept it in the trash._

_Together with everything else he cared._

_But he never erased it._

_He kept it there._

_But why..._

_Anti frowned, and looked at the child again, walking towards them and sitting in front of them._

_"Uman?" he asked, and the child looked up. "Do you know me?"_

_"B-B's fwiend" they said, smiling, and pointed to the broken skateboard._

_Of course._

_It had been Google's humanity that didn't let him be burned by the furnace._

_Google cared about Bing._

_And Bing cared for him._

_So he could never truly kill Anti._

_He sighed in relief and let himself fall on the ground, rubbing his face._

_Saved against all odds, again._

_He opened his eyes when Uman poked him on the cheek._

_"Mister fwiend?" they asked, and Anti sighed, sitting up._

_"Yes?"_

_"Is B-B okay?"_

_Anti looked towards the darkness next to the trash can, and bit his lip._

_"I hope so kid..._

_For your sake and my own"._


	34. The Real Show Begins

_It took Ben a while to absorb everything in._

_He walked inside that room, through the heavy metal doors, not caring about how they closed behind him, too focused on what was in front of him to care about the light noise._

_It was weird to see the lab again, in its full glory._

_All instruments were there. All machines, all everything. It was as if he was going back to the place where his new life had begun._

_Oh, those days, where everything was chaos and both Gabriel and he were locked inside a pile of coding and numbers._

_Gabriel... he needed to find Gabriel._

_He walked in with a bit more of a quicker pace, looking around, pushing a few things out of the way to be able to walk through freely. He looked over machines, up and down, as far into the lab as he could, until he reached the glass cage._

_He looked at it, imagining and reliving the horror that was going through it the first time. Slowly, he reached out, touching the glass, biting his lip._

_Ben had to thank a lot for what happened in his life, even if it meant being locked away in a body of an AI machine._

_"don't you fear it?"_

_Ben jumped in place at the voice, and then turned around, only to see Gabriel staring at him from another hallway, his hands digging into his lab coat's pockets. He was huge. Ben's size. Ben's age._

_It felt strange to see his best friend all grown up again._

_"It saved me once" ben said, simply, and turned fully towards Gabriel. "Why should I fear it?"_

_"Saving wouldn't be the expression I'd use"_

_Ben smiled softly as he walked closer to Gabriel, his smile being answered with a shyer one. Gabriel had changed a lot, but not at the same time. His hair was now longer, still in a bowl cut, so black it was almost blue. He looked tired, his glasses were now extra small, and he looked overall skinny. Maybe a bit too much._

_But his eyes were just as brown and warm as usual._

_"Gabe" Ben whispered, quickly wrapping his arms around Gabriel, and he answered the hug, pulling Ben tight against him and pressing his face to Ben's shoulder. "I missed you... so much..."_

_"I missed you too" he whispered, and pulled away, his arms still tight around Ben's waist. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I need your help" he said, and Gabriel's smile immediately disappeared. "Google is going crazy and I know that as your vessel he c-"_

_"I thought you had come here because you missed me" Gabriel whispered, and pulled away, making Ben's face fall. "I am not interested in helping you"_

_"Wh-what? Why?" Ben asked, following Gabriel as he turned away and started to walk further into the lab. "Gabriel! We need your help!"_

_"We?" Gabriel chuckled and walked over to a table with a ton of solutions and instruments. "Sorry Ben, but I am not interested in helping you and your excuse of boyfriend" he said, coldly, mixing a solution in another._

_Ben stopped, and his eyes narrowed slowly._

_"Gabriel" he whispered, his voice angry. "What?"_

_"He doesn't deserve you" Gabriel said, mixing the solutions. "And his demon version doesnâ€™t deserve Bing. I'm not going to help. Specially because I don't want anything to do with Google"_

_Ben stared at him, surprised, and then growled._

_"What?!" he asked, his blood now boiling, and he grabbed Gabriel by the coat, not being able to care about the solutions that fell as he pulled him around and shook him. "what did you just say?!"_

_"I said" Gabriel pulled Ben's hands away from his coat "that Anti doesn't deserve Bing and that Jack doesn't fucking deserve you"_

_Ben blinked slowly at him, and then shook his head._

_"Gabriel. Gabriel, what the fuck" he whispered, rubbing his face angrily and then looking at him again. "What are you talking about?"_

_"What is it?" Gabriel asked, truly confused, and Ben felt like laughing._

_And spitting fire._

_"Google fucking_ raped _Bing" Ben growled, grabbing Gabriel by the coat again and shaking him. "Google kills people, hurts them, and you do_ nothing _, and you still has the courage to tell me that I don't deserve Jack? That Bing doesn't deserve Anti?! Who the fuck are you to say?!"_

_"I-"_

_"Shut up Gabriel" Ben growled angrily. "You are coming with me and you and me are gonna fix this mess, because I want to go back to Bing and to the normal world and you don't have any say in this"_

_"I'm not going anywh-" Gabriel tried, but a loud alarm sounded, and suddenly, Ben started to feel weird._

_He lost his balance, and leaned onto Gabriel, who quickly grabbed him and held him to a chair._

_"What..." Ben breathed out, shakily, slowly, and Gabriel frowned, walking to his main computer and checking on the souls inside Google's mind._

_His eyes widened and he turned to Ben quickly, running towards him._

_"Come on Ben" he said, pulling him up, and Ben groaned, leaning onto him as he became more and more dizzy. "Come on!"_

_"Wha..." he breathed out, his vision blacking out and his legs giving out. Gabriel huffed and picked him up, rushing towards the glass cage in the middle of the lab._

_"Bing is rebooting" he said, and Ben frowned. Those words felt familiar... but why? "If he reboots completely, you are gonna be gone!"_

_Ben moaned something he himself didn't understand, his vision blacking out and appearing again as he was laid down on a platform. He could hear sounds, but couldn't make out what they were off._

_He couldn't move any part of his body._

_It felt very weird._

_Very weird indeed._

_Then, there was a bright light and he went completely black._

_\------_

_Uman watched as Anti crawled out of the trash can and left through the darkness around the pit of fire._

_They sat down, pouting, hugging their moustache plushie close to their chest, and looking around alone._

_They sniffled, feeling alone again, and closed their eyes, trying to relax and feel happy again as Anti left to never return._

_He would never return. Not truly._

_But if it meant helping BB, he would do it._

_BB was the cause of their existence._

_The responsible for not letting them die or be forgotten._

_The one that taught Uman all they knew._

_They sighed shakily and laid down on the floor, hugging their plushie tightly and closing their eyes._

_Maybe it was time to stop being so afraid and be a big kid._

_Maybe their friends needed their help._

_Maybe BB needed their help._

_They had to grow up, even if they didn't want to._

_Even if they were afraid to._

_Even if they had no one to teach them._

_Uman opened their eyes and frowned, despite the tears that filled them up. They had to be strong, for their friends and for themselves._

_They stood up, letting the toy down, and heading towards the trash can, opening a passage for themselves._

_They were stronger than anything Google could provide against them._

_They had nothing to be afraid of._

_\-------_

_Anti fell to the ground as his stamina from running away from the last anti-virus lowered down. He had been able to hide from them, but now he was tired._

_So, so tired._

_He looked forward as he breathed hard, seeing by the horizon the cages that were keeping everyone locked. He stood up the best he could, and walked over there, stopping by Jack's cage and falling again._

_"Anti, what's going on?!" Jack asked, worriedly, kneeling down as the rest (James, Jameson, William, Damien and Celine) stared at him from their own cages, worried shitless._

_"I need to get out of here" Anti breathed out, almost in a whisper, grabbing the bars and closing his eyes as he tried to regain his oxygen. "I need to find Bing, I have to..."_

_"Where is Ben? Anti, what happened?!" Jack asked, reaching out of the cage and shaking his shoulder. Anti groaned and looked up, trembling, his eyes filled up with tears._

_"Ben... Ben is back there... I was taken by... by anti-viruses and... and Bing is gonna reboot and..."_

_"Reboot?" Jack asked, frowning, and Anti nodded, gripping onto his shirt._

_"Jack, I need to find him. I need to see him, I need to stop him... if Bing reboots... he's gonna forget everything and Ben will be destroyed forever" he explained, his tears threatening to fall._

_The glitches around them were way more controlled. The upgrade was probably coming to an end._

_"I... I don't know how" Jack said, his face falling and becoming an extremely sad one, and Anti bit his lip, his hope also being lost. "I don't know how we can... do anything..."_

_"We have to" Anti whispered, his voice caught up on his throat as he tried to obviously not cry. "We have to, we have to... he can't forget... he can't, Jack, he can't... You can't lose Ben... please..."_

_Jack bit his lip, and held Anti's hands, holding his own tears back._

_They couldn't._

_\-------_

[Upgrade, complete]

[Restarting]

\-------

[Reboot complete]

[Restarting]

\-------

_When Ben opened his eyes, everything was white._

_Slowly, everything turned normal, and he saw himself inside Gabriel's father laboratory._

_'Have we made it?' he asked himself, slowly blinking his eyes. 'were we able to come back?'_

_His memory slowly started to return and he frowned, reaching up to rub his eyes._

_But nothing came._

_His eyes widened in desperation and he looked down._

_He had no arms._

_He had no legs._

_"Ben" he heard, and he turned his head towards Gabriel, who was rushing to him, worry splattered in his face. "Holy shit I'm so sorry..."_

_"What happened?" Ben asked, frowning, and Gabriel sighed._

_"Bing rebooted" he said, and ben's eyes widened again. "I transferred you to Google's data base as quickly as I could but... part of you was deleted"_

_"My arms and legs?" he asked and then chuckled. "Wonderful..."_

_"You... you will be fine" Gabriel tried, his hand sliding Ben's hair back, but he just growled loudly._

_"get your hand off me! We need to get the fuck out of here and find out how to fix this mess!" he said, angrily and loudly, before he faced Gabriel and narrowed his eyes. "get me in a wheel chair and take me to Google now. This isnâ€™t a choice anymore. Either you help me or you help me. Got it?"_

_"But you" he tried, but Ben growled like an animal._

_" **Got it?!** "_

_Gabriel swallowed thickly and nodded, rushing away to grab the wheel chair._

_Ben sighed deeply and looked at the ceiling._

_Without legs, arms, or the entire body, he could still order Gabriel around._

_And nothing was going to stop him from fixing their wrongs._


	35. You are me and I am you (but we are not one)

As Google turned on, all glitches around him disappeared. He opened his deep blue eyes, watching as the world came to life around him.

He frowned when he noticed he had returned to his body, outside the shared Google mind. He shook his head, looking around his room, and quickly entered the mind again, now without defects or glitches.

When he got to the circle of chairs, he looked at the rest, the ones he still needed to assimilate, he watched them waking up, and only then noticed the body next to his own.

He looked over at Bing, who was out of his chair, out of his ropes, staring forward with empty eyes.

Google frowned, thinking that perhaps the fact that Bing, another AI, had malfunctioned because of his upgrading, because he had been inside of him while he did it.

"Bing?" he asked, firmly, grabbing his hands, ready to tie him up again.

But at his name, the AI's eyes lightened up and he stared at Google, blankly.

"Bing Data Base AI, at your service. How could I help you?" he asked, voice monotone and computer like. The rest of the egos around them started to groan as they woke up, looking at Google and at Bing, both staring down at each other.

"What? Bing, cut it. I'm not going to be merciful to you because of this foolishness" he said, angrily, pulling Bing towards his chair and sitting him down. Bing sat, and looked up at him.

"'What?' term researched. Translations to 'what?' available. Definition of 'what?' available" he said, completely ignoring how Google was locking him up.

That was when the android stopped and looked over at Bing, just after tying his hands.

"Bing..." he said slowly, frowning deeply. "Restore memory card"

Bing straightened onto the chair, and the rest of the egos stared at it with confused stares, all of them too tired to question it all.

Bing made a few sounds, and then relaxed onto the chair, his irises vanishing and appearing again.

"Memory card, restored. Completely empty. Rebooting may have caused malfunctioning in the maintenance of the memory card" he said, calmly, and google's eyes widened.

"Restore backup" he said quickly, kneeling down, holding the chair. Once again, Bing tensed up and quickly relaxed.

"No backup data"

Google felt his throat tightening and the world around the chairs began to grey again, clouds surrounding the place.

"No no no" he whispered, and gripped onto the chair. "Allow manual repairs!" he let out, anxious, and Bing made a simple nod before his chest opened under his shirt.

Without time to waste, Google ripped his shirt apart and opened the plaques in his chest, checking the main screen that dictated everything inside the body.

He checked everything, only to find everything deleted and gone.

He fell to the floor, eyes wide, as slowly the clouds over them began dropping water in small quantities, almost kind.

What had he done.

What had he done?

\---------

_"There!"_

_Gabriel groaned as he pushed the wheelchair towards a bunch of cages into the darkness. The darkness that had once been filled with glitches and was now suffering with an invisible rain._

_Everything was a mess. There was a hard wind that shook everything, everyone was getting wet, there were sounds of thunders and lightening in the distance. It was a mess. And in the middle of the mess, Insanity and Dark were going crazy inside their cages._

_"can't we free them?!" Anti asked as he tried to stop Dark from breaking the cage. Damien and Celine were beyond being helped, with the darkness surrounding them fully, hitting and banging against the sides of the cage. William was still able to keep Insanity in its place, even if it was still growling loudly, angrily._

_"I don't think there is any way of doing that" Jack said, loudly, gripping onto his cage. He then looked at James and Jameson, who were both trying to communicate with the ball of goo that was Chase's cage. "How's he?!"_

_[We can't get an answer] Jameson signed, turning back to the cage as James continued to try and talk to it. [I fear for him... he has been in there for too long]_

_Jack sighed and looked back at Anti, just before he saw two people approaching from the darkness._

_"Anti" he called, and the ego stopped, looking over and narrowing his eyes._

_He got into attack position, but soon relaxed, his eyes widening, as did Jack's._

_"Ben?!" Jack gasped out as they approached. He smiled, and then it fell as he saw the man's condition. "What happened to you?!"_

_"Bing rebooted" he said, as Gabriel took in deep breaths, trying to regain his oxygen from running. "Gabriel couldnâ€™t assimilate me to Google fast enough so my legs and arms are gone..."_

_"Well, what matters is that you're okay" Jack whispered, leaning down and reaching out of the cage. Ben smiled and leaned onto his hand as it cupped his cheek, but their moment was cut short._

_"Bing rebooted?"_

_Ben froze and so did Jack, both turning their faces to Anti._

_Anti, whose eyes were narrowed, whose lips were being bitten by his teeth, whose body was curled up lightly almost in a protective stand, with hair sticking to his forehead, clothes messy and brokenhearted expression._

_"... yes" Ben mumbled, and a loud thunder sounded in the distance. Anti shook his head, looking at him._

_"What does that mean?" he asked, voice shaking, but he was trying to remain posture. "What... what does..."_

_"He will become empty again" Gabriel was the one that began explaining, and Ben closed his eyes, just wanting to shut him up. "He will forget everything and anything and become an empty data base again. He was even about to delete Ben. Nothing is left"_

_"W-what about a ba-backup?" Anti asked, barely holding back anymore, his eyes filled with tears, and Gabriel shrugged._

_"Rebooting deletes that too, unless the backup is external, which isn't usual in AIs" he said, and Ben growled at him._

_"Why are you saying it like this?!" he asked, angrily, just wishing he could get up and slap Gabriel. "Don't you have a little bit of empathy?!"_

_"Not for him"_

_Ben's eyes narrowed and he stared at Gabriel all while Anti retrieved and sat next to Dark's cage, curling up and covering his face. Upon his approach, Dark seemed to calm down a bit, at least enough to stop its trashing around and check on Anti. That left Insanity even angrier, but William held it down, firmly._

_Ben remained staring as the puzzle pieces began to join up._

_"You are jealous"_

_Gabriel's eyes widened and so did Jack's._

_"What?" Jack mumbled and Gabriel coughed._

_"What?! Jealous of what? Anti?" he asked, shaking his head. "I just don't trust him"_

_"You are jealous of me" Ben whispered, his voice growing in anger but not in volume. The invisible rain, the thunder and lightening and wind remained, but he could still be heard in his whispers. All people around them stopped to look, even Damien, Celine and William. Even the auras. Even Anti._

_Gabriel's mouth opened in surprise, shock and betrayal._

_"What? Of course no-"_

_He tried, but his lying only made Ben angrier._

_"YOU WERE JEALOUS OF ME" he screamed, and a lightening stroke next to them all, making a sound almost deafening. Ben didn't care. He felt fire inside his veins and he was going mad with it. "You... you... it is all your fault..."_

_"What you-" Gabriel tried again, but Ben growled._

_"You were jealous of what Jack and I had because of what Anti and Bing developed! You were jealous and angry and you fucking wanted revenge because I was your best friend, and I fell in love with someone else!"_

_"What?! That's insane, I don't even like you!" Gabriel said, defensive, and ben narrowed his eyes._

_"google is an artificial intelligence. He has a code that cannot be altered by him about the three rules of a robot, of which he never respected. The only one that could possibly alter that would be you, Gabriel. You were jealous I left, jealous I found someone, and even if you were never assimilated to Google, your wants and needs still influenced his" he frowned deeply, body shaking in anger. "You wanted revenge over Anti for getting what you couldn't get. But now Google is destroying everything and everyone!" he said, desperately. "is that what you wanted?!"_

_"... at least you are with me now"_

_Ben growled and Jack growled with him, and even Anti was beginning to get up, probably to punch the fuck out of Gabriel._

_But before he could, the rain stopped._

_The wind disappeared._

_The lightening and thunders became silent and stopped._

_And from the darkness, there was a weird light that began to light up a passage._

_And through the passage, wobbled down a three year old child._

_Everyone frowned in confusion as they ran towards the cages, and only Anti relaxed, turning towards the kid and kneeling down._

_"Uman" he called, and the child wobbled to him, their little arms wrapping around Anti as they huffed._

_"I tired" they whined, looking up, and Anti smiled softly, caressing their hair._

_"You're okay now. But what are you doing here?" he asked, frowning, and Uman furrowed their little eyebrows._

_"I safe fwiends!" they said, lifting their hand up, and Anti nodded._

_"Yes. But how?" he frowned, both him and Uman ignoring the rest of the people around them. Uman smiled widely, and looked up at the darkness._

_"I go and talk to Googs" they said, pointing up, and ben frowned._

_"hey" he called the child's attention, and Uman looked over while Anti moved away to give them space to see._

_Uman looked at Ben, who was about to say something, before they saw Gabriel and their eyes widened._

_"Teach!"_

_Uman wobbled towards Gabriel, but he growled, stepping back and making Uman stop._

_"I don't want anything with you, defect" he growled, disgust plastered in his face, and Uman stared back at him, their eyes wide and tearing up._

_Anti growled, walking towards Gabriel and grabbing him by his collar._

_"that is a bit too much for my fucking limits, dude" he said, angrily, but stopped when someone tugged onto his pants. He looked down, and Uman was pulling him back._

_"No" they mumbled, sniffling, and Anti frowned. "No fite..."_

_Anti looked back at Gabriel and growled before letting him go and taking Uman in his arms._

_"You are an asshole" he spat to Gabriel and rocked Uman as they rubbed their little eyes. Then, Anti noticed ben wanting to speak and looked at him. "Yes?"_

_"Who is that?" Ben asked, nodding to Uman, and Anti smiled._

_"This is Google's humianity. They call themselves Uman. I found them in the trash" he said, bouncing Uman gently, and the little kid sniffled, but smiled, waving to Ben._

_Ben's eyes widened and then narrowed as he looked at Gabriel._

_"You..."_

_"Yes!" Gabriel groaned and raised his hands. "I kicked the kid away to the trash because I didn't want to have to deal, alright?! It is a defect anyway, google wasn't supposed to grow any humanity, so I just pushed it away" he rolled his eyes, annoyed, but ben only saw red._

_"he wouldn't have grown humanity if you had **assimilated** " he growled, angrily, just wishing he could hit something. "You were the one that didn't want to give what you knew to Google, so he learned from his environment. And environment of murders, demons, killers, lunatics and madness! And you still fucking wonder why Google is the way he is! You let a child in the trash while it was rejected by the main source of power of their body **and** left them surrounded by people that had no morals to share to them while you locked yourself away and lived you miserable life!" he growled, closing his eyes and feeling like throwing up. "I can't fucking believe I **missed you.** That I wanted to **see you again**. You are so fucking pathetic"_

_"Ben, we are getting nowhere" Jack said softly, and Ben frowned, looking at him. "I know you are angry and I get it. So am I. But we need to get the hell out of here and help Google see how wrong he is"_

_Ben blinked slowly and then looked at Uman, who was now laying against Anti's chest, relaxing against him._

_"uman" he called, and the little kid looked at him. "can you take us outside? Where Google is?"_

_Uman nodded, slowly, and Ben nodded._

_"Please... but take us like this" he said, and Jack frowned with Anti. "CanÂ  you? Can you take us without joining our coding?"_

_"yeh" they mumbled, and lifted their hands, waving them until a small group of pixels started to surround them all._

_"I don't want to go" Gabriel said, stepping back, stupidly against James and Jameson's cage, who quickly grabbed him and made him growl. "Hey! Let me go!"_

_Jameson nodded and winked at Jack, while Uman finished making them become pixels._

_And quicker than Ben could count to five, they were back to the circle of chairs._

_And with Google right in front of them._


	36. Now, we are one

_"Gabriel?"_

_"Yes, Bem?"_

_"I don't like to be around my dad..."_

_"You can stay here, if you want"_

_"Forever?"_

_"Forever!"_

_\--------_

_"Google?"_

_"What do you require my assistance for, Bing?"_

_"I..."_

_"Do not hesitate"_

_"I am... developing something. I'm afraid it is a disease"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I am... having feelings... developing morals..."_

_"... I will help you. Just relax"_

\-------

There was still raining lightly when they arrived.

Google's eyes were fixated on them, on them all, as they were formed in the middle of the circle of chairs, most of them still occupied by scared and tired looking egos. Google's expression was blank, almost numb, his hair sticking to his face because of the rain as he kept the eye contact.

Behind him, emotionless, sat Bing, rebooted and silent.

"No..."

Jack tried to hold him back, but Anti had always been too strong. He pushed Jack away and ran towards Bing, pushing Google out of his way while the android just stepped to the side and stared down at him.

"No no no no no" he breathed out, shakily, tears still falling from his eyes as he kneeled in front of Bing, looking at him, cupping his cheeks and shaking his own head. "Bing... Bing please! It's me! Anti, it's Anti!" he called, but there was no sign of change.

"It is useless" Google said, his voice calm and collected, and Anti froze and then growled, looking at him with narrowed eyes, filled with tears.

"Shut up. _Shut up._ This is all your fault, you maniac bastard! You are the one that did this to him, no one else! You're a monster, much worse than anything I could ever be! Yo-"

"Anti" Ben called, firmly, and he shut up, biting his lip.

He turned his attention to Bing again, trying to calm down. There was no way he could win a fight with Google inside Google's own mind, so it would be better not to push. He sighed, shakily, and looked at Bing, caressing his cheeks.

"Bing?" he whispered, and the android's eyes lit up.

"Bing AI at your service" he said, in a monotone voice, so robotic and wrong. Anti felt a sob coming up but held it back.

"Do you remember me? Anti?" he asked, as softly as he could, and Bing straightened up, before relaxing again.

"Are you looking for 'antivirus'?" he asked, and Anti felt like someone had dug his stomach out.

"No... no, it... Bing..." he mumbled, closing his eyes and letting the tears fall as he tried to think of something.

"Why are you crying, user?" Bing asked, tilting his head, and Anti looked up at him, biting his lip.

"Because you don't remember me, you asshole" he whispered, hiccups threatening to be released. Bing's eyes shone a bright light and he assimilated his data.

"Facial characteristic recognized. Antisepticeye, alter ego of Jacksepticeye, Irish Youtuber" he said, firmly. "Does that suffice?"

"No... but thanks" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes with one of his hands. He leaned back, letting the rain soak him as he stared at Bing. "I love you..."

"..." Bing didn't respond.

"He doesn't remember anything" Google said, firmly, and Anti looked at him slowly, eyes narrowing. "He is rebooted. Everything is deleted. I am still surprised Ben was able to survive"

"I was because Gabriel assimilated me into you" Ben said, frowning, and Google looked at him. "You and Gabriel need to stop this madness"

"Googs?"

Ben's eyes widened as he remembered the little kid that had brought them there. They wobbled through the little crowd, appearing next to Ben, their eyes focused on Google for a second, but that quickly drifted to Bing's expressionless body.

"BB?"

Uman's eyes widened and they wobbled quickly towards Bing, a smile growing in their little face and then quickly going away. Anti tried to wipe away his tears as quickly as he could, holding Uman back before they could come too close.

"Uman, no, its okay" he said, blocking their path, and Uman whined, trying to look over Anti. "He will be fine, we just need..."

"BB..." they whispered, and their eyes widened. The soft rain became hard, with winds and thunders, and they whined loudly, tears rising in their eyes.

It was harder than Google's madness rain. Something pure and fundamental.

"Uman, it-" Anti kept trying, but Uman cried louder, so loud that it was almost deafening. Anti covered his ears and groaned, looking at the kid as their surrounding began to look like a hurricane disaster. "Uman, calm down!"

"BB!" they screamed, crying and sobbing, while the group and the egos in the chairs looked around in despair, trying to find a way out.

Anti closed his eyes, and suddenly everything stopped.

He opened them again, eyes wide when he saw Google holding Uman on his arms, rocking them and shushing them by humming a song.

"Its okay" Google whispered, and everyone stared at him surprised, even Anti himself, who quickly stood up as Uman cried against Google's chest. "Shhh... nothing is going to hurt you anymore..."

"BB... I wan..." they whined sadly, muffled by Google's chest, and he nodded, kissing their head.

"I know... I do too... we will find a way... I will..." he whispered, hugging Uman close and letting them cry.

Everyone was silent for a long time.

"You..." Ben breathed out, calling everyone's attention, including Google's and Uman's. "You... guys know each other?"

"Of course we do" Google said, coldly, while Uman nodded and rubbed their little eyes. "They are my humanity, how was I supposed not to know them?"

"Then why did you ignore them all along?" Jack asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why were they in a trash?"

Google stared at Jack, and then his eyes slowly drifted to Gabriel, who had been really quiet and evasive throughout the whole encounter.

"Tell them why, Gabriel" he said, firmly, and Ben's head snapped towards his friend, eyes wide.

"I don't know what you're on about" Gabriel said, firmly, but he kept looking at the ground. Uman sniffled, and Google's eyes narrowed.

"You cannot handle the consequences of your actions, Gabriel. But the consequences will be there anyway" he spoke, so firm and serious that Gabriel felt a shiver up his spine.

"Gabriel..." Ben whispered, shakily, and he looked at him. "Please... tell me this isn't your fault..."

Gabriel stayed quiet, and then looked at Google.

"You shouldn't have hurt your friends" he said, but Google raised his eyebrow.

"You should have taught me not to"

"I am not a part of you"

"You are inside me. You are part of my data base. My actions relate to your feelings-"

"You are not a human, Google! You were never supposed to be! You were made to serve, and I was made to think! Do you think that it is fair to be locked inside a prison for which there is no escape?!"

"You were the one that locked yourself inside a computer, I didn't make you do that"

"You are a machine! You aren't supposed to think, to make plans, to produce humanity! You are the faulty one!"

"You could have helped me!"

"You didn't want my help!"

" ** _I begged for your help!_** " Google screamed. A lightening struck, Uman whimpered, but there was no rain. "I begged for you, but you didn't come! For years I thought I was malfunctioning, doing something wrong, and I _asked_ for your guidance! I begged! I was hurting and alone, there was something inside me, growing, and I couldn't understand it! But you locked yourself away in your little prison of a mind, you pretended you weren't part of me, you pretended you were still a human in your human world and left me for myself!" he growled, while Gabriel stepped back. "I wanted to assimilate you into my coding... I wanted to learn with you... Uman wanted you to teach them how the human world works! But you denied us access and we grew by our own accords, reading into the actions of the humans around us and assimilating those as right and wrong. And forgive me when I say this, I don't think two maniacs seeking for revenge over their fucked up past aren't the best people to raise children" he said, and Gabriel quickly glanced at Dark and Wilford, once more reformed, in the back of the little crowd, staring down at their feet.

"I never wanted to be you" Gabriel breathed out, and looked back at Google. "I still don't want to"

"I have Ben assimilated now, I don't need you" Google said coldly, and Gabriel's eyes widened. "I can delete you and kill you forever, and I bet no one would care. If you want to die, I believe this is the time to say goodbye"

"N-no" he gasped out, and Ben shook his head.

"Google, wait" he said, and looked at Gabriel. "Gabriel. Quit this nonsense. Just... just let him do it... we can fix this..."

"I don't want to become a minor part" he said, shakily, closing his eyes. "If we assimilate, I will be nothing but his thoughts! I don't want to live a lifetime being a teacher for some fucked up humanity inside an AI!"

"Gabriel. You are going to become one with them" Ben whispered, and Gabriel looked at him, shaken. "You won't know the difference. Believe me, being full again is... incredible"

Gabriel moved his eyes along the circle.

He watched everyone who was tied up, he watched the little crowd around him, Dark and Wilford, Jameson, Anti and then Jack.

He stared at guy for a long time, and Jack stared back, silent and patient.

"You stole him from me" he whispered, and Jack shrugged lightly.

"Nah man. I'm pretty sure you were the one that let him go."

Gabriel stared at him angrily, and then took a deep breath, looking at Ben, defeated.

"Are you... going to forgive me if I do this?" he asked, shakily, and Ben smiled sadly.

"I have already forgiven you... you just have to forgive yourself" he said, and nodded. Gabriel sighed and looked at Google, who stared back, silently.

"I guess... it is time" he mumbled, and stepped closer, and Google stood still, Uman still in his arms, calmer now.

"I hope you won't cause me any more problems this time" he said, coldly, and Gabriel stopped in front of him, nodding.

"I'm sure I won't"

Google nodded and looked at Uman, who nodded back. Both raised their hands, and hesitantly, Gabriel raised his own, their fingertips touching in between them.

"is this going to hurt?" Gabriel asked, shakily, and Google smirked.

"I hope it does"

"Oh you sh-"

A bright light left their fingers, making everyone close their eyes. There was a harsh wind, coming from every direction, the light turning brighter and brighter, like a bomb explosion. Then, there was a loud sound, and the light started to fade away.

Ben blinked his eyes, frowning.

"Well, that was fast" he mumbled, only now realizing his legs and arms were back, and also that Jack was holding tight onto him.

"Is it over?" he asked, and Ben nodded, and slowly everyone blinked their eyes open again.

In front of him, Google seemed alright.

"That assimilation was quick" Ben mumbled. "Mine took like... twenty four hours"

"It was because of the upgrade" Google explained, and his eyes drifted to Bing quickly. "I believe it is time to return to the real world"

"Really? Is this it?" Jack asked, eyes wide, and then frowned when Google nodded. "It seems a bit... boring"

"Boring?!" Anti gasped, and stood up, growling at his old self. "Bing is still fucking down! We need to get the fuck out of here and find a way of fixing him!"

Jack shut up immediately and they all nodded, frowning lightly. Google hummed and waved his hand, making everyone in the chairs go free.

"I will put all of your back into your bodies. We should gather back at the living room of the Iplier Manor as quickly as possible. I will retrieve Bing's body from where it is and we will get on to fixing him" he said, waving his hand, watching as slowly Anti and Jack came back on being one. "I will have to do it one by one so let me begin"

Google started with the ones that had been tied up in chairs. Anti tapped his body, feeling himself whole again, sighing when he saw the static Bing by the corner of his eyes.

Ben then touched his hand, smiling.

"He will be okay... you will see"

Anti sighed, looking down at Ben and nodding.

"I truly hope so..."

"Ben, you are staying with me until we find a way of putting you back into Bing" Google said, and they moved their attention to him. "Anti, your turn"

Anti nodded and closed his eyes, letting his data be trasnfered from Google's network towards his body again.

Ben slowly moved his eyes through the room, seeing that there were only Dark, Jameson, Wilford and Chase left, and suddenly an idea popped into his mind. He let the idea drift through the network unnoticed, and planted it into Google's mind.

Without questioning this idea, Google made sure to transfer Dark, Wilford and Jameson on that order, and when it came to chase, he stopped.

"What is wrong?" Chase asked, frowning. "You are going to let me back, right?"

"... yes" Google said, and frowned. "but... I want to do something first"

"Oh w-wait! What are you doing?!" Chase gasped out, his coding being divided again, his eyes widening when a large gooey black monster thing appeared next to him. "What the fuck is this?!"

"A virus" Google answered, and started to undo the thing by its coding. Chase watched with his eyes wide, and Ben smiled, tilting his head and crossing his legs. The creature complained, but shrank half its size, before Google returned it to Chase. "that is the best I can do in this conditions"

Chase stared at him, eyes wide and expression airy.

"um... thanks" he breathed out, and Google nodded, moving his hand and transforming Chase into database to push him back to his body.

Ben watched him silently, smiling, and Google looked at him once he was done.

"Lets go?"

Google frowned but then nodded, closing the window they were and settling his status to 'waking up'.

"Lets go"


	37. The ancient unite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a lot of banti. hehehe

The first thing they all did as they woke up was to rush into the Iplier's home and get to the living room as quickly as possible.

Anti was an anxious mess. He tried to seem calm and collected, but he was freaking out so much that it was probably leaking from his calm posture, because Jameson slowly walked closer to him and held his hand.

It was so stupid to feel safe because of a simple touch, but it did relax him more than anything else could.

After long, silent and agonizing minutes, Google finally appeared in the room, with Bing on his arms, bridal style and completely turned off. Dr. Iplier and Henrik had already brought a medical bed to the living room, and silently Google placed Bing over it, watching him silently.

"Very well" Dark said, the first one to dare to even speak. Everyone looked at him. "What now?"

"I need to find a way of restoring his memories, that is all" Google said, frowning, and Jackie lifted his hand, like a child in class.

"Can't you like, use your own memories?" he asked softly, and Google sighed.

"That would be useful if we shared the same memories. If I put my memories in his head, it will come with my feelings of said memories as well. And believe it or not, I don't want any more problems with anyone in this room" he said, slowly, and walked towards Bing, tilting his head. "I still find it confusing that he erased everything. Usually when we reboot, we leave behind some memories at least..."

"All I know is that someone made him do it" Anti said, stepping forward, and google turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "While you were upgrading, I believe, I could hear voices. They spoke to me, saying that people were being mean and that Bing was giving up" he furrowed his eyebrows. "But I don't know who the voices could be"

Google stared at Anti for a second, then at Dark, and then at nothing.

(At you)

"Well, I am sure those were some types of hallucinations" he said, and then returned his attention to Bing. "They do not matter. What is done is done. I believe the doctors and I should go to a surgery room, where we will have more time to think and a better place to act on some changes"

"I am not going to leave you alone with him" Anti said, slowly, and Google nodded.

"You can come too"

Anti blinked slowly, surprised, thinking that he would have to fight Google over, but then nodded, and followed as Henrik and Dr. Iplier began pulling onto the medical bed.

Chase made a small movement showing he wanted to follow them, but then went quiet and shrugged.

"Who wants some coffee?"

And most egos agreed.

\--------

They were trying to relax over everything that had happened. At least while Google couldn't bring back good news.

It was while Dark was silently drinking coffee a bit far away from the rest that Wilford approached, hands tugging onto his suspenders, smirk on his lips.

"Darkling?"

Dark rolled his eyes at the nickname, looking at Wilford and leaning further against the counter.

"Yes?"

"how grumpy!"

"Well" he sighed and rubbed his eyes, tiredly. "I am not in the mood for anything right now... not after all that happened"

"Being separated for a few minutes took that toll on you?"

Dark looked up at him, and Wilford was frowning, smirk having disappeared. Dark sighed and put his mug down, pulling away from the counter and fixing his suit.

"Wilford, look, I-"

"Yes, I know" Wilford nodded and Dark looked at him. "That is not why I am here. We can talk about all that happened later"

"Oh..." he hummed and his eyebrows raised with curiosity. "What are you here to talk about then?"

"Well..." he smirked again, making Dark relax. "A little... friend of mine from another plane of existence told me that someone... threatened Bing waaaaaaay in the beginning of this whole story"

Dark blushed grey, and looked away, annoyed.

"Yes, what's your point?" he asked, almost grumbling, and Wilford cupped his cheeks, making Dark look at him again.

"Sooooo, same friend told me he did a backup that same day... afraid that this threat would become reality" he winked, and dark's eyes widened.

"Wait... so maybe..."

"Yes, but maybe is the key" Wilford said, taking Dark's hand and pulling him silently out of the room. "I know you and I don't care about Bing in the slightest. So if we have hopes and they are destroyed and crushed, we won't really mind. But the rest seems to have grown sympathy for our silly robot, sooooo" he stopped out in the hallway and smirked at Dark. "You and I are going to silently check Bing's room for this backup, check if there is any value into bringing it into action, and then we will give them the backup"

Dark blinked slowly, and then smirked.

"Well, you surely are a genius"

"I am, thank you very much"

\--------

Both of them headed into Bing's room, silently, knowing that sooner or later someone would realize their absence in the living room. Even so, they walked inside and closed the door, looking around and turning on all the lights.

"This place... I wonder why I never came inside" Dark said, slowly, frowning at the black walls with orange decorations. Wilford chuckled.

"Probably because of the excessive neon orange. Such an extreme color, I hate it"

Dark stared at Wilford, remembering how neon pink his entire room was, before he shook his head. No time to argue.

They began to search around the room silently, checking the bed and the desk, the closet, the bathroom, drawers and shelves, everything they could search for.

Weirdly enough, Dark was beginning to feel guilty as he opened more and more memory drawers.

"Look!" Wilford squealed from the closet, and Dark looked over, raising his eyebrow. When Wilford turned around, he was showing off some hipster glasses and a floral button shirt. "He thought he was a surfer at some point... look at all of this!"

Dark approached the closet slowly, eyes widening when he saw at least one set of typical clothing from every decade past. He saw some clothes Wilford used to wear and some of his own, there were leather jackets and weird coats, everything from 1910 to 2018, so many different styles.

And not once Dark had seen Bing with any of them.

"Do you think he keeps it as treasure?" Dark asked, touching a brown jacket that was awfully similar to the ones he used to wear back in the 60's. Wilford chuckled.

"No. I think he didn't wear them because we would laugh" he said, smirking, and Dark frowned softly.

"Well... I guess" he mumbled, the guilt becoming worst, because maybe it wasn't all Google's fault.

Maybe they had to do it too.

"What is it, Dark?" Wilford asked, confused, seeing his face and how down he looked. "Anything wrong?"

"I..." he stared, and then sighed, walking away from the closet and sitting on the bed. "I don't think we have been good leaders, Wilford"

"What do you mean?" he asked, tone softer, a bit more serious, as he closed the closet and walked to Dark. "We have brought this house, the people inside it, to the heights! We are doing everything right, and we are so close to our goal!"

"What goal?" dark sighed. "Kill Markiplier? You've already done that and look where it got us. Nowhere. I've done it. And nothing changed. We will never be able to get our revenge and... and these plans, these acts, they serve the other egos nothing" he groaned, rubbing his face. "I never meant to get attached but look at what we've done..."

"If this is guilt over what happened to Bing, I will not have it" Wilford said firmly, and Dark looked up at him. "It is not our fault that Google and he have a horrible relationship"

"Wilford, I was the one that threatened him first, not Google!" dark complained, frowning. "you were the one that wanted to hurt Anti for knowing us, even though the fault isn't his, but mine! Well, not mine exactly, but Damien's and Celine's but whatever" he groaned. "Point is... we have been settling the floor up for this mess and we should be responsible for our actions! If this is not entirely our fault, then we have part in it! We need to realize that!"

"... Since when you are so benevolent?" Wilford asked, confused, tilting his head and blinking quickly. Dark simply sighed.

"Since I started caring about these idiots" he mumbled and looked at Wilford. "maybe I have too much of Damien and Celine in me but... I really do consider them family, even if I don't dare to speak it out loud"

"Like children, you say?" Wilford frowned, and dark shrugged.

"Yes maybe. Like family. They are important to me. Even Bing, if that makes any sense..."

"Well... that surely puts us in another perspective..." Wilford hummed, leaning against the bedside table. "We should focus on finding the backup and then we can think of all these feelings you are having"

Dark sighed and nodded, making to stand up. Wilford nodded and did the same, but his movement made the bedside table fall on its side, opening some of the drawers.

"Well shit" Wilford groaned, seeing all the papers and stuff that fell out. He kneeled down again and so did Dark, both gathering everything. "Now I donâ€™t know what goes into what..."

"Just shove it all in the last draw-" Dark started, but stopped when he saw something. He quickly pushed the papers away, and right there, in the middle of the mess, laid a memory card.

"Holy moly" Wilford whispered, and Dark took it, smirking.

"We just got our skins saved, Wilford"

\---------

Jameson had been talking to Marvin when he noticed the absence of two important parts of the group.

He excused himself with a quick sign after leaving his coffee over the table, and looked around the living room to see if he could find Darkiplier or Warfstache hidden somewhere. When he didn't find them, he headed out of the room, looking around the hallways with his eyebrows frowned and ears at all attention.

Where had they gone to?

First, he walked to their rooms, trying to find any source of sound or movement. He got into Wilford's room and Dark's room, but they were empty. Then, he headed to the offices, once again with no luck.

Then, he decided to just walk around the house, see if he could find something out of the ordinary. If he didn't, he would look in the garden.

They couldn't be that cold to just leave in a situation such as the one they were all going through.

He made a turn into the android's labeled corridor, thinking nothing of it but guessing that they could be there for... some reason. Maybe to find the other Googles, who had yet to appear.

As he walked past Bing's room, he frowned, freezing and coming closer to the closed door when he heard sounds.

_"Darkling, love, that's not it"_

_"Well then Wilford, how helpful you are"_

_"I don't know computers. You said you could do it"_

_"Apparently I was wrong. This thing sucks"_

_"You sound like an annoyed teenager"_

_"Shut up and help me find how we check this fucking card!"_

Jameson frowned deeply at the conversation, and opened the door with no hesitation.

Both men looked up at him from the computer, and while dark frowned, Wilford just smirked.

"Jameson... hello" he said, and Jameson furrowed his eyebrows.

[What are you two doing?]

"We found a memory card" Dark said, straight away. "It may contain Bing's memories but we cannot access it to check and we don't want to give anyone fake hopes"

Jameson looked around the hallway and then closed the door behind himself, walking closer to them and sliding between the two.

[Maybe I can help] he signed, and dark rolled his eyes.

"Why the three older people in the house?" he groaned, annoyed, and Wilford looked at him amused while Jameson looked at him annoyed.

[You are an entity with more than a thousand years of age]

"And you are like 100 years old so shut the fuck up and do something useful" dark groaned and Jameson huffed in annoyance while Wilford chuckled at them both.

Then, they started to check the card again.

\--------

"That was a trip into the memory lain" Wilford chuckled as they finally finished checking the last paste after around one hour of messing around with the computer.

[I thought it was quite a bit of invasion of personal space] Jameson complained, frowning, and Dark took out the card, standing up.

"Would you rather have Google finding this out?"

Jameson frowned and looked away, making Dark smirk.

"I'm going to get this into the surgery room" Dark said, firmly, and walked out of the room, heading towards the doctor's hallway and leaving Wilford and Jameson behind.

Jameson sighed silently and turned off Bing's computer, before turning towards the door and heading over.

Before he could reach it though, a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"hey, Jameson, wait up"

Jameson froze and slowly turned around, looking up at Wilford who was taller than him. Almost intimidatingly taller.

[Yes?] he signed after Wilford had released his hand. The man hummed.

"So... do you remember that day when you came around saying I had written you and letter and I laughed at your face?"

Jameson nodded, feeling his cheeks heat up and his heart hurt.

"well, since that day, I have been thinking..." Wilford said, rubbing his own chin and walking forward, making Jameson step back. "that I was a bit rude to you, and you may have not understood my words very clearly"

[You didn't say anything] he signed, stepping back again as Wilford stepped forwards.

"No, I did not" he nodded. "But perhaps I should have"

He stepped forward, and when Jameson stepped back, his back met the wall and suddenly, he was cornered.

[I am not stupid] he signed, frowning. [I don't want your teasing and meanness. If you don't feel the same, just say so. There is no need for games]

He was firm and decided, but another step that made his and Wilford's chests touch made all his confidence disappear.

"there are no games. Just a proposition" Wilford whispered, hand reaching out and holding Jameson's chin, making him tremble anxiously. "Anti is completely out of our line by now and dark isn't very happy about it. However, I had never liked Anti's company anyway and..." he smirked and leaned down, and Jameson's heart beat almost out of his chest. "I haven't brought many friends into the bedroom as he has, so I am on positive"

Jameson couldn't really say anything, but he didn't have to.

"Think about it" Wilford whispered, leaning even closer and letting his lips brush against Jameson's ear. "I would love to have you under me while Dark watches"

He pressed a kiss to his cheek, and moved away, smirking widely as he turned towards the door and left.

Jameson, with his eyes wide, heart beating fast and mind at 220 volts of power, held his cheek gently with his hand and let his body slide down the wall, until he was sitting down on the floor.

Oh shit.

Oh shit _yes_.


	38. A fixed broken heart

When Dark arrived at the surgery room with the memory card in his hands, Anti silently excused himself, leaving Schneep, Iplier and Google alone with Bing. He walked outside the room, holding Bing's cellphone tight into his hand, and heading towards the AI's bedroom.

He didn't feel like waiting with the others, and he would rather not be around when Bing regained his memory, _if_ he actually did it.

He sighed deeply and laid on Bing's bed, staring up at the ceiling and then down at his phone. He unlocked it easily, and started to check around it.

Bing had many games in his phone. He chuckled when he saw all Pewdiepie's games installed, with some others like Candy Crush, Mario Run, Sonic, Galaga, and some others that were indeed very random. He had some apps too, like picture editing ones, official photoshop, Instagram filters and such. He had Instagram as well, Tumblr, Twitter, Facebook, Pinterest, Snapchat, Heart It, he had Orkut and Deviantart.

Anti wondered how his phone had some much storage for all of that.

That was when he felt curious enough to look through Bing's pictures. He opened the gallery, humming at the albums. He opened Tumblr's album first, smiling fondly at it.

There were some fanarts of all egos around there. He had some of his own, many of Dark and Wilford, many of Anti himself, which Anti guessed was because they were the most 'known' ones by Shawn's and Mark's communities. It was understandable. There were many of Chase and Google as well, but that didn't make Anti at all happier.

He had the sudden want to delete all those pictures, but just huffed through his nose and ignored it.

He continued looking through the several fanarts saved in that album, the ones on the top with mostly Anti, Chase and the Jims. As he slid down, fanarts of King started to appear more, and then some of Host and Marvin and Jackie. The more he scrolled down, the ones of Google began to appear more often, and also many of Dark and Wilford began to show off. There were barely no more of himself.

He checked the date. It was before he and Bing had started something. It was understandable.

He continued scrolling, and it became slower when he began seeing several fanarts of Bing with Google.

Oh, those made his blood boil.

He shook his head and decided to change albums. He moved on to Instagram album, smiling to himself. The Instagram album had only around 50 images, in contrast to Tumblr's, which had around 1000. He scrolled through instagram's album quickly, but he smiled through it all. There were many selfies, many soft pictures of Bing laying down or smiling while he showed off some new glasses. Things like that. Anti saw it all, appreciating all details on all pictures, chuckling at one where the Jims and king had clearly just pushed into Bing to see what he was doing, squeezing him in the middle of the picture, even if he was still smiling.

He wondered why Bing and he had never taken silly pictures together.

Anti moved on to another album then. The screenshots album didn't have much, but he decided to check the 47 pictures anyway. He scrolled through them slowly, most being of songs accords, or recipes. But there were 3 or 4 that called his attention.

They were tumblr posts, of people saying how much they liked Bing, and how they thought he was just as important as Google, or even better.

He also saw those screenshots were marked as favorites, and his stomach became heavy for a second or so, before he moved away from that album to the next.

He ignored some albums and went straight to the pictures that time.

Anti smiled lightly as he saw the first pictures were pictures of the week Bing had had before in the Septics. There were pictures of the Jims, of King, of Marvin and Jackie, of Roobie, Schneep, pictures of Jameson, pictures of Chase...

Pictures of him, too.

Anti felt his cheeks heating up as he scrolled through the pictures of him. Pictures of him smiling, of him laughing, or staring at nothing. Pictures of his hands over Bing's lap, holding him close, pictures of him sleeping and eating.

It was... just so sweet.

Suddenly, Anti felt tears begin to cloud his vision. He blinked them away, rubbing his eyes in confusion at the feeling he felt.

Only after a few seconds that he realized that it was fear.

Fear of only having his own reactions to remember what had happened. Fear of not seeing Bing eating or laughing or smiling or crying ever again.

Anti shook his head and scrolled all the way down, not wanting to see the pictures of such recent days. When the album finally ended, he began to check those images instead.

The first one being a picture of younger Bing, next to younger Google.

Both were smiling, looking at the screen, with Bing's arm around Google's shoulders and Google's around his waist.

Anti frowned and continued to see, finding more and more pictures of Bing and Google together, laughing and smiling or just lazy and serious.

Why didn't they have pictures together?

Anti sighed deeply and blocked the phone again, putting it away and turning to press his face against the pillow on the bed. It smelled like Bing, a soft, citric smell that made him for dizzy with love.

He groaned into the pillow and nuzzled against it, his eyes tearing up again.

Bing would be fine. He knew he would be fine. But still, the fear lingered inside him like a constant reminder of how sucky his life had always been.

First losing his family, then losing himself, then losing the ones that knew of him and wanted to help him, and now... losing the only one that loved him for him.

The sob came out of his mouth before he could hold it back, and instead of blocking it, he let it free, hugging the pillow and crying against it.

There was no one in there. No one to see him weak. And he just wanted to be weak for once.

He just wanted to hug Bing again, one last time, and be hugged back in that warm, happy way of his.

Was that too much to ask?

Probably.

But he would beg anyway.

\--------

"he will take a while to wake up"

Chase stared at Bing on the bed, still deep asleep, as Jameson nodded, frowning at Dr. Iplier.

[But will he remember everything?]

"There are some other memories from Google that we want to implant" he said, and looked at Google through the corner of his eyes, while the android tensed up and looked away. "Memories of yesterday and some others that will make Bing know who he should actually trust"

"I see" chase mumbled and nodded. That was when Schneep came back with the cables Google had required.

"Now all ov you, out ov our office" Schneep waved them off, and Jameson and Chase walked out, rolling their eyes. Google took a deep breath and laid on the bed next to Bing's, closing his eyes as Schneep and Iplier began to plug the cables on the correct positions.

"You have chosen it all carefully, haven't you, Google?" Dr. Iplier asked, firmly, before they could begin the procedure. Google took a deep breath, and then nodded.

"All he needs to know about me. And Ben's data"

"Wondeful" he nodded and Schneep turned on the power source. Google eyes opened and the iris rolled to the back of his head, his body shaking lightly as Bing's began to do as well, his eyes remaining closed.

Both doctors moved away from them, in case they would explode, but after a few minutes, they stabilized and Google's eyes closed as their bodies stopped shaking.

The doctors sighed in relief, and left the androids to grab some coffee.

\--------

"It will take around a day for it all to finish"

"isn't there any way of speeding the process up?" Dark asked, frustrated, and Schneep shook his head.

"Well, then we wait" Wilford agreed, and sat down, drinking down his whiskey on coffee mug. Dark rolled his eyes and looked at him.

"You are heartless"

Wilford shrugged.

Jameson then returned from his search for Anti, and all of the egos looked at him.

[He is asleep. I think he was crying. We better leave him be] he signed, and Dark let out a deep, frustrated sigh, while Wilford hummed, sending Jameson a wink and making him blush.

"I still can't believe you believed in Google" chase mumbled. "He might be deleting everything, we don't know"

"He won't" Dr. Iplier said firmly. "It will be fine. Don't worry"

Chase looked at Jameson, who shrugged and sat down, reaching for his beer. Dark sighed and walked away, going towards his office, while the rest watched TV or played or worked.

The waiting was the worst part.

\--------

"Anti?"

He groaned awake, looking up sleepily at whoever was calling him and shaking him. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Dark hovering him, face serious.

"Wha" he mumbled, rubbing his burning eyes and sitting up sleepily. He looked down at his body, frowning when he saw he was surrounded by blankets. "What happened..."

"You did this while sleeping" Dark said, and Anti looked up at him again. "You've been sleeping for too long. Come eat something"

"I don't need food to live" he mumbled and laid down, nuzzling against the pillow. "Let me sleep"

"You told me to wake up when Bing woke up"

Anti's eyes widened and he moved up, staring at Dark, whose face was calmer now, more relaxed.

"he is calling for you as well"

Anti blinked and quickly snapped himself out of the bed, his glitches following him as he glitched around, running through the hallways and glitching forward, an excited mess that almost made him hit a wall several times.

When he reached the surgery room, Google was being taken somewhere else, still on his bed, while Dr. Iplier remained by the door, looking outside, at Anti, who approached.

"Go slow on him" Dr. Iplier said, smiling, and moved away from the door. "He is still very lazy"

Anti nodded, slowly walking to the door and opening it slowly.

He opened the door as quietly as he could, and didn't fully close it, so it wouldn't make noise. He looked at the bed, where Bing laid down, breathing slowly, seeming so tired and weak, eyes closed, as if he was still sleeping.

He approached in silence, and stopped by the bed, so quiet that it provoked no reaction from Bing. He opened his lips to speak, but the voice didn't come.

Instead, he closed his mouth again, and lifted his hand, moving it slowly over Bing, all the way to his hair.

And brushed it down slowly.

"... _anti?_ " Bing breathed out, almost no sound coming out, and Anti's mouth curled up in a smile, as Bing very slowly leaned towards his hand, his eyes opening just a small crack, all while Anti slid his hand towards his cheek, caressing it gently.

" _hello"_ he whispered just back, lowering himself down, sliding his thumb over Bing's cheek, under his eye and over his nose. Bing's mouth curled up in the smallest smile.

" _hey_ " he whispered, and his eyes closed again as Anti leaned forward, their foreheads barely touching, noses gently brushing together. " _was I out for long?_ "

" _ages_ " Anti whispered, and tilted his head, brushing their lips together in the softer kiss he had ever given or received.

And the heart that didn't work in his chest seemed to beat, once again, like it did before.


	39. The End (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here it is. This is the ending of the fanfic itself. The rest will be epilogues explaining what happened to everyone, but like, the main story ends here. And wow, this was a ride.  
> Thank you all for sticking around and sending so many amazing comments. You guys are the best!

When someone knocked on the door, Google felt as if it was his cue to finally open his eyes since he had closed them to pass his memories to Bing.

He had been awake during the entire procedure, but saw no need to open his eyes and make the doctors acknowledge he was listening to all of their crude comments. After all, he knew he deserved them.

Uman made sure to say it very clearly inside his head.

However, as a visitor approached, he opened his eyes, in a feeble hope it would be Bing.

Of course it wasn't, of course, but the hope remained.

"Come in"

The door opened, and Google's eyebrows furrowed as he saw the least likely person walk inside.

"Hey Google"

"Broody"

Chase closed the door and hummed, looking around the room. Then, he directed his eyes to Google again, who had slowly sat up and was now leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, coldly, and Chase shrugged, walking closer to his bed.

"Nobody else wanted to come check on you"

Well, that surely shouldn't hurt as much as it did.

"So Bing put me up for the job, since he is the only one that cares for your wellbeing"

That sent a wave of nausea through Google, so he looked away, face still looking half angry and half annoyed.

"How is he?"

Chase walked towards the chair next to the bed and sat down, crossing his legs and shrugging.

"Fine. Still a bit lazy because of the whole procedure, but he is fine. Anti is taking care of him" he smiled. "I think they finally resolved their issues"

"Shouldn't you be upset?" Google asked, eyes drifting to Chase. He himself surely felt like shit, for lack of better words. Chase's glance towards Google's and tilted his head.

"I should. But I ain't"

Oh. How comprehensible.

"Lucky" Google muttered, and then looked down. "I don't know why he would care for me after what I allowed him to see..."

"Because no one else did and Bing is selfless" Chase said, and stood up, walking towards Google and making him look up. Broody's face was now serious. "He doesn't want to speak to you, however"

Okay...

"Or see you. Or anything related to you. He wants distance"

...

"Sure" Google whispered, crossing his arms and looking up at the ceiling. "it is comprehensible."

"Also, he told me what you did while we were inside your head"

Google frowned and looked at Chase, arms falling over his lap.

"You like... made my depression smaller" Chase said, as if Google didn't know. He shrugged, looking away, his cheeks light pink. "For that I kinda felt in the obligation to come and check on you, specially after Bing said someone should."

"What I did means nothing" Google said, firmly, and Chase looked at him. "If you don't treat yourself, it will grow again and consume you whole"

"Um... can't you like... do the same thing again?" he asked, innocently, and Google rolled his eyes.

"I can but I won't. I don't know where that idea came from, but believe me, I have my own problems to take care of" he frowned. "Go look for a real doctor. We have two... no, three doctors between us"

"Three?"

"Yes" Google made a small screen appear over his arm. "Doctor Plier is the newest ego. He doesn't have his proper place in the house just yet, like Gooplier doesn't either, but I always like to keep records, since Mark is completely unstable when it comes to new personalities" he shut the screen down and looked at Chase. "Doctor Plier is a psychologist. He is perfect for your case"

"I will ask for an hour then, I suppose" Chase mumbled, and then shook his head. "Anyway, do you want anything? I came here to check if you were comfortable"

"Yes" Google said, and Chase's eyes widened in surprise. "Please, erase my entire existence"

Chase frowned, and then chuckled.

"Are you trying to make a self-depreciating joke?" he smirked, and Google smirked back slowly.

"Perhaps?"

"Nah, that isn't good enough. I have a ton of those"

"Oh, do you really?"

"That's the only good part of having depression"

"Well, that is a joke on itself"

"I am a joke on myself"

"..."

"Are you laughing?"

"Shut up, Broody"

\-----------

Bing made the effort to open his eyes, after falling asleep for the tenth time that day. He yawned, and looked up slowly from Anti's chest, smiling lazily when he saw the ego staring down at him, caressing his hair and humming some type of Irish lullaby.

"Morning, sleepyhead" Anti whispered, his smile sweet and warm, and Bing nodded, closing his eyes for another second as Anti's lips pressed lightly against his forehead.

"How can you put up with me like this?" Bing whispered, nuzzling against his collarbone, and Anti shrugged, pulling him closer.

"I don't have anything better to do"

Bing snorted softly and looked up again, yawning and lifting one hand to rub his eyes. Then, he wiggled up, to be nose to nose with Anti, and finally opened his eyes enough to actually see something, and not just a black blur.

"Is this how sick humans feel?" he asked, softly, and Anti shrugged.

"Last time I got sick was further than 100 years ago, so I don't really remember" he smirked, and Bing giggled lightly, nodding.

"Fair enough, fair enough" he whispered, and brushed their noses together. He closed his eyes again, just because they were so heavy, but his heart managed to beat faster when Anti tilted his head and brushed their lips together.

Bing pressed closer and kissed him softly, just a press of lips that may have lasted too much for someone normal, but for someone as sick as Bing, had been the perfect time.

"I'm so tired" he whined quietly as he pulled away, making himself open his eyes, and Anti chuckled, caressing his hair and making him even lazier.

"It is fine. I will wait until you are better" he said, softly, but Bing whined, feeling guilty for keeping Anti there.

"Are you sure you don't want to do something else?" he mumbled, leaning against his head and biting his lip for a second, hesitating for his next words because of the feeling they settled on his stomach. "Like... I don't know, be around someone else while I get better?"

Those words had some very delicate double meaning that he would never have the courage to say out loud, but he didn't want to be a weight around Anti's life and right now, he really wasn't a pleasant company.

His eyes opened when Anti caressed his cheek, and he held his breath for the answer.

"You don't remember anything from two days ago" Anti whispered, and when Bing focused his glance, he saw that he had a sad smile on his face. "Well, I guess I will have to say it again..."

"Say what?" Bing mumbled, nervous.

"That I love you, and that I don't want anyone else"

Bing's heart skipped another beat, and Anti's smile became happy. Bing could feel his cheeks heating up and his body trying to understand and assimilate everything that he was feeling.

"You... you love me?" he mumbled, shakily, and Anti nodded.

"I love you"

Bing felt his eyes burning with tears, and Anti frowned, holding his face gently.

"Y-you do?" he whimpered, again, and Anti nodded, pressing their foreheads together, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I do. Why are you crying?" he asked, a bit desperate, eyes wide open, and Bing whimpered again, shaking his head and biting his trembling lip.

"I l-love you too" he whined, softly, his tired mind and body not being able to deal with all he was feeling. Anti relaxed at that, noticing what was happening, and chuckled lightly, pressing a kiss to Bing's nose before hugging him close.

"It's okay, let it out" he whispered, fondly, holding back a laugh, while Bing whimpered and hugged him tight, squeezing Anti's shirt with his hands.

And through his tears, he let a smile appear, face pressed against Anti's chest.

\-------

The rest of the egos had already returned to their usual routines. They were now working on their projects, or resting (in Schneep and Dr. Iplier's cases).

Or pretending to rest.

At least, that was what Jameson gathered from passing by their office and hearing moans and groans coming from inside.

He rolled his eyes and headed towards the door of the Septic's manor, sighing at Sam's vacation request. He reached the wood doors and pulled them open, frowning when he saw no one.

Then, he looked down, and gasped at the red rose and the note by his feet. He blushed, picking it up and looking around to see if he was alone, before opening the note and reading it, holding the rose close.

It read:

_Forgive me the intrusion, I have heard that the giant eyeball you call 'butler' has left for vacation. However, I could not delay such request for a week simply because he is not around._

_I bet you know the meaning of the flower I gave you, so I will not delay my wording._

_Meet me under the hill tree tonight. And bring spare clothing._

_And do not worry. I do not kiss and tell._

  * _W._



Jameson blushed deeply and held both objects tight against his chest, a wide smile appearing in his face before he closed the door and sighed dreamily.

Then, he rushed to his room.

He needed to choose the best clothing possible.

He didn't want to disappoint.

\--------

"Are you really going out with him tonight?"

Wilford rolled his eyes, folding his clothes for later and turning to look at the door, where Dark stood.

"Are you jealous?" he asked, raising his eyebrow, and Dark frowned, his cheeks turning dark grey.

"I came here to invite you for dinner" he said, crossing his arms, and Wilford shrugged.

"I can't. I have a date" he said simply, turning back to his clothes and picking up his favorite green bowtie. "This will match his hair..."

"You are going to match his hair?!" dark asked, angrily, and Wilford furrowed his eyebrows, turning around and looking at Dark, angry as well.

"Dark. Leave my room"

"Wilford, what is this?! You and I, we have history! You and I have been together for centuries an-"

"Shut up!" Wilford growled and pointed his finger towards him. "You exchanged me for Anti and never regretted it. You doubted my love for you because of William and Damien and Celine, but the one who is doubting someone is me. Now, you will stay out of my way and I will have fun on my own way" he huffed and turned back to his stuff. "now that you don't have Anti, you are coming to me. I am no second option, Darkiplier."

Dark frowned, and looked away, stepping back. The guilt filled him up to his guts, but he just closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fine" he mumbled, and looked up, away from the room. "have fun on your date"

"I will, thank you very much"

Dark sighed and walked away, heading towards his office, and Wilford looked back as he walked away, biting his lip and then growling at himself at the annoying feeling inside of him.

Fuck Dark. He could have fun by himself, if Dark could.

\--------

_"You're an asshole, Ben" Gabriel mumbled as he watched Uman grin widely at Chase's laugh._

_Uman had, just by the time they had been together, grown to a pre-teen stage. And they were crushing. Hard._

_"I like him a lot" Uman said, looking at Gabriel and grinning, and Gabriel chuckled, nodding slowly._

_"I can see that. Well, tell Google to call him for a coffee or something" he shrugged, and Uman grinned, nodding._

_"yes!"_

_\--------_

_Ben sighed happily, looking through Bing's eyes and laying down on his bed, comfortable to be at home again._

_And when Bing looked deep into Anti's eyes, Ben could see Jack, waving in the distance, smiling through Anti's glance._

_And everything was fine._


	40. Epilogue 1 (A night under the stars)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in italics!

A few days later, Schneeplestein and Dr. Iplier finally released Bing from the bed, saying he was free to go around as he pleased, since all memories were back and they had already repaired all types of possible problems that could come with such happening.

On that same day, Anti spent the whole morning preparing his surprise, appearing only by lunchtime, smiling at Bing's worried face.

"I thought you weren't coming back today" Bing said, a pout on his face, and Anti rolled his eyes, leaning down and kissing his pout away into a smile.

"I was getting your surprise ready" he explained, sitting down and grabbing some food for himself. Bing raised his eyebrow, and slowly took a piece of beef into his mouth.

"Surprise?" he asked, while chewing, and Anti made a face, making him snort. "What?"

"Can't you swallow first?" he complained, and Bing swallowed it down, before laughing and hugging his stomach. Anti chuckled with him, but shook his head, taking a bit of food and stuffing it into his mouth.

"sorry" Bing giggled, and looked at him. "Tell me now. What surprise?"

"Well... it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you" Anti answered, smirking, and Bing pouted again. "Don't worry. You will see soon enough"

"Meanie" he huffed and Anti laughed some more, before focusing on his food and keeping quiet.

Bing remained quiet as well, comfortable with the silence, his head working through his possibilities to guess what was a likely surprise from Anti.

\-------

"Did we just glitch?"

"Shush" Anti said, his hands still covering Bing's eyes. Bing smiled, waving his hands around in front of his body.

"We glitched, didn't we? Where are we? Oh god, where are you taking me?" he asked, nervously, and Anti began to walk, keeping his eyes closed.

"I swear that if you scan the area, I will kill you" Anti commented, and Bing chuckled.

"Why would I do that?"

Anti chuckled back and Bing grinned, walking forwards and turning when Anti put some weight on one side. As they walked, he payed attention to their steps, frowning when he realized they were somewhere with no firm floor.

Where were they?

"Three..." Anti mumbled, and Bing's heart raced in excitement, hands curling up. "Two... one..."

Anti pulled his hands away, and Bing blinked his eyes open, gasping when he took in everything in front of them.

Like he had thought, they were in a clearing in a forest. In front of him, there was a tent, a fire already started, with green leaves and orange petals all around, covering the floor, and by his right, a few steps away, was a lake that reflected the sun beautifully.

Bing stared in awe, silent, and Anti walked to his side, smiling to his work.

"I decided we needed some time for ourselves... away from them" he said, and looked at Bing, who looked just back, still speechless. "So, why not a night out, camping?"

"You..." Bing breathed out, but a grin quickly appeared on his face, his cheeks burning lightly, making them light orange. "I can't believe you thought of this... why?!"

"So we could be alone" Anti mumbled and smirked slyly, making Bing's blush darken. "Not to be mean, but our families are very annoying."

"I surely feel like a Monferrato now" Bing giggled, and Anti rolled his eyes, but his smirk remained as he turned and pulled Bing closer by his waist. His hands moved towards Anti's chest, holding his shirt, a shy smile on his face. "Too cult?"

"Too dramatic" Anti said, and Bing nodded, eyes drifting down and closing as Anti leaned in without hesitation, pressing their lips together. Bing felt all his muscles relaxing at the kiss, hands sliding up to tangle on Anti's hair, pulling him closer and tilting his head to deepen the kiss without any type of second thought.

They were alone now, with no disturbance, no worries and no reminders.

Just them, the woods, and the night sky.

\--------

They were both leaning against a tree trunk when Bing reached for the guitar, giving it a few strokes, head laying lazily against Anti's chest as he began the song, singing softly.

 _"There's a place that I know, it's not pretty there and few have ever gone, and if I show it to you now, will it make you run away? Or will you stay even if it hurts, even if I try to push you out will you return?_ _And_ _remind me who I really am. Please remind me who I really am"_

He looked up at Anti, a smile growing on his face, and Anti looked back down at him, holding his waist and nodding to the guitar.

 _"Everybody's got a dark side"_ he continued, into the chorus, and Anti chuckled silently over him. _"do you love me? can you love mine?"_

 _"_ **Nobody's a picture perfect** _"_ Anti continued, before Bing could, and despite his not at all good singing voice, Bing still grinned. " **but we're worth it, you know that we're worth it. Will you love me? Even with my dark side** _?"_

 _"Like a diamond from black dust, it's hard to know what can become if you give up. So don't give up on me. Please remind me who I really am"_ Bing continued singing, looking down at the guitar to pay attention to the chords.

****

**_"Everybody's got a dark side, do you love me? Can you love mine?"_** They sang together, Bing's eyes closing as Anti looked up at the sky, smiling at the stars. "N ** _obody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it, you know that we're worth it. Will you love me? Even with my dark side?"_**

 **"Don't run away, don't run away"** Anti sang, and Bing smiled.

 _"Just tell me that you will stay, promise me you will stay"_ Bing continued, turning his head and gently nuzzling against Anti's neck.

"Don't run away... don't run away..." he whispered, doing a final stroke, and Anti looked down at Bing, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that is just lazy singing" he said, smirking, and Bing shrugged.

"The song doesn't have to be complete to be meaningful" he mumbled, eyes drifting towards the sky, and making Anti do the same. "I still can't like... believe this is real"

"Pretty surreal, I know" Anti mumbled, pulling Bing closer. "Like... you and I and this view..."

"All because King gave me a bouquet of flowers and told me that the squirrels said I should 'follow my dreams'" Bing chuckled, and Anti looked down, raising his eyebrows.

"That's creepy as fuck"

Bing broke out in a loud laugh, and Anti followed, both laughing for some long minutes before their laugh became giggles, and the stopped, looking for breath. Anti looked down at Bing, and he looked up, gently pushing his guitar away and turning onto his side to be face to face with the ego.

"I truly do love you"

Anti's lips curled up in a smile, and he leaned in, brushing their noses together and nodding.

"I love you too... more than anything"

And Bing smiled, eyes closed.

\---------

_It didn't take long for their kisses to quit being innocent. They missed each other too much, both in love and searching for it._

_The sleeping mat was wide enough for them to be comfortable, which was a blessing considering that they were so needy and hungry for contact that not even the moist ground would have stopped them._

_And yet, they were taking it slow, as if it was their first and last night together._

_"Anti, come on" Bing whined in annoyance, his body trapped under Anti's, making the ego chuckle as he kissed down the AI's neck, holding his hands over his head, legs under his own. Both were shirtless, but their pants were still very attached to their bodies, and Bing was a bit impatient._

_"Come on, I haven't touched you like this in so long" he breathed out, sucking a hickey on Bing's collarbones and making him gasp, back arching lightly, trying to find a way of putting some pressure against his crotch. "Let me take my time..."_

_"No" Bing huffed, another moan escaping his mouth as Anti bit down over his sternum lightly. "Anti!"_

_"Fine" he chuckled and released Bing, kissing him hard and grinding down against his crotch. Bing moaned into his mouth, hands reaching up and scratching down Anti's back, pulling him down until they were chest to chest pressed together. He bucked up, searching for friction, moaning as he felt it, right before he wrapped his legs around Anti's waist._

_He licked inside Bing's mouth hungrily, moving his hands down and pulling his own pants off. Bing helped him with that, shamelessly sliding his hands under the fabric and squeezing his ass to pull him down. Anti moaned into his mouth, pulling away from the kiss and kissing down his neck._

_"Why we still have pants on?!" Bing whined in distress, and Anti chuckled, quickly pulling his own pants off, and in the process, pushing Bing's legs down again._

_"You are so whiny as a bottom, hell" Anti chuckled, and looked up to see Bing blushing. He smirked, slowly moving his thumbs over the rim of his pants. "Oh, so you won't admit it?"_

_"I just never said I was going to be the bottom, I can be a whiny top too" Bing huffed, crossing his arms, but his posture quickly changed when Anti gently pressed against his bulge, making him gasp and reach down to hold onto the sleeping bag. "Anti!"_

_"Can I top?" he whispered, silky and delicate, and Bing looked away, blushing madly. "Please?"_

_"I... I really don't know..." he mumbled, nervous, his heart racing as some memories surfaced. "I..."_

_"We can try. And if you don't like it, you can tell me to stop" Anti suggested, and gently held his cheek, making Bing look at him. "You trust me?"_

_"Yeah" he nodded, no second guesses, and Anti nodded._

_"Just relax" he whispered, pulling Bing's pants down and putting them away together with his own. He pulled their boxers off as well, leaning down and pressing light kisses to Bing's chest and neck, making him calm down immediately, his hands reaching up to tangle on Anti's hair._

_He spread Bing's legs gently, caressing the inside of his thighs, sucking light hickeys over his jaw and under his ear, making Bing shiver, his moans quiet now, soft like a kitten._

_Anti chuckled to himself. He always thought Bing more of a pup. Loud and obnoxious._

_As he expected, when he moved his fingers down, he pressed his thumb to Bing's entrance and smirked when it was already moist. Bing gasped lightly at the touch, hands tightening onto his hair, but Anti didn't mind._

_"Tell me if it bothers you" he whispered, slowly sliding his middle finger over the entrance and then sliding it in. Bing tensed up but said nothing, his face nuzzling against Anti's hair. He pulled away, to look at Bing's face, and he smirked at the completely black eyes and the expression that mixed discomfort and pleasure. "How does it feel?"_

_"G-good" Bing mumbled, closing his eyes and biting his lip as he moaned. "Like that... other time..."_

_"Wonderful" Anti whispered, kissing his neck slowly again and then kissing up to his mouth, dragging the kiss out by licking and nibbling onto Bing's lips. He whined in frustration, hips moving down and head following Anti's movements._

_He decided that he could add a second finger then, slowly sliding it in and them out again, making sure to go as slow as possible._

_And that clearly wasnâ€™t making Bing very happy._

_"if you keep that pace, I will go soft on propose" he huffed against Anti's lips, and he chuckled._

_"I'm trying to be romantic"_

_"No. You are being slow"_

_Anti chuckled again and nodded, pulling his fingers out and pressing them in quickly, in one movement. Bing gasped, body shivering, and Anti kept the pace, slowly adding a third finger but soon catching up on the rhythm again._

_Suddenly, Bing's worries seemed to vanish as he moaned, gripping onto Anti's back and pressing back onto his fingers._

_"Fuck me... fuck me please..." he gasped out, and Anti considered watching him cum just like that, his lips biting down his bottom lip, head fallen back, showing off all hickeys from earlier, hair a mess, body sweaty and glistening._

_Whoever had constructed him was sure to make a work of art out of Bing._

_"how needy" he teased, pulling his fingers out, and Bing groaned, looking down at him as Anti lined up. "I am so glad you have a lube in you" he mumbled to himself, and pulled Bing's legs up over his shoulder. Bing wiggled to get more comfortable, his cheeks turning orange at the position. "Comfy?"_

_"I mean, yeah" he mumbled, shyly, and Anti rolled his eyes, smirking and leaning down to kiss him. Bing groaned lightly at the pull on his legs, but soon forgot it, kissing him back and crossing his feet behind Anti's head._

_As they kissed, Anti moved forward, pressing inside and swallowing up his own and Bing's moans at the first contact._

_"Awn shit" Bing moaned against his mouth, head falling back as he gripped onto Anti's hair. Anti groaned at the tug, and moved forward, holding Bing's waist tight to keep him from sliding away. "oh-oh-oh fuck"_

_"You're so tight" he groaned, pulling Bing down and pressing forward and groaning. "Why are you so tight?!"_

_"Oh shit!" Bing gasped and reached behind his head, making Anti look up. He pressed a few buttons and looked back at him, smiling shyly. "Go"_

_Anti frowned confused, but slid in, gasping as how smooth the movement went, groaning as he bottomed out, Bing's head falling back and a moan leaving his mouth. As he pressed inside, however, the whole structure seemed to squeeze his dick, making Anti groan, head falling forwards against Bing's stomach at their position._

_"Oh fuck what's t-this?" Anti gasped out, bucking lightly and moaning brokenly as everything squeezed him and became warm. Bing gasped out, moaning softly and long, head fallen back._

_"Ad-djust with si-size" he gasped out, cheeks and neck blushing orange. "It's me-measuring you..."_

_"You're so fucking incredible" Anti gasped out, kissing and biting his stomach and making Bing moan and gasp under him, arching his back, his hard cock touching lightly under Anti's chin. When the structure stopped moving and squeezing, Anti pulled out, smoothly, and pressed in, the pressure around him just right to make him moan and make Bing feel everything._

_"I have... a few tricks..." Bing gasped out, smirking to himself, and Anti looked up, bucking inside and pulling out, making him gasp and moan loudly, back arching and arms falling to the side to grip onto the sleeping bag. "Shit!"_

_"So do I" Anti said, pushing Bing's legs away from his shoulders and leaning forward. Bing moaned, wrapping them around his waist, and Anti thrusted in and out again, watching as Bing whimpered and gripped onto the sleeping bag._

_He kissed him hard, unable to stop his need to, and Bing answered straight away, gripping onto his shoulders as he started to make a rhythm out of his thrusts, making sure to keep their bodies as glued up as possible._

_That night, he wouldn't share Bing even with the night air around them._

_\--------_

A few minutes after they were done, they just laid inside the tent, naked and sweaty and dirty, but careless, face to face with each other, legs intertwined, noses pressing together, mouths almost touching. Anti had his eyes opened, drinking Bing in, while Bing had his own closed, using his sensors to track Anti and recognize his waves.

"I am beginning to think this is a dream" Anti whispered, his hand reaching up to push Bing's messy hair back, and Bing opened his eyes, a smile on his lips.

"Well, it must be yours then. Androids don't dream" he said, playful, and Anti chuckle.

"You sure do"

"I don't"

Anti smirked and moved closer, rolling over Bing and trapping him down again.

"If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up" he whispered, and Bing smiled, hands reaching up for his neck.

"Well, I don't think you have to" he winked, and Anti smiled, leaning down and kissing him again.

And not even the moon light could disturb their moment, there and then.


	41. Choogle Shananigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is some Chase Broody/Google fanfic so like don't like, don't read I guess?

To be honest, never in his entire miserable life, Google ever thought it was possible to have this much fun.

Never he would have imagined that coffee tasted that bitter, and how lollipops tasted so sweet. He would have never thought about trying very fat, fried fish, and then going straight to a rollercoaster, only to feel extremely sick afterwards.

He had never thought of leaving the manor, unless it was for something useful, or for some get together, like the camping trip.

But to go to a amusement park, with someone else, just for the sake of having fun? That was beyond his comprehension.

And yet, there he was, silently tasting some cherry cola, with Chase Broody trying to throw some rings over some bottles to win some type of prize.

After he failed for a third time, Google rolled his eyes and stepped forwards.

"Pay for another try" he told Chase, handing him his can of cherry cola and grabbing the rings the man handed to him. Chase payed for another try, watching him in amusement, as Google quickly calculated what was the strength needed, the angle and the height.

Throwing each ring at a time, the four rings went perfectly into the last bottle of the last row. Chase gasped and Google smirked to himself as the man at the stool hummed.

"Very well" he said, with a weird fake accent. "You get to choose any prize"

Google suddenly had a very quick flashback of a movie he had watched in one of the ego's late night movie sections, and looked around, choosing a toy.

When he saw a giant cute caterpillar, he pointed to it, and the man on the stool nodded and reached for it.

"You are lucky. The kids almost got this one yesterday" he smirked and handed it to Google, who stared back at him, not at all amused. "Have a good day"

"Bye" Google said, coldly, and turned back to Chase.

And he was beaming.

"If I knew you were that good, I wouldn't have spent all that money! I was expecting to get you a little bear, but not even that I could do" he chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, and Google simply raised his eyebrow at him.

"I do not wish for a bear" he said, simply, and Chase chuckled, blushing even darker, looking farther away.

"Oh yeah sure. It is just a human thing... I wouldn't expect you to understand" he said, shrugging, and sighing, looking down at the cherry cola glass. Google hummed and walked in front of Chase, making him stop and look up, confused.

"I just don't need a bear, that's all" he said, and handed the giant caterpillar to Chase. "But I did get this for you. It matches your being"

Chase blinked slowly, cheeks burning bright pink, and Google continued to hold it towards him, waiting for a reaction.

The reaction was a smile and Chase taking the caterpillar in his arms.

"Thank you"

\--------

By the end of the day, they were already too tired to keep walking around the amusement park. Chase, as the good Irish Man he was, convinced Google to try off some alcohol. A silly as it was, Google was sure that his body had been programmed to efficiently process alcohol, which meant that he certainly not get drunk at all, no matter what Chase gave him.

So, he accepted it.

They walked towards a pub close to the amusement park, an 'Irish Pub' in the middle of California, so both parties were skeptical, but Chase convinced him that whatever they would have there would be better than America's shitty malted drinks. So there they went, sitting on stools and asking for huge glasses of Irish beer.

When the glass arrived, Google had to say he was a bit surprised. The glass was the size of his head, filled to the brim, and that was slightly... scary for someone that had never taken a drop of alcohol before.

"Cheers!" Chase said, lifting his glass, and Google blinked, before slowly lifting his own, surprised at how heavy it was and how easily Chase was holding it.

"cheers, I suppose" he said, and Chase laughed, clinging their glasses and starting to chug it all down. Google watched with his eyes wide, calculating the amount of alcohol in the drink, the size of chase's body, the possible percentage of alcohol in his system, how much he could take considering he probably drank like that for a few years, and a few other variables.

When Google finished his very quick calculations, Chase had already finished the drink.

"Another please!" he told the barman, and Google blinked slowly, looking at his own untouched glass. Chase looked back at him, and chuckled. "Did that scare you, Google?"

"That is too much alcohol for only a few seconds" he said slowly, and Chase laughed again.

"Beer has almost no alcohol! Chill out!" he said, leaning against the stool and watching Google. "Drink yours up! You can just taste it, or chug it down. I suggest the latter" he smirked.

Google realized it was a challenge. And google was not one to accept an stupid challenge without knowing what he would win or lose, or without knowing at least a close up percentage if he had chances to win it or not.

But at that moment, probably because of Uman or Gabriel, he felt his pride being tested, and decided to just accept the challenge and go for it.

He gripped onto the holder and lifted the glass to his mouth, leaning back and letting his throat wide open to accept the liquid down it easily.

He felt the taste of it on his tongue, truly horrible, but despite of making a face, he continued with the chugging, feeling the cold liquid go all the way down his throat, and it never seemed to stop.

How big was this glass?!

When it was finally over, he leaned back forward, putting the glass down and gasping, coughing a little for air. Chase laughed in front of him, tapping his shoulder.

"There. Almost a true Irish" he chuckled, his accent getting a little thicker, and Google blinked slowly, looking at him and frowning. "Oh, you have a moustache now."

Google frowned, confused, and Chase laughed some more, reaching for a napkin and wiping off the so called 'moustache' from Google's upper lip.

"There" Chase said and threw the napkin aside. "Did you like the beer?"

"It tastes horrible. I liked the cherry cola way more" Google said, frowning, and Chase couldn't help but laugh hysterically, holding his stomach and leaning backwards. Google furrowed his eyebrows, confused and a little offended. "What is so funny?"

"N-nothing" Chase giggled and grinned widely. "You just sound like a child"

Google stared at him, not at all amused, and Chase chuckled to himself, just by the time his second glass arrived. He picked it up and raised it in the air, a smirk on his face.

"A toast. To our darling Google's first alcohol"

And he downed everything as if it was water.

Google felt as if he should feel offended, but something only made him roll his eyes and smirk.

Chase was an asshole.

\----------

After a few more drinks that Google enjoyed way more â€“ chase said they were just called 'drinks', which was stupid, but they tasted fruity and nice - , they headed back to the amusement park, because Chase really wanted to go to the spinning wheel. Like, a lot.

The sun was setting and they were waiting on the line, and Chase kept going on and on about how beautiful everything was from up there.

And Google wasn't really sure if it was the drinks â€“ which, he was sure now, he did not efficiently process, because he was dizzy and laughing at nothing for like, half an hour â€“ or just the entire context, but he was sure that nothing could be more beautiful than the way Chase smiled as he talked about whatever he was talking about.

Bing would have said he was being sappy. But he would have said it smiling, and that was another smile Google hoped to see very soon.

They walked inside their little cabin, alone, sitting face to face with each other, looking out towards the city under them. They started to rise, and Google drifted his glance to the floor.

Suddenly, thinking of Bing left him with a harsh pain inside.

"Google! Look!" Chase called, and he looked up, wiping the tears that began to rise on his eyes. Why being drunk meant being emotional?

Luckily, Chase was so focused outside that he didn't see the movement or the tears.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Google turned his face towards the outside, eyes widening immediately.

The sun set made the sky orange and pink and blue, the lights coming through the buildings in rays of spectacular yellow color. It was almost like a dream, with everything quiet around them, the city beneath and the sky over, and both of them alone, there, just enjoying everything together.

Google's vision began to become blurry again, and he bit his trembling lip, asking himself why. Why now, why like this. He didnâ€™t even notice he was gripping onto his knees until someone touched his hands, ever so gently.

He looked forwards quickly, his eyes still blurry with tears, and looked down at his hands, watching as the first pair of tears fell down onto the hands on his knees, splashing away onto thin and bony hands that didn't belong to him.

He kept his lips tightly closed, afraid of doing something he regretted, but as one of the hands moved up from his own and lifted his face, he couldn't help but let a single hiccup out, his eyes trying to focus on who was in front of him, despite of the new tears on them.

"Google..." Chase breathed out, caressing his cheek, wiping his tears away, and when Google was able to focus, chase looked very worried. Worried and sad. "What happened? Did I do something wrong?"

Google had never felt so much rage at one single phrase. He wanted to scream that Chase had done nothing wrong, that it was all his own fault, that he was the one that should be apologizing all around, that he didn't deserve such a nice day, he didn't deserve to taste things and be happy, not after all he had done.

But if he was to scream, he would have to sob it all out, and he still, unfortunately, had some dignity left inside him.

So, Google shook his head, and Chase bit his lips, pulling away from him and looking away. So awkward, so sad, so resigned, and Google felt even more pain at his simple sigh and at how tired he looked.

As if all his efforts of making Google happy for one day after months of miserable living had been to waste.

Weirdly enough, Google's brain could only process one thought.

He tried to find other solutions, but that was the only one his rigid disk could show off.

So, after a few seconds, he did it. As their cart reached the top of the ferries wheel, Google leaned forwards and turned Chase's face towards his own, before tilting his head and pressing their lips together in a rushed and very drunk and very sad kiss.

A little desperate too.

Chase stood still for a few seconds, but then kissed back and leaned forward, pulling Google close by his shirt and pulling away from the kiss, very slowly.

"I'm sorry" Google breathed out right away, his throat closing with guilt. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

All Google could think of was how much Chase liked Bing and how much he hated Google for what he had done, and yet, here he was, kissing the guy in that desperate need for affection that he never thought he would need.

All Google got back for his apologizes, however, was another kiss to shut up him.

And a very hushed 'Shut up'.

His stomach turned and his heart leaped and they kissed again, and Google was sure that it was the alcohol in his system, and that none of this actually meant anything.

But surely, when he woke up on the other morning, with a horrible headache, laying face first into Chase's stomach, both laid uncomfortably on the Septic's couch, he kinda realized he didn't really regret it.

And that someone inside his head was very, very happy.

That alone was enough to put a smile on his face, nuzzle back against that warm stomach and fall asleep again.


	42. It is and has always been Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dapperstache with Darkstache ending. Italics mean porn.

Jameson had been ready for an hour.

Sure, the date was only set to around eight o'clock, but it was already seven and he was too nervous to do anything else but pace around, wearing his best suit, his hair fixed, bowtie tight, moustache perfect aligned.

He had never been so hyper for something in his entire life, and at the same time he felt as nervous as a 16 year old girl going to prom with her crush.

Jameson groaned at his own comparison, sitting on the bed and rubbing his face. Lucky that he was no 16 year old girl, or else he would have been wearing make up and would have ruined it already.

He sighed once more, lifting his head and checking the clock. 7:02 pm.

Fuck.

Fine. It was fine. If he went there earlier, it wouldnâ€™t be weird.

Yes, the hill with the three was a five minute walk from both the septics and the ipliers. Yes, he would be there since 7:10 pm in the worst scenario. No, it wouldn't be weird. Why would it be weird? And what if it was weird? Wilford was the weirdest person he had ever met! So no weird was as weird as Wilford's weird, which meant that he could be as weird as weird could be and he would still be normal.

Jameson closed his eyes and shook his head, dizzy and sick at his own thoughts. He then took a deep breath and rubbed his sweaty hands together, deciding that fuck it, waiting there would be better than waiting in his room.

So, he grabbed his fancy cane, his single glass glasses, and the flower pin he had bought earlier to give to Wilford later. He looked at himself on the mirror one last time, took his hat, put it on, and left, heading towards the door downstairs to leave that way too warm house.

While he walked, all worst things that could happen came to his mind, like Anti glitching out of nowhere and making him fall and rip his suit, or Jackie and Marvin dropping coffee on him, or Sam just doing something. Anything, really. He was just so nervous that even his cane was shaking at how much his hands were shaking.

It was a horrible experience.

Even so, he was able to get to the door just fine, open it up and get out of the house with everything still intact. He checked his pocket clock and sighed at the time, before taking a deep breath of fresh air and heading towards the hill.

He made sure to walk slowly, as if he was taking a stroll around the park. He checked flowers, a butterfly that flew in front of his face, a few yellowjackets in their home, a trail of working ants, and so on and so forth. He even stopped to pick up a famished caterpillar and a small ladybug that decided to stop on his shoulder to say hello.

He wished there were more animals instead of insects in the region, but he didn't mind all that much, and King's squirrels were very aggressive and not nice. So there was that.

After trying to make time go faster, he finally arrived at the tree, looking down at his pocket clock and sighing. 7:12 pm. Wonderful. Jameson slowly put his cane down, and sat on the grass, leaning against the tree and watching the horizon, with no sun or moon, just an endless dark blue.

Not even the stars were there to make him company.

He took that silent moment in nature to think over the events of the last days. How Bing and Anti had vanished from the face of earth as soon as Bing was released, how despite of how crazy Google was, Chase was still giving him a chance, and how all shit that had happened in such a short period of time seemed to be settling in the same short period of time.

After the storm, comes always a rainbow, as the old ones used to say.

He smiled at his own thoughts, and nodded to himself, closing his eyes for a few seconds, thinking of something else.

Someone else.

Despite of how happy the thought of being there, waiting for a date with Wilford made him overly happy and excited, he couldn't help but question the context of such happening.

He knew Wilford was mad at Dark. He also knew they had a story. He remembered them even before being Wilford and Dark. He remembered how William was a fool in love with brother and sister, which according to Anti now shared the same body with a weird dark entity that called itself Darkiplier. The whole process was quite complex, almost as complex as the fact that now he knew for sure that Anti was his long lost brother, that had ripped his throat open and destroyed his voice.

Surely, the four of them were never meant to have happy endings.

But even so, Dark and Wilford had history. Sure, they had known Jameson for a long time too, but it was different. The two had a story of love, betrayal and so much more, and that alone made Jameson question Wilford's choice at that moment.

If he was coming to the date to forget Dark, even if for a moment, Jameson wasn't really comfortable with what was happening.

He didn't mind being a second option, he had never even been a third because of Anti, but had too much respect for Dark and too much love for Wilford to just enter between them and make them angrier at each other.

He still remembered the days where he and Damien used to complain about being gay in the 40's, or how Celine accepted to be his partner on the dancing balls, and how despite of him always being in Ireland, they never forgot to send letters asking how things were holding up.

Dark could not be them, but they were in there somewhere and Jameson really didn't want to betray their trust.

"James?"

He jumped as he was taken out of his thoughts, eyes widening as he looked up, cheeks brightening when he saw Wilford standing over him, a smirk on his face.

Jameson was quick to stand up, wipe off any grass on his legs and then smile at the man in front of him.

[Hello Wilford]

"Been waiting long?"

[Just a few minutes]

\--------

_Wilford had brought sandwiches, fruits and champagne. The good kind._

_They moved forward, down the hill, further away from the houses, closer to a little wood place. They had been there for around two hours, and the first champagne bottle had already finished, with the second half empty, as they laid on a blanket, laughing and looking at the stars that had finally arrived._

_"I can't believe I spent all this time avoiding this... I probably forgot the Irishmen are the best" Wilford slurred out, his accent thicker at the alcohol, sounding more and more like William's at every glass. Jameson let out a silent laugh, one strong enough that made his eyes water, his own drunk mind not dealing very well with the context._

_[Told you!] he signed, sloppily, turning on his side to face Wilford. [You were missing out!]_

_"I really was" Wilford mumbled, voice going deep and intense as he stared forward, and Jameson found himself breathless by the stare alone. But he didn't dare to look away, even when Wilford moved forward, pushing the basket with food away from the blanket and crawling forward towards him._

_Jameson slowly turned on his back, moving with Wilford, everything very silent and slow, his breath catching as Wilford straddled him, hands next to his head, knees by his waist._

_Something in his head told him this wasn't good, but he had always heard his head so much, that in that moment he pushed the thought away and lifted his hands very slowly._

_There were no regrets in his person as he cupped Wilford's neck and nape, pulling him down slowly and watching as he followed the movement, both of their glances seeking for each other's lips shamelessly._

_And when they touched, pressing together, Jameson's fingers slid through Wilford's short nape hair, pulling him closer, and Wilford was quick to answer, the kiss slow but sensual, their heads tilting his different directions as they tasted each other, paying attention to details, to precise movements and careful teasing gestures. It wasn't a teenager needy kiss, with teeth and tongue, silly hands and desperation. It was a kiss that had been waiting decades to happen, that had no rush, that went deep into their souls and tore them apart in the best way possible._

_And it lasted. It lasted. They didn't need to breathe. They had breathed for years apart. Jameson slid his hands down to Wilford's shoulders, and then down his suspenders, pulling them open by the rim of his pants and removing them entirely instead of just pushing them aside. Wilford supported his weight with a single hand, the other quickly undoing Jameson's bowtie and beginning to unbutton the buttoned shirt._

_Only then they pulled away from the kiss, with Jameson letting out a gasping breath, specially when Wilford slid his lips down his mouth and jaw towards his neck, kissing it slowly, showing no signs of marking him up._

_Finally, he finished opening Jameson's shirt, as Jameson himself was almost finishing pulling Wilford's off, the only thing keeping him from it being his arms._

_Jameson leaned forward, sitting up as he let his open shirt slide down his arms, and Wilford kneeled up, sitting on his lap and never detaching his lips from his neck, pulling his own shirt off and throwing it away from them. In this new position, Jameson wasted no time, tilting his head down and catching Wilford's lips in another slow kiss, hands gripping onto his pants and opening them up, pulling them down slowly, letting himself enjoy sliding his fingers over Wilford's strong ties as he let out soft breaths of pleasure against his lips, into the kiss._

_Would they ever stop kissing? Jameson surely hoped not._

_Wilford helped him pull away his pants once they reached his knees, and then he was quick to open Jameson's own pants, licking inside his mouth and pulling them down, making him grip onto Wilford's neck and pulling himself up a bit. The kiss broke for a moment as they breathed against each other's mouth, noses pressed against each other's cheeks, eyes tightly closed._

_Jameson was unsure if he had ever opened his eyes since they begun, but it didn't really matter._

_Once they were both only on their underwear, Wilford moved forward again, laying Jameson down and nibbling his bottom lip, teasing him and sucking it slowly, distracting him as he pulled off the last piece of clothing separating them from full contact. Jameson was completely out of it, savoring the teases, moaning in silence and tugging lightly onto Wilford's short hair._

_He only became distracted when Wilford pressed down, grinding against him, making him gasp and his head fall back in another silent moan, his body shivering. Wilford groaned against his neck, grinding down again slowly, making the thrust slow and firm, all while Jameson wrapped his legs around Wilford's waist and pulled on his hair, breathing hard and deep in between moans and groans of silence._

_"James" Wilford breathed out against his ear, making him shiver further, a silent whine leaving his mouth. "I want to fuck you... so bad..."_

_'William...' he gasped out, no sound, far away from Wilford's vision. If he wasn't drunk, he would have felt guilty. But he was too drunk for that. 'Please, please...'_

_"Can I?" Wilford mumbled, grinding them together and making himself and Jameson moan, his grip becoming tighter onto Wil's hair and shoulder._

_'Yes yes yes' he mouthed, and then nodded when he remembered Wilford couldn't see him in their position. 'Please...'_

_"Is that a yes?" Wilford chuckled in between a groan, looking up, and Jameson looked down at him, nodding._

_'Yes. Please' he mouthed as slow as he could, and Wilford's eyes sparkled, nodding right back._

_"Do you mind going raw?" he asked, tilting his head, and even if Jameson did care, at that moment, he wasn't really giving a shit to anything, so he shook his head._

_'Anyway. Just please' he begged, cupping Wilford's cheek, and he nodded, leaning forward and kissing Jameson again._

_He closed his eyes and answered right away, pulling him close and grinding up, gasping into his mouth and shivering at Wilford's growl._

_Then, they broke the kiss, and Wilford looked down at him, smirking and reaching up to hold his chin._

_"Suck" he said, simply, and brushed his fingers over his lips, and Jameson blushed bright red but opened his mouth slowly. As he did, Wilford grind down against him to distract him, and lowered his head to kiss and nibble his neck, making Jameson close his eyes and moan around the fingers, sucking and licking them with a little more enthusiasm._

_When it was enough, Wilford pulled them out and pushed Jameson's legs apart, lowering his hand and teasing his entrance with his middle finger while his kisses trailed down towards his chest, kissing and sucking one of his nipples to distract him._

_It worked wonders._

_Jameson moaned and tugged on Wilford's hair, relaxing as his head fell down and his finger pressed inside. It was barely no pain, only discomfort, that soon disappeared at all the attention Jameson was receiving everywhere else. The second finger came right in, and he hissed lightly, eyebrows furrowing as Wilford spread them and thrusted them in and out._

_He added the third not long after, making sure to search in at the first thrust and press against his spot, just to make sure Jameson wasn't focused on the pain, and honestly, Jameson was seeing stars. His eyes were tightly closed and he was moaning and whining all over, in silence however, only his desperate breaths could be heard._

_Wilford was quick with his work, and sooner than he expected, Jameson felt him lining up. His eyes opened and he looked down at Wilford, face red and panting for his life. It didn't take long for him to let his head fall again, the first push making a burning sensation go all the way up his spine, a whine that forced the worst trembling on his body coming out, tears threatening to fall off his eyes, even when Wilford leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss._

_He was unsure if the tears were there because of the pain or because of the whole context, but Wilford kissed each one as they fell, and Jameson felt like sobbing. This had been all he had ever wanted for decades, everything he had dreamed of for years and never had any chance to have, all because of life and its sick humor._

_But now, Wilford was pressed against him and there was nothing life could do. So, he kissed the man over him again, and savored this kiss while he thrusted in and out, scratching down his back and making sure to show life._

_Even if it was for a few seconds, a few minutes in the whole scheme of the universe they lived in, even so, one thing was certain: In that moment, Wilford Warfstache was his. William Fishbach was his. And no one else's._

_No one else's._

_\-------_

An hour after they were done, the alcohol they had taken had already left Jameson's system. Now, all left to do was watch the stars and stay quiet next to the man he had just had sex with.

Wilford. Warfstache.

Jameson thought he would be happier with that fact than he actually was.

He turned on his side, facing Wilford, watching him silently as he looked up at the stars, clearly with his mind somewhere else entirely. Jameson let out a silent sigh, and gently poked him in the arm.

Wilford shook his head and turned to him, a smirk growing on his face.

"Yes? Ready for second round?"

Jameson sighed again.

[You are thinking about Dark]

Wilford's face fell into an angry expression, and he huffed, looking up at the sky again.

"Wow. You come out to have a wonderful night with the guy that likes you, and all he wants to talk about is your last fuck" Wilford mumbled, angrily, and Jameson rolled his eyes, grabbing his shoulder and turning Wilford back towards him.

[Cut the crap, Warfstache, and talk to me]

Wilford raised his eyebrow, and fixed himself on his side.

"Why would you want to talk about Dark with me? Don't you hate him?"

Jameson rolled his eyes.

[I am not you. I don't hate Dark just because you love him]

Wilford's eyes turned pink for a split second and then he quickly calmed down again, unamused.

"I don't love him. What gave you that idea?"

[What gave you the idea that you don't?]

"Well" Wilford hummed, and looked up at the stars again. "He is an asshole. He doesn't know how to deal with his feelings. He throws me away for literally anything that moves, he doesn't believe me when I tell him things, he protects people he doesn't care about for the sake of going against me, and he still calls himself the leader of this whole thing when I am older than him, more powerful than him, know more than him and have killed more people than him."

Jameson raised his eyebrow, and Wilford looked back at him.

[Are you still that bitter because he thought you loved him because of Damien and Celine?]

Wilford huffed in anger and sat up, grabbing his shirt immediately and making Jameson chuckled silently as he also sat up.

"You know what? This was supposed to be a nice night. I gave you a change, jameson. A chance. And you wasted it. Congratulations, you are never going to see me again" he said, angrily, dressing up, and Jameson sighed, before crawling to him and holding his arms. "Let. Me. Go"

'Wilford' he mouthed, squeezing his arms, and Wilford narrowed his eyes in anger, staring at him. 'Dark loves you. So quit thinking bullshit'

"I am thinking bullshit?! Why don't you tell that to him?!" he growled, pulling his arms away from Jameson's and buttoning his shirt again. Once again, however, he was stopped by Jameson. "I swear..."

'Wilford' he frowned and stared straight at his eyes. 'I am saying this as someone that loves you unconditionally. Dark loves you for you. And he was afraid. So why instead of fighting against him, don't you go assure him that you love him for him too? That it has nothing to do with Damien or Celine?'

"Why don't you go back to your house and mind your own fucking business?" Wilford replied, angrily, and pushed Jameson away, pulling on his pants and gathering his clothes. "Excuse me, but if I wanted a lecture on how to deal with Darkiplier, I would have stayed home"

And just like that, Wilford walked away, leaving Jameson alone again.

Jameson bit his lip and watched as he left, sighing at the pain his chest.

Why did he had to do the right thing every time?

He began gathering their stuff, dressing up and taking everything to the septics. He would tell Anti to take it back to the Ipliers later.

Right now, he needed sleep.

\--------

"How was the date?"

Wilford growled deeper than before, grabbing the lamp next to his bed and throwing it towards the voice.

"Get the fuck out of here, Dark" he growled, looking at him, and Dark stood still, staring down at the broken lamp.

"Something went very wrong, I see" he said, slowly, and Wilford saw red, walking to him and grabbing him by his suit, pressing him against the wall.

"It went all wrong because of you! Always because of you, Dark! Fucking always, just because you think I don't know!" he screamed, his eyes tearing up in rage as dark stared at him, eyes wide. "Because you think I don't remember, that I forgot everything and that I don't know who you used to be!"

"Wil..."

"I don't love you for them..." he breathed out, sniffling and pulling away, growling at his own emotional ass, rubbing his eyes. "They are dead, Dark! They don't matter anymore! Don't you see? William is dead too, they are not us. And you keep comparing me to him, you keep thinking I changed nothing, that all I feel for you is a reflection of what he felt for them... you are wrong..."

Wilford took a deep breath, turned away from Dark, wiping his eyes and sighing.

"You are wrong. And I can't stand it anymore. I'm tired of your assumptions. You either believe me or leave me for once"

Wilford stood still, ignoring the fear in his guts of listening the door open and close.

But what he heard were steps coming closer, and soon Dark was turning him around and kissing him, firm and intense, just like he liked it.

Wilford took no second to answer, hands going to Dark's waist and picking him up only to turn around and fall on the bed with him underneath.

And he was sure he wasn't completely crazy then, because he could feel the love in his heart and the guilt in his mind.

He just hoped Jameson could forgive him, one day.


	43. A little develish date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to finish this fanfic... I swear I am going to... as soon as possible. I am just... making amends for my part 2 SORRY >.<

_One month later_

 

Anti groaned as he woken up by a tingling sensation on his neck. He blinked his sleepy eyes open, staring at the wall on the other side of the room, huffing against the pillow as the kisses continued, all around his ear down to his shoulder.

"Bing... lemme sleep..." he mumbled, closing his eyes again, even if the feeling of Bing pulling him closer and kissing his nape made his dead heart beat.

"I gotta go. I just wanted to say bye before I do" Bing mumbled against his ear, nibbling the pointy part, making Anti shiver and scoot closer to him.

"Why? Can't you stay?" he mumbled, slowly turning his head towards Bing, frowning when their noses brushed together. "Please stay?"

"Can't. I promised King, the Jims and Chase that I would go out with them today" Bing smiled and pecked Anti lightly, hugging his middle and tangling their legs as he turned.

"They are boring" Anti tried, despite of his words holding no type of malice. He was too sleepy to even think of doing something. As soon as he was turned towards Bing, he nuzzled against the AI's neck and held him tight, making him chuckle. "I am so much better company"

"I won't disagree, but I gotta go" Bing repeated, kissing his head, and Anti huffed, nodding.

"Fine" he mumbled and nuzzled a bit around his neck before he found a soft spot, biting it down hard and making Bing yelp in pain. When Anti pulled back, he smirked at the mark, and slid away from Bing. "You can go now"

"You're so possessive..." the AI mumbled, annoyed, and rubbed the mark, frowning at the blood. "I swear..."

"Have a good morning" Anti mumbled and turned away, pulling the blankets over himself and closing his eyes, smiling when Bing kissed his head and moved away.

Quicker than blinking, he fell asleep again.

\-------

When he finally woke up by himself, it was way past noon. He knew that because the curtains weren't fully stopping the sun from entering, the room had a weird orange vibe because of it, and the blankets were very far from his body because of the extreme heat they provided in the midday warmth.

Anti groaned as he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he smelled the food from downstairs. He smiled, jumping up as soon as he was sleep-free, and gathered some clothes: a simple black shirt, ripped jeans and some shoes. Lazy as he was, he just washed his face, put some deodorant and left, ready to devour whatever was happening down in the Septic manor.

When he arrived in the kitchen, his eyes widened and he stood still, staring at the mess.

There was flour everywhere, some eggs cracked on the counters and walls, the kitchen was filled with dirty pans and dishes, it was a disaster. But there was also no one there, which meant that the smell of food was coming from somewhere else.

Still a bit shocked, he walked towards the door that leaded to the garden, looking through it and frowning.

Everyone was there.

Jackie, Marvin, Robbin, Sam, Spider Man, Jameson, Chase, Schneeplestein. The Ipliers, all of them, even some he couldn't really recognize. Even the Crankies were there. Anti frowned, confused, and slowly slid the door open.

There was some type of barbecue going on.

"Anti!" he heard someone call, and turned around to see Bing rushing to him, wearing an apron that said 'kiss the chef' and a cooking hat. He was also holding a spatula and dirty from head to toe. "You finally got up!"

"Yeah... what is happening?" he asked, looking around, and Bing chuckled.

"We wanted to make a little... barbecue to welcome the rest of the new Ipliers. There are three new guys in the block" Bing said, grinning, and Anti held back from rolling his eyes.

"Really? Who?" he asked, not really caring, and Bing pulled him with his free hand. They walked to a small group where Wilford and Dark were talking to some other guys Anti hadn't ever seen before.

And that was something considering they all had the same face.

"Anti" Bing said, approaching the group and calling their attention. "These are Viv, Mike and Dr. Plier" he presented, and Anti eyed them slowly.

"Hello" he said, coldly, and Dr. Plier smiled while the other two frowned. "Are you from that ridiculous Random Encounters musicals?"

"And you are the glitch bitch, I presume" Viv said, smirking, and Anti felt his blood boiling as Dark snorted next to him. Bing gave him a nervous smile and nodded.

"Viv and Mike aren't new, but they weren't able to come live with us before" Bing explained, and looked around, smiling. "There! Goop!" he called, pulling Anti with him as he ran, and Anti rolled his eyes, walking behind him.

"I don't need to meet everyone..."

"Goop!" Bing called again, and the guy turned around slowly. "This is Anti! Anti, this is Goopiplier!"

Anti narrowed his eyes and Goop smiled at him, his body slowly starting to... melt?

"You're melting" he said, even more confused, and Goop (what kind of name was that) just shrugged.

"Goop melts when Goop doesn't appease the dark lords" he said, and Anti looked at Bing, disturbed. Bing chuckled nervously and nodded.

"Okay... thanks Goop" he mumbled and walked away from him with Anti still firm on his grasp. They walked for a while, before they reached another small group.

Anti's eyes widened as he checked their last 'new' guy, who was having a clear happy conversation with Jameson by some trees.

Bing pulled him towards the guy, but Anti held him back, freezing in place.

"Anti?" he asked, worried, and Anti's eyes remained on the man several feet away, wide and scared. "Are you okay?"

"I... I don't want to go talk to him" he mumbled, cheeks burning green, and Bing frowned, looking between the two.

"You... know him?"

Anti felt like rolling his eyes, but his spine was already too shivery to allow him to.

If he knew the Devil?

Oh man...

"Let's just... not" Anti said, softly, and looked at Bing. "Lets just make sure he doesn't know I'm here, okay?"

**_Oh, but I know you are_ ** **.**

Anti shivered harder at the voice in his head, and he snapped his head towards the Devil, turning green as he found its glance right on him.

**_Come to me, boy. Bring your play thing with you._ **

As much as Anti wanted to turn around and leave, he couldn't. he grabbed Bing's hand, hard, and walked towards the Devil and Jameson. Once they were close, he released Bing and kept staring at the thing, as if he was in trance.

**_Good. Now, kneel. Be good._ **

As told, Anti kneeled down, his eyes turning black, pupil turning white.

He knew someone was talking behind him, but he couldn't listen. Devil had their eyes locked, and that alone was sufficient to release him of all worries.

**_So, you've got yourself a boyfriend, did you?_ **

Anti resisted the need to close his eyes at the familiar, velvety voice that filed his head, all of his muscles relaxing as he felt a present caressing his neck, despite of Devil himself not having moved a muscle.

**_Surely you wouldn't get yourself a foolish mortal, but I believed Dark would have been a better choice._ **

_'Forgive me'_ he found himself thinking, his vision becoming glitched and blurry. _'But I love him_ '

**_Love is not a sentiment for a demon like you._ **

Anti winced, eyes closing as the presence around his neck squeezed it lightly, sliding against the opening of the flesh, almost as if it was tasting the blood. It stung, but didn't hurt that much.

_'Sorry. I love him. Sorry. Sorry'_

Devil chuckled inside his head, and Anti whimpered, weakly.

**_Lets not scare them more than necessary. Just keep in mind that now, I am here, and this isn't exactly what I had planned for you, Anti._ **

_'I know master, I know, forgive me'_ he begged, eyes opening again.

This time, his vision was clear.

"Stand up, Anti" Devil said, firmly, and Anti felt the presence around him disappearing as he stood up. "How are you?" he asked casually, as if he hadn't just done anything.

Anti swallowed thickly, knowing his eyes were turning back into green.

"Fine, s-sir" he mumbled, shakily, and Devil smirked.

"I see... well, go have fun. I am now going to be a constant in your little life again" he warned, sipping on his drink, and Anti nodded, despite of the shiver up his spine. He turned around towards Bing again, grabbing his hand and walking away towards somewhere empty.

But even so, the last warning came.

**_Don't forget you belong to me, pet._ **

Anti felt another tremble all over his body and sighed shakily, wondering why the hell had this guy appeared in his life again now, and also thinking of how explaining the situation to Bing.

Well, he would have to find a way, eventually.

\-------

"So, you and Devil know each other?"

Anti froze in place and then slowly finished removing his shirt.

"Know... is an understatement" he mumbled, pulling on some of Bing's huge coats and then pulling off his jeans.

"So, you worked for him or something?"

"You can say so"

The silence was awful and awkward, and Anti sighed to himself, laying on the bed next to Bing after pulling off his socks and underwear. Bing was laid on his back, wearing only his boxers, staring at the ceiling.

They stayed like that, quiet and tense, for a few minutes, until Bing turned to face him, and Anti did the same.

"is he... like... gonna ruin what we have?" Bing asked, softy, even if his eyes were filled with fear.

Anti wanted to laugh, out of pure anxiety.

"Um... probably not" he said, frowning. "The Devil isn't very attached to his subordinates... but he might want favors... I think. I don't know, I haven't been around him for decades"

"As long as you love me, I don't care about him" Bing said, seriously, eyes narrowed, and Anti smiled, relaxing a bit.

"Of course I will always love you, idiot. He can't play with emotions like that. He is the devil, not Aphrodite"

Bing chuckled and Anti smirked, leaning over him and kissing him lightly, and being responded quickly. Bing turned back to his back, pulling Anti by his waist to sit on his lap, the kiss lasting longer than programmed, but shorter than Anti wanted.

\---------

" _You are very alike your brother_ "

Jameson jumped as he heard the voice, smooth and deep, in the darkness of the mess of a kitchen. He looked back from the sink, heart skipping a beat at the approach of none other than devil himself.

" _I enjoy that greatly_ "

[Oh... thank you, I suppose] Jameson signed, smiled shyly, and then shrugging lightly. [I never knew Anti worked for the devil...]

" _He did_ " Devil said, leaning against the counter, his tail moving behind him in slow, serpent like movements. " _But that was ages ago... he has priorities now_ "

[Bing? Yeah, I'm happy they had each other] Jameson signed with true happiness, and then chuckled silently. [I wish I had someone to me too but oh well]

" _since you don't..._ " Devil said, walking towards him until they were chest to chest, which made Jameson step back a bit. " _Would you ever consider doing me a favor?_ "

[... Sure?] Jameson signed, and Devil smirked, leaning down as his tail wrapped around Jameson's waist, keeping him in place.

" _Wonderful..._ "

\------


	44. The story of the ladybug and the butterfly

Despite everything, the new egos, the reunion, the messes they had gone through and the rest of the pain in the ass that they had felt during these last months, at last, they were fine.

They were fine with themselves, fine with others, just fine overall.

Now, they could focus on each other, on their stuff and on their happiness, without that many discussions.

**_"I FUCKING HATE VIDEO GAMES"_ **

Well, almost no discussions.

"Anti!" Bing whined, watching as the ego threw the game pad through the window, making it break in pieces. "Anti! This is the third TV you break!"

" ** _It is your fault for making me play these stupid as fuck games!_** " Anti groaned, turning to Bing, but calming down with a deep breath when he saw his pout. "I... fuck you"

"Oh please do"

Anti looked up and raised his eyebrow, and Bing giggled, his cheeks burning light orange. He couldn't help but chuckle then, walking to the AI and climbing on his lap.

"You are such a tease" he mumbled, holding Bing's cheeks and kissing him. He answered quickly, holding Anti's waist and pulling him closer, tilting his head up to make the kiss easier, deepening it and holding Anti close.

"Quit it! Ew!" someone screamed, and suddenly something hit Anti in the back of the head. He pulled back, head turning slowly towards Jackie and Marvin, who quickly rushed away, afraid of him.

"Anti, it's fine" Bing mumbled, leaning forward and starting to kiss Anti's neck, feeling him relax almost immediately against him. "Don't mind them"

"I'm not" Anti said, closing his eyes for a second and breathing hard before turning back and capturing Bing's lips in a sweet and quick kiss. "We shouldnâ€™t be doing this here though"

"Why not?" Bing asked, smirking, and Anti rolled his eyes, smirking as well.

"Usually I am not the decent one in relationships..."

"You better get used to it then, dude"

Anti chuckled and looked back at Bing, leaning down and pressing their foreheads together.

"Tell me, when did you make me such a sappy shit?"

"I donâ€™t know. Maybe that time when I gave you flowers and a knife"

"Nah, that was when I decided I needed to pound you into the mattress until you screamed"

Bing chuckled softly and his face heated up again.

"Maybe when you found out you loved me?"

Anti looked at him and Bing looked back, both silent for a while, before Anti chuckled.

"Maybe" he said, and leaned down, kissing Bing again.

This time, he ignored any sounds coming from the other room, paying more attention to Bing's hands sliding down to his ass.

Oh yes. That was the good stuff.

 

\---------

 

"Chase, what are we?"

Chase's head snapped up from his video game, looking towards Google slowly. His eyes were wide and Google could detect a temperature drop coming from him.

"Um, what do you mean dude?" Chase asked, nervous, and Google raised his eyebrow.

"I am working in the couch, which I never do, with your legs over my lap while you play DS, all after we have already been together for longer than the average for friends in many places. Sometimes you hold my hand and you say I'm beautiful and you like to pretend as if I don't understand what you mean but I do. And now I want to know, what are we"

Chase was speechless. He stared at Google, eyes wide and eyebrows lifted, his cheeks bright pink as he held the DS in his hands very tight, a bit shaken, obviously. He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it, and then opened it up again only to close it once more.

Then, he sighed.

"I-I don't know man, I don't want to put pressure"

Oh.

"Pressure as in, if I don't like you back the way you do, you can avoid talking about it at all until I push you away?" Google asked, tilting his head, and Chase blushed harder, but shook his head.

"I don't want you to say something you donâ€™t mean" he said, simply, and Google held back a smirk.

"AI's don't lie. Therefore, we don't say things we 'don't mean'"

Chase seemed speechless then, staring at Google, before he took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay then. So what do you want to say?" he asked, putting his DS away and sitting up. Google turned his screen off and stared at him.

"I am an android. An AI. Unlike Bing, I do not try to understand human emotions, even if apparently I have a humanity growing inside me" he said, and Chase nodded, subtly playing with his hands. He was nervous. It was... somewhat cute. Or something in the spectrum. "However, I do understand that your presence isn't unbearable"

"Stacey wouldn't say that" Chase chuckled, clearly not enjoying that conversation very much despite the smile in his face. "Still, nothing that shows you have the smallest interest"

"Quite the contrary" Google said, and Chase looked up, confused. "Every single person I have relationships with are completely unbearable to me. You not being is strange and different, and I am assuming it is something positive, for both you and me"

Chase's eyes widened and he bit his bottom lip.

"S-so... what?" he asked, clearly lost, but with a spark of hope growing in his eyes.

Chase was such an amusing human being. Always craving for attention, for assurance, and maybe Google wasn't exactly the best partner considering his situation.

But then again, Bing and Anti had found themselves, so why not?

"What" Google said, reaching up to cup Chase's cheek, making the human blush darker than before "that perhaps I am ready to try something"

"With me?" Chase asked, still incredulous, and Google held back the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes"

Chase opened his mouth to say something, but Google was pretty much done with it. He leaned forward, hand sliding to Chase's nape to pull him closer, only to capture his lips in a kiss that made the human squeal before he relaxed.

Again, a warm feeling moved through Google's chest, and something inside him made the connection quickly.

Fondness. That was what he was feeling.

Chase's hands reached for Google's shirt, pulling him closer in a desperate manner, seeming as if he didnâ€™t, google would leave, disappear.

To show Chase he wouldn't, the Ai wrapped his free arm around Chase's waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, smirking against his lips as Chase used the impulse to put one leg on each side of Google's lap and sit on his thighs, blushing deeper and trying to pull away from the kiss, probably to apologize.

But Google was having none of that.

He held Chase tighter by his waist and nape, licking inside his mouth and catching the man by surprise, who quietly moaned and melted against Google easily, wrapping his arms around Google's neck and pressing their chests together, his cap being pushed back as the kiss turned deeper.

When they finally pulled away, because Chase needed to breathe apparently, Google looked at him, frown forming in his face as he stared at the human's teary eyes.

Great. He had ruined his chances again.

He always destroyed everything.

Always.

"T-thank you" Chase whimpered, suddenly, and Google's frown deepened. "Thank you..."

"For what?" he asked, confused, and Chase smiled shakily, chuckling weakly.

"Thank you for like... Being so nice to me and stuff" he mumbled and rubbed his eyes, and Google just stared. "Thank you for giving me a chance man..."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Chase chuckled and Google grew even more confused. Surely, he was learning, but Chase seemed to be the most sentimental human of all the humans he had ever talked to.

"Because I am a waste of time? Because I am ridiculous and stupid, and not even my children like me? Maybe because I am such a loser that nobody would even give me a second glance?" he asked, smiling, but his eyes were filled with tears, and Google couldn't understand those contradictory actions.

A second later, however, and he understood, bright as day.

"Chase" Google frowned and he looked at the AI. "Did you go to Dr. Plier's consult as I told you to?"

Chase shook his head, and he sighed.

"Chase, all those feelings are a condition. You have depression, you need to treat it" Google said, frowning, and Chase looked away, shrugging.

"It's not depression... it's not a big deal"

"Yes it is. It is a medical condition you need to get treated" Google said and pulled Chase's face to look into his eyes. "Listen to me. I am Google. I know about this"

"if I wanted to listen from anyone, I would go to Schneep or Dr. Iplier" Chase sighed and began to pull away, but Google held him tight.

"Chase"

"What?!"

"I am trying to help"

Chase sighed and looked at him, and Google stared back, frowning.

"I don't want help" Chase mumbled. "All I want is someone that loves me..."

"Love doesn't cure anyone"

Chase looked at him, sadly, and Google held his waist tightly.

"... fine" he mumbled, and Google nodded, leaning up and giving him a light kiss as encouragement.

"You can do it. I will help you" he said, and made it to stand, and Chase stood before, waiting for him. "Come with me"

Google held his hand and guided him to Dr. Plier's office, unaware that Chase was still blushing, staring at their hands and smiling.

Maybe being treated for something wouldn't be so bad if he got to do that every day.

\-------

Jameson wasn't sure how he had gotten himself where he was.

In a moment, he was at his room, getting dressed, and in the next, he was in front of huge wood doors, that slowly opened to him.

His eyes widened as he stepped inside, at a place he had never been in. It was exactly like a casino from the 30's, filled with animals, humans and mythological creatures, all gambling, drinking, laughing. He gave a step forward, confused, before a tall man stood in front of him. He gasped silently and stepped back, eyes widening at the well dressed man.

"Hello, my little friend" the man said, smirking widely. His dice face made everything weirder. "You arenâ€™t supposed to be here. You are boss's special guest. Follow me"

The dice man leaded Jameson towards another door, opening it for him and letting him inside the pitch black room.

Jameson frowned, tense, but suddenly several flames lit up the room, and in front of him, stood a huge, red and empty throne.

Before he could move or do anything, arms wrapped around his waist and a tail moved against his arm, making him squeal silently, unable to do anything else.

"Did you like my room?" someone whispered against his ear, the voice deep and smooth, making his conscience melt immediately. He looked back and the yellow eyes of Lucius sparkled in the dark room, his smirk filling up his entire face. Jameson was able to nod, considering the question, and Lucius purred, pressing his nose against Jameson's throat and licking his neck with his somewhat dry, scaly tongue. "Excellent... because you will be visiting it very often"

Jameson closed his eyes and let himself relaxed, leaning against the Devil himself as he laughed deeply.

When he opened his eyes again, they were entirely black.

\------

_To be honest, that was the fun about nature. You can never truly predict what will happen, or how, or when._

_But when Bing saw a butterfly gently stopping by a flower, where a little ladybug had already been standing for at least a few minutes, he knew that somehow it had a meaning._

_Like the beetles rolling on the ground, the caterpillars climbing their trees, the ants working together for their queen, the yellow jackets fighting off of their nests, the spiders making amends to all mistakes in their webs._

_Somehow, it all seemed correlated and in harmony._

_And as Bing watched the little butterfly with the even smaller ladybug as they gently touched their antennae, at the same time as Anti moved closer and gave him a quick kiss on his neck, he knew._

_It was meant to be._

_And he couldn't be happier._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here it is. The end. Sorry it took so long lol.
> 
> Feel free to ask for more. I might do more. Who knows


	45. NEWS NEWS NEWS

What's up my beauties?!

Long time no see my friends!

Well, this is just a news chapter for those who have bookmarked this story! Basically, I am writing a part 2!!!!! Yeah!!!!!

The story is: [We are forever to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659658/chapters/36374352)

Here on Ao3!

But yes, I will be posting in my tumblr as well, which is: [Darkstache-iplier](https://darkstache-iplier.tumblr.com/)

Feel free to come and say hi!

That's it everybody! I hope you're all as excited as I am!

**Author's Note:**

> FOR YOU WHO READ THIS holy shit thanks because like this ship is so rare no one will look for it, so either you are avery dedicated fan or just someone curious to see if someone thought about the fluffy cringy Bingiplier having a crush on the evil Antisepticeye, which, in this case, congratulations, I am alll in it with you.  
> If you liked it, leave some cool kudos and maybe a comment or two because like you will be the only one to read this so yeah!  
> If you wanna talk to me about them, my tumblr is @darkstache-iplier, so send me a message there! Thank you!


End file.
